First Born of the Thirteenth House
by HeatherR
Summary: AU, Fantasy. Another world where ancient Great Houses were built over wells of magic. Eventual RanKen.
1. Part One: Ken a

Warning: AU, Fantasy, R rated, Death and Violence to children, Ran/Ken eventually, but you'll have to wait for it.

Apology: Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to when was updating. I knew they were, but I forgot when and that's why this wasn't up on Monday. All my fault! Sorry again!

Author's Note: Well, here's my second fantasy (the first is still being written...as is this one actually) which I started writing Dec. 26, 2003. I wanted to explore the characteristics of Ken's personality that hadn't been present in my other story. Mainly, his quick temper, sarcasm, and his manner of speech. And I was trying to write something my husband would enjoy reading, so the yaoi is almost non-existent. In this story at least. As with my other series there is a planned sequel. Anyway, here's the first part of part one which is all Ken. The others come in in part two. I hope people like it, but it is very different from my other stories. Thanks for reading, and please review!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 1: Ken** **(a)**

Ken ceased his struggles against the man carrying him. At only five years of age he was far too small and weak to have any effect against the solid arms which held him, and he was only succeeding in wearing himself out.

"That's it, boy. Quiet now. There's danger," the words were repeated in his ear.

He wasn't able to cry out anyway, with that large hand clamped over his mouth. He wondered what the danger was and why he'd been taken from his bed in the darkest hours of the night. Could it have anything to do with the celebration of his father's Assention tomorrow? Or did it have to do with those strange looks he'd been getting? No, Tris had explained those.

Thinking of his friend reminded Ken that he wasn't the only one carried from his room. Excitement over the coming celebration and his secret surprise had prevented him from sleeping and he'd snuck Tris into his room. He squirmed around to try to get a look behind the man carrying him and received a severe shake for his troubles. The next few seconds he saw nothing but stars.

"I've warned 'ya for the last time," whispered the harsh voice in his ear. "Try it again and I'll knock 'ya cold."

Ken went stiff with recognition. He knew that voice. The inflection was unmistakable. He was being carried by the man recently hired to be his father's footman. He'd overheard a brief conversation between his father and uncle about the man. His father didn't trust him. Before his uncle had returned to the First House he'd entreated Ken's father to give the man a few more weeks, and a chance to prove himself, before deciding against him. His father had cautiously agreed. But Ken knew his father would never trust this man.

With that realization Ken renewed his struggles with vigor. His father's new footman swore loudly. He set Ken roughly on the floor of the hall, and slapped him back handed. The sound rang in Ken's ears. Stars exploded behind the boy's eyes before everything spun into darkness.

Ken wasn't sure how much time had passed. He was still being carried, but had been thrown over the footman's shoulder like a sack of grain. He could hear Tris crying and turned his head toward the sound, but it was too dark to see him clearly.

They seemed to be traveling down a set of wide steps. It was very dark and the mens' footsteps echoed. From somewhere below them came a terrible cry followed by loud cussing and more cries. Ken shivered as a chill went down his spine. The yelling voice sounded like his father.

The man carrying Tris stopped walking at the sounds coming from below. After a moment his father's footman noticed and turned to look back at his companion.

"What's wrong with 'ya?" he demanded harshly.

Ken peeked up at the other man. He could only see part of the man's right leg and hip. He was shifting uneasily on the steps. The sounds were obviously upsetting him.

"No one said nuthin 'bout torture," hissed the other man's voice.

"Ya knew what we had to do when 'ya agreed to it," the footman spat out.

There was another loud cry followed by what sounded like begging. Tris squealed and the man holding him shifted uncomfortably. Ken felt himself go cold inside. Although he couldn't understand what was being said he knew that was his father's voice. His father was begging.

"But they're only children. They're innocent," the other man argued.

A final pained cry died accompanied by a choking sob. Without thinking Ken straightened up against the footman's shoulder.

"Otosan!" he cried as loudly as he could.

The footman swore again and pulled Ken against his chest once more. Covering the boy's mouth as he did so.

"Ken? Ken!!" he heard his father cry from below before something or someone cut him off.

An eerie silence descended upon the staircase.

"I won' torture no children," persisted the other man.

"Fine," the footman said tightly. "Its probably better to end this quickly."

They began descending the staircase again, but after a few steps took a turn into a side tunnel. It was short and led to another set of stairs, steeper and more narrow than the others.

Ken continued to struggle in a near panic to get away. He was completely ineffective and received several harsh shakes which left him dizzy. Tris's crying had become hysterical and was punctuated by strangled moans and muffled hiccups.

They came to the bottom of the stairs. Ken blinked as the odd, soft light that'd been guiding their way illuminated a choice of several tunnels leading from the tiny room at the foot of the stairs. He suddenly wondered how it was that the footman, new to the House, knew his way so easily through all the dark tunnels which were supposed to be a secret. Sometime ago Ken had realized that they must be in the dungeons. A place he'd wanted to explore but wasn't allowed to. His father insisted that they were dangerous, and the knowledge of them was something only the family knew. So how...?

The light moved through the second door on the left and the men followed without hesitation. The corridor beyond was short. It opened out into a large cavern. The light barely cut the darkness.

The two men carried the small boys into the great darkness, only the small area around them illuminated. Ken gasped as the strange light condensed before them and took on a familiar shape. The figure stood on the edge of a large circular hole in the floor. The dark of the cavern seemed light compared to the impenetrable black of the pit. As the men drew nearer Ken began to squirm and struggle to get free again.

The figure of the boy made of light turned from the edge of the pit. He was slightly taller than Ken and wearing a night shirt identical to his. And he was smiling. His cold eyes bore into Ken's wide frightened ones.

"Now you'll see," he said in a voice only Ken and Tris could hear. "Now you'll lose everything and die just like I did."

The men stopped on the edge of the pit.

"Are you sure we have to?" asked the man holding Tris.

"Yes," answered the footman.

"And it'll be quick?"

The footman sighed in impatience.

"Yes, do it," he commanded.

The other man shoved Tris forward and released him. Before Ken could blink his friend had disappeared over the pit's edge. Tris's high pitched scream faded rapidly until it was suddenly, sharply interrupted. Ken jerked as if he'd felt the impact. Tears stung his eyes as he stared at the spot where his friend had disappeared. Inside him he felt something awaken. Power was loosed as if an unseen chain had been broken.

"It should've been me," Kase's voice whispered in his ear and then he too was falling.

"And what have you been up to today, my darling boy?" asked his mother's light voice from her place near the window.

He could hardly make her out against the invading sunlight. She seemed to be part of the glowing beams falling into the room through the large open panes. She was sitting in her favorite chair working some embroidery which was stretched on a frame before her. She was wearing yellow, her favorite color, and seemed to glow in the golden light.

He ran up to her wanting to be part of her brightness. She beamed a radiant smile down on him and he felt nothing but love and joy.

"Well?" she demanded again teasingly. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

He smiled up at her and leaned into her long, many layered skirts. The material was slippery, and warm from the sun. He often wondered how she could sit there without getting hot.

"Have you been naughty? Is that why you won't tell me? Shall I ask Tristan?"

"No, Okasan, we're not naughty," he said turning to watch her nimble fingers work the needle through the stretched linen.

He was always amazed by the intricate colorful patterns that emerged on the plain creamy material. Almost like magic.

"Oh!" cried his mother suddenly, startling him.

She removed her hand from behind the embroidery to reveal a small pearl of blood forming at the tip of one finger.

"Oh, dear. I shall have to bind it until your father gets home," she said sighing. "Such a bother."

He watched her place her finger into her mouth with concern.

"If I had magic I'd heal it for you, Okasan."

"I know, Ken love. Someday, perhaps, but until then I'll have to settle for binding my fingers," she said patting his hair and smiling gently.

He pouted and exhaled a long sigh. Resolutely, he held out a small hand, demanding her injured finger. She patted his hair again and gently laid her bleeding digit in his small palm. He covered it with his other hand and shut his eyes.

They'd done this before on numerous occasions. He would shut his eyes and look deep within himself, following his mother's quietly spoken instructions. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to find, but so far he hadn't found anything.

However, this day there was something. A peculiar stirring from deep inside. His mother sat quietly. The sun shown down. And deep inside of him there was a spark. He reached for it and it came. He sent it into his mother's finger with a wish for healing. There was a tiny flash behind his eyes and a pop inside his ears. His mother gasped.

He opened his eyes and blinked down at her finger. The blood was gone. No mark remained of the tiny wound.

"Ken, my love," his mother said breathlessly. "Ken, my love, you did it."

When he looked into her eyes he found them shining with pride. She cupped his face tenderly. She kissed his brow and his cheeks. He smiled at her.

"Let's keep this a secret," she said, her eyes suddenly twinkling with mischief. "We'll surprise your Otosan at the celebration. What do you say?"

He felt his smile broaden into a grin.

"Yes, Okasan."

Ken felt the impact with the ground at the same instant the power erupted from his body. A brilliant white light flashed behind his eyes and his ears rang with a loud report. Then he lay still. Seeing nothing but darkness, hearing only his own ragged breathing.

Slowly his breathing calmed and he became aware of his surroundings. He could feel the cold solid earth under him and the damp chill of the air cooling him through his nightshirt. Cautiously he wiggled his fingers and toes, then moved his arms and legs. He was alive and unhurt.

He sat up quickly and began feeling around for Tris. He had to find him and heal him as he had himself. He couldn't let his friend die. He couldn't be alone.

His hand landed on something warm. It was Tris's arm. Ken pounced on his friend. He reached deep inside himself for the power. There was more now, a lot more. Plenty to heal Tris too. He summoned it and pushed it at Tris. It wouldn't go. Ken tried again and failed again. The magic wouldn't go into Tris and heal him. It was too late.

"No!" Ken cried. "No, Tris, no! Tris! Tris!!"

He fell forward, resting his head against his friend's unmoving chest. Ken could feel the warmth slipping from Tris's body. How long had he lain there before getting up? Were those men still there? Had they heard him? What of his parents? He struggled to stop crying and be brave.

"Tris," he moaned. "Tris...I'm sorry. I have to try and climb out. I have to leave you."

Ken sat up and determinedly wiped at his face. Standing he felt his way over to the wall of the pit and ran his hands over it. It was constructed of loosely fitted stones. They were rough hewn and clumsily stacked. There were plenty of chinks and holes to fit his hands and feet into, but it would be a long climb.

Ken raised his foot and set it into a crack, but paused. He wasn't wearing anything but a nightshirt. It was going to be hard to climb in, and what would he do once he reached the top? He'd have to run for help.

Ken set his foot back down and felt his way back to Tris. He knelt beside his friend and gulped. Tris never left his room without getting dressed. He always said he'd feel funny wandering around half dressed like Ken did.

"Tris," he whispered starting to cry again. "Tris, I need to borrow your clothes. I'm sorry, but I can't climb out in my nightshirt."

Ken continued to cry softly as he undid his friend's clothes and began pulling them from his body. He flinched when Tris's limbs moved in unnatural ways, and stifled a sob at the sticky warmth on Tris's collar.

"I'll leave you mine, so you won't be cold," he choked, carefully covering his friend's body with his discarded night shirt. "I'm sorry, Tris."

Ken climbed to his feet once more. He moved to the wall and began climbing. He was not a tall child, but by carefully placing his hands and feet he made slow, steady progress. He had more determination than strength, but the thought of his parents coupled with the memory of those terrible cries kept him moving.

When he reached the top he felt as though he'd been climbing for hours. All of his muscles hurt, and he collapsed just over the edge from exhaustion. His mind jarred him awake moments later. Convinced it was an illusion and he had to keep climbing or fall, he clutched at the floor. For several long moments he did nothing but lay there digging in with his fingers and toes. At last his rational mind realized that he was clutching at cobblestones and not at the larger stones of the pit's walls.

Ken shuddered and took long deep breaths to calm himself. He crawled from the pit's edge through the dark of the cavern. He crawled until he found the wall, then he slid along it until he found the door.

Slowly and steadily, as he had in the pit, he crawled his way back up the way they'd come. Along the corridor, up the steep steps and down the tunnel to the wide stairs. There he paused. Huddled in the dark against the cold wall of the tunnel.

There were voices below, loud and angry. After a moment they grew louder and several men carrying lanterns passed by headed back up the steps. When they'd gone far enough that their voices had faded Ken crept from the tunnel and moved cautiously down the steps. He remembered hearing his father's voice from down there.

He descended the long, wide steps like a frightened rabbit, pausing every few minutes to listen. His eyes straining to see into the darkness before moving on. He could feel the beating of his heart thumping in his chest. He thought it was too loud. The men would surely hear it and come looking for him.

Ahead of him the steps descended into some sort of chamber before ending. There was a torch set into a sconce just outside the door above the steps. It cast a light which flickered and made the shadows move. Ken paused just outside its reach to look and listen.

No sound reached him and he saw no movement save the swaying of the shadows. Swallowing his fear he dashed forward down the steps. Past the torch and into the room where he hid behind a wagon wheel.

He sat still, watching the steps for signs of pursuit for several moments while he calmed his breathing once again. When no one appeared he glanced up at the object he was hiding behind. It wasn't a wagon wheel, at least it didn't look like one. It had straps fixed to it which were wet with sweat and blood. He could smell it. It was all around him.

Ken turned to look around at the room. Terrible instruments of torture, things he'd never imagined existed, were everywhere. He looked at them dumbly, unable to comprehend their meaning through the dizzying haze of exhaustion which was quickly over taking him.

He stumbled in a circle, looking at the room. Almost directly behind him he found his father. He was slumped in a chair, held in place by chains. Ken's focus returned and he moved to stand before his father.

He was breathing, though shallowly, and he appeared badly beaten. One eye was swollen shut. There was blood running down his chest from several wounds, one in his stomach looked deep.

Ken placed his small hands against his father's slumped shoulders and pushed. The man was heavy and Ken couldn't shake him easily but he tried. After several moments his father grunted and stirred. He slowly lifted his head and blinked his uninjured eye at his son.

"Ken?"

His father's voice was dry and brittle like old parchment. Not the rich booming voice he was used to, and it was full of disbelief.

"Tris is dead," Ken said, his own voice sounded small.

He wanted his father to get up and make everything all right again. He wanted Tris alive again. He wanted his mother.

"Ken, you-you're alive. How?" his father shook his head and his face softened. "I'm sorry about Tris. How did you get here?"

"They threw us in a pit, these men, and Tris died and I climbed out."

Ken felt his throat tighten and he started crying again. He was so very tired.

"Ken, listen to me, Musuko," his father said. "You have to run."

"And get help?" he sniffled.

"No, don't get help, just run. Run and hide."

"But what about Tris? And you? And Okasan?" he cried, his breath hitching.

"Its too late, son. Listen-"

"No! I want Okasan!" Ken gulped huge lungfulls of air as he felt himself losing control.

"Ken!" the loud, stern command stopped him cold.

He stood staring at his father.

"Tristan and your mother are gone," his father said gently. "They have gone from here to a place where they will always be safe and happy, and soon...soon I shall join them."

"Noooo," Ken whined, dissolving into tears again. "I don't want you to go."

"I know."

"I can heal you. I have magic now," he sobbed holding forth his small hands.

His father looked at him searchingly for a moment. His good eye widening.

"You do," he said in wonder. "But not enough. I'm bound, Ken. Do you hear me? I'm bound to this chair. Even if you did heal me I couldn't get free. And the people who did this are strong. They're dangerous. Do you hear?"

Although still crying Ken looked at the chair. Chains held his father's body securely in the seat. Heavy manacles bound his wrists and ankles. There were wicked looking spikes inside them which pierced his father's skin.

"You see?" his father asked sadly. "Listen, Ken, you have to run. Run as far from here as you can go. You have to hide. You have to be safe. You must never, never tell anyone who you are or where you're from. Your name will mean your death. Do you understand?"

Ken nodded. He felt numb with despair. He threw himself against his father's chest wanting nothing more than to be cradled and comforted in his strong arms.

"Listen to me, Ken," his father said softly. "As long as you live part of us will live too. As long as you carry our memory we'll be with you. We'll always love you, my bright boy. Do you hear me? Always."

Ken nodded against his father's shirt, his tears wetting the already blood soaked material.

"You remember our picnic? How Okasan laughed at us? You and Tris caught that flutter bug?" his father's voice sounded soothing as it conjured the image for him.

He nodded again.

"Hold onto that, Ken. Remember us like that. Now run. Run, and don't look back," his father commanded.

"But the men...," he started to object, clutching his father's shirt.

"They've gone to get bricks to wall up this chamber. Now is your only chance. **Run**!"

His father's shout startled him. He jerked back and spun around. Before he realized it he was running as fast as he could back up the steps. Past the torch and the tunnel to the pit. Past other tunnels. When he heard voices above him he ducked into one of them and kept running through the dark. Up and up until he fell against an old wooden door. He threw it open and fell out into a pile of straw. The door shut behind him.

For a moment he panicked. He wanted to go back and be with his father even if it meant his death. He wanted to stay with him. But his father had commanded him to run. His mother always told him to listen and obey his father. He pictured them in the field on that picnic. He wanted to be happy with them, but he had to run.

Pulling himself from the straw he found himself in the stables. The light was gray and he realized it must be just after dawn. He snuck to the door and peeked out. Everything was quiet. No one in the yard. He scanned the sky above the House where he knew the magical gate to be. It wasn't visible and the sky was empty. Nothing out of place. But Ken didn't trust it.

He crept from the stables and fled the yard. He slipped out the gates and within minutes was in the woods headed away from the House, his home, as fast as his tired body could take him.

Ken made it as far as the tiny woodland stream before collapsing. He slept, curled up in a small grotto, all through the day and into the evening. When he woke he was hungry and confused. It didn't take long for memories of the previous night's events to awaken however, and he was filled with dread and sorrow. Tris wasn't with him. Would never be with him again. His parents were dead. He was alone.

Ken curled back up and silently cried himself back to sleep. He dreamed that his parents and Tris were on a picnic behind a wall of glass. He could see them but he couldn't reach them. No matter how loud he cried or banged on the glass they didn't appear to notice him. He woke suddenly with a growling stomach and a pounding head ache. It was light again.

He drank from the stream and followed it to a berry patch. Luck was with him and the patch was full of ripe juicy berries. He ate until he was full then moved on.

Not long after he heard a horseman pass on the nearby road while he was relieving himself. He hid quickly in the bushes and stayed there for long minutes after the horseman had gone, then fled in panic heedless of his direction.

On the evening of the second night he came stumbling out of the woods into a clearing. Not far off was a farmhouse with lit windows. Behind it were several barns, and just over the hillside behind those the woods opened up to plowed fields. In the yard outside the house were several children of varying ages playing some sort of game. They stopped when they caught sight of him and one of the eldest ran into the house. Seconds later she reemerged followed by a man and a woman who moved rapidly to intercept him.

Ken wanted to run, but he was too physically tired and emotionally drained. He couldn't make his feet move, and so just stood there silently watching their approach. They stopped a few feet from him and exchanged a glance before continuing. Absently, Ken noted their care worn faces and hands. Their clothing was threadbare.

"Hey, boy," the man said genially.

When Ken didn't answer the farmers looked at each other again briefly before crouching down before him. He swayed on his feet and the woman reached out to steady him.

"You from the Big House, boy?" the man asked.

Ken considered the question before shaking his head in denial. When he did so he lost his balance completely. The woman caught and held him. She was harder than his mother and she smelled different, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her hair. He heard her say something to the man, but he didn't hear what. The man rumbled an answer. The next thing he was aware of was being lifted and carried, but he was too tired to care about where or why.

The woman carried Ken into the farmhouse where she sat down at a long table and settled him on her lap. The man sat down at the other end of the table, and the children from the yard came in and took their places. Two older children were at a large fireplace along the interior wall. As everyone sat they placed pots of stew, vegetables, and trays of rolls on the table before they too sat. After a brief word of thanks the food was distributed and everyone began eating.

Ken sat on the woman's lap staring blankly at the fire. He was numb inside and out. Unaware and uncaring about the stares he was receiving from the other children.

The woman collected some stew in a spoon, blew on it to cool it, and held the spoon to Ken's lips. Automatically he opened his mouth and swallowed the stew. After he'd had several spoonfuls of stew the woman broke a corner off a roll and fed that to him. As his belly began to fill his eyes began to droop.

"Mummy, why are you feeding that boy?" asked a little girl with pink cheeks and a high voice.

"Margaret," the man called from the other end of the table, "see to your own dinner, hear?"

"Yes, Da," she answered tucking her spoon into her mouth.

By the end of the meal Ken was sound asleep. Still seated on the woman's lap, his head resting against her shoulder. The children quietly cleared the table of dishes. Three of them carried the dishes to the sink at one end of the room where they preceded to wash them. The other children returned to the table with books, writing tablets, and bowls of clay beads for counting. The man rose and came to sit beside his wife. He studied the sleeping child. Gently he lifted one of Ken's small hands and studied the cut and blistered palm and fingers. He sighed.

"Tell me what you think," he said quietly.

"He's from the Big House," she answered softly. "His clothes are fine or were. His hands never saw a day's work. There were no callouses to protect them from whatever caused that damage."

"Do you thing he knows something about the attack on Lord Hidaka and his family?" the man asked.

"Something drove him into the woods. He was in shock and half starved," she tenderly stroked the boy's hair as she spoke. "We can't just turn him back over to them."

"It may not be safe for us to keep him," the man said sighing again. "Its unheard of. Assassins gaining entrance to a Great House. Dragging the family from their beds and into oblivion before anyone's the wiser. With not a trace left but some bloody clothing found near the cliffs. There's some dark magic at work here."

Ken stirred in his sleep, whimpering deep in his throat. The woman shushed him and smoothed his furrowed brow.

"If that's true then its even more important for us to act," she whispered.

"How? What can we do?"

"Burn his clothes. Give him a place here. He can work in the barns. You're always complaining about lack of hands."

"He's too small for that," the man said shaking his head.

"He's small, but strong. He survived at least two days in the woods. He'll learn. He serves us and in exchange we give him food, shelter and safety."

The man studied the boy in his wife's arms. The idea made him uneasy, but he could see the sense in it. His conscience didn't sit well with the thought of bringing the child to the Big House.

"Very well," he said. "We'll burn his clothes, wash and dress him. Once he's recovered from his time in the woods and his hands are healed I'll begin to teach him to work in the barns. We'll have to create a story for him and teach it to the children." The man gently rested a hand on Ken's head. "Life won't be easy, little one, but at least you'll be safe."

AN: Well, that's the start. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Please? Pretty please? Thanks for reading!


	2. Part One: Ken b

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken way, WAY in the future.

Apology: Sorry again. My section breaks got eaten in the last chapter. Hopefully I've corrected the problem. I'm sure that made it really confusing to read, but I was sick as a dog and didn't want to go back to fix it. Sorry again. Also, I had wanted this to go up first thing in the morning, but events were against me. But yes, I do plan on posting every Monday. :)

Author's Note: More of KenKen's life and trials. Poor little guy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 1: Ken (b)**

Ken sighed in exasperation and blew his long bangs out of his eyes. He leaned on the long handle of the rake and scowled up at the large black horse before him. At seven he wasn't more than average of height, but he was virtually fearless, and the only one besides Mr. Tucker who could clean Big Blacky's stall. The large horse snorted loudly and flicked his tail. Ken glared at him.

"You know I gotta do it," he said. "An' I hafta do Twinkle 'n Daisy's after."

The large horse put his ears back and waved his lips at the glaring boy.

Ken pressed his lips into a determined line. He opened the door to the connecting stall and without blinking wacked Big Blacky across the butt with the flat of the rake. The large horse kicked out but shot forward. Ken deftly avoided the hooves and closed the connecting door once the large mammal was through it.

"Thanks fer nuthin, ya dumb brute," he muttered as he began raking out the old straw.

He sighed again. He didn't really mind cleaning the stalls, or feeding the animals, or any of the other chores he did for the Tuckers. He was well fed, had clean clothes, and shared a bed with their three youngest sons. He wasn't alone, but they weren't his family and had never tried to be. Although he got along with the Tucker children well enough, not one of them had become as close a friend as Tris had been. And although his memories of his life before that night were vague he knew they'd been happy, and he missed his parents and Tris.

In no time Big Blacky's stall was raked clean with fresh straw spread across the floor. Ken left the stall kicking the door shut behind him then leaned over the wall, with the aide of a bucket as a stool, and used the handle of the rake to unlatch the connecting door between the stalls and slide it open. Big Blacky charged through ready to reclaim his territory. Once he was back in Ken used the rake to slide the connecting door shut.

"Your name oughtta be Big Dummy," he said, shaking his head.

The large black horse marched up to the boy and shoved him off the bucket with his nose. Looking down at the boy sprawled on the barn floor the horse snorted once more before turning to his oats.

Ken finished cleaning the other stalls before returning to the house for some breakfast. He was alone on the farm for the first time, but tried to retain his usual routine.

It was late fall and the Tuckers had gone to the market festival with the grain and vegetables that they wouldn't need themselves over the winter. Hopefully, they'd be able to sell or trade them for goods or materials. The two oldest children needed new shoes, and they were always in need of more plates and cups. Ken had an unfortunate tendency toward clumsiness when handling delicate objects. He'd been taken off dish duty his second month. Mrs. Tucker was also hoping to find some more lesson books. The older children were beyond the ones they had and the youngest all had to share.

The year before they'd had very good luck at the market festival. Ken had remained on the farm for that one too, but under the watchful eye of Daniel, the oldest. This year Daniel had a prize pig he wanted to show, and Mr. Tucker had decided Ken was old enough, and experienced enough, to stay on his own.

He'd been nervous at first, but proud too that they'd trust him. He was determined that everything would run smoothly. All he really had to do was feed and water the three horses they hadn't taken with them. Clean their stalls and the house, and feed and pick up after himself. Once a day a soldier would come from the Big House on rounds to make sure there was no trouble. There were many farm families away at the festival and looting was always a worry. Ken had to report to him, and that made him slightly nervous. He still worried about being recognized.

Most of the week had passed trouble free and Ken was beginning to look forward to the Tuckers' return. They'd come home with lots of fun tales and interesting items last year, and he could hardly wait to hear their stories and see what they'd found.

He was almost to the porch when he stopped walking and turned to face the woods at the side of the house. Something was wrong. The noisy chittering of the morning birds had stopped. Cautiously he mounted the steps and the porch still listening. A deep pounding reached his ears. It grew louder until he could feel the vibration through his feet on the porch. Suddenly a herd of deer burst from the trees. Dozens of them charged across the yard between the house and barns. Dashing head long into the woods on the far side.

As Ken stared, dumbfounded, the deer were joined by all manner of the forest's occupants. Moose, fox, rabbits, and wolves crossed the yard before him. None looked his way or paid him any mind, but continued to run. Even a bear lumbered its way through followed by severl skunks.

Shaken, the boy clung to the porch railing and watched the last of the animals disappear into the trees on the far side of the yard. He gradually became aware of a strange roaring noise coming from the woods the animals had just fled. Above him the sky was darkened by huge billowing clouds.

"Smoke?" he asked aloud, confused.

A moment later he was running for the barn. He flung open the stalls and scared the horses out. Twinkle and Daisy fled immediately. Once outside the barn they caught the scent and followed the other animals into the opposite line of trees.

Big Blacky was another story. He refused to budge. When he couldn't get the large horse moving by smacking him with the rake Ken raced to the tack room and pulled down his bridle.

Using the bucket again he climbed up and placed the bridle on the large horse. Big Blacky may be stubborn about his stall, but he loved going for rides. The only problem Ken could foresee was that he'd never ridden him before. In fact, he'd never ridden any horse before, but this was an emergency.

Once the bridle was on he grabbed hold of Big Blacky's mane and pulled himself on.

"Okay, Big Dummy, go!" he cried.

The horse didn't move.

"If you don't go we're gonna die! Go!"

In desperation he kicked at Big Blacky's sides. The large beast neighed loudly and shot forward at a quick trot. He left the barn with head held high and promptly got a face full of smoke. Whining loudly in panic the horse reared and bolted. It was all Ken could do to hold on. The animal crashed through the line of trees and raced into the woods.

Tree branches whipped past his head and pulled at his hair and clothes. He held onto Big Blacky's mane and bent low over his neck just trying to remain seated. Ken couldn't even begin to see where they were going much less try to control the horse.

Big Blacky galloped through the woods twisting and turning to avoid trees and rocks. The smell of smoke was everywhere now, driving him onward. He jumped a fallen log, tore through a grove of pine, and slid down an embankment into a river.

The sudden jolt when the horse hit the river bottom unseated Ken who fell backwards over Big Blacky's rump. He landed in the water and came up sputtering. The horse hadn't stopped and Ken emerged just in time to see him climb the far bank and disappear into the trees. Ken stood in the running water and blinked in astonishment. Well, at least he'd gotten them out of the barn.

Behind him he could hear the dull roar fast approaching. Smoke and ash were in the air which was quickly getting hotter. Ken turned around to face the oncoming blaze. A hot, dry wind blasted at him from the trees. It blew his hair back and burned his skin. He covered his face with his arms to shield it but it wasn't enough. In desperation he reached within himself and pushed back against the wall of heat. Summoning the power he created his own wind to blow the fire away from him. It roared in protest as it was forced back upon itself. Ken's wind turned it back the way it had come. Making it feed upon itself until there was nothing left.

With a cry Ken collapsed into the river. He crouched there on hands and knees taking huge gulps of air. He felt empty somehow. Drained and tired. Slowly he stood and dragged himself from the water. Once on the bank he fell into a deep sleep.

By the time Ken awoke it was late afternoon. He sat up, confused as to why he was in the woods on the bank of a river, and hungry. Clutching his stomach he climbed to his feet. The charred and blackened remains of the woods brought back a flood of memories. Ken took off back toward the farm.

When he got there the sun had almost set. Its dying rays cast the debris of the ruined farm in long shadows. There was almost nothing left. One of the barns had a wall still standing, and the large chimney of the house was still intact, but that was all.

Ken sat down hard in defeat. How could this have happened? How were the Tuckers going to live? Why hadn't he thought to make the wind here instead of at the river? He sighed.

"Boy?"

Ken looked up, startled. The young soldier he was supposed to report to was sitting astride his horse a little way off. He was holding up a lantern which cast his expression of relieved disbelief in yellow light.

"By heaven, it is you," the young man said. "How in blazes did you survive this inferno?"

"R-r-rode to the river," Ken stated shyly. "But I fell off and lost the horse."

"Well, at least you're safe. Come on," the soldier motioned for Ken to approach. "I can't leave you here."

Ken sat where he was and stared at the soldier in apprehension.

"Come on, Boy. I have to check the other farmsteads still."

When Ken still didn't move the soldier sighed and turned his mount to approach the boy. Ken's eyes went wide with fright. There was only one place the soldier could intend to take him. He shot to his feet and turned to run, but had no hope of outdistancing a trained rider on a horse.

At the first sign that Ken would bolt the soldier spurred his horse. Before the boy could even take a step the young man had him by the collar and was hoisting him into the saddle. Ken lashed out frantically, but the soldier avoided all his blows and settled him in his seat, holding him in place. The lantern swung from its hook on the saddle.

"Easy, Boy, easy. You're not in trouble, lad. Easy."

Ken sat silently, huffing out deep breaths into the growing twilight. His struggles ceased, but he began to shake as his mind flashed back to being held in the dark and carried to his supposed death. In his ears he could only hear the cries of his father and Tris's scream.

"Boy!" the soldier cried shaking Ken out of his nightmares. "Are you alright? Answer me."

Ken nodded, still gulping air.

"You're not in trouble. Understand?" When Ken nodded again the soldier continued, "I've got to take you to the Great House for your own safety. What if the fire should start again?"

Ken could hardly tell the man he'd been the one to put it out, so he shrugged.

"Have you ever been to the Great House?" asked the soldier.

Ken automatically shook his head.

"Well, there. Think of it as a great adventure. There'll be others there who survived the flames, and the House folk'll feed you. Just think, a vacation in the Great House until the Tuckers can come and claim you."

Ken leaned against the soldier and listened to what he said. Of course, it made sense. He would be placed with the other survivors not shown into the great room and taken before the Lord. And soon the Tuckers would come home and ask for him. He relaxed a little.

"There now," said the soldier, sensing the easing of his tension. "I'll take you back and make sure you're seen to before I head off to the other farmsteads. All right?"

Ken nodded slightly. The soldier relaxed his hold and ruffled the boy's hair. They were almost to the Great House when Ken realized it would be servants who saw to the survivors, and it had been servants that had removed he and Tris from his room.

--------

Ken sat huddled on his pallet and kept watch. A long room on the ground floor of the House had been converted into a bed and dining room for the survivors of the fire. Most of them, like him, were young servants or children left to watch the farms and houses while their families were at market. The meeting tables were placed along one wall, while a row of sleeping pallets were along another. At one end of the room was a smaller table which was used to serve their meals to them.

Ken had been at the Great House for four days. So far, he hadn't seen anyone he recognized except his father's groomsmen. He'd seen them in the stable the night he'd arrived with the soldier. They'd glanced at him without a hint of recognition. Despite that he was wary. At any moment the Footman could walk in and get him. He shivered and huddled closer to the wall.

Over the last two days some of the survivors had been called away. Either sent for by their families, or someone from their homes had come to collect them. Ken found himself longing for word from the Tuckers. Whenever the messenger entered he said a silent prayer.

"Is the Tucker's boy here?" called a loud voice from the room's entrance.

Ken blinked then shot to his feet.

"Here!" he cried, desperation and relief making his voice louder than usual.

"Come with me," said the young woman who'd called him as she turned and exited the room.

Ken trotted after her anxiously. He thought she looked a little familiar, but he wasn't sure. The hall they moved down was full of people intent on their own business. Ken kept as close to the young woman as possible and peeked at people from under his long bangs. They went through a small door in the main hallway and entered a series of short corridors. Suddenly Ken found himself in a small office facing the butler. His father's butler.

The young woman left him there, standing in shock before the man's small desk. He ducked his head and hunched his shoulders. He couldn't stop shaking. The butler glanced briefly at him over his glasses. Then took a long searching look, but shook his head and resumed writing in a large book which lay open on his desk.

"You are the Tucker's boy, I presume?" he asked in a haughty, cold tone.

Ken nodded. The butler glanced at him again.

"Can't you speak?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes," Ken stuttered, trying hard not to panic.

"Do you have a name?" When Ken didn't answer he sighed. "What do they call you?"

"B-b-boy," Ken said in a small voice.

"Your age and parentage, please," the butler demanded.

"I'm seven," Ken said then paused. What could he say? He couldn't tell the butler who his parents were. Why did he want to know? Did he suspect something? Ken took at longer look at the butler through his bangs. The man tapped his pencil on the book and looked expectantly at Ken. "I-I-I...."

"You don't know who your parents are?"

Ken shook his head. The butler sighed and wrote in the book, then set his pencil down.

"Well, boy, we've informed the Tuckers of the loss of their farm and not surprisingly they've decided to remain in Town. Since they can't afford to have you sent to them they've asked that we either find you a new position with another family or provide one for you ourselves."

Ken stopped breathing. They'd abandoned him. They'd left him to fate, alone in the Devil's own den. He felt light headed and the room started spinning.

"They've given you quite a good recommendation, and...are you all right?"

Ken took a deep breath and blinked against the burning in his eyes. He nodded.

"They've informed us that you've been working in the stables. Unfortunately, we have more than enough hands there at present. How are you at chopping wood?"

The butler looked Ken over once again. This time he seemed to be sizing him up.

"Well, perhaps you're a bit small for that yet, but we always need people to keep our wood bins stocked. So, from now on you'll be one of our wood boys. How does that suit you?"

When all Ken did was stand there shaking the butler arched an eyebrow at him.

"I feel I should inform you about how fortunate you are. Not many girls or boys get the opportunity to serve the Great House at so young an age. You should keep that in mind," the butler said, then glanced back at his book. "Do you think you can find your way back to the room you've been staying in?"

Ken nodded.

"Good. Go and fetch your sleeping pallet. Marianne will show you where you will be sleeping and she'll take you to meet the Grounds Keeper and the Wood Master. That will be all."

Ken stood still for a moment then turned slowly to leave the office.

"You could say 'thank you', boy," the butler called after him.

"Th-thank you," he muttered and closed the door behind him.

Over the next few days Ken followed Marianne or another of the many lesser servants around the House and yard. He was shown how to reach the back attic where the servants slept in tiny rooms, their pallets laid out on the floors, and all through the cleverly hidden staircases and corridors the servants used to remain out of sight. He learned when his meal times would be and where his place at table was. He joined several larger boys in the task of delivering wood. He was given certain rooms to keep track of. During this time he did his best to follow instructions while still trying to disguise himself. All the while fighting against a terrible depression which had settled on him. At times he wished for discovery so it would all be over. He decided if he went undiscovered until spring then he'd run away.

The work helped with his depression, as did the routine. Once he'd learned it, it was easy to follow. Constantly carrying heavy loads of wood was tedious, but exhausting enough to ensure he slept soundly. After several weeks he began to relax and stopped worrying about being recognized. The few servants he saw and knew didn't know him, and he heard from Marianne that no one survived the assassins, which meant no one was looking for him.

When he'd been there six weeks an accident occurred which caused a shifting of assignments. He was asked to fill the wood bins with another boy on the first floor of the House. These were the rooms used by the Lord and his nobles for estate business. Ken brushed his hair into his face with his fingers and tried to hunch up. The other boy looked at him funny, but didn't say anything. Together they made their way up the back stairs.

It was early winter and the fire places were in constant use. The wood carriers worked almost non-stop from dawn until dusk keeping the bins full.

As they exited the door to the back stairs and entered the gallery hall on the first floor Ken almost tripped and fell. This was the first area Ken had been to in the House that he truly recognized. The gallery hall stretched along the entire front of the house. Large windows faced out over the court yard on one side, and the family portraits covered the walls on the other. All the offices, meeting rooms, and the library extended off of it and worked their way toward the back of the House in a series of interconnecting rooms and little passages. Ken remembered running the length of the gallery almost daily with Tris. It had always been dotted with groups of important looking people having intense discussions and it still was.

Ken ducked his head again and followed close behind the other boy. They slipped into a small office and paused to fill the bin before continuing through to the next one. From there they crossed a small corridor and entered the library.

The library was just as Ken remembered it, large and dusty. It was full of tables, chairs, paintings, busts of famous people, had two fireplaces, and of course, books. Hundreds of books on tall shelves which stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

Ken followed the boy to the first fireplace and helped him empty his canvas carrier, then they moved onto the second fireplace. As they stooped to empty Ken's carrier a noise behind them alerted them to someone's presence. The older boy turned to see who it was then straightened up with his head bowed and elbowed Ken to do the same. Ken followed suit, wondering who it could be.

"Carry on, boys. Don't mind me," said a quiet voice.

Ken's head snapped up immediately. Before him at the nearest table sat his uncle in a warm robe and his customary cap. He felt his heart almost stop. He'd assumed his uncle was dead. He'd thought his entire family had been killed. Ken's heart soared with joy, but before he could say anything a shadow fell across his uncle's figure and another man stepped from behind a book shelf.

"My Lord, I have 'ya daily schedule."

Ken froze. His smile fell from his face before it could fully form, his voice died in his throat. It was the Footman. THE FOOTMAN.

Ken began to shake. He couldn't move. He was sure he was going to die. But the other boy elbowed him hard to get his attention, and motioned for him to continue loading the bin. Automatically he stooped to remove the wood from his carrier. He stacked it in the bin. He stood and followed the older boy from the library.

It wasn't until they were back in the service stairs that he fully realized he hadn't been caught. He pressed a shaking hand to his heart and breathed in relief, but it was short lived. That evil man was with his uncle. What if he killed him too? Why hadn't he killed him already? Ken raced to catch up with the older boy and tugged on his sleeve.

"Who was that man?" he asked.

"That were the Lord," answered the boy pulling free of Ken's hold.

Ken blinked. His uncle had taken his father's place? Shaking his head he tugged the boy's sleeve again.

"No, the other man," Ken asked.

"Who? Chancellor Weston?"

The boy tugged free again and hurriedly descended the stairs. Ken stumbled to a halt. His uncle was in his father's position as Lord, and the man who'd tried to kill him was elevated from footman to chancellor? What did that mean? Was his uncle deceived or...? Ken slowly began walking again. He didn't like where his thoughts were going.

Over the next few hours Ken worked with the older boy and saw his uncle several more times. The ex-footman was always in attendance, always deferred to by others. The more Ken saw the more concerned he became.

He did discover that the servants were barely glanced at, and no one noticed him as anything more than a wood boy. Even in the more familiar areas of the House where there was a chance he'd be recognized no one even looked twice at him. By the end of the day he was both relieved and confused. That night he asked Marianne about Chancellor Weston.

"Well," she said, "he's Lord Hidaka's right hand. He was a footman two years ago when the late Lord was killed. He caught one of the assassins himself and discovered three others. The new Lord might'a been killed if not for him."

Ken had to bite his tongue to keep silent.

"The new Lord was mighty pleased with Chancellor Weston. Made him chancellor right off. And the Chancellor, he's been a loyal officer and friend to Lord Hidaka. Works right hard for the Lord. O' course, I heard it were Lord Hidaka that found Chancellor Weston and got him his position as footman, so naturally he feels indebted to the Lord."

"Unc-I mean, the Lord got the Chancellor his position? Way back when he was footman?" Ken asked trying to sound more curious and less upset.

"Yeah, I heard the late Lord didn't like him, but the Chancellor, he fought for him and his family none the less. He felt terrible he couldn't save them, but the new Lord, he said he'd done all he could and that there's no sense in fretting. He spoke to everyone when he came from the First House. Said we'd done what we could, but it was time to move on. O' course, that were before the failed Ascension"

Ken almost stopped walking.

Failed Ascension? His uncle _hadn't_ Ascended to the Thirteenth Seat? But he was the Lord wasn't he?

Ken knew what the Ascension was. His mother had told him the story of his father's often enough. The ceremony in which the magic of the Seat, the magic special to the Thirteenth House accepted the heir as the new Lord or Lady and gifted them with all its power. They in turn ruled with kindness and honor. If his uncle's Ascension had failed what did that mean?

"W-what do ya mean failed?" he asked.

"The magic didn't take 'im," she whispered. "We're not supposed to speak of it. There are some that said he was in on it. The assassinations. But I say what'd it get 'im if that were true? He's not fool enough to leave the prestige an' pleasures of the First House for this back wood manor. An' 'is daughter, 'is heir, she ran mad after."

Ken was shaking by the time she'd finished speaking. His mind spun and he tasted bile. How could his uncle trust the ex-footman? He found him his position? He remembered the discussion he'd witnessed between his father and uncle about Weston, even if he hadn't understood all of it at the time. His father wanted to let the Footman go, his uncle wanted him to stay. And the Ascension failed. The Seat didn't accept his uncle or his eldest cousin.

Ken didn't understand what it meant, but he didn't like the feeling in his stomach. For the first time since his arrival he wasn't frightened or sad. He was angry.

For the next few weeks Ken worked with the other boy filling the wood bins on the first floor, and he didn't like what he saw. By the time he was switched back to his original assignment he was no longer afraid of being caught, and he had no intention of running away in the spring. He would stay where he was. He would learn all he could. When he was big enough and strong enough he would seek revenge.

------

Author's Note: What'd ya think? Please, let me know. Pleease! Thanks fer readin'!

Seph Lorraine: Yep, he's got magical abilities. I explain it all later, so please just bare with me. I just hope its not too confusing. Yeah, very Romanov's. Could've even been a subconscious influence. I've read a lot about them. I hope I've gotten his character a little closer to what' he's like in the Weiss manga and anime than I did in the other two that I wrote. We'll have to see. He's still really little in this right now. More anger later. ;)

The Invisible Fan: That's what I feel like sometimes. An invisible fan. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it so far. I'll be updating every Monday if possible. :)

Mondtanz: I'm glad you're liking it so far! Yes, Tris was very important. And I will explain Kase later and Tris too, so just hold on, okay? I don't want to ruin it here. The other boys are coming in Chapter four! Yes, a weekly update! :)

Bine: Oh, thanks. blush I'm glad you like them! Yep, weekly updates just like before. I guess I'd better go start typing up more chapters. Heh-heh. :)

Akimoto Kin: Yes, it takes place in a fantasy world. Its easier to just make something up than trying to keep to what actually exists. For me anyway. Yeah, he's the only child of the now late Lord. Ya know, that never occurred to me. That he's been effected by assassins but normally he is one. Hunh. I'm glad you pointed that out! :)

RoseRed5: Yeah, poor Ken. I'm glad you find it interesting so far. :)

Chitoshiya no Tohma: Yeah, poor starved KenKen. But he found a safe place. :)

Swtjemz: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, he's safe...or he was...anyway, poor Ken. And Tristan too! I do like that name. It just came to me and so I used it. No Isolda though. huggles back :)

Chaosdreamer: O.O A real, actual review from you! Wow! Hurray! Yes, life can be a sad mistress. Yeah, no yaoi. Everyone'll have to look for that in the sequel. And you all thought I took a long time in getting them together last time. Hah! I hope it won't disappoint. I'm hoping the story will be what draws people. crosses fingers Hey, when are you updating? ;)

Ru-chan: Thanks! I hope the rest will be just as intriguing. :)


	3. Part One: Ken c

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken eventually (I wouldn't advise holding your breath!).

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! Like all authors I just love and appreciate them so much! Well, this is the last section of Part One: Ken. Look out for another member of Weiss making a brief appearance. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 1: Ken ( c )**

Ken didn't see his uncle again for more than a year. He wouldn't have thought it was possible, since they were technically in the same House, but his job below stairs kept him busy all winter and spring. In the summer he was sent out to help bring the wood from the cutting yard to the large storage sheds built between the stables and the House. The wood was brought in as logs and chopped in the yard by men seasonally employed. Once the sheds were full the yard needed to be cleaned and by then it was late fall and the fireplaces were in use again.

Ken clung to his anger and his dreams of revenge, but endless days of hard work and aching muscles began to replace the few memories he had of his former life. By the time he saw his uncle again he was starting to wonder whether it had all been a strange dream, or nightmare. But seeing Chancellor Weston brought it all back as if it had happened the night before, and Ken swore vengeance again and again. He took every opportunity he had to follow the Chancellor and learn his habits, so when the time came he'd be ready.

---------

For three years his days continued unchanged until one day he was directed to bring wood to the kitchens. The House had three kitchens. They were three long rooms set end to end along the backside of the House on the ground floor. Their tiny windows, set up near the ceilings, looked out on the gardens squeezed between the House and the ravine, but were too high and small for any of the workers to enjoy the views. Each kitchen had four fire places which called for wood nearly twenty-four hours a day. Usually the kitchen hands filled their own wood bins as the first kitchen was convenient to the wood sheds, but the last few years had seen a decline in help. The number of servants was slowly dropping, as was the quality of the new arrivals. The winter Ken turned ten there weren't enough kitchen hands to keep the work up and fill the bins, so Ken was sent there.

He kept the bins filled and didn't bother the workers or steal any of the food being prepared. At the end of the day everyone was well pleased and requested that he be permanently assigned.

Ken himself didn't mind working in the kitchens. All the workers talked and gossiped endlessly. He learned all sorts of things that he hadn't known before. The kitchens were also convenient to almost every other part of the House. Each kitchen had several doors leading either straight to the main hall on the ground floor or directly onto the back stairs. Anytime he wasn't fetching wood or filling bins Ken spent sitting in a corner watching and listening.

One morning Ken awoke early. He'd had the nightmare again. His family on a picnic in a field of golden flowers. No matter how much he yelled or pounded on the glass they never seemed to notice him. He'd tried to find that golden field on the few days he'd had to himself over the years to no avail. The only fields anywhere near the House were plowed by farmers or sharecroppers. None were allowed to grow wild with flowers.

Unable to return to sleep he wandered down to the kitchens to get an early start on the day. The only other servants up were the kitchen keeps, older women who cleaned the kitchens at night so they were spotless for the workers in the morning. For some reason they hadn't finished yet and were still at it.

Ken quietly filled each of the bins by all twelve fire places, and cleaned up the fallen wood chips so the rooms would appear spotless when the first workers came down. Then he moved toward the corner he preferred to sit in to await his breakfast. As he stepped around the end of a bench his foot caught and he tripped. He stumbled forward several steps until he reached the wall and caught himself, but surprisingly, the wall beneath his hands gave way and he crashed to the floor.

Several of the kitchen keeps looked up from their work and snickered. Ken gave them a sour look before refocusing his attention on the wall. It wasn't a wall, but a cleverly concealed door.

Ken glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was watching him and then pushed the door open a bit further. It swung easily and revealed a set of wooden steps descending down into darkness.

A sudden memory came to him, hazy and uncertain. The smell of the kitchen. His head thumping against the footman's back. A flight of narrow wooden stairs that squeaked as they descended.

Ken stared at the steps. Silently he closed the door again and made sure no one saw. He committed its location to memory and then proceeded to his stool to await breakfast. He could hardly wait for nightfall.

In the wee hours of the morning Ken exited his hiding spot on the back stairs and entered the kitchen with the hidden door. The kitchen keeps had finished at their regular time and the last of them had just gone to bed. Silently Ken crept through the dark kitchen over to the nearest fireplace. Using a hot coal he lit a taper and then the lantern he'd borrowed. He easily located the door and it swung open when he pushed on it as he had earlier.

For a moment he paused and stared down the darkened steps. He was afraid of what he might find, but he had to go. Taking a quick look around he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

The air in the staircase was musty and the lantern seemed to dim against the force of the dark. But Ken continued carefully downward. He was determined. All day he'd worked on building his courage up. Logically he knew that neither his uncle nor Weston would venture down here. He already knew they believed everyone had died and he couldn't fathom why they'd want to check on the bodies. But he still tried to be as silent as possible, despite the squeaking of the steps.

The wooden stairs ended in a tiny corridor constructed out of stone blocks. After a few feet the corridor branched and Ken paused to consider the options. His instincts told him to go left and he did after making a mark on the floor with a piece of chalk he'd taken from the menu board. He continued in this manner for sometime, following his instincts and marking his way. At some point he hadn't noticed the stone blocks of the walls and floors had given way to carved stone. He made a mental note and kept going. He was startled when he suddenly found himself stepping out of a short tunnel and onto the large stone step of a wide staircase. He recognized it instantly.

With a shaking hand he brushed the dust from the step and drew an arrow pointing back the way he'd come. Taking a deep breath of the musty air he started down the steps. He went all the way to the bottom, but instead of the chamber there was a wall. It was obviously not as old as the rest, and it was of brick.

"_They've gone to get bricks to wall up this chamber."_

Ken stood before it and stared. He knew what was beyond it. Reaching out he placed his hand upon its rough surface to make sure it was solid. He leaned forward to rest his cheek against it and felt warm tears fall from his eyes.

"Otosan," he said softly and cried harder. "Otosan!"

He drew back and summoned his anger. He would break this wall. Break it and go to his father. But as he reached for his power something inside him froze. He stopped and blinked in confusion. Why had he stopped? He looked at the wall again. Strange letters grew visible upon its surface. Ken couldn't read them, but they frightened him. Dropping his arms in defeat and resignation they faded from sight and he fell back against the wall, dissolving once again into tears.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been crying there or when he'd sunk down to huddle against the wall, but eventually his tears dried and his sobbing ceased. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he'd been there too long and needed to get to his bed. Wearily he climbed to his feet and retraced his steps. In the kitchen he replaced the chalk and the lantern before heading up to his pallet in the back attic.

The next day Ken's head felt heavy from lack of sleep and his heart ached. He dragged through his day. Barely keeping the wood supply up. After his evening meal he slunk off to his pallet intent on getting up to explore again, but he slept late and almost missed the start of his duties. He worked hard and stayed on top of things to make up for the day before. The day flew by and that night he was once again crouched on the back stairs waiting for the last kitchen keep to head to bed.

This time he hurried through the tunnels following his marks. This time he went to the brick wall across the steps, turned and started back up the steps keeping his right hand against the wall. When he came to the corridor he felt rather than saw it. It was well hidden. The shadows along the wall just appeared a bit deeper.

Marking the step with an arrow he started down the tunnel. He found his way easily, never hesitating or doubting his direction. When at last he came into the large chamber containing the pit he paused only briefly in the doorway to swallow back the lump that had formed in his throat. Cautiously he approached the pit's edge. Kneeling down he crawled over to peer down into its depths, the feeble light from his lantern hardly cut the darkness. Sighing he sat back.

"Tris," he said. "I finally came back."

Ken sat by the pit and told Tris everything. All he'd seen that night and everything he'd experienced since. He didn't feel foolish, only lonely. The hole that had grown inside him the moment of Tris's death ached. He'd always shared things with Tris and kept no secrets from him. He couldn't remember a time Tris wasn't with him before the boy's death. Tris had even known about Kase.

"Did'ya see him that night, Tris? He was right here. You were right about 'im. Sorry I didn't listen to you."

Ken sighed again then rose and collected his lantern.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back. Promise. Good night, Tris. I miss you."

Turning he exited the cavern.

--------

Two years passed. Ken continued in the kitchens where he became known as simply "the wood boy". He spent many evenings by the pit talking to Tris, and continued to watch his uncle and Weston whenever he had the opportunity. Early that spring rumors of a terrible epidemic began to surface. Secretly, Ken hoped Weston would catch it and die. He often caught himself snickering over the fantasy and received odd looks from the other staff. But when it was learned the illness only attacked children it became serious for everyone. Ken's uncle sent a party of nobles which included Weston off to the nearest of the other Great Houses to get news and information.

Soon after they'd left one of the noble women who'd been away visiting the First House came flying home with her youngest son and horrifying tales of illness. She and her boy were isolated immediately and anything they'd come into contact with was either scrubbed or burned. People she'd spoken to were sent to the healers. Four days after returning the boy fell ill. The healers were sent for, but seemed unable to do anything. Fear settled on the House.

"They say he's in pain all the time and nothing comforts him," one of the kitchen maids said to another.

"Aye, and no one'll go near 'em. The poor dear's beside herself," the other agreed.

"The whole courts goin'ta feel the loss," said another young maid.

"What do 'ya mean?"

"Well, he's that sweet lad, isn't he? The one wi' the golden voice."

"No," said the first in awe. "Poor lad. The brightest penny here."

"You c'n say that again. Ah, I heard 'im sing once. Like a little bird, poor innocent lamb."

The kitchen maids were silenced when their superior walked over to inspect the dough they were kneading, but Ken had heard enough to peak his curiosity. He'd never taken much interest in the other noble families that occupied the House. His memories of his life above stairs had faded considerably in the seven years he'd been out of it. He had a vague notion that there had been other children around besides himself and Tris, but couldn't recall any faces or names. He wondered about this boy who was favored and who could sing. After a moment's thought though he shrugged and left to get more wood. He concerns were his duties in the kitchens and his future revenge.

However, as the days passed and the boy's condition was reported as worsening, Ken was sent for by the wood master. The older boy who delivered wood to the sick rooms was taken ill and they needed another to do it. Since Ken was familiar with the upper back stairs and was quick with his work he was volunteered. He nodded, went to collect the wood, and started off.

He got as far as the fifth floor apartments before he had to ask directions of a footman. He was led away from the main part of the House and into a little used tower apartment. The whole tower was usually left vacant due to the drafts. That whole corner of the House was right above the cliff face over the ravine. The winds that constantly blew down the ravine behind the House whistled through the tower. It didn't help that the tower walls were mostly windows to take advantage of the views. It was not an ideal location for a sick room, and Ken wondered how the boy wasn't dead.

He quietly entered the apartment and began searching for the fireplaces. The first one he came across was not only out of wood, but had burned out. He wondered where the footman was or the lady's maid. There was no sign of anyone and the footman who'd led him there had vanished almost as soon as they'd reached the tower.

Ken scowled and began unloading his wood. Once done he laid a fire and waited for it to catch before moving onto the next room. There he found a small fire which he built up and then he had to go get more wood. When he returned he went straight to the one remaining room.

When he entered a woman in her middle years looked up in surprise from her position beside the large bed. She appeared pale and her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Ken only paused to bow then went to the fireplace. It was out like the first one had been. As he bent to his work he heard a soft moan from the bed and the woman made a comforting noise.

Ken worked quickly to build up the fire. The room was cold, and he could feel the draft from the curtained windows.

"So, we are not completely abandoned then?" the woman asked softly.

Ken wasn't sure whether she was speaking to him or not, but since there wasn't anyone else present save the sick child he shook his head. The woman apparently took it as a sign. He could hear her long skirts rustling as she came around the bed to stand behind him in the center of the room.

"We haven't seen a soul since last night," she said anxiously. "The boy stopped coming with our wood, and my maid left us and hasn't returned."

Ken was so shocked he dropped a log and almost turned to look at her, but caught himself in time. Carefully, he picked up the log and placed it in the bin.

"This morning there was a knock at the door and a tray of food, but nothing since. Please," she said, her voice edged with desperation, "please tell me...are we forgotten? Have we been abandoned in our hour of need?"

Her words struck a cord in Ken. He felt his heart constrict as he was reminded of his own desperation. How frightened he'd been after he first arrived after the fire. He couldn't leave them to fate as the Tuckers had left him. Sighing resolutely he rose to his feet, and turned to face her. He couldn't meet her eyes, however. He couldn't risk it. So he kept his head bowed. His face hidden by his long hair.

"The boy that was bringing you wood is sick," he said softly. "I don't know where your maid is, but...if you want, I can try 'n find out."

"The boy is ill?" she gasped. "Oh no. Oh, tell me we haven't brought death to this House. You'd best leave us too before you catch it," she said hopelessly, bowing her head. "We are lost."

"Do...do you know what it is?" Ken asked sheepishly.

She sighed and placed a hand to her forehead.

"No one knows," she said. "It began in the Third House and spread from there. When the children of the First House began to show signs we fled, but not soon enough. The healers can't touch it."

Ken could only blink at the floor as the lady dissolved in tears. An illness the healers couldn't heal?

There was a soft moan from the bed. The lady quit her sobbing and returned to her place by the bed. Ken gathered his empty carrier and headed for the door.

"Boy," the lady called softly. "Thank you."

He paused in the door and bowed low. No one had ever thanked him before. When he rose he risked taking a peek at her.

"I'll try to find your maid," he said and left.

When he returned to the kitchen he found himself the topic of an argument between the head of the kitchens and the wood master. They were standing by the door of the first kitchen shouting at one another.

"I don't care if they're all sick 'n dyin'! How dare ya risk our wood boy?! What idiot sends the boy from the kitchens to a sick room? Do ya want it to spread through the whole House?" cried the head of the kitchens. She was a large woman and when her ire was up she was quite intimidating.

"Its already everywhere!" yelled the wood master, his thick mustache bristling.

The kitchen fell silent. Everyone who wasn't already listening to the debate stopped work and focused on the two by the door.

"W-what?" demanded the head of the kitchens.

"Its everywhere," the wood master repeated more quietly. "I've got two more boys down and I've heard from the house keeper that her youngest two girls are abed."

For a moment no one spoke then the kitchen was full of muttering. Ken found himself wrapped in the arms of the head of the kitchens and pressed against her ample bossom.

"How many?" she demanded. "How many so far?"

"Ten total," the wood master said. "I heard from the butler that all told there are some fifty children here."

"Fifty," muttered the large woman and her arms tightened around Ken. "Is there naught can be done?"

"The butler heard from his cousin, serves the Fourth House. She said it doesn't attack anyone fifteen years or older. Just the young 'uns."

The head of the kitchens thrust Ken away from her and shook him.

"Quick, boy, how old are ya?!" she demanded.

"Twelve," he answered and tried to pull free before she could hug him again. He wasn't quick enough and once again found himself buried in her chest.

"Only twelve," she gasped.

"Let the boy go, Cyn. He can't breath!" the wood master commanded pulling Ken free. "How do ya feel, boy?"

"Fine," Ken answered stoutly. "I won't get sick."

The wood master patted his head, but he looked far from convinced.

"Do you think you can handle the kitchens and the sick rooms?"

"Yes," Ken answered. "But...well, the lady, she said her maid left. They have no one to keep their fires up or to fetch and carry for them."

The wood master exchanged a sour look with the head of the kitchens.

"I'll speak to the butler and house keeper. Just you keep the wood bins full, and if you feel the littlest bit strange tell me right off," the wood master commanded.

Ken nodded and returned to his duties. The rest of the day continued as usual with the exception of his visits to the sick room. He made four more deliveries of wood there. On his first one he took the liberty of informing the lady that his master was to inquire about her maid. She was most grateful, but they didn't speak again. By his last visit a maid was present and laying out their dinner.

Ken ended his day with a wish for good health from the head of the kitchens. Her surprising reaction to the idea of his getting sick had stayed with him and he wondered what her motive was. One thing he had learned was that no one did anything without expecting something in return. She probably didn't want to have to train another wood boy. With a shrug he headed down to the pit.

He'd learned that there was a space of a half an hour or so at the end of the day where the kitchen staff retired and the kitchen keeps came on. If he waited around after dinner he could slip into the hidden staircase unnoticed. He'd even taken to keeping a lantern at the foot of the wooden stairs so he wouldn't have to worry about borrowing one.

"So, this illness has everyone spooked," he told Tris, summing up the day's events. "Three more children got sick before supper and the rest are confined to their rooms. Even I'm s'posed to be in bed."

He paused, frowning.

"I dun' know, Tris. I guess I could try m' magic, but what if someone cn' sense it? What if I get caught?" he frowned and hung his head. "I'm still too small to take revenge. What if I use magic but it doesn't work, and **then** I get caught?"

He sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll sleep on it. 'Night, Tris."

But when he went to move he found he couldn't. His legs had stiffened to the point of pain and a wave of dizziness swept over him.

Ken gasped in pain and panic. He'd caught the illness. He was sick and no one knew where he was. He'd die alone in the dark like Tris! He'd...!

Ken shook his head and tried to think straight. He'd have to use his magic and heal himself. Even if just enough so he could move. He had no other choice.

Taking a deep breath he reached down inside himself. The power was there instantly. Leaping to meet his call like an eager puppy. He cast the healing spell but was surprised when nothing happened. Why hadn't it worked?

Ken shut his eyes and examined himself. If he used a bit of magic to help him see what would it do? His vision became sharp, revealing layers of light all around and in him he'd never been aware of. Looking down at his legs he saw dark bands of shadow encircling them. They were woven together in an intricate web. Every time he moved they constricted causing a sharp burning pain. Ken tried breaking one. The result was immediate. The others grew thicker and tightened causing him to cry out, and another wave of dizziness washed over him.

Breathing heavily against the effects of the first attempt Ken looked again. After a moment he saw that the shadowy bands formed a pattern and he could trace them to its heart. Once he found it he braced himself then broke it. There was a loud pop inside his ears and a flash of white behind his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw he was free. The bands were gone and he could move without pain.

Ken jumped to his feet and raced from the chamber. He pounded up the stairs barely remembering to douse his lantern and hide it. He slipped through the hidden door and dashed into the nearest entrance to the back stairs.

Now that he knew what they were feeling, now that he knew what to do, he had to act. He ran all the way to the fifth floor and slipped quietly into the sick rooms in the tower apartment.

They were dark and silent. The maid had seen to it that the Lady was put to bed and the boy was alone in the large bedroom. Ken crept silently to the bed. The figure in it was smaller than him. His pale face had a sheen of sweat over it which plastered down his blond bangs. The boy's breathing was shallow.

Ken took a fortifying breath and looked at the boy using his magic. The boy was almost covered in the tight bands of shadow. They wrapped him from head to toe and were slowly squeezing tighter and tighter. They were so thick their pattern was almost indiscernible. Ken bit his lip remembering what happened to his legs when he broke one band. If he didn't find the heart, if he guessed wrong, this boy would die.

The small figure in the bed whimpered. A tiny sound only a fraction of the volume of his moans made earlier that day. Ken realized he didn't have a lot of time. Gently he rested his hands on the boy's chest hoping to be able to feel or see through the layers of shadow. Finally, after several long minutes he thought he had it. He checked and double checked to be sure. Then with a deep breath he broke it.

The pop in his ears and the flash of white were much louder and brighter than they had been for him. Ken found himself sitting on the floor beside the bed and rubbed his soar rump. Gingerly he climbed back to his feet and looked at the boy in the bed.

He appeared to be breathing easier and the tension in his face had cleared. Ken looked at him using magic and could find no traces of the shadows. He heaved a sigh of relief and let his head drop onto the bed covers. Suddenly he felt very tired. When he raised his head he met the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" asked the boy in a soft musical voice.

Ken back pedaled away from the bed as if he'd been burned. He turned and ran for the door.

"Wait," called the boy sitting up. "I won't tell anyone."

But Ken flung himself out of the room and dashed into the nearest entrance to the back stairs he could find. There he paused to gulp some air before wearily climbing up to the back attic rooms where he collapsed exhausted onto his pallet.

Three nights later as Ken made his way across one end of the gallery to another so he could approach the latest sickrooms from a service staircase he spotted someone leaving his uncle's offices. It was too late for there to be anyone about on official business. Normally he wouldn't have paid any heed but something about the man seemed oddly familiar, and he paused in a shadow to watch him.

As the man moved under one of the low burning oil lamps along the wall his face became visible for an instant and Ken felt an almost physical jolt. It was the man who'd thrown Tris into the pit. The man who'd killed his best friend.

He was seized with an undeniable rage. Almost blind with fury he tracked the man's movements along the hallway toward the grand staircase. Ken got there first, leaving all but one piece of wood behind in the service stairs.

Remaining in the shadows of a hanging tapestry he dropped the log in the shadows of the second step down, and hid behind the edge of the tapestry, waiting. The man approached the stairs completely unaware and began to descend. As he stepped onto the log he lost his balance and began to pitch forward, arms flailing, but curiously silent. As he fell past him Ken stepped from behind the tapestry and kicked him hard in the back, ensuring he wouldn't recover and prevent his fall. The man tumbled down the stairs coming to a sudden and jarring halt at the bottom.

Ken quickly retrieved his log and dashed for the hidden staircase just as a guard came around the corner at the foot of the stairs and noticed the sprawled figure. By the time the alarm was raised Ken was safely on his way to another sickroom.

The stranger died instantly, and his death was reported to be an unfortunate accident. What he was doing at the Great House was never fully understood. But his sudden appearance and demise had an unforseen effect on Chancellor Weston. Afterwards he hired private guards and never was seen outside his rooms without them.

Over the course of the next two weeks Ken did his duties in the kitchen during the day, and snuck through the House by night. The morning after he'd healed himself and the boy he found the wood boy who's duty was the sick room and healed him so he wouldn't have to go back. He healed each sick child in turn, none of them becoming as severe as the first boy, and when all fifty had had the dread illness and recovered all traces of it vanished from the House. By the time Weston returned with news from the other Houses it was all over with no one the wiser. The children spoke of a mysterious angel who came in the night, the adults thanked the late Lord Hidaka and the gods, and the clerics happily reported an increase in the attendance at church.

-------

Author's Note: I'm sure the idea of Ken, or any child, killing for revenge will have everyone up in arms, and I myself do not believe killing for any reason is justifiable. However, from the point of view of the story he is a son seeking revenge for the murder of his family in a society where such an act is not only reasonable but expected, regardless of age. I apologize for giving everyone the chills or turning your stomachs (if I did), but I had to be true to my muse. (And that's my husbands second favorite part!) Thanks for reading and please review!

Precognition74: Sorry its confusing. I was worried about that, but I didn't want to just hand everything over on a plate. Then it'd be boring, right? Ken, and his family, were all taken from their beds. There was a group of assassins. Yes, he does have other powers besides healing. The magic is sort of just there and he can use it almost any way he wants to. He just learned the healing first because of his mother's pricked finger. Thanks for reading! :)

Elfgoddess00: Yay! I wasn't sure you'd have time to read it yet so your review was a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you're hooked already! Thanks for reading! :)

elizanicolequinzi: (Did I spell that right?) Yay! I'm glad you like it. I like new things to read regularly too. I wish there were more Ran/Ken authors out there. I know my chapter titles suck, but that's because this story wasn't written in chapters. It was written in parts and I just broke them up into chapters by counting out 22 hand written pages. So, really they should be read in the whole parts, but the other parts are too long to post all at once. Yeah, think of them as "mysterious and alluring"...I like that. Thanks for reading! :)

Mondtanz: Yay! I'm so glad you're liking it! I haven't read "The Still". Who wrote it? I like to read fantasy, but I'm pretty picky so I don't read it much. I mostly read mysteries, biographies, and some non-fiction books, but mostly fanfiction! Hmmm...will Ken meet the Tuckers again? Not sure yet. I think the Tuckers were thinking that since the fire sent Ken back to the House then his fate was calling him there. I print stuff to read at work too! Thanks for reading! :)

Akimoto Kin: Heh-heh-heh. Yeah, its thickening. Good job Ken's in the kitchen. ;P I feel sorry for him too, but he doesn't really feel sorry for himself. He's just really angry. He really needs to move past that. Well, I was trying to use an older mode of speech since the setting very feudal, but as always I let it go when our boys are together. To an extent anyway. But I like how Ken talks! Thanks for reading! :)

Seph Lorraine: Heh! Brilliant? I hope so...we'll see. Yay! I'm glad you're so excited. I was processing books at work and I already had the gist of the plot when a book crossed my path that gave me a definite idea. Bam! That was it. Funny how we get inspired isn't it? It can literally be anything. Aww, you're so sweet. blush So far I think I do have Ken down pretty good. It's the later parts that I've had to rewrite. Every time I get him together with Ran (even platonically) I tend to write him much sweeter than I think he really is. But I'll keep trying! Thanks for reading! (And I spied on your LJ and I agree, I wish I could be a Y/A too fan but its just not possible for me.) :)

Chitoshiya no Tohma: Umm, actually...I did no research for this fic. I just made everything up. The whole thing. I needed a break from research. Yeah, I thought that would be interesting, but it is a little sad. My concern, which I didn't address in the story, was would he remember his true name? Possibly not if he was too little, but I decided not to go there. You're welcome! I'll try to make sure a chapter goes up every Monday. Thanks for reading! :)

Makami: Thank you. I like your stuff too! I'm glad you like the plot so far. Hopefully it'll just get more interesting. crosses fingers Yes, you may put this up as well. Do you want me to fix it for you or are you all set? Thanks for reading! :)

Ranny Boy: Hee-hee-hee! Well, there was a little action for you in this part. How was that? Want more? Coming right up next time! Yay! I'm glad you're all excited! Thanks for reading! :)

Celeste1: Thank you. I'm glad you liked them. I hope this one didn't disappoint. Thanks for reading! :)

Allis: Yay! You're back! Yay! You like it! I'm so happy. Expect the rest of the gang to be coming soon. Two in the next chapter and the fourth...ummm...a chapter or two after that. He has to make a grand entrance. Schwarz? Umm, no, sorry. cringe I'm afraid to write them!!! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Part Two: Ran a

Warning: AU, Fantasy, R rated, Ran/Ken eventually (vay,vay in de future).

Author's Note: I updated early for Mondtanz who didn't want to miss a chapter, but had to make a plain! Hope this is early enough!

Yay! Part Two!! Enter Ran! Now, for some reason I have this vision in my head of Ran and Yohji being gentlemen, and so they are in this story as well. I can't explain it, but hopefully this'll get it out of my system. The same could be said about Ken as a servant. Hmmm. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 2: Ran (a)**

Lord Ran Fujimiya looked out the window of his coach as it flew through the gate high above the Thirteenth House and he glared. Below him, nestled on a small rise overlooking the valley and backed right up to the cliff of a ravine, stood the Thirteenth House. It wasn't so oddly situated with its yards, gardens and out buildings on three sides surrounded by high stone walls, and the cliff falling down into the ravine on the fourth. Very similar to the First House in fact. Its eight stories and one tower reached skyward from within its stone walls, beyond which were the woods which covered the mountain except where they'd been cleared for farming. It was by no means the largest of the thirteen Great Houses, but it wasn't the smallest either.

At one time the five border houses had been among the most prominent and important. They'd stood as the first line of defense against invasion. But those times were far in the past, and each had declined in prestige in the years since the peace was declared.

Ran's eyes flicked from the house to the ravine and the jagged forested ridge beyond. Just over that tree line lay their nearest neighbor and one time enemy. However, those days were long gone and the prestige of the border houses had sunk with their importance. But none had sunk as low as this one.

The taciturn red-head looked down on the house again. The view was nearer as the coach descended through the misty air toward the yard, leaving the sky somewhat reluctantly it seemed. He supposed in the spring and summer the house might not look too bad with its gardens in bloom, or in the fall with the right light and the changing leaves of the woods. But at the moment it was winter. The house appeared bleak. Dark and brooding against the white of the snow and the dark line of trees on the ridge in the distance.

As the coach sunk lower Ran sighed. He was facing the culmination of three months of travel and months of work before that. Well over a year ago rumors had surfaced of an uncomfortable nature concerning the Thirteenth House and its loyalty to the First House and the royal family. It was said that alliances were being sought outside the kingdom in an attempt to improve its power base and rebuild its prestige. The King was not happy, but the Crown Prince had convinced him that a cautious approach would be best. A soft touch could return the House to its intended course with little or no embarrassment to anyone.

Ran had to agree. So, a spy had been sent into a position of service. The regular reports hadn't been promising and Ran had been sent after. Over the last three months he'd visited each of the other four border houses under the guise of setting up a royal tour to take place the following summer. All so he could visit this house and report back to the King on how bad things really were, and if possible, put things to rights.

As the coach dropped lower toward its landing Ran noticed the occupants of the house being emptied out into the yard and arranged by various courtiers. He sighed again and focused on the coach's wall opposite him. He needed to contact Aya while he still had quiet enough to do so.

Releasing a deep breath he let his eyes slip shut. With a little effort the door in his mind opened. His sister's bubbly thoughts touched his stoic ones and he couldn't help but smile. Aya's mood was rarely dampened. Her endless good cheer acted as a bookend to his darker more somber moods.

"_So, you've finally arrived. Now your true work begins," _she thought.

"_You don't have to remind me,_" he replied. _"I can feel animosity already and we haven't even landed yet."_

"_Be careful, Ran," _she thought sounding suddenly serious. _"This time I'm nervous."_

"_Don't be. I'll be fine, and soon I'll be home. I miss you."_

"_I miss you too," _and he could almost see her sad smile, which suddenly turned cheeky. _"And poor Prince Youji has been pining away for you as well."_

Ran snorted and a sarcastic laugh escaped him.

"_Getting away from his royal pain in the ass has been one of the few benefits of this trip," _he thought.

Her giggle tickled in his mind.

"_I'll send him your warmest regards," _she mentally smirked. _"Be careful, Niisan. I love you and I'll be awaiting your next connection."_

"_Love you too," _he thought and closed the door.

He shook off the momentary headache that always followed their communications. It was their unique ability that allowed them to be of service to the King and his family. Since the death of their parents they'd been wards of the royal family who'd originally thought they'd be useful for marriages of alliance. That had been before they revealed their gift which had greatly altered the King's ideas. So their importance was assured and so was their freedom. There would be no arranged marriages.

Ran was jarred from his thoughts by first the horses and then the coach touching down on the hard stones of the courtyard. Stifling a groan he began straightening his clothes and schooling his expression. He knew exactly what to expect. His reception had been the same at each of the other houses. Initial excitement over a royal visitor, followed closely by dismay when he was the only one, and a renewal of interest when it was learned that he was a ward of the King. The women in particular had shown great interest in his attention, his hand, and his bed. Unfortunately, current circumstances forbade him from entertaining any of the interested parties even if he'd wanted to. Which added to his work as he tried to gracefully get out of all possible entanglements.

The coach came to a halt. The door was opened, the steps lowered, and Ran emerged into the white light of an overcast winter afternoon. As he had expected there was a general lack of enthusiasm when no one followed him, but the nobles rallied and Lord Hidaka stepped forward, his wife at his side.

Ran sized up the man who's intrigues had demanded his visit. He wasn't old, only in his middle years, but his appearance belied his age, suggesting a hard and haggard life not one of privilege. He stood with a slight stoop, as if he carried a great weight on his shoulders. His rich brown hair was shot through with gray as was his beard. The brown eyes which wearily met Ran's were creased and crinkled at the corners. His face was hard and hawk like, but did not appear unkind. In his hands he nervously squeezed what appeared to be a cap. The Lord approached Ran and bowed.

"Sir," he said, his voice heavy, "may I ask who I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Ran bowed low and tempered his cold expression.

"My name is Lord Ran Fujimiya, ward to King Renjiro and Queen Kimiko. I am charged by my sovereign to travel the boarder and prepare the way for a royal tour," he announced in his deep clear voice, which echoed nicely off the face of the house. "Have you not been told of my coming?"

"We had heard a rumor or two, but are pleasantly surprised to find they are true. You are most warmly welcome, Sir. Please, come and enter my home," Lord Hidaka said opening his arms.

"Thank you, Sir. I accept your invitation," Ran replied and the two embraced.

There was a smattering of applause from those assembled. Ran had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He knew very well that they'd known about his eventual arrival as soon as he'd left the First House, and had probably been preparing for the last three months. He hated these frivolous shows of deportment. They were ridiculous contrivances that kept everyone out in the cold too long. One quick glance around the courtyard confirmed that most, if not all, of those present were underdressed. The servants were shivering and several ladies' lips were blue, including Lady Hidaka's.

Ran mentally reminded himself that he didn't care whether anyone was cold or not and continued with the charade of welcome.

"My wife, Lady Hidaka," the Lord said motioning her over.

The Lady took Ran's hand and curtsied as he kissed it.

"M-m-my Lord," she said valiantly fighting her chattering teeth, "you are welcome. I hope you find comfort here."

"Thank you, my Lady," he replied.

"My eldest son, Takashi," Lord Hidaka said placing his cap back on his head.

Ran and the tall brunette with narrowed, suspicious eyes bowed severely to one another. In seconds Ran took a measure of the young man facing him, his senior by perhaps a year or two. Here at least was one source of the animosity he'd picked up on earlier. He tucked the information away and returned his attention to Lord Hidaka. Before either could speak they were startled by a loud sneeze and several muffled coughs.

"My Lord," Ran said addressing his host, "may I humbly beg a continuation of these pleasantries inside? I have been fighting a slight cold."

Lord Hidaka stiffened and his jaw set.

"Of course, my Lord," he said bowing.

As he turned to lead Ran inside he cast an angry glare around the yard at those assembled. He thrust his arm out to his wife and began marching them toward the door. Ran sighed and followed. He was almost inside when a peculiar tingling at the back of his neck made him pause. Seeking out the cause of the sensation he was surprised to discover he was being quietly inspected, as if by one of his magic tutors. The touch lasted no more than a moment then was gone, but in its wake it left an emptiness and longing he'd never experienced before.

"My Lord?"

Ran started and bowed to Lord Hidaka who'd turned back halfway through the doorway when he'd noticed Ran had stopped following.

"My apologies, my Lord," he said and risked a quick glance around the yard. He was met by only blank faces and shrugging entered the House.

Ken snuffled loudly and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Good timing, lad," commented an elderly footman on his way back inside.

Ken didn't reply. He fell into step with the other servants as they began to move toward the door and the relief it offered from the cold. The sneeze hadn't been intentional despite the ire he felt about being dragged outside and made to stand in the chill winter air. All this silliness over one nobleman sent from the King was ridiculous. Even the man himself seemed relieved to be going in. In all his twelve years of service he'd never seen such a display. Of course, in all those years they'd never been visited by anyone of consequence.

Ken recalled the image of the tall stranger who had just entered the House. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but certainly not the exotic looking creature that had emerged from the coach. His skin was almost as white as the snow, which made his mane of red hair seem even more brilliant. He wore it short around his face, his bangs swept more to the left than the right, but it fell long down his back woven into a braid that nearly reached his waist. And his eyes. Had they really been violet? Like glittering gems. Ken had never seen anyone with red hair and violet eyes before. Nor had he seen anyone dressed as finely as this man. Or anyone who carried themselves so regally.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he entered the House with the rest of the throng he became aware that he was not alone in his impressions. All around him women and men huddled together exchanging similar thoughts in hushed voices. They had all sensed it as well, the power and importance of this man. His thin frame and broad shoulders spoke of strength, and his graceful movements of speed.

Ken had accidentally reached out to him, almost on instinct, to see whether his power came from magic. He'd startled himself and had pulled back when he realized what he was doing. He'd never done that before and wasn't even sure how he'd done it. And the stranger had felt it somehow. Ken shivered at the memory of that touch, but shook it off. Whatever power this exotic man possessed it wasn't of a magical nature. There was a little magic in the man, but very little. Not enough to be of consequence to anyone.

Ken shrugged again as he moved out of the mass of people and toward the wood sheds. He was no expert, but that little drop of magic couldn't harm a flutter bug. No, the man's power came from somewhere else. Personality perhaps. There had never been anyone so self possessed around the House. Except perhaps Chancellor Weston.

Pausing, Ken thought about that. No, the stranger obviously relied on his own skill, whatever that maybe, while Weston was at heart a coward.

Ken felt the familiar anger boil up inside him. It'd been seven years since he'd kicked Tris's murderer down the stairs and still Weston refused to be without his personal guard. If the villain truly thought his partner's death was more than an accident then why didn't he seek out the cause? Ken was more than ready for him.

"Coward," Ken spat as he crouched to begin stacking wood into his carrier.

He continued to mutter in frustration. By now he was more than a match for Weston, all that remained was opportunity. That continued to elude him. Weston's stubborn insistence on guards irked the young man to no end. He was sure he could handle them too, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. They were only following orders. And there was the realization that the amount of noise which was sure to result from such an attack would undoubtedly attract attention. Ken rather liked the idea of killing the man and getting away clean with no one the wiser. So he would have to continue to wait and try to be patient.

--------

Ran tried not to sigh into his wine as yet another entree was laid before him accompanied by the fluttering of the serving girl's eyelashes. She was hardly alone. Over the course of the meal he'd been winked at, brushed against, repeatedly touched, and openly groped at least once. Although accustomed to unwanted attention he'd never seen lust so openly acted upon. Most astonishing was that it wasn't just the nobility, but the serving class as well. He'd never seen servants so forward. Their easy expressions were bordering on brazen and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

Endeavoring to ignore it, he glanced around the room to distract himself. It was tolerable as far as dining rooms went. Large enough to seat all of the household and quite a number of guests. The long T-shaped table took up the bulk of the room, with space along the walls on each end for sideboards. The dumbwaiters opened all along one side in between the fireplaces allowing the food to be sent up immediately from the kitchen to ensure it was still hot.

Ran had seen worse designs. The opposite wall was almost entirely windows which, since it was now dark, had their curtains drawn against the cold. In the daylight though the view would be out the back over the formal garden and cliff to the forested ridge beyond. Not practical in battle under wartime conditions, but beautiful in the peace.

But the fine details of the room were dulled by the shabbiness of its appearance. It had not been kept up as it should. Even in the dim light of the table's candles and lit sconces lining the walls Ran could readily discern that the curtains were in need of mending and cleaning. The wallpaper was outdated and faded, even torn in places. And shifting in his seat Ran was reminded that the chairs wanted restuffing.

The end of dinner couldn't come soon enough. When at last it was over Ran found himself accompanying both the men and women into a large drawing room situated at the front of the house. It was actually, he realized, several rooms strung across the long front like a chain. Each led into the next via a series of double doors which were opened at both ends of each room.

Once they'd entered the ladies situated themselves at one end of the long row of rooms. Occupying two or three together, while the men took the rest. It was an odd arrangement, but not altogether inconvenient to someone who wished to observe the company as a whole.

Ran was obliged to take the seat of honor by the side of his host in a small circle of chairs by one of the many fireplaces and they were joined by Chancellor Weston and Takashi Hidaka. He allowed himself a small sigh of relief as he took his seat. With the ladies away he would be spared at least half of the innocuous touches. Smiling in thanks he accepted a glass of sweet wine from a servant. The food had been good, thankfully, and so far the wines were pleasing.

"I trust the meal was to your liking, my Lord?" Lord Hidaka inquired politely.

"Yes, delightful," Ran answered.

"I can't boast about many things, but our kitchens are very fine," the Lord smiled.

Ran thought that perhaps he was feeling the influence of his own wine and quirked an amused eyebrow.

"So, what is this royal tour you spoke of earlier?" Takashi asked brusquely, leaning forward in his own chair beside the fire.

It was more a demand for information than a civil question and Ran was inclined not to answer. He narrowed his eyes at the slightly older man.

"Takashi," his father said lowly and with more than a hint of warning.

"My Lord, I must also profess a strong curiosity about this sudden decision of the King's," spoke up the Lord's chief advisor.

His name was Weston and Ran had disliked him on sight. There was the other source of open animosity. Not to mention something about the man made Ran distinctly uncomfortable. As if he'd be afraid to turn his back on him in the middle of a crowded room.

"He's shown us little enough regard these past fifteen years," the Chancellor continued. "Why now of all times?"

"Why indeed?" Takashi echoed, sounding more a spoiled child than a threatening man.

Ran looked between the two and took a long, slow sip of his wine. Time to dangle the carrot.

"It is not the King who wishes to revitalize relations with the border Houses," he spoke at last, interrupting Takashi who was about to say something sarcastic. Ran glanced at the three men in turn to be sure he had their full attention. Each looked suitably interested and he allowed himself a moment of amusement before he continued. "It is Crown Prince Keiji, with the King's blessing, who's attentions I herald."

"The Crown Prince?" Takashi asked, stunned.

"But why now?" Weston questioned, still suspicious.

"The King means to retire from official duty," Ran stated bluntly.

"An abdication?" Lord Hidaka asked and Ran nodded.

"He means to spend his remaining years in leisure. His reign has not been without conflict and he seeks peace with those he has...been less than friendly with before his days end. Prince Keiji also believes it is better to begin his reign with forgiveness and a renewal of the unification we were once renowned for."

"So, the Crown Prince wishes to consolidate his power?" Weston asked almost to himself.

Ran sat up straighter and set his glass down on the table between them with a loud snap. He caught Weston in a glare and held him until he squirmed.

"He means to visit and renew attentions to those who would be his loyal subjects," he stated, carefully enunciating each word. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you that there has been serious doubts about this House in particular due to some questionable events fourteen years ago."

The room they were in went silent. Lord Hidaka leaned forward in his seat intent on cutting the tension between the two.

"My Lord Fujimiya, you must forgive us," he stated calmly. "We are unaccustomed to conversing with men who's positions so outweigh our own. Chancellor Weston meant no insult. He simply did not think before speaking. He employed poor phrasing, to be sure," he said more sharply also glaring at Weston.

"Yes, I apologize," the Chancellor said his face blanching.

He bowed in his seat and sagged in relief when Ran's gaze shifted back to his host.

"I apologize for my mention of your unfortunate daughter," Ran said softly to the Lord. "I did not mean to bring up unpleasant memories or to question your right of Ascension."

"I understand. Thank you. Enough business," the Lord continued to the company at large. "There is time enough for that tomorrow. Let us have some entertainment. Where is little Omi?"

Ran's interest peaked immediately. He let the heat of anger abate and looked curiously at the youngster which separated himself from a corner by a window and moved forward. Ran studied him as he crossed the room.

He appeared no more than sixteen or seventeen, and small even for that. His blond hair was short and reflected the candle light as he moved, testifying to its cleanliness. He carried himself well but without pride, and a startling intelligence appeared in his blue eyes before being hidden.

He'd been watching them, Ran realized. It was unusual for him to be watched without his knowledge and for a moment he was unsettled. Omi seemed to sense this and flashed a bright smile full of warmth and easy cheer. Not unlike Aya's. Ran was soothed almost before he'd realized he was upset.

"I'm here, my Lord," the youth said as he neared their little group. "How may I serve you?"

"A song, Omi. To lighten our hearts," Lord Hidaka cried in an attempt at levity.

"As you wish," Omi bowed.

"My ward," Lord Hidaka said quietly to Ran. "Took him in when his mother passed."

The young man cast another quick glance at Ran and smirking, turned to approach a small piano tucked against the wall, the crowd of milling gentlemen parting to let him through. He sat lightly and began playing. The music flowed out into the room like an intoxicating perfume. Omi's touch was delicate and studied. He allowed the notes of the intro to stretch, lulling the tension from the room before he began to sing. The song was sweet and sad. Omi's voice a soft tenor with a smooth inflection.

Ran caught himself day dreaming. The music and Omi's voice conjuring images of happy childhood memories laced with the bitter sorrow the loss of his parents had brought. Then, suddenly, he was reminded of the odd feeling he'd experienced in the courtyard. The strange sense of longing that had followed it returned and made his heart ache.

When the song ended Ran was almost relieved. It took several moments for the company to shake off the lethargy the music had induced, but when they did they applauded. Ran looked to Omi only to find the boy staring at his sheet music unblinkingly. He'd gone very pale, and Ran gaped, instantly recognizing the symptoms of someone having a vision.

Omi was a seer.

No one else appeared to notice the odd behavior or if they did, they didn't mark it. One of the noblemen standing near him gently shook his shoulder, effectively snapping the youth out of his stupor.

Omi's eyes met Ran's with a look of alarm before he hid it behind a smile of apology aimed at Lord Hidaka.

"Beautiful, my boy, as always," Lord Hidaka nodded. "Perhaps something a bit cheerier this time?"

"Of course," the lad chirped and his spry fingers danced over the keys.

The lively music invited conversation and soon the room was awash in chatter. Ran was left wondering what had inspired that look of alarm, as well as how Omi had escaped being registered as a seer at the First House. They hadn't separated themselves that far from the goings on here. A little later in the evening he cornered the lad with the intention of finding out.

"How is your first evening here, my Lord?" Omi asked cheerily. "I doubt we are as grand or exciting as some of the other border Houses."

"True," Ran said. "But grandeur and excitement aren't always pleasing. I found your singing very pleasant indeed."

"Thank you."

"In fact, I must confess I've heard you before when you were but a boy."

"Indeed?" Omi asked smiling cheekily.

"Yes," Ran answered. "I believe you were visiting some relations at the First House and were asked to perform."

"Indeed I was, and I must also confess that I remember you," chirped the young man.

Ran started.

"You do?" he asked completely taken aback.

"Yep," Omi said releasing a very childish giggle. His eyes twinkled with delight. "You and your charming sister...Aya? Yes, Aya. You were seated across the room from me, very near the Queen and the three royal children that were present. I made Aya cry and you comforted her. I've always meant to apologize for that. It was unintentional."

Before Ran could utter a word Omi began to move away, but turned back with a look of warning.

"I would advise staying in your room tonight. The view from your balcony can keep until morning," he said softly. "There's nothing to see in the dark."

Again Ran was stunned speechless.

Omi turned once more and moved off through the crowd. It was shortly after this that the company broke up for the night.

---------

Ran sat on the edge of his bed and yanked out the knot in his cravat. He'd waved off the Lord's offer of a butler. He needed to have time to himself so he could contact Aya, and he needed to have his room empty of servants in case the spy came calling.

Glancing at the clock he wondered what was keeping her. It was half past eleven. The party had broken up half an hour ago. Surely everyone was settled in their own apartments by now. Then again, this House had displayed a lack of decency and decorum that was appalling. Heaven knew what went on after the evenings ended. He'd already checked the lock on his door and made sure he had a sturdy chair handy to brace the door with. No telling what these people would get up to.

Sighing in exasperation he pulled his cravat off, unbuttoned his waistcoat, and began wondering around his room. It was done up in a particularly irksome teal blue with gold trim and tassels decorating the edge of every surface, curtain, and coverlet. Although clean and dust free the fabrics, carpet and furnishings showed the same faded, well used quality betrayed by the other rooms he'd seen. He almost felt sorry for the footstool which had its gold trim attached with pins to keep it off the carpet. The whole room had a sadly pathetic feel which left Ran feeling almost sorry for himself.

He scowled darkly at the footstool and kicked it. The loud bang of it tipping over corresponded to a sharp wrap at his door. He jumped in surprise then stepped quickly forward.

An old, hunched woman moved quickly into his room. He shut the door behind her after glancing down the corridor in each direction.

"What kept you?" he asked sourly.

"My shift started in the kitchens. I had to sneak away," she answered in a voice too young for her age. "Gods, what an awful room."

Ran snorted.

"Well? Its bad isn't it?" she asked, turning to face him after glancing around.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing she was no longer referring to his accommodations.

"Yes, every bit as bad as you said," Ran answered.

"Have you ever known me to be prone to exaggeration?"

"No."

He moved past her and resumed his seat on the edge of his bed while she remained standing, quite straight despite the hump, her arms folded across her chest.

"Did you drop the bait?" she asked.

"Yes, and I may have gotten a bite," he remarked.

"So soon?"

"These people can hardly be classified as subtle."

"True," she smirked, revealing a bit of a sense of humor. "Who nibbled?"

"Weston," Ran spat the name as if he found it distasteful.

Her smirk became a sneer.

"And what do you think of the head Chancellor?" she asked.

"I'd run my sword through him just for the pleasure of it," Ran said seriously, his eyes sharp. "There's something off about him. Something not right," he said more thoughtfully.

"Nail on the head, kid," the woman said. "Want to know something interesting?"

Ran looked up and nodded.

"He never leaves his room without a guard," she said.

Ran's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Here in his Lord's own home?" When she nodded he mused, "I wonder what he's afraid of?"

"What indeed. Watch your back." With that she moved toward the door. Ran rose and followed. When she reached it she hunched over again and adopted the mode of speech of an elderly woman. "I'll keep my ears open and contact you tomorrow," she said.

Ran nodded and saw her out. He locked the door behind her and propped the sturdy chair under the handle. On his way back across the room he righted the foot stool. More than a little preoccupied with the questions racing through his mind, he opened the door to his balcony and stepped out into the brisk night air.

-------

Author's Note: Hee-hee-hee! Well, there it is. Not too bad, if I do say so myself. I think this chapter is actually one of the best I've ever written. Too bad I can't always manage to write this well. Anyway, enough blowing my own horn. What'd you guys think? Did you like Ran's arrival? Yes, they were flying. More about that later! For now, please, please, PLEASE review!

Ranny Boy: Well, there weren't really any confrontations in this chapter, but there were some subtle arguments which I like just as well. This is where the plot really starts to get going. Hopefully. :) Thanks for reading!

Shikigami-kun: Yeah, he started young didn't he? I love Aus too! And regular ones! I love them all! Ran/Ken forever!!! :) Thanks for reading!

Ru-chan: I'm glad you like it! Thanks! And yeah, it is that kind of society. I was hoping people would get that, and they did! :) Thanks for reading!

Mondtanz: I'm glad you weren't bothered. It seems no one was and I was worried for no reason. And I thought of the fact that Omi started younger (and Michele of Side B) after I posted. Here's Ran! And Omi's back too! I'm glad you like how I'm "dropping information". That's how I'm trying to keep everyone interested enough to read it! I have brought some Bujold home from the library and then not had enough time to read them. She writes about that short guy, right? My favorite fantasy writer is Terry Pratchett who can probably more accurately be described as a satirist who uses a fantasy world for his settings. So maybe I actually like satirists better than fantasy authors? Hmmm. ;) Thanks for reading!

Seph Lorraine: Yay! You liked it! So happy! So happy! (Me, I mean) Yes! Cheer on KenKen! Go, KenKen! Go! Well, I'm updating early, so how's that? You know though, (about Y/A) we have to remember that Ken and Aya are still together in cannon, and Yohji has lost his memory. Fanfics are all they have now. We still have Side B (which hopefully will one day be animated...well). And it is a sacred pairing! Just wait and see! Ha-ha-ha! ;) Thanks for reading!

MeddleMind01: Oh, thank you! blush Sh-Sh-Shakespeare?! The immortal bard?! BLUSH Oh, thank you! I think you just made my week! Its probably the influence of the setting. nods I will keep updating. Promise! :) Thanks for reading!

Elfgoddess00: You have six younger siblings? O.O Wow. But, yeah, I grew up in a neighborhood with about ten kids around the same ages. I remember what we used to say and think...and do! Its true, that's what I was thinking. After being exposed to such violence how could he not think of revenge? I'm glad you liked it. :) Thanks for reading!

Makami: Hmmm...is Ken going to get his weapon in this story?......Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm not telling. ;P Thanks for reading!


	5. Part Two: Ran b

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13 eventual Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: Okay, I just have to say that as of this weekend this fic is officially a year old. I outlined the whole plot waiting for a friend at the airport last year (his plane was delayed). Now, for a little excitement. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 2: Ran (b)**

Ken hovered in the dark of the backstairs outside the entrance to the drawing rooms which was closest to the route Weston usually took to his apartments. It had become his habit to follow the Chancellor from the after dinner festivities every evening, hoping for his chance.

He peeked through the tiny opening he'd created by holding the door slightly ajar, and waited. Things had broken up later than usual, and more people had attended and stayed. No doubt owing to the presence of the red-haired stranger. Ken wondered what the man thought of his nearest relations, then shook his head and chastised himself. All afternoon and evening he'd found his thoughts straying to the man. He had to remain focused or he might miss his opportunity. He had to...

Ken jumped, so startled he yanked the door wide and stared. Weston had just dashed across the far end of the corridor and started up the stairs...without his guard.

Heedless of the noise Ken slammed the door and bolted up the backstairs. When he reached the top he yanked the door open to reveal a wall. Cursing loudly he bolted up another flight of stairs and ran down the corridor at the top. He had to abandon the service hall for the one used by the family in order to reach the stairs Weston was on. Once there he peered down.

Nothing. Weston was gone. But as he began to curse a noise above him caused him to turn in time to see the Chancellor head down the hall at the top of the stairs. Within moments Ken was also in the hall, without a care for who might see him. He arrived just in time to see Weston disappear around the corner at the far end.

In the back of his mind it occurred to Ken that Weston was moving unusually fast. Almost unnaturally so. But he ignored the thought and shot down the hallway after him. He rounded the corner just as the head Chancellor entered the tower stairs at the other end of the adjoining corridor.

Ken grit his teeth and slammed through the servant's door that led to the front attic stairs. The tower stairs were tight and winding. If Ken could only get ahead of him by going up the straighter staircase to the attics. He could cut through from the front to the back attic and get into the tower via the roof if it wasn't too frozen. Belatedly he wondered what Weston wanted in the tower.

Like a beast hunting its prey Ken slipped up the stairs and crept soundlessly through the dark of the front attic, used for storage, into the back attic where the servants slept. With a strength born of years of hauling and cutting wood he brutally shoved open a window and clamored out onto the roof.

The slate tiles were cold and slick with ice in spots. Twice he almost slipped as he worked his way toward the back corner where the tower roof opened out under the House roof's edge.

As he approached the edge of the roof the tower came into view. Weston was already there, standing near the far side. The Chancellor had a bow in his hands and he was sighting down the shaft of an arrow at something somewhere below Ken's vision.

As silent as a cat the young man lowered himself from the roof, dropping to a crouch on the tower. He didn't feel the cold. He didn't release a breath which could betray him. Staying low he slipped through the shadows, seeking a position behind his target.

The Chancellor continued to sight down the arrow, his bow taunt and ready. Ken remained in his crouch and loped forward ready to strike. He came right up behind Weston and paused to see what he was aiming at.

Two stories below them, on a balcony off a bedroom located in the middle of the house, stood the red-haired stranger.

Ken's rage doubled. He seized Weston by the back of the neck and his belt. In surprise the Chancellor loosed the arrow and dropped the bow. Without a sound Ken hefted the man into the air and tossed him over the edge like a sack of grain. The Chancellor flailed uselessly as he fell and wailed in frustration and horror. Ken watched for only a moment before slipping back into the shadows and disappearing into the House.

-------

Ran blinked in surprise when he heard the arrow strike the floor of the balcony behind him. He turned in time to see a figure plummet from the top of the tower on the corner of the House. His angry scream carried to Ran's ears by the wind as he fell beyond sight into the ravine.

Slapping himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand Ran bolted back into his room.

"Don't go outside, Ran," he muttered angrily as he strapped on his sword. "What good is a seer's advice if you don't take it?!"

He threw aside the chair and dashed out into the hall. The alarm had been sounded and people were beginning to appear in the family wing. Cursing again he returned to the balcony and retrieved the arrow. Where was his head tonight?

He marched purposefully from the guest wing into the family wing where many people were now in the hall chattering in confusion. He swept past them to the main stairs and started down toward the first floor. There he found Lord Hidaka wearing his dressing gown in the Gallery Hall outside his offices. He was speaking with several officers of the guard and looked almost frightened. When he saw Ran coming he scowled and waved his men away.

"Lord Fujimiya," he bowed.

"Lord Hidaka," Ran said tightly, following suit.

"It seems we've had some sort of accident. Someone has taken a misstep off the tower, although what they would be doing there on a night as cold as this no one can say."

"Perhaps this might explain it," Ran stated holding forth the arrow.

Lord Hidaka frowned at it. He reached out to take it as if he wasn't sure it was real. Before he could speak another guard ran up holding a bow. He spoke softly and quickly to one of the officers who took the bow and turned to his Lord. Hidaka held up his hand.

"In my office," he said. "Lord Fujimiya will you please join us?"

"I will."

With that the Lord turned and exited the Gallery. He walked straight through three large rooms with long tables with chairs around them and stopped in the fourth. It was small in size and held only one large desk which was situated in the far corner, three full book cases, and a fireplace with two chairs before it.

Lord Hidaka walked to one of the chairs, motioned them all in, and had the last to enter close the door.

"Now," he said to the officer who held the bow. "Report."

"Jenkins was sent to the tower roof after Lady Hitoshi saw the man fall. He found this near the low wall at the edge," the officer said holding the bow out. "He said from there it looks as though he'd have a clear shot at any one of the balconies at the back of the house."

"But there's no moon tonight," Hidaka mumbled examining the bow.

"No, but a few of the balconies were lit from within, my Lord."

"I was standing out on mine with the curtains to the room full back and the door open," Ran stated, handing over the arrow. "This struck just behind me."

Hidaka took the arrow and sat down heavily in his seat. After a moment of thought he wearily looked up at the officer.

"I suppose he lost his balance just as he shot? Slipped on some ice?" he asked.

"Its possible, my Lord, but Jenkins didn't report any ice. Perhaps we'll know more once we retrieve the body."

"There'll be no getting the body until tomorrow. Reassure everyone that everything is fine, but quietly try to discover who is missing. Tomorrow, if the weather is good, we'll go after the body," Hidaka commanded.

"Yes, my Lord," the officer bowed.

"In the morning you may use my horses and carriage if you wish," Ran said. "They are quite good at landings in tricky locations."

"Thank you, my Lord," the officer said bowing again and then took his leave.

"Lord Fujimiya, I must sincerely apologize to you. That such a dark deed was attempted in my House is beyond my understanding. Rest assured that the culprit has paid for the crime with his life, and we will do our utmost to discover whether he had accomplices," Hidaka said severely.

Ran paused to measure the man. He seemed very tired, but more self possessed than he had appeared earlier. Ran sensed the serious and honest intent of his words and bowed.

"Then I leave this in your capable hands and I bid you good night," he said with equal weight.

"I shall inform you in the morning of anything I discover," Hidaka called to his back.

Ran turned at the door and bowed again. He took his time returning to his room, his jaw tight, and brow furrowed in thought. Although he had expected action of some sort an assassination attempt after the first evening had barely ended was a surprise. Once back in his room he locked the door again and replaced the chair.

-------

Ken sat on the edge of the pit. He'd gone there immediately, feeling the pump of adrenalin following the attainment of a long sought after goal. More a habit now than any hope that Tris could really hear him he'd told his dead companion everything that had transpired on the tower roof. He'd been sitting there for a long time since, thinking. He'd planned for this day, longed for it, dreamed of it, and at last it was achieved. Now what?

The wood boy had never thought past Weston's death, and he realized now that he somehow had expected that one event to correct all the others. Kill Weston and everything would be fine. Except it wasn't. Nothing had changed. Tris was still dead, his family was gone, and he was still in service...alone.

Ken shifted uncomfortably at the pit's edge. He had a few options, but none were very appealing. He could go to his uncle, reveal who he was and demand the Seat. That course would probably result in a one way trip to a mad house or worse. If he did take his rightful place what then? He'd be chained to the Thirteenth House forever. The House which had brought him nothing but misery and want. He'd be trapped there with all the silly nobles he despised. He'd be their head. That was not a very appealing thought.

He could leave. Now that Weston and his vile partner were both dead there was nothing left to hold him. Ken had never been able to solidly connect his uncle with the assassinations, and over time the fact that he had hired Weston seemed to matter very little. He could go to the wood master and ask to be compensated for all his years of service. Twelve years had to count for something, especially these last few when they'd gone down to ten wood boys. When he'd started there had been eighteen. Now they all worked later into the night and he had almost a whole wing to see to in addition to the kitchens.

Perhaps it would be enough to buy a parcel of land to farm. The only significant time he'd spent away from the House had been his time with the Tuckers. The memories had grown dim, but what else could he do? There were many farms around. He'd continued his search for the field of flowers and had found nothing but plowed fields instead. Surely one more farm could survive if so many were flourishing.

Briefly he toyed with the idea of using his magic for something, but although he was sure he was powerful he had no training. There were schools, but he had no sponsor. He wasn't sure what that was but he'd heard you needed one if you weren't wealthy. Even if he'd had one he had no idea where the schools were located.

"Well, Tris," he sighed. "I guess I'll go become a farmer. I'm sorry I can't take you out of the pit and bury you proper. I'm afraid to climb down there. Afraid I won't get out again. I hope you know that," he said smiling a little. "I'll miss you and I'll talk to ya even though I won't be here, okay?"

Ken rose and looked into the pit long and hard.

"Goodbye, Tris."

-------

Ran awoke early the next morning. He washed and dressed quickly. Before leaving his room he checked the view from his balcony. The temperature had risen overnight and a heavy mist had settled in the ravine. It was impossible to see anything, so he gave up and went in search of breakfast.

Once out of his room a footman approached and informed him he'd been invited to breakfast with the lady of the house in the royal apartments. Ran accepted and was led there immediately.

As he was shown in he swept the apartments with his eyes and was surprised to find a well kept, cosy suite of rooms. Done up in a timeless fashion and well maintained, they weren't in the least pretentious, but inviting and comfortable.

Ran was directed to a room with a view out over the court yard which was fitted up with several small tables for intimate parties. Lady Hidaka was seated at the one nearest the window, another was occupied by their four youngest children who ranged in age from nine to twelve. Ran wondered how many they had in total since he'd seen none but Takashi and two others the evening before. He turned his attention to the food. The table was laid with a variety of items, each sorely tempting. Lord Hidaka had not exaggerated the skill of his kitchen.

"Lord Fujimiya," Lady Hidaka said with a warm smile as he entered. She made to rise, but he waved her back into her seat. "I hope you managed to get some sleep after last evening's frightening events."

"Yes, my Lady. The bed was quite comfortable," he answered.

"Though the decor left something to be desired," she finished. "Forgive me. You don't have to say it, I am well aware how we appear to experienced and cultured eyes. Please, rest assured we do the best we can with what we have. It has not been easy being out of the King's good graces."

"My Lady," Ran said bowing to her.

"Please, my Lord, don't take my scolding to heart. And please don't stand on ceremony with me, for I won't stand on it with you. I am too tired, and have had too many children to follow protocol when my husband isn't present," she said still smiling. "I used to be a kitten of the Court. I played all the games and followed all the intrigues, but that was long ago. Since moving here with my husband I have learned the things life may require of us. I find Court manners little more than a waste of time."

Ran stared at her after her most peculiar announcement. She wasn't at all what he expected and found himself liking her. Despite his best efforts he began to relax, and her smile broadened.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it absolutely necessary to get that out of the way as quickly as possible," she said and poured some tea. "I can tell you are a serious man on serious business, and after last night I don't doubt it. But I can also tell that you have as much respect for the falderal of our place as I do. Cream and sugar?"

"Please."

"Would you care to try the eggs and ham?"

"Yes, please, my Lady."

"Florentine."

"Pardon?" Ran asked.

"Florentine. Its my name," she said serving him. "And your's is Ran, correct?"

When he nodded her smile widened. He would not have considered her an attractive woman, but he began to see how her personality improved her appearance.

"Eat up, Ran. I have a feeling this is the last reasonably quiet meal you may be enjoying for quite sometime. Oh, I'm not a seer," she said noting the expression that crossed his face. "I don't have that particular gift like our dear, sweet Omi."

When his fork paused halfway to his mouth she laughed.

"I knew you noticed," she said. "Yes, we know. But without a proper one from the King what are we to do? A House cannot be without a seer. We were once, you know, and it led to some of our darkest moments."

She stopped speaking to wipe her mouth with her napkin, dropping her eyes to her lap as she did so.

"No, I'm not a seer," she continued. "But I do get strong feelings from time to time which seem to hold true. So, eat up."

Florentine sipped from her teacup and glanced at her children to ensure they were eating. Ran watched her.

"My Lady, forgive me...Florentine," he said, "will your husband join us?"

She measured him with her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"My husband has gone out with a brace of men to collect the body," she said setting her cup down. "I was quite surprised myself when he declared he would go, but he seemed more himself this morning than he has for quite sometime. Soon he shall be returning with quite disturbing news which may throw us all into uproar."

"What news?" Ran demanded around the food in his mouth before he could stop himself.

Lady Hidaka smiled then turned serious again.

"We believe the body will prove to be that of Chancellor Weston," she stated.

Ran almost choked.

"Weston?!" he cried.

"Indeed," she said retrieving her cup of tea. "He is the only person unaccounted for. He dismissed his personal guard after our party broke up and hasn't been seen since."

Ran sat in stunned silence. He had expected Weston to act, but by sending a lackey to do the deed. He began to wonder about the man.

"He had no lack of ambition, Ran," stated Florentine after taking another sip of tea. "And he was not afraid to get his hands dirty, as you see."

The next few minutes passed in silence. She sipped her tea and Ran resumed eating.

"I look upon your visit as a wish granted," she said at last. "A lightening of our darkness. When we heard of your tour we prayed you would not pass us by," she said sincerely. "Forgive me, but I must ask, will Weston's treachery cast us once again from the King's regard? If so, I fear it shall be the end of us."

Ran set down his fork and met her eyes.

"My Lady, I believe there is nothing here that cannot be put to rights with the help and guidance of a gentle hand," he said.

"May the Gods bless you, my Lord," she whispered.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Ran's horses and carriage in the courtyard. They circled the yard before coming to a graceful landing. Lord Hidaka stepped down from the carriage a moment later followed by his eldest son. Hidaka's eyes looked right at their window. His face was grim. He paused only a moment before heading into the House.

Ran wiped his mouth and set down his napkin.

"And now you must leave us for business," Lady Hidaka sighed as he rose. She held out her hand and he bent to kiss it with a smirk. "Take care, my Lord. It was a pleasure speaking with you."

"My Lady," he said bowing, then exited the room.

Ran made his way down to Lord Hidaka's offices. Arriving at one end of the Gallery as the Lord arrived at the other. The two made their way solemnly toward each other. They met before the portrait of the slain Lord and his family which marked the entrance to the offices. Lord Hidaka motioned him in without preamble.

"We are not to be disturbed," he said harshly, then to Takashi who looked ashen he said, "by anyone for any reason," and shut the doors.

He led Ran back to the small office they'd been in the night before. A cheery blaze in the fireplace greeted them.

"Please sit, Lord Fujimiya," he said moving to the desk.

Hidaka retrieved a wine bottle and poured himself a goblet full. Ran watched him stoically, his expression unreadable.

"Forgive me. I don't usually indulge this early in the day, but what I've just seen...," he took a healthy swallow and moved to sit across from Ran. "Thank you, for the use of your carriage. It was most helpful."

Lord Hidaka took another long swallow before meeting Ran's eyes.

"It was Weston, as we supposed. My wife told you?" At Ran's nod he continued, "But still it was a shock to see him. His body is...decayed almost beyond recognition. To see it you would think he has been dead for ten years at least. I've seen many a body. Even ones that had fallen from a great height such as he did, but I have never seen any in such a state. Not one night dead. The wolves didn't even dare touch him."

He took another drink and rose to refill the goblet. Ran waited.

"I confess I never truly trusted Weston. There were things that didn't sit well with me. Incidents. But this...this speaks of a dark magic. Indeed we are cursed," Hidaka said once he resumed his seat.

"Cursed?" Ran asked, surprised.

"Aye, cursed," Lord Hidaka nodded. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Weston wanted power, more than I could give him. I often wondered, with no way of obtaining such esteem and influence, why he stayed here. It was as if he were tied to the place. He wanted the prestige we used to have before the alliance, and he made no secret about it. Even I, at one time, longed for such a thing," he shook his head regretfully and wiped a hand over his face. "Lord Fujimiya, I believe Weston intended to murder you and use your death to incite hostilities between us and our nearest neighbors. I can only assume his hope was that a renewal of aggressions would cast us in a favorable light and make us once more invaluable to those above us. Or that your death would ensure a final break between us and the crown, but how he thought we could continue alone I have no idea."

"Did you support him in his ambitions?" Ran asked without a hint of emotion.

"No, but I kept him hoping, guessing. The man was dangerous. I didn't dare leave him to his own devices. I knew when I arrived here that he was cunning, but I had no idea...," he shook his head and took another drink then sighed. "That's not true. I always suspected...Lord Fujimiya, you are familiar with the terrible tragedy suffered by my brother and his, are you not?"

Ran nodded.

"Indeed. Who isn't? When I first arrived I was...well, I was young. I was in shock, and I admit I was ambitious. Although younger than my brother I had been married somewhat longer and already had quite a large family. I was grieved for what had befallen him, but I was hopeful as well. Like many siblings we didn't always see eye to eye. I thought my ideas...I hoped...it doesn't matter now. When Weston informed me that the assassins had been caught and dealt with I was more than willing to believe him. I saw the promise of a rise in station before me, and a chance to try the ideas I'd had that my brother had rejected. I recognized Weston's ambitious nature and I thought I could use it."

Lord Hidaka stopped speaking and stared into the fire, seemingly lost in the past. After several minutes passed Ran cleared his throat.

"You mentioned the Ascension Ceremony last night," Hidaka continued not turning from the flames. "When we came here we came in grief, but with the hope of a bright future. Imagine our shock when the magic of the Seat refused me. Imagine how our grief doubled when instead of receiving the blessings of the First Child our beloved daughter ran mad. Cursed! Cursed by the very magic that should've embraced us! But how or why? To this day I cannot answer these questions. The King," Hidaka spat, "had no choice but to leave me in the Seat. My father had no other children to try against the magic's choice. We sent my daughter away to an abbey where she still resides, and we remain here. The King could not leave the Seat of one of the Great Houses empty, but neither could he show affection or approval to a House with a failed Ascension."

Hidaka stopped speaking once more and drank.

"What of Weston?" Ran asked.

"At first I thought he'd be more useful than I had foreseen. With the failed Ascension I needed to utilize every opportunity, every chance, and I saw him as someone who'd recognize these when he saw them. And he was. But as time passed I began to wonder about his history. How he'd caught one of the assassins and made the man name the others. I started to question and doubt."

Lord Hidaka looked at Ran suddenly and leaned farther forward.

"Seven years ago a man came here who I hoped could shed some light onto the assassinations of my brother and his family," he said. "Weston had been seeking him for quite sometime, but I found him. I brought him here and we met. Weston had been conveniently sent from the House seeking information and a possible cure for the illness which was accosting our children at that time. I asked this man for information and he agreed to give it, but he wanted certain assurances. We agreed to meet again after I'd had a chance to guarantee what he'd asked for, but as he was leaving he tripped and fell down the stairs. Broke his neck. Died instantly. His death was an accident, but the relief in Weston's face upon his return, even he couldn't hide it. I knew that the man wouldn't have lived to our second meeting. By that time Weston's place was set, and without the King's support or the backing of another Great House I felt I couldn't remove him safely."

"When did he start using his own personal guards?" Ran asked.

"Hmmm?" Hidaka asked, then paused in thought. "Huh, now that you mention it, right about that same time. You think he didn't feel the man's death was an accident?"

Ran shrugged and Lord Hidaka snorted.

"Well, after what happened to him last night, perhaps he wasn't wrong," he said.

Lord Hidaka sat up straight in his chair and faced Ran.

"There have been other times that I've felt our curse maybe lifted, but it has never come to pass. Today I feel a beginning of hope. However, I want to caution you. The end of Weston may not see an end to his treachery. There are those within my Court who have been under his influence. Heaven knows what they may try," he said solemnly. "If you like I can assign you protection. In fact, I insist on it."

"No," Ran stated firmly. "No, thank you, my Lord. If his accomplices cannot act then how are they to be discovered?"

"True...," Lord Hidaka agreed but he appeared worried and dissatisfied. "Dare I hope that you have been sent here to this purpose?"

Ran allowed a small smile to flit across his face. He rose and bowed to his host.

"I'll be in my room for the rest of the morning. I shall see you at the noon meal," he said as he walked to the door, but once there he looked back. "Where's the body?"

"My men are bringing it up the cliff trail on a litter. They should be here before nightfall. The way is sound, and most of the ice has melted," answered the Lord.

Ran nodded and left the little office. Lord Hidaka looked weary, but his eyes shown with determination and hope.

-----------

Ran closed the door of his room and settled in the chair that looked most comfortable taking brief note of the red rose on his pillow that meant their spy had been by and would return later. Putting aside the thought he shut his eyes and opened the door in his mind.

"_Finally_," Aya answered immediately. _"I've been tense all morning. I expected to hear from you earlier."_

Ran felt himself smile.

"_Sorry. There's been quite a lot happening_," he replied.

"_Do tell_," she demanded and he did.

It took him quite a while to impart everything he'd learned to his sister. She was, he knew, seated somewhere with a sheath of paper and busily writing it all down in her peculiar short hand. How it was she always knew when he would contact her he'd never figured out, but she always seemed to be prepared. She on the other hand had the knack of catching him in the tub or on horseback. He often wondered whether that was by accident or design on her part.

"_Is that all_?" she asked sarcastically when he'd finished.

"_Yes, and I have to go or I'll be late for lunch_," he said.

"_Then go and be careful. One attempt on your life is more than enough_," she said seriously. _"Love you."_

"_Love you too_," he said and closed the door.

Opening his eyes he winced and rubbed his temples. The headache was worse than usual. He suspected he would need a tonic. The longer communications took a lot out of both of them. They had always thought the more they used their gift the stronger they'd become, but that hadn't turned out to be the case.

He climbed wearily to his feet and debated about taking a nap before shaking his head against the idea. No, he was expected at lunch. After recent events he didn't want to frighten his hosts unnecessarily.

Ran opened his door and left his room headed for the main hall and staircase.

"Ah, there you are," Takashi Hidaka said rounding the corridor. "Father sent me to find you. He said...are you alright? You're very pale," the young man said in concern as he approached.

"I'm fine. A headache. Its nothing," Ran said as Takashi turned to fall into step with him. He didn't feel the long blade of the dagger until it was removed roughly from his chest.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Takashi spat. He stepped away as Ran staggered into the wall.

The last thing he saw was Takashi's back as he turned and strode away. Then everything faded to black.

------

Author's Note: Oops. Heh-heh. Surprise! Another cliff hanger. Heh. Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!

Precognition74: Yes, the boy in chapter 3 was Omi, and you've got that name for a reason, right? Thanks for reading! :)

Rapunzel4: Oh, thank you. Its actually easier for me to have a schedule. Otherwise you'd never hear from me, or I'd post the entire thing all at once. Aaagh! Grammar mistakes!! No, no, NOOOO! Okay, so I knew about that one, but I was too lazy to fix it. Somehow I just knew you'd notice! ;D Yes, Ran/Ken eventually, but don't hold your breath. Please. I can't be held responsible if you do. Patience is a virtue and one you'll need for this fic! Don't worry. I lurk too. Thanks for reading! :)

Swtjemz: Yay! You're on the edge of your seat! Are you still? Thanks, I'm working really hard on building up the mystery and keeping it going. This one is taking a lot of rewrites to get right. And I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you again as far as Schwarz is concerned. So sorry! bows Thanks for reading! :)

Shikigami-kun: Apparently not. Although, it could be argued that his mind is on other things. Yeah, Ken is 19. They are all their correct ages in this one. Well, it did get to fruition...lot of good it did him, ne? Your other questions I shall leave for the future. They will be answered eventually! ;P Ran/Ken forever! Thanks for reading! :)

Akimoto Kin: Thanks! No problem, don't worry about it! Yeah, Omi's gift is the gift of sight, and Youji's a Prince again. I think I have issues with that I must be working out. I can't get past it. Well, a lot is going to happen! Hopefully it'll all be interesting. Thanks for reading! :)

Mondtanz: You're welcome! Hey, I only have dial up at my house. Yes, Ken does have the strongest power in his House. Its true that bugnuks are very fitting for vengeance. I'm glad that you'll brave the dial up because otherwise you most definitely **will** miss the introduction! If I get the chance to actually read a real book I'll give Bujold another chance. Now to save your wallet I'll give you a bit of advice. Use your local library. They have a wonderful thing called Inter-Library Loan. That means if they don't have the book they can request it from any other library in the country! And lots of libraries now have comics and manga too! So, check it out next time you find a series you love, but can't afford. Thanks for reading! :)

Ru-chan: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for reading! :)

Makami: Thanks! I do agree that we're closer to our own writing, but some times we're too close and we can't see the flaws. Or at least I am. I always ask my husband to read my chapters not only to help proof them, but also to help me with the flow of the story, and the building of the plot. I'm always worried about losing it somewhere, and helpful critiques are always welcome to me, but certainly not flames. Flamers should be roasted. Heh-heh-heh. I like it when he uses his claws too. Thanks for reading! :)

Marsupial: Hey! Welcome back! Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far! Yeah, the magic is part of their daily lives, well for most Houses. The Thirteenth has problems. Thanks for reading! :)

Seph Lorraine: Well, I'm afraid you must be even more afraid for him now, hunh? Sorry! I had to! Please forgive me! I'm glad you like Omi, Youji is coming. Hang on! Hee-hee-hee. Yeah, too bad! He didn't like being groped either. Poor guy. The things we put them through for our own enjoyment. ;P Ran/Ken shall prevail! Thanks for reading! :)

Ranny Boy: Little Ken lights flashed? How cute! Are they flashing now? Thanks for reading! :)

Velvet Copper: Ha-ha-ha! Alter it, hunh? Hmmm. Why don't you just hang on and keep reading. wink Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Part Two: Ran c

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (eventually).

Author's Note: Ooops! Somehow I always miss holidays. Sorry! A belated Happy Holidays to everyone and Happy New Year! And as a Christmas treat I'm posting this early! So, here they are! The scenes that started it all. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 2: Ran ( c )**

Ken overslept and awoke with the nightmare. He sat up in bed, his shoulders sagging. Killing Weston hadn't even altered the dream. Sighing, he climbed out of bed and paused to examine the state of his pallet. It was worn and patched but serviceable. It was also the only thing he owned besides the clothes on his back and his boots.

He rolled it up and carried it downstairs with him to the kitchens.

"Where have you been? The wood master was looking for you," the head of the kitchens said when she saw him. She wasn't as intimidating as her predecessor but she was close.

"Looking for me? Why?" Ken asked.

"He wanted you to go off with his Lordship to recover the body in the ravine," she answered.

"Body?"

"Didn't you hear? Someone fell off the tower roof last night."

"I heard a wind blew 'im off," said a kitchen maid. "Lady Hitomi's chamber maid told me sister that her Ladyship saw 'im lifted right off 'is feet."

"Shut up and work," the kitchen head commanded then turned back to Ken. "Anyway, the wood master went instead and we're runnin' low on wood."

She cast him a meaningful look and walked away. Ken sighed. So much for requesting his compensation and leaving. He'd have to wait.

Tucking his bed-roll into the corner behind his favorite stool he left to get wood. If the kitchen was low then probably so were his other rooms. One more day of work wouldn't kill him, and it would give the wood master a chance to find a replacement. Sighing he caught up his canvas carrier and began filling it.

The mysterious death was the topic of the day. The kitchen workers spoke of nothing else. No one seemed to be sure of who it was that had fallen, but there was a rumor that it was a Chancellor. Ken was amused by the chatter at first, but found it wearing as the day wore on. He began to welcome his trips upstairs as a relief from the kitchens. Although it was the same above stairs. Everyone was whispering speculations. The difference was above stairs the whispers were accompanied by worried or frightened glances around the rooms. The nobles were afraid.

By noon he decided he'd better recheck the wood in the guest rooms. There was only one in use which made his job that much easier, and he brought extra wood so he could over fill the bin and not come back until after dark.

As Ken approached the door which led from the service corridor out into the hallway he paused, listening. He'd thought he'd heard voices. Opening the door a bit he peeked out just in time to see the flash of a knife and the red-haired stranger stumble against the opposite wall.

The attacker muttered something, turned and strode away toward the main hallway. Ken ignored him. He dropped the wood inside the service corridor with a muffled thud before dashing across the hallway to the stranger.

He was laying slumped against the wall, unmoving. Ken didn't hesitate but opened the nearest door and hauled the stranger inside an unused room. He pulled open the man's waistcoat and shirt to reveal a profusely bleeding wound. Acting instantly he covered the wound with his hands and summoned the magic.

The pop inside his ears was deafening, the flash of white blinding, and he felt himself crash onto the floor with enough force to push the air from his lungs. Darkness clouded his vision, but he fought against it. He could hear someone moving around in the hall outside. A vision of the attacker returning made him begin to struggle to rise, but he was too weak and only succeeded in rolling onto his side.

A hunched figure stepped through the door into the dim light of the dark room and froze. She took in his prone, gasping figure and the unmoving form laying near the door. She crouched down next to the stranger and touched his exposed chest.

"What have you done?" she hissed sharply.

Ken blinked at her. A kitchen keep? What was a kitchen keep doing there? He watched her smooth, elegant motions which belied her hunched and aged appearance.

"Nothing," he answered, still taking deep, heavy breaths. He forced himself up onto his hands and knees but had to pause and rest there.

The spy watched his struggles for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Ran. His heart was beating steadily, his breathing was deep and even as if he were asleep. She took note of the deep red stain on his white shirt, but there was no sign of blood on his skin. Upon closer examination she found a thin, white scar several inches below his left nipple. Resting a finger on it she examined the wound beneath it with her inner eye. It had been deep. The blade had pierced his lung and come close to his heart, but it was fully healed. She peered again at the crouching figure in the middle of the room and arched a curious eyebrow.

Ken shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. She obviously wasn't what she appeared to be. He had to wonder who else in the House wasn't who they claimed they were. Suddenly he wished he'd been up on time and had left as planned, even if it would've meant the stranger's death.

"What happened here?" the kitchen keep asked softly, her voice brittle with age but he no longer trusted it.

"Not sure," he answered wearily. "I came to fill the wood bin and I saw him fall."

"He fell in here?" she asked quietly.

Ken paused only briefly to gauge the stranger's position in relation to the slightly open door.

"No, I moved him in here. Out of the draft," he said. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing from what I can tell," she answered without moving her eyes from his still crouching form. His breathing was evening out and he seemed more able to hold himself upright. "How did you come to be sprawled halfway across the room?"

"I tripped going to the mantel for a candle," he said quickly.

She hid a smirk. He was learning. That lie had come much more easily, although the others may have been merely half truths. There was a pile of wood just inside the service corridor, and a fresh pool of blood outside the door in the hallway. What she really wanted to know was why this servant had healed Ran and how he'd summoned the power to do so. From what she could see he looked near collapse, so the effort had taxed him, but that he could do it at all should've been impossible.

"Are you alright?" she asked dropping the pretext of age and addressing him in her natural voice.

He shifted to one side slightly in a nervous reaction which he tried unsuccessfully to hide.

"I'm fine," he stated trying to fill his voice with a strength he didn't feel.

This time she allowed her small smile to show.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Boy," he answered flatly.

"Boy?" she almost laughed, but held it in check. "Well, Boy, I'm going to trust you. I am Lord Fujimiya's liaison here."

When he didn't visibly react to her news she continued.

"We haven't much time. Given that there have been two at...incidents involving Lord Fujimiya's health, I think it would be wiser for him to depart as soon as possible," she thought a moment, listening out the door for any change in the silence of the hall. "Is there anywhere you can hide him? Somewhere he won't be discovered? I need time to contact his groomsmen and once he's discovered missing this whole place will erupt. We can't risk having him exposed to whoever caused him to 'fall'...can we?"

Ken hesitated a moment before nodding. He wasn't sure he wanted anything more to do with these people. But having thwarted two attempts on the Lord's life he felt he had some vested interest in seeing him safely away. He looked down at the sleeping man and wondered what had prompted his quick, almost desperate reaction. Why did he care whether the man lived or died? Except that it could've meant the ruination of the House. It still might. But did he really mind that? He shook his head to clear it and nodded again.

"Good," the kitchen keep said rising. She stood in the doorway and peeked out. "Do you think you can carry him?"

Ken crawled back over to the Lord and looked at him before nodding.

"Good," she repeated. "Take him quickly. I'll cover your tracks and come for you when its safe. Hopefully he'll be somewhat recovered by then."

"How will you find us?" Ken asked partially lifting Lord Fujimiya to rest against his chest. Despite his trim appearance the man was heavy, causing Ken to grunt with the effort.

He felt a light touch to the top of his head and looked up as the kitchen keep removed her finger tips from his hair. She smirked down at him.

"I'll be able to track you anywhere," she said and he clearly read the threat.

Swallowing hard he nodded and scooped Lord Fujimiya onto his shoulder. Bracing himself against the wall he rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Hurry," she said suddenly, urgency evident in her tone. "They're coming."

They crossed the hallway and entered the service corridor, where she quickly gathered and shouldered the discarded load of wood.

The kitchen keep headed toward the far side of that floor while he headed down a set of backstairs. Partway down he triggered a hidden switch and slipped through an opening in the wall into a secret passage.

Over the years Ken had explored the other tunnels under the House and found that they led to some interesting places. He'd found various passages within the House itself which allowed him quick and easy movement between areas normally isolated from each other. Some, he guessed, were forgotten service passages. Some could only have been meant for darker purposes. At any rate he'd learned how to enter the tunnels without going through the kitchens, which meant he could visit Tris at anytime he pleased, although it had meant learning his way in the dark.

Ken made it as far as the wide staircase before he could carry his burden no farther. He tried to set the man down gently, then went to collect his lantern and returned with it to the sleeping Lord. Collapsing on the other side of the step from Lord Fujimiya he gave up the idea of lighting it and sank into an exhausted sleep. Too worn out to worry about whether he'd be missed in the kitchens.

-----

Ran fell into darkness, unable to resist its pull. In terror he reached for the one person he knew would hear him and silently screamed her name. Her answer was immediate but faded too quickly as the impenetrable cold embraced him. He was falling away from her and he couldn't stop.

Then suddenly, miraculously he did stop. Something had caught him. Something powerful. It drew him back and he clung to it. Resting weakly in its grasp he slipped into a deep, soothing sleep.

The first thing Ran became aware of when he awoke was the stench. The overpowering aroma of sweat and a human body gone too long unwashed. He choked and gagged on the odor. Behind it was a damp mustiness like that in an unused cellar.

The second thing he noticed was the dark. Infinite and impenetrable. He'd once heard a servant refer to something being as dark as the inside of a cow's stomach and now he understood what she had meant. He couldn't see anything. Where was he?

Swallowing down his panic he slowly felt around him. He was laying on some sort of stone slab with his back resting up against the wall, which was also stone. At his head he felt a stone shelf of some sort and when he shifted to explore it the toe of one boot slipped off the edge of the slab, striking another surface only a few inches lower. Steps? Stone steps? Had they thrown him into some sort of dungeon?

Suddenly the memory of Takashi's knife returned and Ran clutched at his chest. He could feel the crustiness on his shirt, but the wound under his heart was closed. How was that possible? He should be dead. Shouldn't he?

Perhaps he was and this was purgatory. With a stench that bad he could almost believe it.

He shifted again to feel the step above him and his hands closed around something. A moment of feeling the object revealed it to be a lantern. Ran pulled it to him gratefully and fumbled it open. Reaching deep inside himself he drew out his little bit of magic and formed a light ball. Too tiny on its own to light anything more than his palm, but inside the lantern the glass walls reflected and increased its light. Sighing in relief he glanced around and froze.

He wasn't alone. Not three feet from him on the same step lay a person curled into a tight ball. Obviously the source of the smell.

Ran studied the figure carefully. He guessed it was probably male, but any other distinguishing characteristics were hidden by the tattered and patched clothing, long mass of hair, and the utter filth covering the form from head to toe. Ran was instantly repulsed. How could anyone survive being so dirty?

He was either unconscious or asleep, Ran couldn't tell which, but the lighting of the lamp hadn't disturbed the...man? Boy? His age was as indistinct as everything else. Ran scowled in distaste and set the lantern down carefully.

Opening his own shirt, which was untucked, stained and torn, he found the scar. Gently he touched his fingers to it and pressed. No pain or discomfort. It seemed to be fully healed. He frowned in thought. The amount of magic it would've required to heal such a wound was on a level with that of the crown Prince himself. No one in this House, or indeed any other, should be able to summon such power.

A noise from somewhere above him on the staircase distracted him from his thoughts. He reached for the lantern to dowse its light, but stopped when he felt eyes suddenly on him. He froze in place and looked again at the figure across from him. The creature hadn't moved in the slightest, but Ran could feel the tension emanating from the male's body. He felt as though he were in a very small cage with a very dangerous beast.

At the same time he felt the inner touch again. The one he'd felt in the yard the day before. A hesitant reaching, like a shy stray dog leaning in for a tentative sniff. This time he reached back, and started as a connection was made. Like a tiny shock after crossing a carpet in stocking feet.

Before he could explore the strange new feeling the kitchen keep materialized out of the dark on the steps above them. He blinked up at her.

"Manx?" he asked in relief.

"How are you?" she asked him, coming closer. She had a lantern of her own, and he again wondered where they were.

"Fine," he said absently touching his chest.

Ran froze again as the figure across from him uncoiled like a sleeping cat and sat up. The smooth grace of his motions spoke of a young man, although he hung his head forward keeping his face effectively covered by hair and shadows. Ran watched him curiously. Taking in the shifting of his clothing over his body. Young and strong, he surmised, from years of hard work, and too thin from too little food or time to eat. With that thought he felt his own stomach growl and remembered he'd missed lunch. Belatedly he wondered what time it was.

"And who are you?" he asked the male before him stoutly, feeling quite satisfied with the way his deep voice reverberated off the stone walls.

"The wood boy," came the answer in a quiet tenor after a slight hesitation.

"He found you in the hallway," Manx informed Ran.

The way she said it caused his hand to stray to his chest again and he looked harder at the other male. The wood boy shifted nervously.

"Thank you," Ran said and meant it from the depths of his soul.

The wood boy merely shrugged.

"My Lord, the House is in an uproar," Manx said attracting his attention. "Apparently, your stabbing wasn't sanctioned by Lord Hidaka. When the perpetrators returned to find you gone they fled in panic. They are being sought in the forest without. You are being sought by every measure within, although it is believed you are injured, possibly dead, and in their hands. I feel the time has come for your departure."

Ran climbed to his feet while she spoke and checked on his sword. It was still strapped to his waist.

"I'm afraid it maybe too late for that," he said. "I reached for Aya. She must know of my distress. Reinforcements are most likely on their way. Where are we?"

"Catacombs under the House," Manx answered.

"Indeed? Interesting. Which is the easiest way outside?" he inquired.

Manx looked down at the still seated figure of the wood boy who was aptly watching them through his long, tangled curtain of hair.

"Go to the top of these stairs, turn left and follow the tunnel to the end. The steps there go to the stables," he said.

Manx nodded and turned to head up the steps. Ran glanced back briefly at the dirty, huddled figure who made no move to follow. He felt the unexplainable impulse to either stay or insist on his coming too. Ran frowned at it and pushed it away. Nodding his thanks once again he followed the quickly disappearing back of the kitchen keep. There were more pressing matters than a dirty wood boy who possessed power he had no business possessing. Although, that mystery would have to be explored when things were settled. If they were settled.

After they'd left the staircase and were well down the tunnel he moved closer to Manx.

"You did mark him?" he asked softly.

"Oh, yes," she said and he could hear her smirk. "He won't be going anywhere."

"Good."

Minutes later they arrived at the stables, and moved to peer out the doors into the yard. All activity there was halted and everyone was looking skyward in shock and alarm.

The air above the House was full of mounted men and women. An armed host outfitted for battle. As they watched three carriages materialized from the portal over the tree tops and moved to join the riders. Ran's jaw tightened as Lord Hidaka emerged from his House at a run followed closely by his officers and advisors.

"Keep your eyes on that wood boy," he said to Manx. "I'll handle this mess."

"As you wish," she said sounding slightly amused.

Ran heard her walk back to the door they'd just come through but he didn't watch her go. Instead he watched the drama unfolding in the yard before him. The riders landed followed by the coaches. Lord Hidaka looked apoplectic as he clumsily greeted them. He was obviously terrified.

The head rider, better outfitted than the rest, moved his horse forward. He stared down at the frightened Lord like one would look at an ugly bug under a glass.

"Where is the Lord Fujimiya?!" he demanded in a loud clear voice. His gloved hand gripped the handle of his sheathed sword tightly.

"S-sir," Hidaka stammered, "w-we..."

"I am here, your Highness," Ran called. He quickly tucked in his shirt and buttoned his waistcoat over it to hide the blood stains as he stepped out of the shadows of the stable doors and strode forward.

-----

Author's Note: Well, that's what started it all. Lying in bed one morning imagining Ken catching Ran as he fell. Then imagining that he had the ability to heal him. Then the rest just seemed to follow. What'd ya think? They may not be 'together', but at least they're together, right? Only Yohji to go! Look for him in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!

Swtjemz: Well, you won't have long to wait for the playboy. And this is just a tiny, little cliffhanger compared to the others. No one's dying or about to be killed, so you should be able to relax. Sorry, but my evil side sneaks out every once in a while. Thanks for reading! :)

Anna: Thanks! More is on the way! Thanks for reading! :)

RuByMoOn17: Sorry. Are you feeling better now? Thanks for reading! :)

Precognition74: Yeah, one year of me writing it in notebooks with a slight break in the summer when I wrote "Once I Was Loved". Phew! And I haven't even finished it yet, although I do know how it ends. How could I not guess it when you seemed to know what was about to happen? At least you can use it for practical things! Thanks for reading! :)

Mondtanz: Well, that was the introduction. Anticlimactic? Hey, I had to leave you guys wanting more, right? That's how I work. ;P Okay, I think I confused you some how. Sorry. Please allow me to explain. Each House has its own family that rules that House and its lands, but swears fealty to the First House and the First (or royal) Family. So, they aren't related. They used to be independent of one another too, but there was a Great War and the outcome was that the First House was the victor and that's how they received their rankings (the Second House swore fealty first and so on). The First House then imposed forms of control over the other Houses to ensure their loyalty which you will find out about later. I can't really tell you any more than that without spoiling some of the story. Ran will in fact bring some of this up himself, but I'll clarify it for you here. Sorry. Yeah, its hand written in three single subject notebooks and its not done yet. I'm typing and writing at the same time, and posting too! Its like a part time job! But a good one! My hand gets sore too, but I push through the pain! :P Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope that cleared that up for you! :)

Krysana: Thanks! You probably missed it because my summaries aren't very good. I'm afraid I'll run out of space so I try to keep them short, but I think they're too short. I should fix that the next time I update. Ken is 19. You're right, normally he'd have been promoted in his position if for nothing else but loyal service. However, he doesn't want a promotion, and being in the kitchens is handy. ;) Thanks for reading! :)

Ru-chan: Thanks. Well, now you know the outcome. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reading! :)

Seph Lorraine: Hee-hee-hee! I stabbed him! I'm evil! :D Yay! My hubby loves that part too. That's his favorite part aside from the kicking down the stairs scene. It slows down a bit now though. Hopefully people will still find it interesting. Oh-ho-ho! You'll just have to wait and see about Weston's body! That's part of the mystery! ;P Thanks for reading! :)

Ranny Boy: Eeee-hee-hee-hee! I am evil! :D But its okay now. -wink- Thanks for reading! :)

Makami: Yeah, Ran got stabbed, but now you know he's okay. I pity flamers. They are only depriving themselves and annoying others. And I like your writing! You're too hard on yourself! Stop it. Stop it now. Thanks for reading! :)

Stuck in a rhyme: Well, I'm glad you got around to reading it now. Yay! You like it! Yeah, I know Crawford is the precog in the series, but for some reason I can really see Omi as a seer. Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Part Two: Ran d

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (eventually).

Author's Note: Sorry, this is later than I intended to post. It took us three hours to get over the mountain! Black ice! Anyway, enter Yohji! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 2: Ran (d)**

Ran could feel the shock of his appearance and quickly strode forward to stand between the rider and the frightened Lord Hidaka.

"I'm here, your Highness," he addressed the rider. "Whole and unharmed."

"So you are," the rider agreed. He released his sword hilt and moved to dismount. On the ground he proved to be several inches taller than Ran. "Would you be so good as to explain what happened?"

The rider pulled off his helmet to reveal very fine features and sharp, intelligent eyes. He set his helmet on his saddle before coming to stand before Ran and the relieved Hidaka. The rider ran a hand through his close cropped brown hair to smooth it as he met Ran's eyes with his stern green ones.

"Certainly, your Highness," he said. "I was attacked outside my room, but as you see it was somewhat less than successful."

"Go on," the Crown Prince said eyeing Hidaka.

"Lord Hidaka had nothing to do with the attack and indeed has riders searching the woods even now for my assailants, who fled when it was learned they had failed," Ran said and turned his piercing violet gaze on the Lord nervously standing by.

"Indeed," Hidaka confirmed. "And I am afraid Takashi, my own son, maybe among them." His sorrow and regret were evident in his eyes and voice. "I fear the influence of Chancellor Weston was even stronger than I suspected."

Ran locked eyes with the Crown Prince.

"Your Highness," he said, "I feel the evil of this House is no more than you yourself have suggested, and may yet be corrected with the _proper assistance_."

The Crown Prince held his eyes and studied him. At last he nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Lord Hidaka, my fellows and I have traveled far and at great speed to get here. Will you offer us welcome into your House in exchange for our assistance with your immediate problem?" he asked loudly.

"Your Highness, all that I have is laid open to you in loyal obedience and gratitude," Lord Hidaka answered.

The Crown Prince removed his glove and held out his hand. Lord Hidaka bowed low and kissed it. After he'd risen the Prince turned to his company of warriors.

"The Lord Hidaka has men and horses searching the woods for the assailants," he said.

Several groups of riders turned their mounts and rode out through the gates. The rest dismounted and stood by their steeds at attention.

Lord Hidaka turned to his frozen household.

"We have company," he announced loudly. "Unload their things and make them welcome."

The servants in the yard hopped to immediately. Scrambling to take horses and luggage, while the officers lined up at attention and the advisors stood stiffly by.

"Your Highness," Lord Hidaka said and awaited the Crown Prince's attention.

The Prince took a step forward to follow Hidaka into the House, but paused and turned back to Ran. Briefly, he looked him up and down and smirked.

"My brother travels with me, my Lord," he said. "He'll be pleased to find you unharmed."

Ran fought a cringe, but felt his eye twitch.

"Your Highness," he replied blandly.

The Crown Prince smiled broadly and followed Lord Hidaka into the House with his officers and advisors in close attendance. Ran turned in time to see the door of the first carriage open and a tall, lanky man step out.

It couldn't be argued that Prince Yohji didn't cut a striking figure. Tall and whip thin, he was dressed immaculately in the finest materials available. His long brown locks fell in waves around his face to almost shoulder length. In the back they were tied up into a tail at the base of his neck by a ribbon the same green as his coat and eyes. One would never guess to look at him that he was his brother's personal guard.

Placing a delicate hand on his hip he scanned the yard, managing to look both rakish and foppish at once.

Ran endeavored not to roll his eyes. Internally he braced himself and waited for the Prince to notice him. He didn't have to wait long.

The Prince's alluring green eyes locked on him, and flashing a dazzling smile full of relief, he strode to Ran and embraced the slightly shorter red-head. After a few moments the Prince let him go, but didn't move out of his personal space. He leaned his forehead against Ran's and looked down into his eyes. To anyone who might be looking they appeared to be a couple involved in an intimate reunion, but the Prince's eyes were sharp and serious.

"Are you sure you're unhurt? Aya seemed to think otherwise," he murmured.

"I'm fine. How is she?" Ran asked softly in concern.

"Recovering," Yohji answered noticing Ran's unbuttoned shirt under his waistcoat. Seductively he ran a finger down Ran's chest and pulled the material back until he could see the blood stain and the scar. His eyes widened in shock and horror.

Ran quickly grabbed his hand and held it in place before the Prince could pull his shirt open for all to see. Quickly, he glanced around to ensure that no one was paying them any undue attention. Hidaka's servants had made quick work of any luggage, and were engaged in taking the horses to the stables and the carriages to the large barn. Everyone he could see was occupied.

When he looked back to the Prince it was clear he had recovered, though his mouth was set in a thin line. Their eyes met once more and the Prince entwined their fingers. Yohji leaned closer, his lips brushing Ran's cheek until they came to rest against his ear.

"Who did that?" he asked darkly.

Ran fought the blush he could feel trying to heat his cheeks and tried to retain his cool. Even after two years he wasn't used to the Prince's attentions.

"Takashi, Lord Hidaka's eldest son," Ran answered.

"And the healing of it?"

"A servant," he answered coldly, regaining his composure.

The Prince drew back and Ran was chagrined to find him smirking. His green eyes scanned the yard.

"Where is this servant?" he asked.

"Not here. Manx is on him."

"Manx?" the Prince asked flashing another brilliant smile. "Excellent. I shall speak to her then."

He stepped gracefully back a pace, effectively leaving Ran's space and grinned.

"I truly am glad to find you well, Ran," he said quietly. "You should go change and let Aya know you're alright. It'll be dinner before too long."

"Prince Yohji," Ran said bowing as the Prince strolled past him and into the House.

Ran released a sigh and followed. A change of clothes and a good dinner definitely sounded appealing. Once again he headed toward his room and its welcoming silence.

By the time his conversation with Aya was over and he'd changed his clothes the sun had set. One of Lord Hidaka's officers had stopped by briefly to notify him that the body had been recovered and was in the ice house under guard, and that the Lord's and Crown Prince's men were returned with at least partial success. Ran dressed feeling well satisfied with the outcome of the day's events, and looking forward to returning to the First House in a few days time and being reunited with his sister.

As he tied his cravat there was a quiet but demanding knock on his door.

"Yes?" he called, then moved to open the door. "Omi?"

The young man stood there, worry warring with a stern frown for possession of his face. Ran blinked at him in surprise.

"Good evening, Lord Fujimiya. May I trouble you for a moment of your time?" he asked, the stern expression winning.

"I was just heading to dinner," Ran said frowning.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this can't wait," the youth said walking past Ran and into the room.

Ran's frown deepened but he followed, shutting the door. Omi stopped in the center of the room and turned to face him.

"May I sit?" he asked suddenly smiling. When Ran nodded he chose a seat before the fireplace and motioned to the facing chair. "Please, join me."

Ran found himself sitting. He faced the young seer who's expression had turned solemn once again.

"I am here on behalf of the young man who assisted you earlier today," he said. "He is currently being held against his will by your friend Prince Yohji."

"Held?" Ran asked surprised.

Omi cleared his throat and repressed a small smile.

"Your lady friend had him taken from the wood master's office, where I believe he was asking for compensation, to Prince Yohji who refused to see him until he was...'worthy of being viewed' is how I believe he put it," Omi said. "He is currently being held in a bathroom."

"Good," Ran stated. "He's filthy."

Omi frowned darkly at him.

"Lord Fujimiya, this is not a laughing matter," he said sharply.

"And I am not laughing," Ran replied coldly. "What is it to me if a filthy servant gets the bath he's in desperate need of?"

"You owe him a great debt," Omi said, then smirking added, "two in fact."

"Two?"

"He healed you after you were stabbed earlier today, and he protected your life last night by throwing Chancellor Weston off the tower's roof."

Ran stared dumbly at the youth.

"The wood boy killed Weston?" he asked softly.

Omi nodded.

"Why?" Ran asked.

"I don't know why," Omi answered. "If you want to know that you'll have to ask him yourself. I can see many things but not, unfortunately, what motivates people."

Ran shifted in his seat. The strange feeling in his chest was back urging him to go to the defense of the incarcerated servant. Omi was watching him knowingly and making him very uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" Ran asked suddenly. "Why does he concern you?"

"Because I too owe him a great debt," he answered smiling softly.

"Tell me," Ran demanded.

"When I was nine my mother and I were visiting the First House. As you recalled last evening you heard me sing there. Do you remember what else happened during that visit?"

"All the children fell ill," Ran answered at once.

It was well remembered. A plot of revenge against the King by a wizard who'd had designs on the magic that fueled their monarchy. He'd been discovered and expelled from the kingdom, forcibly, after having been permanently stripped of all of his magical abilities. It was by no means an isolated incident, but that particular mode of revenge had almost cost the kingdom its children. The offending wizard had been sought and dealt with as a lesson to other such offenders.

"Yes, and only the magic of the Seats could save them," Omi said. "I believe it was the King himself who healed you and your sister."

Ran nodded.

"When the illness broke out my mother rushed me home hoping to get me away before I could contract the illness. Unfortunately, she was too late," Omi continued.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Ran interrupted. "The spell was designed to attack all children living within the Great Houses below the age of fifteen and from there spread to the countryside. If it had succeeded it would've been a terrible revenge indeed."

"Yes," Omi said nodding. "So I became ill and my mother and I were isolated to prevent the spread of the disease. We were abandoned by our retainers and I was left to die, and would have...if not for him."

Ran sat up with a sudden thought.

"The failed Ascension," he said. "There was no Seat magic here."

"And yet I was saved," Omi nodded. "And not only me. All the children were saved, regardless of rank. When I awoke he was by my bedside."

"Who is he?" Ran demanded, but Omi shook his head.

"All I know for certain," he said, "is that he came here from a farm when he was seven. The butler listed his name as 'Boy' and noted a few of his distinguishing features in the servants register."

Ran quirked an eyebrow.

"Your sight is very thorough," he said.

"You don't always need the gift of sight to see," Omi smiled. He reached into his waistcoat pocket and extracted a ring of at least twenty keys.

"What else do you know?" Ran asked, more interested than he cared to admit.

"There have been many odd events here," the youth said, his smile fading. "The late Lord Hidaka's marriage was arranged and at first rocky. According to the butler's personal log the late Lord's father sensed his own end hard upon him, and so arranged a marriage to a suitable bride for his eldest, and extremely reluctant, son."

"You think there was an affair?" Ran asked. "With a nearby farm maid or a lost love perhaps?"

Omi shrugged.

"There's no telling," he said. "But shortly after the marriage the House seer was found dead, and they didn't get another one. There was no seer here until I was born. That was eight years, Lord Fujimiya. During that time the First Child was born, Weston was employed, and the murders took place. In the notes recorded before the murders there was concern among the staff and officials. Apparently, the First Child hadn't shown any signs of potential."

"But he was paired, wasn't he?" Ran asked.

Omi nodded.

"But it is common practice to pair a First Born before their second birthday whether they've shown potential or not, correct?"

"Yes," Ran answered, shifting slightly in his seat. "The sooner the bond is established the stronger it is. But the fact that he was paired suggests that some potential was there. Then again there are many instances of strong Second Borns who've needed pairing."

"The child that died could very easily have been a second son which would explain the failed Ascension of the present Lord," Omi said. "The Seat would hardly allow a replacement if the heir were still alive."

"The heir," Ran muttered. "The amount of power exhibited by the wood boy is on a level with that of the Crown Prince. A First Born never paired to control his abilities could easily rival those of the royal family."

"He'd be a liability they could not afford," Omi stated scowling. "A useful tool for anyone bent on their destruction."

"Where are they holding him?" Ran asked darkly.

Omi smiled.

"I'll take you," he chirped.

-----

Ran followed Omi down through the House. Belatedly he realized he was missing dinner. The next time Lady Hidaka said she had a feeling he should eat he wouldn't stop until he was about to burst.

Omi led the way down to the first floor. Backing the third kitchen was a series of small rooms with baths. Originally used by the family, but now meant for the staff since it became fashionable to have a private bath in each apartment. The walls in the hall leading to the baths were left in their natural state not covered with papered wood panels. The stones were slick with sweat from the steam, and the air was full of moisture.

As they rounded the corner to the ante room they were met by a sight that halted them in their tracks. The butler and several footman stood before the large fireplace used to heat the pails of water needed to fill the tubs. They were all in their shirt sleeves and looking rather the worse for wear. One of the footman sat on a stool having his ribs wrapped by a healer. The others sported various scratches, bruises, and one had apparently lost a tooth. The butler's wig was crooked, mussed and one shirt sleeve was torn. One of the four bathroom doors was shut and bolted.

The small group of servants looked on the new arrivals with both relief and consternation. Ran felt his jaw tighten.

"Is he clean?" he demanded coldly.

The butler snorted, and the old man who ran the baths wrung his hands.

"Not hardly," the butler answered raising his chin. "It would take an army to clean that beast. Look what he did to my best footman. And my shirt!"

Ran ground his teeth.

"If you can't handle one wood boy then get someone who can," Ran spat.

The butler rose up to his full height and looked down his nose at the scowling Lord. Before he could speak Omi's arm shot out and grasped Ran's arm tightly. The red-head turned to look at his companion who was staring at a point somewhere between his face and the floor.

"Omi?" Ran asked softly.

"Its you," the youth breathed out.

"What's me?" Ran asked.

"You...you're the one," Omi answered, suddenly back to himself, blinking and shaking his head. "The one he will trust."

Ran furrowed his brow and frowned in confusion.

"You'll have to do it," Omi said.

"Do what?" Ran asked, then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "You want _me_ to bathe that filthy savage?!"

"Shhh, he'll hear you," Omi said.

The butler and footmen exchanged glances. Ran glared at Omi who frowned back at him.

"You could just let him go, or make Prince Yohji see him as he is," Omi suggested.

Ran ground his teeth again in frustration.

"I can't let him go. Unpaired he's too dangerous," he said. "And no one can make Yohji do what he doesn't want to do."

"Then I'm afraid you only have one option," the young seer said far too reasonably.

Ran had never felt like whining in his life until that moment. If only there was someone he could kill with his sword then he might feel better. He sighed in exasperation and resolutely began removing his coat which he threw roughly at Omi who caught it. He unbuckled his sword belt and waistcoat which followed where his coat had led.

"Sir," the butler began cautiously. "My Lord, I must protest."

Ran glared hard at him.

"Seems I have no choice," he spat and turned his glare on Omi. "Lose my sword, lose your life," he said menacingly.

"I won't lose your sword," Omi replied with great patience. "And you'd better remove your shoes and socks as well."

Ran looked at his feet before bending to yank off his shoes.

"But, my Lord, he could kill you," the butler stammered.

"Not bloody likely," Ran swore angrily.

He marched over to the door and came face to face with the bolt. After glaring at it for a few seconds he looked to the bath master for explanation.

"Used to be holding cells for prisoners back during the war," he wheezed.

"How convenient," Ran sneered. He violently threw the bolt and stepped inside.

-----

Author's Note: Surprise! Yohji's elder brother came with him and he looks like Yohji in Gluhen only with brown hair. How's that? And for some strange reason I always want to get Ken really dirty and then make him have to get clean. Hmmm? Well, Ran didn't get to bathe him in my other series, so...well, we'll see what happens.

Wow. Rereading this just now to correct it I just noticed that Ken isn't even in this chapter! I actually wrote a chapter without him in it. O.O Hunh. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Please review!!!

XXLil Yu JahXx: Ooo! Thanks! I will continue. Thanks for reading! :)

Ru-chan: Thanks! I will keep writing. Thanks for reading! :)

Seph Lorraine: Yeah, she marked him and now she can follow him anywhere! Woo-hoo, Manx! Publish? -BLUSH- Thanks for the sentiment, but this would have to be a whole lot better for that. I do wonder some times what Koyasu-san thinks of what women do with his characters. He may not be aware of us, but he surely is aware of all the dojinshi in Japan, right? Anyway, if I ever in a million years did get published I'd give everyone of the people nice enough to read this a free copy. If it weren't for everyone who read and reviewed "Tell Him..." I'd never have written this in the first place! Thanks for reading! :)

Elfgoddess00: Thanks. Heh-heh. Yeah, no handsome, strapping servant here. Yeah, they came outta the sky. The horses and carriages are enchanted so that they can fly and use these "gates" that are actually magical holes in the sky that are all connected to one another. I was thinking something sort of like the "jump gates" in "Babylon 5". The rest of your questions will be answered eventually! Thanks for reading! :)

Shikigami-kun: Yep! They've met! Yeah, usually I get the initial idea while lying in bed. I sometimes wake up way too early and I try to imagine things to get back to sleep, which NEVER works because I get an idea and then start building on it. I'm usually awake until the alarm goes off and then spend the day jotting down all my notes. That's what happened in this case. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)

RuByMoOn17: Yeah, he's okay! Thanks for reading! :)

Mondtanz: Yay! I was hoping Manx would be obvious. Well, the Prince's powers aren't necessarily like Ken's they're just equal in power. And now you know who the Prince is! Don't worry, Ken'll get a bath all right. ;P Thanks for reading! :)

Precognition74: No, no! Omi's back! See? See?! And soon all four will be together, and then apart, and then together, and then two of them over here while the other two are...well, you get the idea. ;) Thanks for reading! :)

Swtjemz: Yes! They connected! And Yohji's here! Yes, I'm hoping Omi's role will be bigger than it has so far. I think it is, but I'm still writing it so I'm trying to get him involved more. And Yohji too. Thanks, I did get some good memories this year! I hope you did too! Thanks for reading! :)

Makami: Hmmm, good question. I've never read "Fire Starter", but I did see the movie when I was about sixteen...a Looong time ago. It might've gotten stuck in my head. You never know. The part of the film I really remember is when they parents get the drug and they have that connection while everyone else dies. When I was in art school I realized that there are no new ideas, just different ways of interpreting old ones. Even if the idea is original to me its been thought of before by someone else, and will be thought of again by another. And you know what?! I was just processing books at work and a new kids book came in with a character named 'Boy'! I was so shocked! But you see? Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


	8. Part Two: Ran e

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (eventually).

Author's Note: Bath time! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 2: Ran (e)**

Once he was inside the bath master yanked the door shut. Ran heard him relock the door with a loud bang, and his frown darkened.

The red-headed Lord paused a moment to take in the room. It wasn't too small. Like the hall and the ante room the walls and ceiling had been left in their natural stone state, while the floor was waxed wood planks. Directly across from the door was a large fireplace alight with a cheery blaze which also amply warmed the room. Ran reasoned that it was probably backed up to one of the fireplaces in the third kitchen.

In the center of the room, fixed to the floor, was a large metal tub full of steaming water. On the side facing Ran sat a small wooden stool and table. The table was littered with various bottles of liquid and boxes of powder, some of which had tipped over and spilled their contents. A couple of boxes lay crushed on the floor, their powders scattered across the wooden planks. Resting in the mess was a scrub brush.

Ran sighed and looked around for the offending party. He found him hunched against the wall to his right, still fully clothed.

He did rather resemble a cornered beast with his wild mop of hair falling in tangles past his shoulders, and his defensive posture. His worn and threadbare clothes were as dirty as he was. Ran eyed him critically for a moment. Wondering whether he could be reasoned with.

"Why are you here?" the servant asked suddenly.

"I've been sent to bathe you," Ran answered tersely. No sense in beating around the bush.

His answer appeared to confuse the other male who shifted in his position slightly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Omi says you will trust me," Ran answered.

"Who's Omi?"

Ran arched an eyebrow.

"The young songster. He says you saved him when he was a child and wishes to repay the debt by helping you now."

The servant shifted again. Ran couldn't tell whether he was nervous or sizing the Lord up.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked, his soft tenor taking on a note of petulance.

"I have no idea," Ran said scowling.

The wood boy shifted again, apparently getting more agitated.

"I want to be left alone," he stated with just a hint of desperation.

"That is impossible," Ran said sternly. "We can't let you go. You're too powerful."

Ran could almost feel a wave of hopeless anger and fear wash through him as he watched the other male shudder against the wall. He felt a stab of pity and concern. Feelings he'd never experienced before and didn't like in the least. His frown deepened.

"We're not going to hurt you," he said trying to sound a bit reassuring.

"Then let me go!" the wood boy cried.

"No," Ran stated sharply. "No one is leaving this room until you are clean. Now get in the tub."

"Go to Hell," the servant spat and launched himself off the wall.

Ran sidestepped his charge and caught him around the neck in a headlock, which he instantly regretted. The male's body odor almost overwhelmed him, and he suddenly realized the very real possibility of the man's being infested with any number of vermin.

Gritting his teeth against the smell he tightened his hold and reached for his tiny bit of magic. Summoning it he placed one hand upon the struggling servant's head and cast a death spell. Once it was done Ran released him and fell back gasping for fresh air.

"What'd you do?" the wood boy asked, coming to a startled halt on the other side of the room.

Ran wasn't surprised. Obviously he could sense the magic.

"I cast a death spell," he wheezed.

"I'm gonna die?! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" he cried indignantly.

"Not for you," Ran spat, regaining his composure. "For the lice, fleas, and any other vermin you carry."

The wood boy stood staring at him and the room fell silent. He actually looked affronted. Ran almost laughed, but seconds later was dodging a well placed punch aimed at his face.

Ran let the servant swing past him then caught him from behind, pinning one arm up behind his back. With his free hand he grasped the wood boy in a choking hold around his neck and cut off most of his air supply. The male twisted and struggled but to no avail, and when he began to weaken Ran forced him into the tub and held him there. That's when he suffered the realization that the brute was still fully clothed.

"Dammit!" he swore, releasing the man's arm.

Instantly the wood boy pulled forward and tried to scramble over the far side of the tub. Ran grabbed him and for several minutes the air was full of startled grunts, choking coughs, violent splashing, and the occasional indignant squawk. Water went everywhere.

When the struggle subsided once more the servant was naked and being held in the tub again. Ran was disheveled and was fairly certain he had a few bruised ribs. Both men were winded and gasping for air. Most of the water, and what remained of the wood boy's tattered clothing, were all over the floor.

Ran steadied his hold on the other male, who was breathing heavily and gripping the edge of the tub with white knuckles. Ignoring the pain in his ribs he took a deep breath and turned to the door.

"Gentlemen without," he yelled. "More water!"

There was a scrambling from the ante room and the wood boy's grip on the tub tightened. The bolt was thrown with a loud snap and the footmen led by the butler entered, each bearing a bucket of steaming water. As they approached the tub the victim gave a violent jerk, but Ran had him by the hair with one hand and gave it a vicious yank. The servant didn't cry out so much as growl.

"Shall I empty the tub, my Lord?" the butler asked, pausing at the end where the drain was located.

Ran glanced at the water that was left in the tub and wasn't surprised to find it almost black.

"Please," he said without loosening his hold in the slightest.

The butler bowed and pulled the cork from the drain. Once the dirty water was away he dumped his bucket over the man in the tub, effectively rinsing the wood boy and the tub of grime before plugging the drain again. The footmen came one at a time and slowly the tub began to fill. Each one seemed to delight in dumping their water over the huddled male who couldn't escape, getting Ran wet as well.

"Butler," Ran said as the men filed from the room. "I'll need some scissors."

The captive servant growled deep in his throat and tried to jerk free again which set the water to sloshing. The butler gave him a weary glance, but bowed to Ran.

"As you wish, my Lord," he said and exited quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"No, no, no, no," the wood boy muttered angrily trying valiantly to pull himself free using the edge of the tub.

Ran yanked his hair again.

"It won't hurt you," he said.

The butler returned with the scissors while the man in the tub began to tremble. Ran tightened his hold around the servant's shoulders and pulled back a fistful of tangled and matted hair.

"Cut it," he commanded.

The butler cut the hair while a second growl escaped the wood boy's throat. Within minutes the bulk of the tangled mass was on the floor and the butler had departed with the scissors. Once his hair was cut the fight seemed to go out of him and the man sat slumped in the tub ducking his head.

Ran slowly loosened his grip but didn't completely release him. Quickly reaching out to the table he grabbed up one of the bottles and dumped the liquid onto the servant's head. He tried not to be too rough when he scrubbed, but he wanted to get the hair that was left clean.

When the wood boy didn't try to get away again Ran loosened his grip further so he could reach the scrub brush. He got the servant's arms and back fully washed once before he deemed the water too dirty to continue and called for more.

Ran held him once again while the tub was drained and refilled. Once again the water was dumped over the wood boy, this time making him cringe and shudder. Ran gave the footmen dark looks of warning and they left less puffed up than when they'd entered. Before the butler left Ran requested a cloth to wash with as he thought the brush too rough and then they were alone again.

Much more gently he washed the man's hair again, taking note that it was a rich, dark brown and very fine. He soaped up the cloth and washed the areas he'd already done before moving on to the rest, well satisfied with the servant's subdued behavior.

Ken sat in the tub and felt his doom closing in. He was naked, his curtain of hair was gone, and his mask of dirt was being washed away a layer at a time. He could see no way out and for some reason seemed unable to fight against the red-headed Lord. Submitting seemed like his only option, and so he did, grudgingly. He sat in the tub and allowed the Lord to wash him.

Gradually the soft motions of the cloth over his skin and the rhythmic sloshing of the water began to relax his tensed muscles. His mind drifted as he stared at the fire. Suddenly he was five again. He was in the tub and Nanny was scrubbing him. She had large rough hands and he didn't like it. He was frowning furiously until a laugh like a small silver bell distracted him, and suddenly she was before him. His okasan. Her sunny smile and bright eyes shown down on him as she tilted his face up toward her own.

"Ken, my love, why so glum?" she smiled. "If you don't like bathing you shouldn't get so dirty."

She laughed again, mussing his hair, and was gone.

"Okasan?" he called.

Ran stopped scrubbing the servant's right arm, and looked hard at his ducked head, frowning.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

The wood boy dropped his head lower and violently shook it.

"Oh," Ran muttered, but didn't believe him. "Its not so bad is it?" he asked, feeling put upon to speak. "Although, I do have to wonder what condition your teeth are in."

"My teeth are fine," the servant answered glumly without raising his head.

"Don't tell me you actually _clean_ them," Ran said sarcastically.

"Yes. I do," he spat, sounding annoyed.

"Good. Turn around so I can wash your front," Ran commanded and the servant silently obeyed.

He turned sideways so he could stretch his legs out if he wanted to, but he remained huddled. The Lord lifted his chin so he could wash the wood boy's face. When he did he noted what looked like tear tracks in the dirt on the servant's cheeks. For some reason they disturbed him, and without further hesitation he scrubbed the servant's face clean and then took a good look at him.

He was not, Ran discovered, unattractive. His features, especially his large brown eyes, were quite pleasing, and coupled with his thin, muscular physique could've taken him quite far. Except he was hiding, Ran reminded himself. Why else would a servant work for years in one position, never seeking promotion. And the dirt and hair had effectively disguised him. But looking at him Ran could find no resemblance to the hawklike features of the Hidaka line. His coloring was right, but his face was too soft and round. So why was he so afraid?

"How old are you?" the Lord asked.

The wood boy pulled his chin from the Lord's grasp and ducked his head again.

"Nineteen," he answered glumly.

_And not a trace of whiskers_, Ran thought. _A late bloomer_. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"Boy."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want," the servant stated stubbornly.

"I will," Ran said and called loudly for more water. After it had arrived and the others had left he pulled the servant's hand up and placed the cloth in it. "Finish washing yourself."

Ran could feel the young man watching him as he wearily pulled over the stool and sat down next to the tub gingerly rubbing his ribs.

Ken hesitated a moment before soaping the cloth and then he began washing his chest, legs and nether regions. Every so often he'd peek at the Lord from under his shorn bangs. Not sure why, but for some reason instinctively trusting the stoic red-head. Just as the seer had predicted.

"W-what's your name?" he asked after a while.

Ran sat frowning for a moment trying to decide how to answer. He was feeling a distinct inclination toward kindness that he didn't like, and that annoying new feeling was back urging him to trust his instincts. He sighed heavily.

"Ran," he stated flatly.

Ken stopped scrubbing for a second and peeked at him, then continued.

"What're you goin' ta do with me, Ran?" he asked.

Ran looked the man over.

"Feed and cloth you," he answered.

"Then?"

"Then the Prince will see you. The rest is up to him," Ran said, trying to sound uninterested. "Are you finished?"

Ken nodded after looking himself over and dropped the cloth into the water. Ran rose and went to the door.

"Gentlemen," he said loudly, "a final rinse and towels."

The door opened to a footman standing there holding a stack of towels ready for employment. Ran glanced back at the figure still huddling in the tub.

"And we'll need a robe as well," he stated, letting the footmen with the water enter past him.

"Young Master Omi has already thought of it," the butler said entering with a robe draped over one arm.

Omi entered behind him and the door was closed again. He and the butler remained by it as Ran returned to the tub and pulled the plug out of the drain.

"I also took the liberty of sending a note to Prince Yohji advising him of why it was you missed dinner," the young seer chirped. "He's sent an invitation for us to join him in his guest suite in an hour's time."

Ran had motioned the wood boy to his feet after he'd been rinsed and was busy drying him with the towels. He nodded acknowledgment, and helped the towel enshrouded figure out of the tub.

"Robe," he demanded and the butler stepped forward.

Ran noted Omi hiding a smile as he took the robe and helped the wood boy on with it himself. He'd removed the dampened towels and handed them back to a footman in a heap. Every towel except the one covering the wood boy's head and hiding his face from the curious onlookers.

"I've had the guest room next to your's prepared and have sent out a search for clothing," Omi added.

"Good," Ran said, looking satisfied. "Let's head up there. I need to change as well."

He was soaked to the skin. His fresh, clean shirt was dirt smudged and sticking to him, making him uncomfortable. In the tiny room where the heat was high it wasn't bad, but the journey through the House would be another matter. He plopped back down on the stool and demanded a towel which he used to dry off his feet. Omi handed him his shoes and other belongings. When he rose he took the wood boy tightly by the arm.

"Let us go," he said sternly and they departed leaving a disastrously messy bathroom behind them.

-----

Prince Yohji's afternoon had gone about the way he'd expected it to. The Thirteenth House had developed a reputation for trouble and for him at least it was bearing fruit.

The morning had begun rational enough, but Aya's sudden collapse and her certainty that Ran was dead had thrown the whole First House into an uproar. Within an hour they'd been in the air, only to arrive and discover Ran wasn't dead, and there was little need of such a large escort.

Although he had been glad to see Ran alive and well the reasons for his being so added another problem to an ever increasing list. The corpse of a man dead ten hours looked like it'd been dead for more than ten years, the Lord's eldest son had turned traitor, and Ran's savior the mysterious wood boy.

He'd easily found Manx, who'd given him a brief report, and her cheeky banter had fortified him for the rest of what had followed.

First he'd gone with his brother and Lord Hidaka to view the corpse. It couldn't have been more gruesome. How it could've survived the fall intact was anyone's guess, but intact it was. It looked as if it had been tanned, and his brother, Prince Keiji, had asked whether they were certain they'd found the right one. But there was no question. It had been lying in the right place, and wore the robes and ring of the Chancellor's office. It was Weston, and now it was left to them to determine what had happened to him.

Next came word that the attacker and several others had been captured and were in route back to the House. They had, of course, determined to see them immediately, and adjourned to Lord Hidaka's study to await word of their arrival. It was there Manx had sent the wood boy with two armed men to be seen by him.

One look was enough to prove to Prince Yohji that the lower class of servants were barely above beasts of burden. He didn't want to get close enough to smell him. The Prince sent him away to be cleaned. A handy stalling tactic as it turned out since a messenger arrived from the holding cells shortly afterward.

The hour they spent with Takashi and his men was less than pleasant. They young man was completely enamored of Weston and refused to budge. Prince Keiji thought perhaps some spell had been practiced on him, but Yohji suspected he was just thin on reason. Not sure what to do with him they decided to leave Takashi and his men locked up until they'd had time for further discussion.

And then it'd been time for dinner, and despite his resolve to give Ran a break from his attentions, Yohji'd found himself looking forward to flirting with and possibly embarrassing the red-headed Lord. But he hadn't been seated long before several absences were noticed. Ran wasn't present, nor was a ward of Lord Hidaka's, one Omi Tsukiyono. Before the Prince had had time to become alarmed a note had arrived for him from the ward, informing him that they were with the wood boy...in the bath. After puzzling over the note for a moment, and trying to get a mental picture of Ran actually bathing that mass of filth and vermin, he shrugged and wrote a reply. Best to interview the mysterious wood boy in private. Not to mention Ran would be hungry and Yohji was curious about the ward.

The Prince excused himself immediately after dinner and returned to his rooms. He briefly informed his brother where he was going and why, and requested that some of their dinner's left overs be brought up. The footman who brought the food offered to remain to serve, but the Prince dismissed him. He didn't want any witnesses to the meeting. Shortly after the footman left a quiet knock at the door signaled the arrival of his interesting visitors.

"Come," he called and grinned in anticipation.

The door opened and in they marched. Ran, with a tight hold on the arm of a fiercely scowling brunet who wasn't unattractive now that he was clean, shorn, and dressed pleasingly; and a shorter blond with large blue eyes set into a sweet, but serious face.

"Welcome," Yohji said, his grin broadening.

The brunet glared up at him through his bangs, the blond bowed, and Ran's face remained impassive.

"I am Prince Yohji of the First House. Please," he smiled and motioned toward the small round table set before the fireplace. It was decked out with the remains of the evening meal. There were only three place settings as he had already eaten, so the fourth place was empty save a wine glass and tea cup. He moved behind the chair to the left of the empty place and held it out. "You must be Omi. My brother assures me that I've heard you sing, though I'm afraid I don't recall it."

"Perhaps you'll have another opportunity while you are here," Omi said, bowing again and accepting the seat.

"Ran, if you wouldn't mind sitting in your customary spot, the seat of honor must go to your young savior here, who I am most grateful to," again he stood behind a chair, the one beside Omi's and directly across the table from the empty place setting.

Ran gave the slightly shorter man a quick shove toward the offered seat before releasing him. Their eyes met briefly in quickly exchanged glares, and then Ran settled himself in the seat he'd been directed to. Yohji waited patiently while the former wood boy shifted nervously in place before finally moving forward and dropping into the chair. The Prince leisurely moved around the table taking in the exchanged glares and glances until he came to settle in his own seat.

"Please feel free to serve yourselves. I've already eaten," he said, uncorking a bottle of wine and filling all four glasses. As he did so his three guests helped themselves, and he noted the brunet's waiting to choose a utensil until after the others had. "I must say you do look much improved. Aren't the servants here required to bathe?"

When the wood boy only glared at him and continued to eat he looked to Omi.

"I believe," the blond began, clearing his throat, "that only those in close proximity to the family, and those handling the food are _required_ to bathe. For everyone else its optional, or so I've been told."

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" Yohji said glancing at Ran who gave him a noncommital shrug. "So, Omi, you are ward to Lord Hidaka?"

"Since my mother's death five years ago," the youth nodded.

"And they are good to you? The Lord and Lady?"

"Yes, very good," he answered then cast a quick glance at the still eating wood boy.

The servant was focusing all his attention on his food.

"Do try the wine," Yohji said smiling again. "Its actually quite good. The Lord must have a well stocked wine cellar."

"Yes. Under one of the wood sheds. I believe it was a root cellar at one point, and has since been modified," Omi nodded.

"Under the wood shed? What, not under the kitchen?" When Omi shrugged and shook his head Yohji tutted, "that must be most inconvenient."

Ran met the Prince's eyes before glancing at the wood boy who took a long swallow of wine and then continued eating. He had assumed knowledge of the passages must be common, but if Omi didn't know of the passages under the House then how did the wood boy?

"What's under the kitchen then?" Yohji asked also watching the servant.

"N-nothing," Omi answered, taking note of the others attention on the young man beside him. "Solid rock?"

The wood boy began a careful study of his plate, still shoveling food into his mouth.

"Indeed?" Yohji asked.

"At least, I don't think anything's under there. No one's ever spoken of there being a cellar under the House," Omi said carefully. "What? There is something?"

"A series of catacombs," Ran answered then tasted the wine, arching a discerning eyebrow.

"Really?" Omi asked, interested.

"Yes, but what else? Where do they go?" the Prince asked, still eyeing the wood boy.

The young brunet looked up and narrowed his eyes at him through his bangs, and Yohji grinned.

"Now that I have your attention I really must thank you again for saving Ran's life," he smiled, a glint in his eye. "He is _very_ important to me."

The young man stopped chewing and his large brown eyes widened. He glanced back and forth between the smirking Prince and Ran's unreadable expression. His face turned beet red and he ducked his head, shoveling more food into his mouth. Yohji chuckled and noted Ran's failed attempt to stop his eyes from rolling.

"So, we do know something about the ways of the world," the Prince continued to smile. He looked at Omi and winked when he noticed his pink cheeks. "So, where do the catacombs go?" the Prince asked the top of the brunet's head.

The servant shrugged in reply.

"And just how is it that you know about these unknown catacombs?" the Prince asked a bit more seriously.

"Answer him," Ran commanded quietly.

The wood boy looked at him sharply then glared at Yohji.

"I found 'em by accident," he muttered.

"Accident," Yohji stated.

"Fell against the wall," the wood boy said then gulped down the rest of his wine. "What're ya gonna do with me?"

Yohji sat back and fingered his chin as if in contemplation.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered. "What would you like us to do?"

"What'd ya mean?" the younger man asked suspiciously.

"Well, we do owe you a great debt," the Prince stated. "And you've proven your self quite powerful. In fact, we are very interested in your potential."

The servant's eyes darted around the room before he ducked his head again, and shifted nervously in his seat.

"I didn't do anything," he muttered not looking at Ran. "I found him like that."

Yohji smirked. The young man was a terrible liar, which was extremely useful. He judged the accident story to be at least partially true, but the wood boy's last statement was not.

"Never-the-less, we do owe you," the Prince said softly. "So, what do you want?"

The wood boy raised his head slightly so he could meet Yohji's eyes through his bangs.

"You don't have to answer now, but think about it." The lanky Prince turned to Ran, "Now, tell me what you think of this House. Redeemable or not? Keiji said you seemed to think it was."

Ken blinked. One minute he was under the tall Prince's piercing gaze and probing questions the next he was dismissed. Although initially relieved he couldn't help but be suspicious. He was certain the Prince didn't believe him, but why would they offer to reward him? He'd never been rewarded before. Even when he'd come to the aide of Omi and his mother.

Glancing to his right he peeked at the youth. Ken had recognized him when he'd entered the bath. So he was the singer/seer Ran had told him about. The one who'd said he would trust the exotic red-head. The young blond was raptly listening to what the Prince was saying. His eyes unguarded revealed a startling intelligence which had been hidden behind his innocent expression. Ken decided he'd best be wary of the boy and glanced to his left at Ran.

The stoic Lord was giving monosyllabic answers to the Prince's questions and statements. His expression was perfectly schooled into a mask of cold indifference. As the nearly one sided conversation continued Ken realized it was a game between the two. Everything the Prince said was designed to crack the mask, and each barely verbal response a testament to its strength. Ken had to wonder whether there was any real affection between the two, because he could see no evidence of it.

Of course, you didn't need affection to have sex. He'd seen plenty of examples of lovers who didn't really like each other during his years of service. In fact, he could only name a few couples who had seemed to actually love one another, and they were all servants.

Omi suddenly interjected something into the conversation and Prince Yohji's attention was diverted to the youngest member of their unusual party. Ran's violet gaze locked with Ken's and the brunet felt himself blush and looked away. He'd been caught staring and he hadn't even realized he was doing it.

What Ken couldn't understand was that the young seer had been correct. He did trust Ran, although he had no idea why. It was almost instinctual. He felt himself unable to prevent it, and he found he had to admit to a certain feeling of safety when he was with the red-head. But why? Frowning, Ken noticed his wine glass was refilled and drank it down.

Glancing around the room he took in the muted colors of the decor, the dancing shadows from the fireplace and candles, the sounds of conversation, and felt himself relax. It was rather pleasant with the warm fire, the flickering lights, and the soft voices.

"So, they only call you 'Boy'?"

"W-what?" Ken asked, suddenly realizing the Prince's question had been directed at him.

"They call you 'Boy'," Yohji repeated. "Don't you have a name? You must have one."

_Your name will mean your death._

His father's voice came clearly to him as he looked into the green eyes of the Prince. They seemed very green. More green than they had been earlier. He felt unable to look away.

"Just Boy," he answered softly, as if his voice were very far away.

The Prince continued to look at him. His eyes twinkled in the light. Alluring and compelling.

"Would you like more wine?" Yohji asked not releasing his gaze, which actually seemed to intensify. "Or some tea perhaps. I think you've had enough wine. Ran, do you mind?"

Ken was aware of the red-head pouring out tea in each cup, even though he couldn't break the hold the Prince's eyes had over him. But he didn't want to. And he didn't fight the light, seeking touch of magic in his mind or along his potential.

Across from him Yohji's eyes widened in surprise and slid sideways to Ran before coming to rest on Ken once more. When he looked away the spell was broken. Ken blinked rapidly and guzzled his tea.

"Good tea, isn't it?" Yohji grinned then rose to bid them good night. "We'll speak again tomorrow," he said to Ken. "Ran will see you to your room. Have a good night."

Ken noticed Ran blinking in surprise, presumably at being dismissed, but the red-headed Lord quickly covered it and rose as well. He stood by as Ken sprang to his feet and almost toppled over as a wave of dizziness washed over him. If not for Ran and Omi he would've fallen.

"Definitely too much wine," Yohji commented dryly.

-----

Yohji knocked quietly on his brother's door and was admitted immediately. One of the Crown Prince's personal attendants led him through the small drawing room and into the larger bed chamber. Prince Keiji was seated by the fire staring into it. He didn't look up as his brother entered.

"Well?" the Crown Prince asked once the footman had left.

"It is as Manx suspected. It is the magic of the Seat. He must be First Born, although I can't explain how, he must've survived the attack on his family. His power is extreme," Yohji answered softly.

"Has it grown beyond control?"

"No," Yohji said with certainty.

"Then we must get him paired. The sooner the better. That must be our priority," Keiji sighed at the fire.

"There is a tentative attachment already formed," Yohji said.

"Indeed? Who?" Keiji asked surprised.

"Ran."

"Ran the incompatible?" Keiji asked, finally turning to look up at his brother. His surprise was evident in his eyes. At Yohji's nod he sat back in thought for a moment before nodding himself. "Good. Encourage this. Make it permanent."

"You don't think it could weaken Ran's ability to serve father? Or his link to Aya?" Yohji asked.

"No, I don't think so," Keiji answered. "If anything I think it could mean the opposite. If the boy is as powerful as you claim and Ran can really control him, then we can't afford to lose his potential. Leave it to Ran."

"I don't think he's anymore aware of the attachment than the boy," Yohji mused.

"You think he won't be amenable?" Keiji asked, searching his brother's face.

"I'm not sure. It would suit his taciturn disposition to buck convention and be one of the few ever paired in their twenties, but then his solitary nature could cause a rejection. I think I'll let it alone and see what develops," Yohji said pursing his lips. "Or perhaps a tiny push in the right direction."

"Whatever you do don't muck it up," Keiji said in a cautionary tone. "If he is indeed First Born then it complicates everything else. We have to have him under control."

"Don't worry," Yohji said. "We will."

-----

Author's Note: Phew! Wow, this was a long one, but I couldn't figure out where to break it to make it shorter. I wrote this whole story as one long narrative with only the Parts as breaks. So, I had to create the chapter breaks when I typed it. Anyway, you didn't expect that bath scene to be romantic, did you? Sorry, but remember I'm writing an angry, untrusting Ken here. Don't worry. They'll start to warm up to each other a bit. And as for Ran's sort of easy time getting Ken into the tub, I figured Ran's a trained fighter and Ken isn't. Despite his strength I didn't think he'd be a real match for someone equally as strong and well trained. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Seph Lorraine: You're so sweet! :) Yes, there are paintings. I believe I even mentioned one. But I thought that the upper class in the House would expect to see a boy delivering wood, so as long as there was a boy delivering wood I don't think they'd _really look _at him. And the servants would, of course, _see_ him but how often do they go hang around in the gallery studying paintings of the late Lord and his family? Also, it occurred to me that I should've described Ken's looks better in the fourth chapter, but after the bath scene I hope everyone can see that he was really effectively hiding his appearance. He started hunching his shoulders and hiding his face as soon as he arrived there. The only person I think should've figured it out was Omi, and he was close. He thought Ken was the product of an affair between his father and a farmer's daughter or wife. Thanks for reading! :)

Sara-chan: I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the confusion. We're getting to the chapters that hold more explanations for things, so hopefully that'll help. Weeellll, about Ran and Yohji...it'll be explained too. No worries! And thanks for reading "Once I Was Loved". I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)

Baka-Chibbi: I'm glad you're happy! Well, I hope you liked it. I rewrote this chapter a lot trying to get it just right. Thanks for reading! :)

Precognition74: Yep, Omi's back. I'm working hard to utilize him and Yohji. The Pairing thing will be explained by Ran in an upcoming chapter, so I don't want to ruin it. Its nothing too great really, but you'll see. Thanks for reading! :)

Shikigami-kun: Sorry, there wasn't too much of a fight was there? I suppose I should've made it an all out water-fest. Oh well. I'm trying to get them together...sloooooooowly. I have had Ran in two dreams lately, but nothing I can use. Darnit! But, yeah, anytime I'm doing something that doesn't require a lot of thought I start to work on plots, or I imagine what's going to happen next in all my favorite fics by other authors. I really am addicted to fanfiction. Well, I didn't intentionally write a chapter without Ken. I just somehow broke up the story that way but didn't realize it until I was proof reading last Friday. :P Thanks for reading! :)

Ranny Boy: Was it amusing? I can't tell anymore. I've read it so many times. I hope so. Is your computer alright now? Mine spazzes out too, or sometimes I do. Thanks for reading! :)

Mondtanz: Yes! You get a bonus! Tristan was paired to Ken. Heh-heh-heh, and Yohji and Ran do deserve the eyebrow raising...sort of. And Omi has been keeping an eye on Ken and trying to figure out who he is. Omi is a genius after all, but geniuses don't know everything and often times the most obvious answer to a question is so outrageous that no one believes it. And Ken only used his power to cure the sick children. The rest of the time he let it rest dormant. I know it seems like someone should'a known, but just trust me. It'll all be explained...hopefully. Actually, I'll probably just confuse everyone and need an explanatory chapter at the end. O.O Thanks for reading! :)

Makami: Thanks! Yeah, no yaoi...yet. Look for that in the sequel. Hopefully there will be one. I have the outline for it. How was the bath? Okay? I think it ended up being more dramatic than I originally planned, but it sorta needed to be that way. What do you think of Ran and Yohji? Thanks for reading! :)

Sidheranma: Thanks! He was there in spirit. Thanks for reading! :)

CoolIce: Hi! Thank you so much! Ooo! I've been glomped! Thanks again! And I hope you had a merry Christmas as well. Mine was very nice, thank you. I was very lazy. My favorite thing next to good fanfiction. Thanks for reading! :)

RuByMoOn17: Thanks! And thanks for reading! :)

The Invisible Fan: Hee-hee-hee. Thanks, but don't die! I update every Monday or Sunday night depending on whether the site lets you at it. Sometimes I see that there's a new chapter to someone's story but I can't get it to come up and I have to wait. Thanks for reading! :)

Krysana: Hee-hee-hee! Well, now you know they weren't in a hot tub together. Not even close. I'm not even sure you could call the wrestling scenes fanservice, but I'm slooowly building their relationship, so there will be some "moments". Sorry if you're disappointed. Thanks for reading! :)

Elvengoddess00: Hee-hee-hee! Yes, he does, doesn't he? Do you think I have a fixation? Yay! Yay! Yay! I can't wait to read your chapter at the site! Bravo! Sneak peeks! Sneak peeks! Thanks for reading! :)

Hiro: Oh, thank you! It was actually meant to be read all in one go, but the parts are too long to post that way. More chapters are on the way! Thanks for reading! :)

Shinigami Lupin: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Heh-heh-heh...well, we'll see about all that. Its actually going to be slowing down. O.O I hope you don't mind. And happy birthday late! Oh, about "Once I was Loved", I'm glad you liked it! I haven't written the sequel yet, but I know what's going to happen and I have the start of an outline. I'll probably start work on it once this is over. Thanks for reading! :)

Snowgirl that melts only in honey: Cool name. Sorry. That was my shortest chapter...I think. And I'm sorry about the pace slowing, but it can't be helped. I'm trying to flesh out the plot more and explain a few things. So its gonna get even slower. Sorry! Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Part Two: Ran f

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (eventually).

Author's Note: Now their relationship really starts. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 2: Ran (f)**

Ran scowled as he approached the room next to his own. He was followed by a footman with a large tray, and frowned at the thought of another meal away from the general household. Not that he particularly liked the company, but he definitely didn't like the change in Yohji's demeanor toward him. Any change in the Prince's attentions spoke of ulterior motives, and his attentions _had_ changed. From his dismissal the night before after dinner to Yohji's insistence that the wood boy be placed completely in Ran's care. Why, he couldn't imagine. To his own mind he'd more than made up for the man's saving of his life when he'd stepped in on his defense at the baths.

The young man made him uncomfortable. He felt odd things in his presence. Leanings toward responsibility and concern he wasn't used to feeling, except for Aya.

Then there was Yohji's insistence that the poor wretch be kept in his room under guard. Another unfathomable decision. One he'd tried to argue the Prince out of without success. The rest of the staff were already more than a little curious about the wood boy who'd been forcibly removed from the office of his master, bathed, and then given the unprecedented honor of a private dinner with a Prince and a room of his own in the guest wing. The stationing of guards was sure to attract even more attention, not less.

Ran would be very surprised to find the young man capable of leaving his room after the amount of sleep draught Yohji'd fed him in his wine. Not that Ran could blame the Prince. Who knew what the servant would do if he'd sensed Yohji's examination. But they'd barely managed to get him back to his new room the night before and had to call a footman to get him into bed. Ran had peeked in on him before heading to breakfast, another annoying feeling of concern he couldn't ignore, and found the man still sound asleep. Unable to wake him, Ran had gone off to breakfast and an unusual meeting with Yohji.

It was now lunch and Ran was doing his duty.

Scowling, he approached the guards stationed outside the room next to his. He nodded to them, opened the door for the footman, then motioned him out after he'd set the tray on the table by the fireplace. When he turned from the closed door to face the room his scowl deepened.

The curtains were open to the sunshine without. The bed was empty, but Omi, not the wood boy, was seated before the fire. The young blond looked nervous.

"Where is he?" Ran asked in a quiet, dangerous voice.

Omi shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "I arrived just a few moments ago and he wasn't here."

Ran's eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth. His glare traveled around the room, followed shortly by his body. The red-headed Lord's hands felt the walls until he found what he was looking for. With a loud pop a small section of the wall next to the fireplace came loose and swung out into the room. Omi gasped loudly.

"Should we alert the guards? He could be anywhere by now," the youth exclaimed.

"Shhh. No," Ran said, looking into the small gap between the walls of their rooms. "I don't think he left too long ago. The fire is too new and if he'd been gone the servant who lit it would've alerted the guard. Unless you stoked it?"

Omi shook his head. Ran nodded and collected a candle from the bedside table. He lit it from the fireplace and moved into the tunnel. Omi followed.

"How will we find him?" the little blond asked from close behind him.

"The floor is dusty," Ran muttered. "We should be able to follow his tracks."

He took three steps away from the fireplace chimney behind them and toward the outside wall when the cramped space suddenly opened onto a closely spiraling staircase which circled up past them and down into the dark. The tracks seemed to lead down, and so they went being very careful on the tiny steps.

They followed the tracks down the steps for a long time. The tightly winding stairs threatened to make them dizzy. After what seemed an endless descent the tracks led off into a tunnel. Shortly there after they led into another tunnel and back onto some steps which were at least straight. These opened onto a much larger set of stone steps.

Ran held the candle out and carefully examined their location. They were on the large steps he'd awoken on the day before. The dust was very disturbed and no tracks were visible.

"I was here yesterday," he murmured.

"You were?" Omi asked in a whisper.

"This is where he brought me after he saved my life," Ran said. "This must be the main stairwell under the House. Let's see where it leads."

Ran raised the candle and began descending the stairs. Omi hurriedly followed.

"What about, Boy? Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know," Ran answered, "and don't call him that. It isn't his name."

"Sorry," Omi muttered.

The steps were wide enough for them to walk side by side and they paused occasionally to peek into side tunnels and chambers.

"What do you suppose this was for?" Omi whispered. "I've read a lot about the House, but I've found no mention of any of this."

"How old were your sources?" Ran asked absently as they descended.

"Some were quite old. Written during the time of the current Lord's great grandfather," Omi said. "Of course, that's really nothing when you consider the age of the Thirteen Great Houses. They were built centuries ago by the first families chosen by the magic of the Seats."

Omi stopped speaking as they came to a halt before a brick wall built across the staircase. Ran raised the candle.

"This isn't centuries old," he stated.

Omi stepped forward and ran a hand over its surface.

"See anything?" Ran asked.

"Unfortunately, my gift doesn't work that way," Omi said chuckling. "I just wanted to get a feel for its construction."

"And?" Ran demanded.

"I would say it was made quickly," Omi said squinting at it.

Ran nodded in agreement.

"To hide something," he surmised.

Omi looked at him, "You think so? But why bother? Surely no one's going to find anything down here. No one even knows these tunnels exist."

"You think," Ran stated, turning from the wall and studying the staircase.

"True," Omi agreed, watching as Ran slowly started retracing their steps.

He back tracked up the stairs a bit, the fingers of his right hand gently brushing the wall until suddenly the wall disappeared out from under them. The tall red-head held the candle inside the tunnel entrance and peered inside. Something drew him onward and he was barely aware of Omi following behind him.

The tunnel was short and constructed completely of carved stones. It ended in a set of steep steps which led down into the dark. Ran and Omi carefully descended the steps as quietly as they could. When they came to the bottom they were presented with a tiny room with several tunnels extending from it. There was an obvious trail in the dust heading through the second door on the left. Like the wide stairs they'd just left this was a place often visited.

Silently they started down the corridor which appeared to be carved out of solid rock, and seemed much older than the rest of the House or tunnels they'd seen. It ended suddenly. Opening out into a cavern so massive the light from their candle didn't begin to cut through the darkness, and they felt rather than saw its size.

Ran slowly moved forward. He went several steps before his candle's light began to illuminate a figure crouched a few feet ahead of him. It was the wood boy. The servant turned to look at Ran in surprise. The Lord didn't move as the young man's eyes darted around contemplating escape and looking for others besides the red-head. Apparently satisfied that Ran was alone the wood boy sagged back into his crouch.

Ran moved forward once more. Behind him he was aware of Omi's hesitation in the entrance. The mood in the cavern was somber, like that of a tomb. It inspired in both a sense of respect and awe.

As he approached the wood boy Ran became aware that the young man was actually sitting on the edge of what appeared to be a pit. At first it looked like nothing more than a black spot on the floor, but as he drew nearer the edge became more defined. He paused next to the wood boy and looked down into the darkness.

"An oubliette?" he asked in surprise.

"What's that?" the wood boy muttered.

"A bottomless pit," the red-head answered.

"Its not bottomless," the wood boy stated softly.

The way he said it made Ran raise a curious eyebrow. As if the young man knew for certain. Ran crouched down next to the servant and glanced sideways at him, then held the candle out over the impenetrable dark of the pit. It barely made an impression, but Ran noticed the wood boy lean forward as if he thought he could see. When he couldn't he sat back with a sigh.

The young man's obvious desire to see into the pit made Ran wonder why he didn't just light it himself. He certainly had enough power to do so. Perhaps he simply didn't know how. Ran reflected that he could teach the servant, or he could simply tap the man's potential himself and...

Suddenly he realized just why Yohji had changed toward him. Why he had strange feelings of sympathy and concern when he was near the wood boy. They were tentatively paired. It seemed incredible. Impossible. But at the same time he knew it was true.

Ran's first reaction was to run. To get as far away from the young man as he could before it became permanent. His second and stronger reaction was to stay. He had always wondered what it would be like. Why he hadn't been compatible with anyone in his infancy. And finally he realized that this was what Yohji and Keiji wanted of him, to tap this young man's power, to control it and bend it to their will. To use it in the service of the crown.

The wood boy did need to be paired. Was it possible that he was the one chosen for the task? Did he want it? But ultimately what he wanted didn't matter. Its what his sovereign wanted of him and he was duty bound to comply.

Stealing himself, Ran tentatively reached out his hand and rested it on the younger man's shoulder. A slight shudder passed through the wood boy at the contact, but he didn't shake the hand off. Ran took that as a good sign and pressed forward, not quite sure what to do. Almost all pairings happened in infancy. There was a ceremony conducted by the Lord or Lady of the House and the connection between the children occurred almost naturally. Their magics bonding together of their own accord. Was it even possible to forge your own bond?

Taking a deep breath Ran searched himself for the tiny connection between himself and the wood boy. When he found it he followed it across the space between them and down into the very core of the other man's power. It was immense. The red-head could feel it watching him. Waiting like an untamed beast. Wild, free, and barely contained. Ran wondered again whether he would be able to control such power, but he pushed his doubts aside.

Shutting his eyes Ran touched his tiny bit of magic to the incredibly powerful magic of the wood boy.

They both shuddered as, for an instant, they felt the incredible rush of their connection strengthening and solidifying. In that moment Ran understood what it was to be paired. To be bound to another person on a basic, fundamental level. And he understood that it would be until their deaths. Then the feeling was gone and he wondered if he'd only imagined it.

Ran opened his eyes and summoned a light ball. The large, brightly glowing sphere that materialized over the center of the pit surprised them both. The wood boy jumped at its sudden appearance.

"Shall I illuminate the bottom of the oubliette?" Ran asked softly.

The wood boy turned to face him, blinking in surprise before nodding silently.

Ran sent the light spiraling down the shaft of carved stones before them. The servant leaned forward anxiously watching the falling light. After a few seconds Ran slowed its descent and the wood boy leaned even further forward.

Quite suddenly the light shown across the floor of the oubliette illuminating the sharply carved stones and several corpses. Most were little more than skeletons, some in pieces. But one, near the wall directly below them, was a tiny sprawled figure. Although quite decayed it wasn't as old as the others, and its size proclaimed it to be that of a child. Its little limbs bent at odd angles and obviously broken. The small form was covered only by an old, soiled nightshirt with the Hidaka family crest stitched over the left breast.

Gasping loudly, the wood boy leant forward and reached out as if he could touch the tiny figure. Ran's hand on his shoulder tightened and grasped his coat to prevent him from falling. Distracted from the light Ran allowed it to wink out. The cavern plunged back into darkness with only the tiny candle to light it. Instantly the younger man by his side went almost limp before pulling from his grasp and huddling up on the oubliette's edge. His attention still focused below.

"Who was that?" Ran asked softly, also looking down into the pit's renewed darkness.

The wood boy shifted self consciously for a moment then answered quietly, "Tris."

Ran tried not to show his surprise at receiving a direct answer. He distantly wondered whether it was because they were paired now and they would instinctively trust each other. Or perhaps the servant was simply tired of hiding.

"And who was Tris?" Ran asked, deciding to push for as much information as the wood boy was willing to give.

"He was...my friend," the younger man answered.

Near the entrance Omi backed slowly out of the cavern. He had the distinct impression that he was intruding. He sighed as he watched the newly paired with something akin to envy.

"So, it has happened already. Good."

The words spoken just above a whisper directly behind him made him jump in surprise. Turning, he watched as Prince Yohji materialized from the darkened corridor.

"You wanted this?" he asked the Prince quietly.

"Yes. That boy could not be left unpaired. His magic is too powerful and uncontrolled. Ran is my father's most loyal subject and by far the safest choice for the pairing," he answered without moving his eyes from the quietly talking duo by the pit's edge.

Omi turned his attention back to the pair and felt himself pout.

"He's not the only one with potential," he heard himself mutter. In the same instant he felt himself blush at his words he felt the Prince's attention fasten on him.

"You're jealous?" Yohji asked, a note of amused surprise in his voice.

Omi shrugged automatically then paused to examine his feelings. After a moment he sighed and shook his head.

"No. Not really," he admitted.

When he glanced up at the Prince he found Yohji grinning broadly with a hint of understanding in his eyes.

"There are other ways to leave this House," he said turning away and moving back down the corridor.

Omi blinked after him for a second before following. He realized after a few steps that the Prince was following his own tiny light ball which bobbed in the air just ahead of him.

"Aren't you jealous?" Omi asked as they emerged into the small room at the foot of the steep stairs. "Ran is your lover."

Yohji's quiet chuckle floated back to him. The Prince peeked back over his shoulder and winked. A cheeky grin crossed his face.

"Their pairing would have no baring on that, but things aren't always what they seem," he said and headed up the steep steps with Omi close on his heels.

-----

Author's Note: Sorry its so short. That's just how the spacing worked out. When you write one part as a whole and then have to break it up into chapters it doesn't always break evenly. I started out just counting every twenty-two pages and making that a chapter, but there wasn't always a convenient place to break it there. So, some chapters will be looong, and some will be short. Sorry again!

Krysana: Good, I'm glad you weren't disappointed. And their relationship will start to develope from here on out, but still slowly. Thanks for reading! :)

Shikigami-kun: Yeah, they're all together now. I'm glad you liked the bath scene. Ken wasn't just tipsy he was drugged. Bad, Yohji, bad! And yes, all will be revealed soon, but revealing who Ken is doesn't necessarily mean all questions will be answered. -evil grin- I know I shouldn't try to guess what's going to happen next in other writer's fics, but I want to know!!! Speaking of, where is the next chapter of MMH? A-hem! -glare- Thanks for reading! :)

Mondtanz: Yeah, he was pretty dirty. Yohji examined -ahem- Ken's magic potential. He was checking to see just how powerful he is, and where his magic came from. Yohji knows exactly who Ken is. Hmmm...is that what they'll say to his uncle? Go ahead and email me. I don't mind. Thanks for reading! :)

Precognition74: That is how Ken actually talks. I'm trying to get him to speak the way he does in the manga, but I think I'm over doing it. I need to cut it back some. He's really funny in the manga! I hope the little bit about pairing in this chap helps to define it better, but Ran will explain it...sometime. Thanks for reading! :)

Seph Lorraine: Although, I was in the Peabody Museum in Salem, MA and they have a portrait from 17-something that looks exactly like my sister in law. O.O I'm glad you're so excited! I hope I won't disappoint. It's a constant struggle not to make Ken too cute and sweet. But you have him perfect in "Somewhat Damaged". I'm trying to follow your example. I love knowing what your favorite lines are! That's exactly what I was hoping for when I wrote that. Totally deadpan Ran! When I first wrote this part I wrote it strictly for laughs, but then I realized it couldn't be that way. It needed to also be dramatic to begin their tentative relationship. Yes! Every Monday! :nods: And I'm glad you felt really clean. 6.6 Thanks for reading! :)

Ranny Boy: I'm glad you like how this is going so far! Thanks for reading! :)

Sachiko V: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I do like to switch perspectives. Its hard to stick to just one. More Ran/Ken-ness is on the way! Thanks for reading! :)

Hiro: Favorite author? :BLUSH: Thank you! You're too kind. Well, some chapters are long. I think this one is actually the shortest. I'm glad you liked my other two too. There will be a third to that series as well, but I have yet to write it. And I update every Sunday evening so the chapter is usually available Monday morning EST (eastern standard time). Thanks for reading! :)

Silverfrost: Hey! You got it! Pairing does lessen the power...sort of. Ken plushy for you! And Ran will explain it more in an upcoming chapter. I only hope it makes sense. O.o But I can't update sooner. If I did I'd run out of finished chapters and actually have to finish writing it! Every Monday. ;P Thanks for reading! :)

RuByMoOn17: Yay! I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reading! :)

Makami: Okay, good. I know, but I can't help it. I once left it off and then went back and added it, because I felt like I was being rude somehow. I really am VERY grateful that anyone would bother to read my writing, so I feel like I need to say thanks. Thank you SO MUCH! I'll remember that! You're too sweet!...Thanks for reading! ;P

Snowgirl that melts only in honey: Ha-ha-ha! I knew you were joking! :) But if you think these are bad cliffhangers you should read the story I haven't posted yet! Now that's got one heck-of-a cliffhanger! ;) Thanks for reading! :)

Baka-Chibbi: Well, in the manga he does have a backbone, and he does glare at Ran, and he picks on him and teases him. Ken is SO FUNNY in the manga! Hopefully you've got a bit more of an idea after this chapter. If not Ran'll be explaining it soon. :SIGH: I update every Monday! Please don't die! Thanks for reading! :)

Angel lillith: I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad it makes sense. Let me know if it ever doesn't. That means I need to fix something. Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Part Three: Ran and Ken a

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (someday).

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you for all the reviews! And please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 3: Ran and Ken** **(a)**

Ran sat silently staring at the low burning fire in his room's fireplace. It was late but he couldn't sleep. Beyond the drawn curtains of his window a fierce snowstorm was steadily filling his balcony with the cold, white powder. But the howling of the wind didn't reach him.

Before him, on the table, was the remains of their dinner. They'd had a quiet dinner alone in his room on his insistence, but neither one of them had had much of an appetite. Both of them too worn out by their hours of discussion in the dark and cold of the underground cavern.

A soft noise from the bed broke Ran from his thoughts and he glanced at it in concern. He could just see the top of Ken's head peeking out above the heavy quilts and covers. The red-headed Lord hadn't minded giving up his bed. In fact, he'd insisted that the former servant sleep where Ran would know he was safe. To himself he admitted that he was afraid to let Ken out of his sight. The former wood boy had been too tired to argue and had fallen asleep almost as soon as he'd settled into the deep feather mattress.

Ran watched the younger man for a few moments but the noise was not repeated. Sighing, he returned to gazing at the fire.

He wasn't sure how long they had been in the cavern, but it had been dark when they'd emerged from the tunnel back into Ken's room.

Ken. That was his name. Ken Hidaka, first born to the Thirteenth House. His story was incredible, almost unbelievable. Yet Ran believed him. More, he _knew_ Ken was telling the truth, and it frightened him.

The story had not come out easily. Ken had kept his secret for fourteen years. Slowly, carefully, Ran had begun to question him. Intellectually he knew that Ken would be compelled to answer because of their new bond, but emotionally he was worried about upsetting the younger man, and so had moved cautiously.

His initial questions about Tris had led to others about how he'd gotten to the bottom of the oubliette. It took a long time. Ran couldn't remember exactly when Ken had begun talking without his prompting questions, or when they'd repositioned themselves so they could lean into each other for support, but eventually the whole story had come out.

Ran shook his head. It was a miracle Ken had survived. Not only that, but he'd taken revenge on the author of all his pain and hardship. Unfortunately, killing Weston and his accomplice had not abated the former servant's sorrow or rage. Those were things they had yet to deal with, but at least he had begun to open up.

The red-head had to wonder whether it was irony or fate that had found Ken his second pairing in the very spot he'd lost his first one. Did Ken even understand the connection their magics had formed? Or the true nature of his connection to Tris? Ran doubted it. And he hadn't brought it up. It wasn't the right time.

So, now he knew what it was to be paired. Ran wasn't sure what he thought or felt about it, and he wondered what Aya would say.

Thinking suddenly of his sister caused Ran to groan inwardly. He hadn't even thought of how this could affect her, or their link. He'd never done anything without considering Aya first. Ran cringed. Things were already different and he hadn't even noticed.

Shutting his eyes he reached for her and she answered immediately.

"_There you are!" _her thoughts cried in his mind. _"I've been waiting to hear from you. How...wait. Something's changed. What's happened? You seem...different."_

"_I'm paired," _Ran sighed.

"_Paired?" _Aya asked, confused. _"As in '**Paired'**? As in your magic is bonded to someone else's?!"_

"_Yes," _Ran answered.

"_Aren't you too old for that?"_

"_Apparently not."_

"_So, who is it?" _she asked and he could sense her curiosity.

"_The wood boy. The servant who saved me yesterday. His name is Ken."_

"_Is **he **a child?" _Aya asked.

"_No," _Ran answered.

"_How old is he?"_

"_Nineteen?"_

"_You sound uncertain," _Aya thought.

"_He's nineteen," _Ran stated.

"_So, you are paired to this Ken who is a servant," _Aya stated as though she were clarifying things in her own mind. _"How did this happen? Does it mean you have to stay there?"_

"_He's not a servant. He's the first born of this House, and I don't know how it happened or why or what it means," _Ran answered in frustration.

"_Ran, calm down. Wait a minute. What do you mean he's first born? You mean the first born who was killed?" _Aya asked, filling his mind with her strength and peace.

"_Yes, the one who was supposedly killed. He survived," _Ran answered, rubbing his temples.

"_How?"_

"_That is a very long story and I am too tired to tell you now. Later, I promise," _he thought.

"_Okay," _Aya sighed. Her waves of gentle reassurance increased. _"So, what's he like? Is he nice?"_

"_..."_

"_Ran?"_

"_I...don't really know. He's powerful. He needed to be paired. Our magics were compatible, and...his chose mine."_

"_Then he must be a good person. You do sound tired. Get some sleep. I'll inform the King in the morning," _Aya thought.

"_Okay," _Ran replied tiredly.

"_And Ran?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Relax," _her thought was full of command.

"_I'll try. I love you."_

"_And I love you," _she sighed. _"I can't wait to see you. And to meet Ken."_

He could feel her cheeky grin. Ran snorted and closed the door in his mind. Well, at least his link with Aya seemed unaffected and with a bit of surprise he noted that for the first time he didn't have a headache after communicating with her. A noise from the bed attracted his attention. He turned to find Ken sitting up and regarding him sleepily with a slight frown.

"Were you just talking to someone?" the former servant asked blearily.

"No," Ran said, hiding his surprise.

Ken stared at him for a moment then glanced around the room suspiciously. When he could find no evidence of another soul he looked back at Ran.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," he stated grumpily.

Ran just sat watching him. When he didn't react Ken flopped back down in the bed grumbling and buried himself in the bed clothes once more.

The red-headed Lord arched a curious eyebrow at the dying fire. That was unexpected, but very interesting. Ran snuggled down into the quilt he'd wrapped himself in and wondered what the morrow would bring.

-----

The next morning found Ran and Ken, freshly washed and dressed in another clean set of clothes, standing before Prince Yohji in the drawing room of his suite. Omi too was present, the two apparently having eaten breakfast together.

"So, here you two are," Yohji said grinning. "We really didn't expect to see you until...oh, sometime tomorrow perhaps."

Ran rolled his eyes, but Ken's glare intensified and his cheeks pinked.

"W-what?!" he demanded.

"Did you enjoy each other?" the Prince smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not jealous. The burning fires of passion had begun to cool between us. I knew Ran would be moving on."

Ran ground his teeth, and sighed.

"Hey! H-h-he...I-I-I....d-didn't," Ken sputtered angrily. "We're not-!"

"Ken. Yohji. Shut up," Ran said coolly.

Ken shut up and glared fiercely at the tall brunet Prince who continued to grin.

"Ken?" Yohji said and his smile broadened. "So, you're name is Ken, is it?"

The former wood boy ducked his head and shifted uncomfortably. He glanced sideways at Ran in an accusing manner.

"Ken?!" Omi cried, his eyes widening. "Not..."

"Ken Hidaka," Ran stated nodding.

"But...how?" the small blond asked in awe, looking at Ken as if he'd never seen him before. "How is that possible?"

Ken tried not to cringe under the combined scrutiny of Omi and Yohji, who had stopped grinning and appeared thoughtful. The Prince reached forward and gripped the shorter brunet's chin, tilting his head up.

"The official first born," he muttered. "You survived the attack on your family. You went into service here, and eventually sought revenge."

Although they were statements and not questions Ken nodded to confirm them. Ran had already told him he could trust these men. That he must, for the Princes had a say in his future.

"Very well, Ken," Yohji said, releasing him. "What now?"

Ken's brow furrowed and he looked at Ran again before returning his gaze to Yohji.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean," the Prince said, "is what do you intend to do now? Do you intend to claim your rightful place as head of this House?"

Ken frowned in thought for a moment before shaking his head. Yohji noticed Ran relax an infinitesimal amount.

"Then what?" Yohji asked.

Ken glanced at Ran again then shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I thought...well, that I would take my compensation and buy a farm or something."

"Become a farmer?" Yohji asked in amusement. His eyes flicked to Ran who was scowling in distaste and he was hard pressed not to laugh.

"I don't really want to," Ken said defensively. "It's the only other thing I've ever done!"

"The Tuckers," Omi muttered to himself as if he were taking mental notes.

"I see," Yohji said, schooling his expression. "Well, how would you like to accompany us back to the First House? There you can learn to use that power of your's, and put it to good use in service to the crown. Like Ran does."

Ken's eyes widened in surprise and he stared up at the Prince. He blinked a few times in thought, then a very small smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

"I can go with Ran?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Yohji said, smiling once again. "I've already sent a messenger to inform the King about you, and to have a proper seer sent for. Once they arrive Omi will be leaving as well."

"You're leaving too?" Ken asked, turning to the young ward.

"If at all possible," chirped Omi smiling.

Yohji and Ran exchanged a serious look while the other two were distracted. After a moment the Prince loudly cleared his throat.

"Before any of us go anywhere," he said, "Lord Hidaka and my brother must be consulted."

Ken took a surprised step back then clenched his fists and stepped forward again. His arguments were preempted by Yohji raising his hand for silence.

"The Ascension _must_ be completed or you won't be going anywhere. Not to mention other things which need to be attended to," Yohji said sternly. "You can't just go slinking off in the night."

"Ken," Ran said calmly. When the young man met his eyes he continued, "Do you really want to leave Tris and your father where they are now? Or lay their bones to rest?"

The former servant dropped his fists.

"They weren't thrown off the cliff and carried over the boarder?" Omi asked curiously, then looked abashed when the other three looked at him, Ken's eyes darkening. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Where are they? The catacombs?"

Ken and Ran nodded.

"The walled staircase," Omi said and they nodded again.

"Yes, the mystery must be solved and the bodies laid to rest, so this House can move forward," the Prince stated. "Shall we go now? This has waited long enough."

"W-wait..uh...if I do give up the Seat to my uncle will I...will I lose my magic?" Ken asked.

"No," Yohji answered firmly. "The magic you receive from the Seat at birth is your's. What you will be relinquishing is your right to rule as head of this House. The magic shall remain within you. Understand?"

The former wood boy nodded slowly.

"Shall we?" Yohji asked again, motioning toward the door.

Ken looked uncertain, and Ran placed a hand on his shoulder. The two exchanged a glance. Finally Ken nodded again and they followed Yohji from the room.

-----

They were admitted without question to the inner offices of Lord Hidaka. The servants, retainers, and guards they passed watched them curiously. Outside the little office Lord Hidaka preferred Yohji had them pause in the anteroom. He felt the need to give some warning to Ken's uncle about their arrival, and he slipped into the office after knocking lightly.

Lord Hidaka and the Crown Prince were seated before the fire discussing what to do with Lord Hidaka's traitorous son. They glanced up at Yohji's entrance.

"I trust you have some news," Keiji stated.

Yohji bowed.

"The pairing is achieved," he said.

"Rather sooner than you anticipated," Keiji commented.

"Yes," Yohji agreed. "Much sooner, and it has brought to light some interesting answers."

"Pairing? What pairing?" Lord Hidaka asked in confusion.

"Lord Hidaka," the Crown Prince began, "I'm afraid we haven't been quite honest with you concerning the attack on Lord Fujimiya."

Lord Hidaka gave Keiji his undivided attention.

"To simplify matters that were already complex we let it be known that the attack on Lord Fujimiya failed. That he was not wounded. That was a falsehood. He was in fact seriously wounded, and should have perished from his injuries," Keiji continued. "But he was saved...by one of your servants using the Seat magic of your own House."

"What?" Lord Hidaka asked breathlessly.

The Crown Prince nodded, his face set in a stern frown.

"How could such a power exist yet remain unknown? Who is this servant? These were the questions I set my brother to answer, and one more. Could this young person be paired, their power harnessed?" Keiji stated.

The Crown Prince and Lord Hidaka turned to Yohji who nodded.

"The pairing is complete, and your questions and more are answered," Yohji said formally. "Prepare yourself, my Lord. The young man is without."

Lord Hidaka rose and stood in the center of the room. Crown Prince Keiji joined him, his expression unchanged. Yohji opened the door and ushered in the three who stood waiting in the room beyond. Hidaka blinked in surprise at Omi, who bowed to him. Lord Fujimiya bowed as well, but the Lord's eyes locked on the third figure who entered. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

"I...don't...Ken?" he whispered. "Little Ken...alive?"

The young man didn't answer but continued to watch him with dark, angry eyes.

"Ken!" Hidaka wailed suddenly.

The Lord of the House rushed forward and threw himself onto his young nephew. Clutching at him.

"How?! How?!" Hidaka cried, grasping the sides of Ken's face and looking into his surprised eyes. "How is this miracle possible? How can you be alive?"

Before anyone could answer the older man pulled Ken forward and planted a kiss on his forehead, then caught him up in a fierce hug. The former servant tried to struggle free, but his uncle was much larger and the force of his emotions gave him added strength. After a few minutes Hidaka willingly released him and glanced around at the others.

"How is this possible?" he demanded.

"That is something I too am interested in hearing," Keiji said.

Extra seats were summoned, and Ken was called upon to tell his story. Omi and Yohji listened raptly and not without concern. Ken's uncle and the Crown Prince never stopped scowling.

"Here all along," Hidaka muttered when Ken was finished. "Right under my nose and I never knew it. I can well imagine what you thought when you saw me in close contact with Weston. Ken, can you forgive me for not being here when you needed me most? When your parents needed me? I know I shall never be able to forgive myself, but can you, in time, forgive me?"

Ken's angry eyes shifted to the floor.

"I don't know," he answered.

Hidaka nodded.

"Fair enough," he said. "For my own part I never trusted Weston, as Lord Fujimiya can attest."

Ken turned to Ran with a startled expression and Ran nodded.

"But I never suspected his involvement was How he knew of the catacombs is beyond me," the Lord muttered, frowning. "It is something only the heirs and potential heirs know. A _closely_ guarded secret for obvious reasons. And now Weston's own death a mystery."

"A mystery?" Ken said. "I threw him off the parapet."

"What he means," Keiji said, clearing his throat, "is the corpse's condition. From the looks of him he's been dead ten years at least."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Ken demanded of Ran.

"Would you have stayed awake to listen?" the red-headed Lord asked coldly.

When Ken continued to pout at him Ran sighed.

"You were exhausted and so was I," he said more softly. "And I knew you'd be hearing it today."

Ken continued to gaze at him for a moment longer, his eyes searching for something, then he turned away.

"It takes a tremendous amount of power and skill to manipulate a corpse. The fact that he appeared alive and well up until three days ago speaks strongly of the one possessing him," Keiji stated. "The danger to your life may not have ended with Weston's death."

Ken snorted derisively, but his uncle reached forward and grasped his hand.

"He's right, Ken. Once its known you're alive anyone who hasn't yet been brought to task could pose a threat," Hidaka said, frowning. "I'm sure this has occurred to Lord Fujimiya."

Ken glanced from one Lord to the other and Ran nodded again.

"My Lord Hidaka," Yohji interrupted smoothly, "I'm sure the danger shall be very much lessened once Ken relinquishes his rights to the Seat."

Hidaka stared agast at the Prince.

"W-what's this?" he sputtered.

"I'm leaving," Ken stated bluntly.

"But it's your rightful place!" his uncle cried. "You belong here! You are my brother's son and heir. It doesn't matter that you've lived as a servant, what matters is you're alive and this House needs you."

"No," Ken responded angrily. "I hate it here an' I'm not stayin'!"

"Ken!" Ran said loudly in warning.

The former servant shut his mouth and stared angrily at the floor. His uncle looked from one to the other pleadingly.

"My Lord," Omi said softly, attracting everyone's attention. "What this House needs is _you_ armed with the full potential of the Seat. The Ascension did not fail. It could not take place because Ken is alive, but it _can_ take place with his release of his rights."

"But it is too late," Hidaka said sadly. "My eldest has gone mad. For her own safety she has been placed in the care of the sisters in the Taemanai Cloister."

"Her faculties shall be returned and you shall Ascend," Omi stated quietly. "I have seen it. Just as I know Lord Fujimiya and your nephew shall leave here to go onto great adventure, and they shan't be alone."

Ran and Ken stared at the young seer in surprise before looking at each other.

"You have seen this, Omi?" Lord Hidaka asked.

"I have, my Lord."

"Then so it shall be," he said, slumping in his chair. "I'm sorry to be losing you again, Ken, but this House has not been kind to you. You, more than anyone, have suffered under our curse."

Ken didn't respond, but shifted in his seat.

"I think the transfer should take place as soon as possible," Keiji said. "Until that time Ken should remain unknown. Can it be done tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe so," Yohji answered. "You are here in an official capacity with Manx and I for witnesses. Omi can function as seer. Father has already sanctioned Lord Hidaka to take his brother's place and since its simply an incomplete Ascension and not a failed one it should be quite easy."

"Good. The less drama the better," the Crown Prince stated. "Until tomorrow then you should stay out of sight," he said to Ken.

"What about Tris and Otosan?" Ken demanded. "I want them out of there."

"Why can't the four of us and Manx do it? Quietly?" Ran asked.

"**Quietly**," Keiji stressed. "Utilize those catacombs you know so well," he added, fixing Ken with a warning glare.

"Please, when they have been recovered may I be allowed to pay my respects?" Lord Hidaka asked. "I feel it keenly that even this small task is something I can not do for my brother."

Ken frowned at him, but nodded.

"Is there a place we can house them until all may be known?" Yohji asked.

"They will go nowhere but the chapel," Lord Hidaka stated firmly. "I shall bar everyone from it. Let them think what they will, but I won't have them go anywhere else."

Ken looked at him and for a moment his eyes softened. Quickly nodding he glanced away.

-----

Author's Note: Well, his identity is revealed, at least to his uncle. I apologize that more didn't happen in this chapter. Just a lot of talking. Sorry. There'll be a few chapters like that off and on. I'm not sure it can be helped. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Mondtanz: Well, now you know what they say to his uncle. What'd ya think? Not too dramatic, hunh? To be honest I just wanted to get past this part and move on and I think it shows. Sorry. And originally I had it that his uncle was evil, but then I got a better idea. ;) Thanks for reading! :)

Ranny Boy: Yeah, Yohji is sneaky all right. Heh-heh. And I tried to include more of him and Omi together as the story goes on, but for a bit it'll just focus on Ran and Ken. They are my favorites so I can't seem to help it. Thanks for reading! :)

Sara-chan: Ran will say it himself in...I think the next chapter, so don't panic. ;P Thanks for reading! :)

Baka-Chibbi: Yeah, Ken punched Aya, and then Aya punched Ken, and then they went AFTER each other and Omi and Manx just looked at each other and quietly left the shop. Then late at night Yohji came home and found the two of them passed out and the shop DESTROYED! It was cool! Well, I thought it was. Thanks for reading! :)

Akimoto Kin: Hey! There you are! I was just about to email you. I'm glad you've been able to read them. Thanks! Yeah, there is a lot and I'm trying to unravel it slowly, but I reach a point...about six or seven chapters from now, when I just blow the whole plot wide open. Ran will explain it himself next time, I think. And yes, they will have a deeper connection but that doesn't mean an easier one. Its so good to hear from you again and thanks for reading! :)

O.bi.Sess: Thank you, thank you! And thanks for reviewing...twice! I haven't decided whether Omi and Yohji are together or not. I'm still playing with that one. Thanks for reading! :)

Shikigami-kun: Well, **I** think its good they're paired. It remains to be seen what they think. Don't worry. Revealing Ken doesn't answer all questions. I'm not sure about angst and turmoil, but there's more mystery. And your drawings are great, but I still want more MMH!!! Who was the guy you adapted into Ken? Thanks for reading! :)

RuByMoOn17: Hey! Learn to share! :waggles finger at you: Thanks for reading! :)

Makami: Yeah, I know, I have that problem from time to time. I've even had to wait a whole day before it would let me onto someone's story. And then every once and a while I'll try to review and it'll tell me I've already reviewed that chapter. Very frustrating! Elvengoddess00 told me to highlight the chapter number (or whatever) and replace it with the one you want in the chapter index. I haven't tried it yet, but she said it worked on her fic! Yes, Heather is actually my real name. I just couldn't come up with a good nickname, and then I see everyone elses' and I'm jealous, but Oh well. Thanks for reading! :)

Snow girl that melts only in honey: Heh-heh-heh...maybe I won't post that other story. I'm really not ready to die! ;P Don't worry, I think we're past the worst of the cliffhangers in this story. :pets head: Thanks for reading! :)

Seph Lorraine: Well, now its out in the open anyway...partly. I'm glad you like the mystery! I try! But I do love Ken in "Somewhat Damaged", and Ran too...and Farfie! I know artists like that! O.O Their relationship will develop really slowly still. I don't want to rush it, but I do worry about it being too slow. Oh well. Its almost all written now, so it's a little late to change everything. Although I am rewriting. Oh, thanks. I'm glad I can make Mondays a little more enjoyable for you. Thanks for reading! :)

Krysana: Ken accepts it as natural because he doesn't know what happened...yet. Heh-heh-heh. It remains to be seen whether he'll be happy or not. Thanks for reading! :)

Precognition74: Omi wants to be recognized as important enough to leave the Thirteenth House, which he already has been. Yohji sees all! Ha-ha-ha! And he's not even a seer! Thanks for reading! :)

Jo-9tails: Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing...twice! There were two people that did that. Thank you so much, I'm glad you like them! Noema and noessis? I know its been a while since I was in school...but what are those? And yes, you are a bad girl for reading in class! :waggles finger: But I'm glad you liked it! Kitty eyes don't work on me because I have a cat and I'm used to them, but I update every Monday. YxO...undecided. Thanks for reading! :)

Silverfrost: I'm often too lazy to sign in too. Thanks! And thanks for reading! :)

Rapunzel4: Well, Ran does now. I'm glad you don't mind waiting a week. I sort of like to do it that way, because it gives me a chance to prepare each chapter with a final edit and respond to all the reviews. I always spend time trying to guess what happens next in peoples' fics. I hate having to wait! Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Part Three: Ran and Ken b

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (someday...).

Author's Note: Okay, hopefully this chapter will have a little more excitement and a bit more Ran/Ken-ness as well. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 3: Ran & Ken (b)**

They ate lunch privately in Yohji's rooms before returning to Ken's bringing with them several lanterns. Ran harbored a concern about Ken being present when the bodies were removed. He'd seen Tris briefly, but they had no idea what they would find in the dungeon behind the brick wall. He didn't know how to broach the subject with the former wood boy. They'd been cautiously feeling each other out on things all day and had experienced more than a few tense moments. Those had left Ran wondering whether their pairing would hold up under any real test, and he wasn't sure if he'd be upset if it didn't.

As they neared Ken's room he decided he needed to at least try to dissuade the younger man.

"Ken," he said softly and pulled him aside to allow Yohji and Omi to enter the room ahead of them. "Perhaps you should wait here. We can find our way and tell you once the bodies are recovered."

Ken looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

"Because we don't know what we'll find," Ran said. "I'm...worried about you."

Ken's eyes widened in surprise and he smirked.

"You are?" he asked, obviously pleased. "Thanks, but I'll be fine. I want them out of there and I have to be the one to do it."

Ran gave way under his determined gaze and nodded in understanding. He was still concerned, but he'd have to content himself with the attempt. He was learning that Ken was stubborn. Perhaps even more stubborn than he was himself. Nodding a final time he entered the room, and walked smack into Ken who'd stopped just inside the door.

He was staring at a woman with bright red hair who was seated quite comfortably on the bed. Ran shoved him aside and shut the door. The woman's smirk spread into a smile.

"So, this is the face you were hiding under all that hair," she said. "I can't say I blame you since the resemblance to the boy in the portrait of the former Lord's family that hangs in the gallery would've raised more than a few questions."

"The kitchen keep?" Ken asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said, rising and placing her hands on her slender hips. "Now we're both out of our disguises."

"Ken, this is Manx," Yohji said, looking the woman over with an appreciative eye. "Manx, this is Ken Hidaka, true heir to the Thirteenth House, and Omi Tsukiyono, its current seer."

"A pleasure," Manx said bowing.

She was as tall as the Prince and dressed in trim black pants, boots and coat. The black set off her almost orange hair and brilliant green eyes.

"You're a spy," Omi stated with a smirk.

"Correct," she said.

"Not just a spy," Yohji winked. "She's one of the best security officers and administrative assistants we have at the First House. She's been here for four months awaiting Ran's arrival."

Ken was watching her wearily, she smirked at him.

"Don't worry, Ken. I'm sure we'll have many opportunities to work together," Manx said flicking her eyes to Ran. "Shall we go, gentlemen?"

Ken glanced around then led the way. Following his sure lead it didn't take them long to reach the wide staircase and descend.

"Recovering the child should be relatively easy, but I'm wondering about getting through that wall," Yohji said as they headed down.

"I'll look at it again," Omi suggested. "There maybe some weaknesses we can utilize."

"What about the noise?" Ran asked.

"The kitchen is usually in full swing at this time of day," Manx commented. "It can get pretty loud in there."

"No one'll hear us," Ken said.

"Are you sure?" Yohji asked.

"Well, my father was screaming and no one came to help. And that was in the middle of the night when the kitchen's empty," he said shrugging. "And no one ever said they heard screaming afterward even though all these tunnels connect to one another and run throughout the whole House."

No one commented on that and they went the rest of the way in silence until Ken stopped them at the tunnel to the pit.

"Ran, you and Ken go and retrieve Tris," Yohji commanded. "Omi will examine the wall and hopefully Manx and I will have it down by the time you're finished."

Ran nodded and motioned for Ken to precede him into the tunnel. Moments later they were in the large cavern.

"Is this the only such chamber under this House?" Ran asked as they entered.

"Actually, I'm not sure," Ken said. "I've explored all the passages and secret places in the House that I could find, but down here I've been too...well, nervous to. I've never even climbed back down into the pit."

"I don't blame you," Ran said, looking down into the dark as they approached.

"Well, I guess I have to now," Ken frowned.

"Why? There's no need," the red-head said.

"How'll we get Tris out?" Ken asked looking at him.

"With your permission I will pull him out," Ran stated. "But you'll have to be quiet. I can't be distracted. I don't want to drop him."

Ken struggled between being angry over the inferred insult and worried over the idea of Tris falling again.

"I'll be quiet," he growled. "Just get on with it."

"Very well."

Ran slapped his right hand onto Ken's back and drew out his magic. First he created a light ball and sent it down into the pit as he had the day before. Once again Ken leaned forward to see.

"Stay still," Ran commanded coldly. "I have to maintain contact with you or I lose your potential."

"Sorry," Ken muttered, standing straight again.

Once more the sphere of light illuminated the floor of the pit and the corpses resting there. Ran inhaled a deep, even breath and let it out slowly. As he exhaled he reached down into the stone structure. For once he was grateful he'd bothered to study the uses of magic despite his personal deficiency. He'd never been able to lift anything larger than a pencil, but at least he'd learned how. The trick now was handling two spells at once. Something he'd never prepared himself for.

Keeping his breathing as even as possible he reached for the tiny body with the spell. He felt the power touch it and gently wrap the little form. When he felt Tris was held securely he began to draw the power back to him, bringing the corpse with it. Slowly it rose. Under his hand he could feel Ken's back muscles tighten but he ignored it. He focused solely on the ascending body.

He raised it completely out of the pit and set it on the floor before letting it free of the magic's grasp. Then taking a sudden, shaky breath he stumbled back from Ken, and sunk to the floor.

Ran trailed a hand through his hair. He felt trembly and his head was buzzing. Ken crouched down beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I think so," Ran answered. "I'm not used to this."

"Will I ever be able to do that?"

"Yes. Eventually," he replied, meeting Ken's eyes briefly.

They sat for a few moments silently contemplating the corpse.

"He...looks so small," Ken said softly. "We were always the same size."

"Why is he covered in your nightshirt?" Ran asked, trying not to focus on the thought of a little Ken climbing out of that pit alone in the dark.

The former wood boy ducked his head in shame and answered quietly, "I took his clothes."

Ran reached out and squeezed his shoulder in silent comfort.

"You did what you had to do," he said. "There was no other way."

Ken didn't respond.

"Come on," Ran said. "We should rejoin the others. Will you carry him or shall I?"

"No, I'll do it," Ken said.

"Be gentle," Ran advised needlessly. "He's probably very fragile."

Ken nodded and tenderly lifted the brittle body into his arms. They rose and headed back toward the stairs.

-------

As Ran and Ken headed to the pit Yohji, Omi, and Manx proceeded to the brick wall. They stopped before it and the Prince quirked an eyebrow.

"Interesting," he commented. "They didn't even try to disguise it by using stone."

"I wondered why they'd built it in the first place," Omi said stepping up to study the wall as he had before. "Since it was commonly believed that the family had been taken to the cliffs and disposed of. All the evidence they found pointed to such a conclusion, so the chances of someone even looking down here were minute. Not to mention no one even knew about this."

"Except Lord Hidaka," Yohji said thoughtfully.

"You think he was meant to find this?" Manx asked.

"Why hide a crime that was already hidden?" Yohji asked quietly to himself. He studied the bricks with his inner eye. "Ah, what do we have here? Manx."

At his command the tall security officer also studied the wall.

"A spell," she muttered. "Very subtle. Hidden inside the wall itself."

"Yes," Yohji agreed. "A trigger. Once the wall comes down this tiny bit of magic returns to its owner thus informing them that the wall has fallen, and that their treachery may soon be discovered."

"You couldn't place such a spell on the stones of the House," Manx explained to Omi. "The natural stone used to make the Great Houses is resistant to the magic their built upon."

"So, they used bricks," the seer nodded.

"A blank canvas," Yohji said. "Omi?"

"Yes, I think the whole thing can be brought down quite easily," the youth said. He indicated three spots, "Pressure applied to these spots should cause it to collapse. The spell maybe well made, but this wall isn't."

"Good. Manx," the Prince said, "despite what Ken said I think we'd better shield it for sound and debris."

"Shall I attempt to follow the spell when it departs?" she asked.

"If you're able."

The security officer nodded and focused on the wall. Several seconds later she nodded again.

"Ready," she said.

Yohji stepped up beside her and pulled forth his considerable power. Reaching carefully through her shield he applied pressure to the places Omi had indicated and pushed. Without a sound the bricks shuddered. Long silent cracks appeared and suddenly the bulk of the structure fell down into the darkness beyond. In its wake it left a swirling cloud of dust. Manx pressed her shield forward, forcing the dust to settle. Breathing deeply she shut her shield down and grinned.

Omi swallowed reflexively. Unhappy thoughts of how else she could use her shield in her position as a spy slipped into his mind. Shaking his head he stepped forward with his lantern.

Carefully they continued down the rest of the steps. They descended straight down into a large chamber filled, as Ken had described, with unspeakable devices. Omi stopped when the light from his lantern shown onto a body slumped in a chair.

Yohji and Manx moved forward. Instantly two spheres of light bloomed in the air. The corpse was held in place by chains, but they had sagged as it had deteriorated. His wrists and ankles were heavily manacled with large rusted spikes piercing them.

"He's been bound magically, your Highness," Manx said tightly. "Someone planned long and hard for this."

"And they knew exactly what they were doing," he agreed.

Yohji and Manx set to work undoing the spells holding the corpse in place. Since the victim was long dead it wasn't as difficult as it would've been otherwise. While they worked Omi moved past them to look around. He stopped a few feet away and raised his lantern.

Ahead of him, resting on a table of some kind, was what looked like a pile of material. Despite the chill which traveled down his spine he stepped forward. Nestled in what had once been finely embroidered yellow satin was the corpse of a woman. The position of her body indicated she'd been violated. Gasping loudly he turned his back.

Yohji and Manx looked up at the sound. They'd broken the man's body free and the Prince left Manx to lift it to the floor.

"What is it, Omi?" he asked, coming to join the youth.

"I think," the young seer muttered, "its Ken's mother."

Yohji peered over Omi's head and stiffened. He placed an arm around Omi's shoulders and turned to lead him back to the other body just as Ken and Ran entered. Ken was holding the corpse of the child which he set down gently on the rubble on the stairs so he could descend. Yohji pushed Omi forward.

"Ran, take Ken and bring the child out," he commanded sternly.

"Why?" Ken asked before Ran could obey. Then he stopped dead on the stairs and stared. From his position, and with his added height from fourteen years of growth, he could clearly see across the expanse of the room to where Yohji's light ball still illuminated the second body.

Ken dashed forward, his power rising with his rage. Ran was only a step behind him. Yohji threw a shield up around himself and Omi, and Manx around herself and the corpses, just as the first few torture devices hit the wall and shattered. By the time Ken stopped before his mother's corpse the center of the chamber had been cleared of everything but the table she rested on.

Ran forced his way through the waves of raw magic and threw his arms around Ken's shoulders. The smaller man cried out an inarticulate objection as Ran drained away his power, effectively blanketing it. He continued to hold Ken against him even as the magic died. The former servant was breathing heavily and emitting occasional growls of angry grief.

"Ken," Ran murmured in his ear over his rasping breaths. "Ken, come away."

The red-headed Lord stepped backward and pulled Ken with him. The younger man fought him, but Ran persisted.

"Come away," he said again. "The others will cover her. They'll bring her. Come on. You carry Tris."

He continued to cajole Ken as he pulled him back. With every step he felt the other man weaken until he could finally turn him and move him toward the stairs.

"Pick up Tris," Ran commanded gently and Ken obeyed.

The tall red-head wrapped his arm back around the former servant's shoulders and braced him with his other hand. Ran guided Ken back up the steps and out of sight, continuing his softly murmured commands.

Yohji didn't relax his grip on Omi or release his shield until they were gone. Omi looked around. His large blue eyes wide with shock. Everything in the room had been destroyed save the table the corpse rested on. Most of the torture devices had been reduced to scrap, but some were little more than splinters and dust.

"Oh, my," the youth breathed.

"Yes," Yohji agreed. "Are you alright?"

Omi nodded.

"Manx?"

"Fine, your Highness," she answered from her position near the steps before moving forward to view the other body. "One can hardly blame him."

"I think Ran was afraid of this," Yohji said. "Their first big test."

"The first of many," Omi said, pulling himself together.

Yohji and Manx glanced at him sharply, but didn't push for details.

"Well, that was indeed very interesting," the Prince muttered.

"What do you mean?" Omi asked.

"It is a rare healer that can cause so much destruction with so little effort," he replied and they all looked around at the demolished torture equipment. "Ken has demonstrated a very interesting duality in the use of his potential that will need more exploring. I think," the Prince sighed, "we'd better summon some assistance. Some of our own people I think, Manx."

"Your Highness," she bowed and turned to leave.

"Manx," Yohji called, causing her to turn back. "Did you follow the spell?"

"It went nowhere," she answered. "Straight down into the depths of the well under the House."

Yohji scowled then nodded her on her way.

"Do you think Ken will be okay?" Omi asked once she was gone.

The Prince smiled softly.

"I hope so, Chibi," he said affectionately then he moved to the body of Ken's mother, and removing his coat he covered her.

-----

Ken sat in the chapel and stared at the sheet covered bodies laid on the floor before the alter. He'd been sitting there, unmoving, for hours. Ran had led him there and they'd laid Tris out, then he'd sat. He'd remained seated as the others arrived with his parents, and hadn't moved when they'd left. Ran alone had remained, quietly standing watch at the back of the room. Ken knew he was there. He could feel him somehow, but he ignored the red-headed Lord. Ran hadn't attempted to comfort him. Ken wondered if he even knew how. It didn't matter. Ken knew there was nothing anyone could do to comfort him. He was numb to the core of his being. When he'd seen his mother he'd relived that night, those moments on the steps, his father begging and the cries he'd heard. Now, at last, he understood.

Behind him the door to the chapel opened and he heard someone enter. Several quiet words were exchanged with Ran, and Ken recognized the voice of his uncle. He ignored him too, and continued to stare at the remains of his family, until he felt a presence next to him.

Ken moved his eyes sideways to confirm it was his uncle. The man looked haggard and gray. He'd removed the hat he customarily wore and was clutching it reflexively. Ken looked away again.

"Oh, my boy," his uncle muttered. "I am sorry. So sorry. How are you?"

Ken shrugged.

"Your poor dear mother," Lord Hidaka continued. "She did not deserve such a fate. She was the sweetest, sunniest creature I've ever met."

Ken felt himself start to shake. His comfortable numb began to dissolve.

"When you didn't mention her this morning I thought...well, I hoped somehow she'd escaped as well."

"I didn't know she was there," Ken said softly, his voice breaking.

His eyes began to burn as tears escaped them, and he felt himself pulled into a warm embrace.

"There, there now, Little Ken," he heard his uncle say. "You let it go now. You've held it for such a long time. You've been brave long enough. Let it go."

Ran watched silently from the back of the chapel as Ken dissolved into loud sobs. His uncle holding and rocking him soothingly. He couldn't escape the guilty pang in his conscience as he watched them. That it should've been him comforting the former wood boy. That he should've done something more than lead him to the chapel, but he hadn't known what to do. He hadn't known how to break through the wall Ken had built around himself. But his uncle had. Even after fourteen years his uncle had known exactly what to say to break the barrier.

Ran sighed. He hadn't known what to do for Aya either, after their parents had died. It had been the Queen who'd comforted her. He'd tried to be strong but she hadn't needed his strength. Was he bound to fail again with Ken? Could he afford to?

His uncle held him and rocked him for a long time. Well past the time his tears had stopped. It felt good to be held and comforted, but at last he'd had enough. Ken pushed away and his uncle released him. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and sniffed loudly.

"Thanks," he said looking at the floor.

"You're welcome," his uncle said, his voice raspy.

Ken looked at him and found he'd been crying as well.

"Thank you for allowing me to share our mutual grief," Lord Hidaka said meeting his eyes unabashedly. "Its meant more to me than you can ever know, Ken."

He blinked at his uncle who stood and turned to leave.

"It is late," he said, "and I am afraid I may have already missed dinner. I must go and make my excuses. I hope you have a restful night and I'll look forward to seeing you come morning. Good night, Ken."

His uncle bowed low to him and left. Ken stared after him.

"Are you ready to go?" Ran asked from his position by the door. "We could have some dinner sent to my room...if you're hungry."

Ken looked at him and nodded. Sniffling again he rose wearily to his feet. He followed silently behind Ran all the way to his room where he slumped into one of the armchairs. After a moment he moved it to the large windows and sat watching the snow landing on the balcony. Beyond, the night had settled into inky darkness, and he watched Ran's reflection order dinner from a footman, and move around the room.

The red-head's movements were graceful and unhurried as he collected a quilt from the bed and came to place it around Ken. Then Ran walked over to another armchair and carried it over to sit beside him and watch out the window. Ken switched back to watching the snow.

"Dinner won't be long," Ran said as he sat down. "We should eat before the fire like we did last night. I don't want you catching cold."

"I won't catch cold," Ken muttered.

Ran looked at him but didn't say anything more. Ken glanced at their reflections in the window. It looked as if they were sitting outside in the snow and he smiled slightly.

"What?" Ran asked.

"See our reflections?" Ken asked pointing with his chin. Ran nodded. "I was just remembering something Tris and I used to do."

"Tell me?" Ran requested after a pause.

Ken glanced at him briefly before looking at the window again.

"We used to want to go out and play in the snow at night, but we weren't allowed to. One night we were standing on some chairs watching the snow fall and we noticed our reflections. In the window it looked like we were outside. So we took turns. One of us would watch in the window and the other would roll around on the floor of the room and pretend to be out in the snow," Ken suddenly found himself laughing at the memory. "We must've looked like idiots."

Ran watched, mesmerized, as Ken's face was transformed by his smile. As if the sun had suddenly emerged from behind a cloud. His laugh was light and hung in the air like bubbles. After a minute it died and the former servant sighed.

"I really do miss him," he said and his eyes looked moist again. He sniffed.

"My sister and I used to wish for snow in the summer time," Ran said, surprising both Ken and himself. "We liked how white it made everything. Even the air. When the air is white like that colors seem brighter."

"What'd you do? Store snowballs in the ice house?" Ken asked, watching the red-head studying the snow.

Ran felt his eyes widen and glanced at Ken.

"No, we never thought of that," he said.

"We did. It didn't work. They got crushed by a chunk of ice."

"Too bad. No, Aya had a large, white cloak. It was spun wool. We used to lay that out on the floor," Ran said and he felt himself smile a bit. "It wasn't big enough for us to roll on, so we used Aya's dolls and pretended they were us."

"Aya is your sister?" Ken asked. Ran nodded. "Any brothers?"

"No, just Aya," Ran answered. "Although, I think she considers the Princes and Princesses like siblings."

Ken cocked his head curiously.

"Our parents were killed defending the King during an attack by a wizard when he was visiting our town. In honor of their sacrifice we became wards of the King and Queen, so we were raised with their children."

"How old were you?" Ken asked.

"I was almost twelve and Aya was nine."

They fell silent once more and returned to gazing out the window until Ken suddenly snerked. The odd noise caused Ran to glance in his direction with a raised eyebrow.

"So, bein' like brothers must've been interesting for your relationship with Yohji," the former servant commented smirking.

Ran sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There was no relationship with Prince Yohji," he stated flatly. Ken eyed him. "It was an idea he had two years ago when we needed some information which was...hard to come by. It worked so well he decided to keep it up. And I believe he got quite a bit of amusement out of embarrassing me."

Ran could feel himself scowling and fought the urge to grind his teeth. When he glanced at Ken he found that brilliant smile back in place, but aimed directly at him. He stared, bemused.

"That explains your cold shoulder to him this morning and that game you were playin' the other night at dinner," he chuckled.

"Game?" Ran asked, blinking. But before Ken could answer there was a knock at the door.

Two footmen brought in and set up their dinner. Sighing, Ken got up and moved his chair while Ran pulled shut the curtains. Over dinner they continued to talk quietly, beginning the long process of getting to know each other. By the time they retired for the night each of them felt a little better. Ken more at peace, and Ran less worried.

-----

Author's Note: Okay, now you know Ran and Yohji weren't lovers. Is everyone relieved now? And, yes Ken's uncle comforted him. Its too early for Ran to do that. But you know what I find really interesting is that despite the fact that I mentioned Ken's mother several times no one ever asked me about her and her fate. Did you all know already? Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for your reviews. Oh, how I love them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please feel free to review again. Please? :D

Akimoto Kin: Oh, you noticed the chapter title, did you? Yep, this part is about them...mostly. Well, the bodies are recovered and his identity won't be a secret for too much longer. How did you like the interaction at the end? Yeah, the big adventure should be good...when I finally write it. :P Thanks for reading! :)

Shikigami-kun: No Schwartz, sorry. I'm actually afraid to write them. I'm sort of saving that challenge for the sequel to my other stories which I'll write after this is done. I've heard Gackt mentioned before by other people, but I've never heard that theme song so I'm not sure if I've ever heard him. Thanks for reading! :)

Fieryicicles: Ran and Ken are paired as in Ran's magic is tempering Ken's. Right now they're just friends...or starting to be. But I'm relieved you like the plot too! Thanks for reading! :)

Seph Lorraine: Actually, I do update on Sunday, but usually later. I needed to do it before I forgot in the lethargy following shoveling. ;P I feel bad about Ken's anger too, but it won't just go "poof" away. He'll be angry for a long, long time and his uncle is only one of the people on the receiving end. Sorry. :( Ken is definitely following Ran's lead, but its instinctual. He really has no idea why. Yeah, I can't wait to find out what happened to Weston's body either! ;P Thanks for reading! :)

Miso Soup: Thanks for emailing! Sorry it wouldn't let you review. I have no idea why, but it does that to me sometimes. Ran and Ken are definitely my favorites, but I do like them being together with the other two too. Thanks for reading! :)

Precognition74: Heh-heh-heh. Sorry, but I DID correct some of his English in the last chapter. As much as I wanted corrected that is. I think when he gets angry his proper pronunciation takes a dive, and he did live as a servant! :P Thanks for reading! :)

Chubby-King-Chocobo: Wow. O.O That's some new pen-name! The King or Ken's uncle? They are two different people. Thanks for reading! :)

RuByMoOn17: Thanks! Hey, now! grabs one of Ran's arms I said you had to learn to SHARE!!! starts yanking Thanks for reading! :)

Snow girl that melts only in honey: pats head Someday I'll post it. I promise. But right now there really isn't any romance, just friendship. Look to the sequel for that. (Yes, there will be one.) Thanks for reading! :)

Rapunzel4: Yep! They were paired. Correct. Thanks, I think clarification is important too, but I felt bad because all the action was really in the first four or five chapters. People got used to it, I think. Well, I hope I'm setting you up for bigger and better things to come. There are things coming. The rest remains to be seen. Thanks for reading! :)

Krysana: wink You know it. Yeah, I've gotta do more with their gift, Ran and Aya's. But if I posted more often I'd have to write faster...and as I'm not writing at all right now that'd put a lot of pressure on me. I'm not sure I can write and post at the same time. How does everybody do that? O.O Thanks for reading! :)

Cat in the web: Thanks! Hmmm...well, it'll go. I'm not sure about murder, but there are things waiting for him. That's true! His uncle did convince his father to keep Weston. You keep track of all the details very well. Bravo. Keep keeping track. wink Thanks for reading! :)

Makami: Your name is Heather too? Cool. Then allow me to tell you that heather is a low flowering shrub that grows all over the High Lands in Scotland. My mother visited there before she was married and fell in love with them, hence my name. It comes in white, purple, and pink. I can also be hyper, although those days are dwindling. Well, I hope you can see a little more clearly where I'm going with his uncle after this chapter. You're welcome! Thanks for reading them! :D

Jo9tails: Okay, I guess you can read in that class then. O.O Whoaw! Well, thanks for trying to explain them. Assumptions correct! Assume away! Yeah, his story is really sad, and after today's chapter even worse. Sorry. Hee-hee-hee, yeah, bath scenes. I love 'em! Votes still out on YxO. I'm thinking. Thanks! Umm...right now there are...seven more chapters and its not done yet. I'm supposed to be writing it, but I'm flaking out and working on something else at the moment. :D Sorry! THANK YOU (but just staring doesn't work either). ;P Thanks for reading! :)

O.bi.Sess: Thanks! I hope they do get interesting. Thanks for reading! :)

Elizanicolequinzi: Hi! Oh, thank you! Well, I do think all of you are the sweetest people in the world! I'll have to see about the publishing thing...maybe someday. Of course, I would never stop posting! Thanks for reading! :)

Mondtanz: Hey, there! Yes, his uncle's nice. I couldn't help myself. But I haven't forgotten that his uncle is the one who hired Weston. Yeah, adventures are definitely better. Don't worry his uncle will manage. Kase? Kase who? 99 And I'm trying to add more of the Yohji poking Ran stuff, but there's so much that needs to be there. Aaagh! I'd better go write some more! Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Part Three: Ran and Ken c

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (vay, vay in de future).

Author's Note-Sigh- Fighting a cold, but I have a couple of days off, so maybe I'll try and finish this story. I'm not sure what happens in this chapter...I'm about to reread it. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! They fill me with determination and joy! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 3: Ran and Ken ( c )**

Ken awoke the next morning feeling tired and depressed. He'd had the nightmare several times during the night, but he awoke in no doubt that what he was going to do was the right thing. The sooner he could be away from the House the better. Every fiber of his being confirmed it, and he'd learned long ago to trust his instincts.

After a quiet breakfast he and Ran had gone back to the chapel and viewed his family again. At some point someone had procured or constructed three coffins, and the bodies lay nestled inside them in folds of silk and brocade. Ken appreciated the effort.

Shortly thereafter they were summoned to one of Lord Hidaka's public offices so the transfer of the Seat could take place. Ken was more than ready, but he was a little surprised to find the office full of people he recognized as his uncle's top officials and advisers. He'd thought they'd be just the small group Yohji had mentioned the day before.

The two Princes, his uncle, Manx and Omi were standing at a medium sized table which had been placed in the center of the room. The officials and advisers stood around them looking curious and anxious. Lord Hidaka welcomed them warmly and motioned them to join the party around the table upon which was a large piece of parchment filled with writing, a small bowl, and a knife.

"This is the official document," Prince Keiji stated once they were all gathered. "It has been imbued with the authority and sanction of the crown. My brother Yohji and security officer Manx will serve as witnesses. From this day forth, you, Ken Hidaka, First Born of this the Thirteenth Great House and rightful heir to Makoto Hidaka, relinquish forever your ties to the Seat. Is this not so?"

"It is," Ken answered, ignoring the startled gasps that were heard throughout the crowd of officials and advisors when his name was mentioned. He could feel their scrutiny.

"And you, Lord Jiro Hidaka, wish to fill this vacated position and have the right by blood to do so?" Keiji asked.

"I do," Lord Hidaka answered, his face grave.

"Hold forth your hands," the Crown Prince commanded.

Ken and his uncle both held their right hands out over the small bowl on the tabletop. Ran retrieved the knife and carefully sliced across each of their palms. Their blood spilled and pooled in the small bowl before Ken healed himself and then reached out and touched his uncle's wound quickly healing it as well. The older man blinked in pleased surprise but said nothing.

Marking the exchange Keiji picked up a sharpened quill and dipped it into the blood and handed it over to Ken. The former servant took it awkwardly and scratched his name in the place Keiji indicated, hoping that he spelled it right. He frowned as he watched his uncle sign, noting the differences in their signatures. His didn't look very nice. He hadn't written his name in fourteen years and it looked it.

When his uncle had signed Ran sliced open Yohji and Manx's palms and they added their blood to the bowl and their signatures to the document, and finally Keiji added his. As the crown Prince finished signing, completing the official transition, a dark shadow seemed to pass from the room. Suddenly everything was brighter, lighter. A heaviness that no one had noticed was lifted away and the company breathed deeply. The air suddenly seemed fresher.

Lord Hidaka sighed and smiled. Coming around the table he threw an arm around Ken's shoulders.

"My loyal friends," he said loudly before any of the myriad of questions could be asked. "I know that you surely have questions about what you have just witnessed. Who wouldn't? And I can assure you that Ken's tale is one worth hearing. You're probably wondering how all of this came about and in that I am as amazed as you. Let me say," the Lord reached out with his other arm and caught Ran around his shoulders as well, "that when Lord Fujimiya arrived I knew miracles were in store, and indeed they have happened. Come, my friends, come to the drawing rooms and you shall hear all!"

And so Ken and Ran spent the remaining time before lunch in the drawing rooms with the entire household. Many people remembered Ken as a child and felt called upon to eulogize about his parents. They all either missed completely or ignored the fact that he'd been serving them for fourteen years as a wood boy, but he couldn't seem to forget it. By lunch his depression was warring with his anger which had been on the rise all morning.

Ran appeared as put out as he felt, and managed to get them free after lunch. When the cold red-head applied himself he had a glare that could be fatal, and no one dared to cross him. He took Ken and they returned to his room to await the interview with the men who'd attacked Ran. It was planned for after dinner.

"How are you?" the quiet Lord asked once they'd gained the seclusion of his room.

"Angry," Ken answered bluntly. "Its like they don't even care that I've been here all along as a servant. No one said anything!"

"They're probably unsure of how to respond," Ran said gently. "To many the idea is most likely horrifying and to others at the very least embarrassing. To not even know your own lost Lord's son and heir. To see him daily and not _see_ him. Its unforgivable really. Even though you were hiding your presence rather effectively."

Ken sighed and pouted. His anger gave way to depression and he slumped.

"Yeah...I guess," he muttered.

"What shall we do now? You are free and it should now be safe for you to move about freely," Ran said.

"I want to see Weston's body," Ken stated.

Ran nodded and together they moved toward the door. As they reached it a knock sounded and a footman poked his head in. Ken recognized him as the one who'd been bringing their dinners.

"My Lord, Master Ken," he said and bowed low. "I have a note from Lady Hidaka."

He handed it to Ken and bowed low again before exiting the room. The former servant stared after him. The man's behavior very different from the other times he'd served them. Ran took the note from his slack hand and opened it.

"What was that? Just because he knows who I am now?" Ken asked.

Ran nodded and continued to read the note.

"What's it say?"Ken asked redirecting his attention to the silently reading red-head.

"She's invited us to tea later this afternoon. She wants to know if you're interested in viewing the family rooms," Ran said folding the note back up.

Ken stared at him.

"You mean where I used to live? Those rooms?"

"I guess so," Ran shrugged. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Ken answered after a minute. "I'd like that."

Ran nodded curtly again and opened the door ushering Ken out before him. They made their way down through the House. Every corner they took they were met with open stares and whispers. They were glad once they reached the outside and crossed the yard to the ice house.

"I'll be glad once all this is over," Ken muttered.

"Hn," Ran agreed.

Weston's body was laid out on a bench just inside the door of the building. It was actually cooler in the ice house than outside despite the harsh wind which had picked up. Ran pulled back the sack cloth shroud and they peered down at his mummified remains.

"What happened to him?" Ken asked. "I've never seen a body brought in out of the ravine lookin' like this."

"Neither has anyone else," Ran stated. "He's been dead for quite sometime and under the influence of a very powerful spell."

Ken looked at him.

"Who did it?" he asked.

"That's the question we'd all like answered," Ran said still studying Weston. "From what we can tell it looks like he was either already dead or very near it when he participated in your family's assassination."

Ken stared.

"S-so all these years I've been tracking a-a corpse!" he cried.

Ran met his eyes and nodded. Then he dropped the shroud back over the body.

Ken shivered. His thoughts went straight to that night and the other presence he'd seen beside the pit, but how could a ghost manipulate a corpse? Shaking his head he turned to leave, Ran right behind him.

-

"So, you have been serving as a wood boy here, hidden right under our very noses for fourteen years?" Florentine asked as she poured out the tea.

"Twelve actually," Ken replied. "For the first two I worked on a near by farm."

He studied his aunt as she finished pouring out the tea and began offering around various treats. Despite himself he liked her immediately. She appeared to be open and artless. A breath of fresh air from the other members of his uncle's Household.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Amazing," she said. "Simply amazing. That at such a young age you had the strength of will to live through what you had and still continue. And right here where you had suffered. I have to admit it floors me. The thought of any child going through that makes me shiver, but to know that you've been right here...well, it shames us."

Ken wasn't sure how to respond and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Please, drink your tea," Florentine smiled. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but it can't be ignored. And to know that it was you, after all you'd been through, that saved our children. Thank you, Ken. From the depths of my heart, thank you."

He nodded and drank a healthy dose of tea.

"And how did you find us from the other side of the stairs?" she asked. "Are we too awful?"

"Not all of you," he answered honestly. "I never served in here," he added, glancing around at the small private drawing room. It did seem a little familiar but it wasn't the room he remembered his okasan using.

"After we've finished our tea feel free to explore," Florentine said, smiling softly. "I'm afraid I've no idea which room was your's, but I believe the Lord and I use your parents' rooms. You may look at them if you wish, and of course at the sun room. I believe that was one of your mother's favorites. You've been to the little office that your father used. My husband also enjoys its comfortable feel."

"Thanks," he muttered and ate a tiny cake.

"So, Ran, soon you are to return to the First House?" she asked redirecting her attention, but never really letting Ken out of her sight.

"Yes," the quiet Lord answered. "The day after the funeral which I believe has been set for two days from now."

"Indeed. It is better to get all this behind us and have a fresh start, but we have invited Tristan's family to attend and they can't come sooner. They are from an out lying village," Florentine replied, glancing fully at Ken.

He was staring with his mouth hanging open.

"Tris's...family?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes, I suspected no one had told you. He was the youngest of seven children of a land holder to the north of us. Although none of his siblings are at home anymore his parents have been invited. They should be arriving some time tomorrow afternoon," she paused to gauge his reaction.

Ken looked to Ran who seemed equally surprised and turned concerned eyes on him.

"I...it never...I didn't know he had any family," Ken said at last. "He was always here with me...wasn't he?"

"Yes, dear, he was," Florentine answered. She looked to Ran who shook his head slightly and she smiled. "He was always here and so how could you have known? Your father took him in as a companion for you."

After she said it she sipped her tea and left Ken to sort out his feelings. He looked again at Ran who nodded at his tea and treats. Absently the former servant began eating again, but stopped a moment later.

"May I see the rooms now?" he asked.

When Florentine nodded he rose and left the room.

"You are paired to him but he doesn't know it, does he?" she asked Ran.

The red-head silently shook his head.

"There hasn't been the right time to explain it," Ran said. "And I have to admit I'm just getting used to it myself. He has no idea what it even means, or that Tris was anything more than his friend and companion."

Florentine nodded in understanding.

"It is a complicated practice to explain, I know. My own eldest was paired in preparation for my husband's taking of the Seat, and a worthy partner was chosen for him as well. Of course, he never had to go through it, but my daughter's companion is with her still in her isolation," she said.

"Well, I'm afraid Lord Hidaka will have to go through it now," Ran said and Florentine smiled.

"Yes," she agreed. "I suppose he will. Do not take too long to explain it to Ken," she said and Ran searched her face. She smiled again. "Just a feeling."

-

Ken stood just inside the door to the large room and stared out the large windows at the snow that was starting to fall. The room was nearly empty except for a few straight backed chairs clustered on a rug near the windows. They had to be the tallest windows in the House. They stretched almost all the way to the ceiling which was a good twelve feet above the floor. Their panes were large rectangles stacked eight up and eight across, and the view was spectacular. It looked full South right down the length of the ravine.

He remembered the room and the view, but the chairs were different although their placement seemed right. He glanced at the huge fireplace which was cold and dark. The embroidered screen before it was the same one he remembered and he felt himself sigh.

It had been here, in this very room, that his powers had first manifested. That he had healed his mother's pricked finger just hours before she'd been killed.

Sighing again he moved over to the chair that stood closest to where her chair had stood and knelt before it.

"Okasan," he said softly, looking up into the empty space where her face used to smile down at him.

Off to his far left the door opened and Ran stepped softly into the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"This room used to shine," Ken said.

-

Takashi Hidaka looked almost feral as he prowled his cell. His appearance had deteriorated from the well kept first son Ran had met almost a week ago. The young man's clothing was torn from his flight, and rumpled and stained from his days of incarceration. As the two Princes entered he met them with eyes full of hatred and an angry growl. They were followed by his father and three others.

When the young man's eyes fell on Ran his face turned ashen and he stepped back in shock.

"You!" he cried. "You're alive!"

"Indeed," Ran answered.

"But that's...that's impossible," Takashi stammered.

"I told you he was alive and well," Lord Hidaka spat darkly. "Do you now accuse me of lying?"

"I thought you were trying to trick me," his son answered, eyes wide with shock. "Weston said you would. He said..."

"I'm sure he said a lot of things," Hidaka nodded. "He said your cousin Ken was dead, but see, here he stands."

Takashi stepped back again and found himself against the wall. The young brunet scowling before him couldn't be his cousin. That was utterly inconceivable.

"You can't be my cousin! He's long dead from the treachery of..." he stammered to a halt and turned his eyes on his father once more. "Weston said...he...Father, he said **you** had my uncle and his family killed so you could have the Seat for yourself," Takashi said in confusion.

"He what?" Lord Hidaka demanded.

"He said the Seat knew and that was why the Ascension failed. He said...," Takashi bowed his head in confusion and shame, "he said our House was failing because of your treachery. That our only hope was...was for me to avenge those slain and claim the Seat. He said Lord Fujimiya was here on a pretext and had really come to conspire with you against the throne. When Weston died I thought his words had been proven true. I..."

Before anyone could act Ken launched himself forward and caught Takashi by the collar. Though smaller than his cousin Ken had no difficulty holding the man up against the wall so he could get right in his face.

"**_Weston_**," he spat angrily, "threw me into a thirty foot pit when I was five years old. **_Weston_** had my parents and best friend **murdered**!"

"Weston murdered your family?" Takashi gasped.

"He deserved what I did to him," Ken hissed darkly.

"W-what y-you did?"

Ken's smile was a sneer and Takashi shuddered. Behind Ken's back Yohji motioned at Ran who ignored him.

"Ran," the Prince hissed.

"What?" the red-head asked coldly not taking his eyes from where Ken had the Lord's son pinned to the wall. He knew what Yohji wanted, but he wasn't about to interfere. "Death is no more than he deserves."

"What do ya say?" Ken asked his trembling cousin.

"I say...I agree with you," Takashi answered in defeat. "I've failed you, Father, and disgraced myself and our House. How I could've believed him and acted on his behalf I just can't see. I know there can be no forgiveness, and I ask for none."

He hung limply against the wall. The fight and arrogance he had displayed before were gone. Ken glanced back at Ran who nodded. He released Takashi who slumped bonelessly to the floor. Lord Hidaka stepped forward to gaze down at his son.

"So, Weston's treachery reached even farther than any of us suspected. And what was his plan for after my death?" Lord Hidaka asked loudly. "What would he say when your Ascension failed as well?"

Takashi didn't respond, he only shook his head. His father sighed.

"Takashi," he said and waited for his son to look up at him. "Ken has relinquished his rights to the Seat and the Ascension, **my** Ascension, has taken place. Your elder sister has been sent for. Weston is dead, and we can only hope his evil is at an end. Since you are my son I can not judge you. It is to the crown and Lord Fujimiya you must look for your fate."

He stepped aside and turned to face the others in the small room. The two Princes and Omi were watching them silently. Ran stood near the door with Ken beside him. The former wood boy had his back to the room as if he was done with it and everyone in it.

Takashi rose shakily to his feet and faced them.

"Command me," he said. "Take what you will. Ask what you will. I'll give anything. Even my life should you ask it."

Keiji arched an eyebrow before looking pointedly at Ran.

"It is for Lord Fujimiya to decide," the crown Prince stated. "Your offences against him were grievous and nearly fatal. I will follow his wishes in this matter."

Ran didn't move at once, but stayed by the door and measured the subdued man with his eyes. His steady stare sent shivers down Takashi's spine, but he didn't flinch away. After several long moments Ran approached him until they stood eye to eye.

"You will stay here and serve your father, and your sister after him. If I hear that you have even thought about completing the designs of Weston or carrying out some of your own I will kill you."

With that Ran turned and exited the room. Ken glanced briefly over his shoulder at his cousin. His dark eyes promising much more than death before he followed Ran.

"Is that all?" Takashi asked. "Surely this is not enough."

"I agree," Prince Keiji stated. "If your fate had been in my hands you wouldn't have lived to see the morning. However, I said the decision was Lord Fujimiya's and he has made it. Do not take his words lightly, Takashi Hidaka. He will not be the only one watching you after this. Yohji?"

The lanky brunet bowed to his brother and stepped forward. Without preamble he reached forward and rested the palm of his left hand against Takashi's forehead. After a moment he stepped back beside his brother.

"You, Takashi Hidaka, are a marked man. From this moment forward you have no rank in this or any other of the Great Houses. You have no right of Ascension should anything happen to your sister. You shall follow the path laid before you by Lord Fujimiya. If you should stray **we** shall know of it and there will be nowhere for you to hide."

With that Keiji and Yohji left the room. Omi glanced at Takashi briefly before following them and leaving Lord Hidaka alone with his son.

Takashi stared at his feet unable to meet his father's eyes. Lord Hidaka moved to stand directly before him.

"Takashi," he said softly. "How did this happen?"

The young man trembled.

"I...I d-don't understand it," Takashi said, his voice shaking. "I _knew_ he was right. I could see the truth in his words."

He shook his head, still staring at the floor.

"Weston...I don't know what kind of power the one who moved him had, but it was strong indeed. I'm afraid we may not have seen the last of it," the Lord sighed.

"He knew," Takashi said, his voice little more than a whisper. "He knew my jealousy, my desire, my...shame about how far we'd fallen. He fed them with his lies and I believed him."

Finally he met his father's eyes. His own were filled with a terrible guilt. Tears ran freely down his ashen cheeks.

"I _wanted_ it, Father," he said, little more than a whisper. "Gods help me, but I wanted it."

Lord Hidaka pulled his son against him into a fierce hug.

"Its okay, son. There isn't anyone who hasn't wanted something they can't have. You're man enough to admit it and face the consequences of your actions," he said, rubbing his son's back against his trembling. "We'll get through this, you and I."

Takashi pulled back, swallowing the rest of his tears, and nodded in agreement.

"Come now. I must take you to your mother," Lord Hidaka said trying to make his voice light. "She's been worried sick over you."

Again Takashi nodded and together they headed for the door.

-

Ran watched Ken silently as he laid out his black mourning clothes. The former servant was slumped listlessly in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. He'd been acting less and less energetic over the last two days and Ran was beginning to worry. But the reason seemed obvious. Tris's parents had arrived the day before and they'd had a rather hard meeting with them, and the funeral was starting in less than two hours. Ran had to admit that he'd be far more disturbed if Ken weren't depressed.

"What're you doing?" the former servant asked suddenly, glancing over from his seat.

"Laying out my clothes. We have to change for the funeral," Ran answered. "I believe they're still trying to locate something for you."

Ken sighed.

"Its really almost over, isn't it? Its happening so fast," he said, studying the floor once more. "But...I guess I wouldn't want it to go any slower. I want to get away from here."

"Is there anything you'd like to take with you?" Ran asked.

Surprised by the question, Ken paused in thought. Although he had technically lived in the same house his whole life he hadn't acquired anything of any value. The things he'd had as a child had been boxed up in the two years he'd been on the farm and he hadn't seen them since. After a moment he shook his head.

"No," he answered. "Just havin' my family properly buried'll be good enough."

Minutes later a servant arrived with clothes in black and dark grays for Ken. They changed and soon were summoned to attend the funeral. Despite the fact that there had been less then three days of preparation the chapel was full of flowers.

Ken had to admit that he was touched that someone went to the trouble of traveling to get them. Since it was winter they must have gone fairly far afield.

His uncle and aunt spoke of his parents. Tristan's family spoke about how proud they were that there son had been chosen to come to the House and how happy Tris had seemed there. The ceremony itself was solemn. The clerics spoke, and the choir sang. Then the bodies were formally placed in the family shrine behind the chapel. Afterwards Ken had more time alone with Tris's parents.

The dinner that followed was much more subdued than the previous meals Ken had attended, and once it was over Ran led him back to their rooms to begin packing. In the morning they were to leave.

-

Author's notes: Sorry if that was too depressing, or lacking in action, or quiet. There are going to be a few of these types of chapters because I have to cover the emotional impacts of events on the characters, and try to get Ran and Ken into the position I want them in...a-hem..._emotionally_. Anyway, sorry. But the plot is moving forward just a bit slower than before. In about six or seven more chapters it'll speed toward the end. Promise. Next chapter its off to the First House we go! Now, if you're of a mind, please leave a review!

Precognition74: Sorry. You're right though, there has been a drop in tension. Sort of like when something exciting happens. At first there's this influx of energy and a lot of things seem to happen at once and then there's dead air. Everything settles down and people return to the normalcy of their lives. Don't worry. It's a temporary lull. There is more excitement to come. Please just hang in there, okay? Thanks for reading:)

Akimoto Kin: Yeah, I couldn't leave Tris down in that pit, poor boy. As for the magic I thought it would just naturally be a part of them, like an extra hand or something. Once you know how to use it its there for you. And I suck at writing magical spells. They do use spells, but its more like once you know them they're just a means of flexing those magical muscles in a certain direction. The characters would just "do it" and make my job easier. Okay, so actually I'm just lazy. Yeah, I've got Ran worrying over Ken a lot in the next couple of chapters. I hope he's not too...squishy. Well, we'll see I guess. Thanks for reading:)

Chubby-King-Chocobo: Yeah, Ran playing with dolls. Somehow I can't help but think that if Aya asked him to he'd do it. -snicker- Thanks for reading:)

RoseRed5: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I do like it when things move slowly. I just hope everyone can hang on and doesn't kill me when its over. Thanks for reading:)

Marsupial: You don't suck! Review when you want to. :P I think most people assumed that about Ken's mother. And don't worry, Ran will take care of him. Promise! Thanks for reading:)

Shikigami-kun: Yeah, I think that's what most people thought about Ken's mother. Hmmm...wow, that would've been cool, but no. The timing is wrong for it to have been the same wizard. You'll see why later on. ;) Thanks for reading:)

Rhidaka: Thank you so much-blush- I'm glad you like it. Please don't hold your breath for their first kiss though, okay? Thanks for reading:)

Mondtanz: Really? The edge of your seat? Cool. Actually, I was hoping to surprise (and not in a good way) people by including Ken's mother's fate. I wrote it that way from the beginning. It was a good way to introduce...well, the flip side to Ken's healing abilities. -evil grin- There's a clue in this chapter to help with your brewing ideas. ;P Actually, I think in the series they just stood by because they understood there was no comforting for him. That and they're "men". They told Omi to stop crying and "be a man" after all. Jerks. Sorry. I'm digressing. Thanks for reading:D

RuByMoOn17: Thanks! This one was kinda long too, but I think the next one is longer. :) Share! Share! Share-yanks harder- Thanks for reading:)

Swtjemz: Yeah, I'd have blown everything away too. Yohji knew Tris was Ken's first pairing because he knew the history of the House. He knew Ken and Tris were paired as children, so once he knew Ken was the First Born the he knew who Tris was. And...well-scratches head- I'm afraid I'll have to go reread it. My cold is making it hard for me to remember details. That and I've been writing another story for the last week. Sorry. I think second pairings are rare, but with this one Ken's magic chose Ran's so the chances of it working were higher than average. How's that? O.O The jury is still out on YxO, but I am thinking about it. However, it'll be even longer in coming than RxK. A chill of foreboding can be a very useful thing. -evil grin- Thanks for reading:)

Krysana: Glad you liked it! Yep, it went straight down. -returns speculative look- Thanks! Gambatte to you too! I think I've had some luck in that I've got a few days off and plan on using it to write. RL can take a hike for a day or two! Thanks for reading:)

Makami: Yeah, well...I'm part Scottish so I've been hearing about heather all my life. I've no idea what it means though. It gets too cold here for it to grow. It only lasts a season. Well, there is a wild plot twist coming but it doesn't have anything to do with Ken's uncle, and its actually about six chapters away. So you can relax for a while. Now I have to apologize for not yet getting to read your stories on your new site. Sorry! I've been busy lately, but hopefully this week I'll get to. Thanks for reading:)

Elfgoddess00: Hi! Thank you, thank you-bows- As far as the Solstice goes I think I'm going to stick with what I've got and make it work. The world, nameless as it is, isn't the Earth so I can set the dates and make them stick. Thanks! Thanks for reading! ;)

Seph Lorraine: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. I had to let Ran leave it to his uncle. Its time yet for more from him, but never fear more is coming. -snicker- "Cold, stoic, katana-wielding, doll-playing, assassin of death". I love it:D I actually looked his name up in my dictionary and it means something like "the immortal florist" or "the indestructible flower". Of course, it probably doesn't because I was looking up the romanji and not the kanji which probably has a completely different meaning, but it still gave me a giggle. Ran Fujimiya, immortal florist. Hee-hee-hee! Okay, my cold medicine is getting to me. Time to post. Thanks for reading:)


	13. Part Three: Ran and Ken d

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (someday).

Author's Notes: I think this could be my longest chapter yet. There just didn't seem to be any good places to break it. Watch out for Ran OOCness, but please keep in mind that its an AU too! Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 3: Ran and Ken (d)**

Ran looked up from his book and glanced again at the silent man beside him in his carriage. Ken's face was turned away from him and he wondered whether the younger man had finally fallen asleep. He hadn't looked well when Ran had gone to his room to fetch him for breakfast. The stoic Lord had suspected that the former wood boy hadn't been sleeping well, but he hadn't said anything. At breakfast Ken had taken the attentions of his aunt and uncle somewhat stiffly, but he hadn't been rude. He'd accepted the well wishes of the rest of the household with patient tolerance, but had practically bolted for the carriage once all of Ran's luggage had been placed aboard.

Ran couldn't really blame him for being anxious to get away. He himself was more than ready to be at home. Three and a half months away was more than enough, and without anymore clues revealing themselves about Weston or his animator there was little to hold them there. The new seer had arrived the morning of the funeral along with a contingent of new servants, and the man who'd been chosen to be paired with Lord Hidaka. Yohji had left Manx to see to the details.

Ken suddenly leaned sideways to get a better look at something out the window and Ran realized he was still awake. The red-headed Lord glanced out his own window to see what had caught his companion's attention, but all he could see was tree tops. Sighing, he sat back.

They were still several hours from the First House since they were traveling the trade routes. When the Princes had come for him they had used their royal privilege and power to jump gates. It was something that was done only rarely, in times of war or during emergencies. The power drain on the gate used for the initial jump was significant and took time to replenish. Ran couldn't help but feel gratified that they'd done it for him. He only wished they could do it on the way home as well. It cut five hours out of a seven hour trip.

Ken settled back into his seat again. The former wood boy had initially been excited about the trip and watched with interest as they'd become air born and gone through the gate over his home. He'd questioned and commented on everything he could see. But after four hours of travel his enthusiasm had faded. For the last hour or so he'd sat in silence, observing the scenery passing below them while Ran continued reading.

Ken sighed and Ran glanced at him again.

"If you want to sleep go ahead," he said softly. "I'll wake you when we get to the last gate so you can see the approach to the Palace."

Ken turned his head. His large brown eyes met the Lord's violet. They looked tired and dull. Ran wondered exactly how much the events of the last few days had cost him.

"I don't want to miss anything," he said softly. "I know its just tree tops but I've never seen it before."

Ran smiled slightly in understanding.

"Well, we've got at least another hour of tree tops before the next gate," he said.

Ken turned back to the view and contemplated it for a moment.

"Okay," he said at last, leaning back shutting his eyes.

He was asleep within minutes. Ran smiled softly then returned his attention to his book.

Ken slept deeply and dreamlessly for the next hour and a half. The gentle rocking of the carriage soothing away the nightmare that had plagued him over the last two nights.

He'd been infinitely relieved to board Lord Ran's carriage and be away. To finally leave the House that had caused all his sorrow and anger seemed like a blessing. And the earlier part of their journey had been full of interesting sights. Mountains stretching off into the distance as far as they could see, a large lake sprinkled with white-capped waves, frozen fields covered in snow and dotted with farms, and the forest which seemed to go on forever.

After three hours of travel they'd stopped at some sort of rest spot to switch horses and have lunch. Omi and the two Princes, who were riding in Yohji's carriage, had joined them. Ken had felt a little bad for the knights which accompanied them on open horseback. It was cold, even in the carriage, and they had to ride out in the wind. But at the lunch stop none of them had seemed the worse for wear, and he'd realized they were dressed for the cold with layers of woolen clothing on under their armor.

When Ken felt a gentle shake to his shoulder he awoke instantly and looked around in confusion.

"We've just gone through the last gate and are approaching the Palace," Ran said softly.

Ken blinked at the red-head for a moment before leaning over to peer out his window, squinting in the glare of the setting sun. Below them stretched a long snow-covered plain.

"In the summer these fields grow most of the vegetables and grain used in the First House," Ran explained.

In the distance Ken could see that the plains seemed to end abruptly at a cliff that dropped to an expanse of blue water.

"That's the western ocean. The cliffs are sheer and unscalable to aide in the protection of this boarder," Ran continued as he watched out his own window.

Minutes later they swung slightly and Ken got his first look at the First House. It was enormous, easily dwarfing his home. To his eyes it appeared too large to be called a house, and he could see why it was referred to as the Palace.

Like the Thirteenth House it was built right above the cliff, and like his former home it seemed to utilize an existing mountain of stone, but unlike the Thirteenth House those floors weren't just cellars and dungeons. Several stories of the house were part of the mountain itself, with windows and balconies peeking from the raw stone. The rest of the House had been built right on top of that. The stacked stones seemingly fused with the rock at its base. The whole of it rose up above the plain and cliff like a wide, white, rounded tooth with towers and spires on its crown.

Ken heard Ran chuckle and realized his mouth was hanging open.

"It is quite impressive isn't it?" Ran asked and Ken could only nod. "As you may imagine the household is somewhat larger than your own. There are actually several levels of apartments for various sides of the family and whole floors of guests suites. Most have their own kitchens, dining halls and bathes. There is a great hall with enough seating for all when state occasions arise, and a throne room."

Ken continued to stare at the large structure as they drew nearer. He could make out many formal looking balconies and terraces along the upper stories overlooking the plain.

"Those long terraces are attached to the Royal public rooms, and the balconies above them are the Royal apartments," Ran said. "In the spring, summer, and fall they are covered with potted flowers, and the terraces have grass. Its quite lovely."

"Is your room there?" Ken asked suddenly.

Ran paused and blinked at him before answering.

"Yes. And Aya's," he said at last.

Ken merely nodded, not moving his eyes from the sight of the Palace slowly growing larger as they flew nearer.

Their carriages made a wide arc around the Palace and came at it from the ocean side with the setting sun behind them. Ken could see how sheer the cliff face was. It looked almost polished. As his eyes traveled up he blinked in surprise. The back of the First House was nothing like the front.

He'd assumed because of its shape that the structure was round, like a stacked cake. In actuality it was built like a horseshoe, or more precisely, like three sides of a square. The sides, he saw, were wings. Across the top of the mountain's edge was a long gravel field where the horses would land. Above that long snow covered terraces stretched back toward the House. The top few terraces acting like courtyards inside the three walls of the house.

The walls themselves went up almost straight in the back. Each floor decorated with its own long windows and balconies to enjoy the views of the sun setting over the ocean. From the back the towers and spires that topped the House looked like a majestic crown. The whole building more massive than he could've imagined.

Ken blinked in awe as he looked out his window. In the setting sun the white stones of the house and cliff were bathed in a pink glow. The glass of the windows sparkled yellow and gold, and all he could think was this is what he imagined the land of the gods to look like.

"Its beautiful," he breathed as the carriage swung around again and he lost the view.

"Yes," Ran agreed. "Its good to be home."

Within moments the carriage landed and pulled to a stop. As they climbed wearily out Ken looked up and up and up at the Palace that towered above him. The sheer size of it took his breath away. The pink glow and dazzling windows only added to the effect. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed and more than a little tired.

Glancing around he noted that the walls of the House stepped down on either side of the lower yards to become a wide wall with ramparts on top. So the House was fortified against a ground attack on its sides even though they were far above the plain. He'd never spent time noticing things of that nature, but with the First House it was impossible not to. Despite its beauty it gave the impression of strength and invulnerability.

"Well? What do you think?"

Ken glanced down to find Omi standing beside him smiling brightly. He took note of the swarms of servants coming from the massive stables built against the wall to their left, and the removal of the luggage from the carriages. The knights were dismounted and leading their horses across the yard to a similar structure on the other side. Ran was a little way off speaking softly with Yohji and Keiji.

"Its amazing," he answered absently. "Beautiful."

Omi's smile broadened.

"I hope you don't mind stairs," he said cheekily. "We've got a bit of a walk ahead of us."

"Sounds good actually," Ken said. "I'm really stiff from sitting."

Omi nodded in agreement.

"It is a long ride," he said. "Just imagine it without the gates. Then it'd be almost six weeks."

Ken blinked at him.

"That long?" he asked and Omi nodded. "I had no idea the kingdom was so big."

"And our House isn't even the furthest away," Omi chirped.

"Its not my House," Ken said. "Not anymore."

Omi just blinked at him as Ken turned away and moved toward Ran and the two Princes. The red-headed Lord met his eyes as he drew near.

"Can we go in now? Its getting cold out here," he said and his voice sounded dull even to his own ears.

"It gets quite cold here in the winter, but not as cold as some places," Yohji said smiling. "We do get a significant amount of snow though due to the ocean."

Ken merely nodded as they all began walking toward the stables. He felt tired and grumpy. He was beginning to wonder whether he'd fit in at the Palace. The manners and customs were bound to be different from his former home, and he hadn't been able to follow theirs'. His life as a wood boy had not prepared him for life at Court. Yohji had said he could work with Ran, but it suddenly occurred to him that he had no clear idea what it was the red-headed Lord did.

They made their way into the stables and followed the line of servants to a large double door at its back. Ken was surprised to find that it led to a large hall built into the center of the offensive wall. He realized the ramparts must be twice as wide as he'd thought. They traveled up the hallway which was smooth, clean, and well lit by lanterns. Occasionally they would go up a few steps. The further they went the more steps there were until they emerged into a large room with long windows along one side which overlooked one of the lower terraces. Ken realized they were now in the northern wing of the House.

Through the windows he could see the sun had set and twilight was quickly descending into night. Inside the room lanterns were being lit by servants, guards stood on duty, and the servants with their luggage moved steadily toward a door set in the wall opposite the windows. They were moving across the room to a set of double doors which were open at the far end. Through them he could see another long room where people of all types seemed to be coming and going. The decor looked a bit finer.

"In the summer we often walk up the lawns straight into the great hall, but in the winter the winds in the courtyard are vicious," Ran spoke from Ken's side as they walked.

Ken glanced briefly at the stoic Lord and nodded to indicate he'd heard him.

"Ran!"

The sudden loud shout riveted their attention back to the double doors at the end of the room. A young woman with pale skin and two long dark braids waved wildly before launching herself at them. She was tall and slender, and clothed in a long white cloak with a white fur collar that had tiny black flecks in it. As she ran the cloak parted and billowed out behind her revealing a rather plain, well worn violet gown beneath it.

She was across the floor in seconds and had thrown herself into the waiting arms of Ran, who caught her with an easy laugh. The first Ken had heard from him.

The small party stopped to enjoy the reunion of the Fujimiya siblings. The two Princes and Omi smiling widely.

"Oh, I missed you! I missed you! Thank goodness you're home!" Aya cried without releasing her hold on the red-headed Lord.

"Its good to be here," he replied softly.

After a few more moments he pulled back from her to look her over.

"You look well," he commented. "I think you've grown."

"And you're thinner," she stated sternly. "We'll have to take care of that."

Ran smiled at her and she returned it. Until that moment Ken wouldn't have said they looked anything alike. But when they smiled there was a light in their eyes which seemed to spark something inside him. When he suddenly found both smiles directed at him he felt warmer, and more at ease then he'd felt in a long time.

"Aya, this is Ken," Ran said. "Ken, this is my sister, Aya."

Without preamble the young woman stepped forward and embraced the former wood boy. Stunned, all he could do was rest his hands lightly on her back.

"Welcome, Ken," she said softly in his ear. "Welcome to our home. I hope you will be happy here."

She pulled back to smile into his eyes.

"Th-thank you," he stammered, still startled and bewildered. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"You're welcome," Aya giggled, squeezing his arms before releasing him. She took up position on Ran's left, clasping his hand in her's. "Thank you for bringing him home," she said addressing the two Princes.

"You're most welcome, dear Lady," Yohji grinned. "Although, it was Ken who saved his life."

She blinked then leaned around Ran to smile at Ken again.

"Thank you, Ken," she said. "I'll never be able to repay you."

Ken smiled a little and nodded then stared at his feet. Aya giggled again.

"He's cute," he heard her whisper to Ran.

"Aya," the red-headed Lord said in what sounded like a warning.

"And who is this?" she asked, indicating Omi.

"Omi Tsukiyono, at your service, my Lady," the youth said, smiling brightly.

"Wait, you've been here before. It was several years ago wasn't it? Didn't I hear you sing?"

"Indeed you did, my Lady," the small seer replied as they all started walking again.

"Do you still sing?" she asked excitedly. "We're mad for entertainers here. All ours' have gone off to warmer climes for the winter."

"I do indeed," Omi answered.

"And he's a seer as well," Keiji added. "His vision is uncommonly clear."

Ken let the conversation continue around him. They had passed through the second room and into a long, wide, carpeted hallway where lots of people of various stations were busy coming and going. The hall ended in a large square open area where a massive staircase spiraled upward and disappeared far overhead. Another hallway crossed through the open area from the left and continued to the right almost further than Ken could see, and he realized they must be at the junction of the wing and the main body of the House.

The space was lit entirely by wall sconces and free standing candle-obras. The walls were either painted or papered in red with golden filigree around each of the sconces. The carpets carried the wall colors to the floors in a decorative woven design, and the wooden railings of the staircase glowed warmly in the light from the hundreds of candles. Despite its size the area and the halls were warm and inviting.

Looking up Ken could see that the stairs began a series of balconies on the next floor up they continued, presumably to the ceiling far overhead.

"Ready for the stairs?" Omi asked, and Ken was hard pressed to drag his eyes down to face him.

"This is one of two main staircases," Ran said. "The other is at the end of that hallway," he said indicating the one Ken couldn't see the end of, "and there's one on all the public floors, and the schooling floors. The more private floors are a bit more complicated."

Ken looked down the hall to their right and processed the new information. Despite its size it seemed as though someone had attempted to make the Palace negotiable.

"More complicated? Ran, that's the worst understatement I've ever heard," Aya was saying. "Some parts of some floors are almost maze-like. I avoid them," she said leaning to look at Ken again. "Its embarrassing to get lost in your own home."

Ken smirked and nodded then they moved to the staircase and began climbing the many steps.

"There are lifts as well," Keiji commented conversationally. "But we try not to use them too often. The servants need them more than we do."

Ken blinked in surprise at that and took a good look around. There were, he noticed, a lot of guards and nobles on the stairs and in the hallways they passed. The few servants present didn't pause in their work to bow to them, or acknowledge them in anyway.

"Why aren't they bowing?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him and then around to see who he meant.

"The protocol is more relaxed here than in the other Great Houses," Ran answered. "The servants aren't allowed to be any more forward than anywhere else, but they don't have to stop everything and kowtow."

"No one would ever get anything done if they had to stop and bow every time one of us went by," Keiji said. "If you include all our aunts, uncles, and cousins there must be almost a hundred of us here."

"There are seven of us in the First Family not including Ran and Aya as wards and the King and Queen," Yohji added.

"You mean you have five brothers and sisters?" Ken asked in surprise.

"Three sisters and two brothers," Yohji answered. "And we all look alike. If not for Aya and Ran we'd have no variety."

Omi and Aya giggled but Ken didn't respond. Ran glanced at him and found he was looking down over the railing at the view of the hall far below them. He wondered how long Ken would last before collapsing and cursed himself for not suggesting they take a lift. Beside him he felt Aya observing him and then Ken.

"Don't worry, Ken," she said pleasantly. "We'll be there soon."

He glanced at her and nodded wondering why she'd said it when suddenly he felt how tired he really was. He looked back down at the view a little bleary eyed. At the Thirteenth House he'd had to climb stairs all day, but after the emotional turbulence of recent days, and the long trip these were almost proving too much for him.

"Just where are we headed?" Omi asked.

"The Royal apartments," Aya answered. "The King and Queen thought a private dinner would be preferable after such a long journey. They've planned an occasion to welcome Ran home and introduce you and Ken for later in the week."

"Good idea," Yohji muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the former wood boy.

As they rounded the next landing and started up the next flight of stairs Ken noticed there were fewer people around. When they reached the next landing the main hallway resumed, but their were guards placed at various doors along its length. They walked down the hall until they came to a set of closed double doors to their right. Two guards flanked the doors, standing at attention. They nodded at Yohji and he nodded back then led the way through the doors.

The hall inside was small and dimly lit by only a few candles which were set on a table along one wall. Down the little hall they could see warm light escaping from two rooms set opposite each other. Aya stepped forward to lead them into the one on the left.

"Your Majesties, they're here," she called.

They stepped through the door into a large, but comfortable drawing room. Several seating areas were arranged around a centrally placed table which was round with six chairs. The walls were dressed with a light rose-pink satin which gave the room the same warm glow by candle light that the Palace had from the sunset. At one end of the room a servant was pulling heavy drapes across what would be a view of the ocean during the day.

Seated at the round table in the midst of playing cards were a middle aged couple dressed in comfortable sturdy clothing without decoration, a young woman with long brown hair who looked about Yohji's age, a very stocky young man about Ken's age, and a younger woman who's long brown braids were tied up in rings around her ears. Not too far off on the floor in the center of one of the sitting areas were a young boy and girl. They appeared to be in the middle of constructing something out of wooden blocks. They all turned curious green eyes on the small group that entered.

"Ah, at last," the Queen said rising from her seat.

"Glad to see you breathing, Ran lad," the King said rising as well.

They came around the table to face the new arrivals. The young people at the table rose and stood behind their parents.

"The way Aya was carrying on we were sure you were dead," he added.

The entire group bowed to the monarchs.

"I nearly was," Ran said. "Your Majesties, may I present Ken Hidaka, the first born of the Thirteenth House. Ken, this is their Majesties King Renjiro Kudou and Queen Kimiko Kudou."

Ken bowed again then stood at attention with his head bowed as he had in his position as wood boy.

"My dear boy, welcome to our home," he heard the Queen say then she paused. "Dear, raise your head, please. You're among friends here and I for one would like to see the face of the man I need to thank for saving my ward's life."

Ken raised his head instantly and blinked at her. He could feel himself blushing and didn't like it. Queen Kimiko was smiling kindly at him. She was tall and slender and Ken could see where Yohji got his good looks and wavy hair from. In fact, all the young people in the room had brown wavy hair, and they did all seem to resemble one another.

"There now, you shouldn't hide such a sweet face. Look at those large expressive eyes!" she said. "You are a very attractive young man."

"Isn't he?" Aya agreed.

Ken wasn't sure how to react to that. He glanced sideways at Ran who groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Mother, please!" cried several different voices from various locations in the room.

"Dear, Ken," the Queen said becoming serious once again. "Thank you for saving the life of our dear Ran. He means as much to us as our own children do."

"Y-you're welcome," Ken stammered.

"And this is dear little Omi?" she asked, turning to the seer. "Welcome back. You are going to sing for us, aren't you?"

"Anytime you wish, your Majesty," he chirped.

"Please allow me to introduce our other children," the Queen said, stepping aside so the three behind her could come forward. "Princess Chiyo, our second eldest."

The tall, willowy young woman with long wavy hair curtsied to Ken and Omi who bowed in return.

"Prince Michio, our strong man, and Princess Hanako, our serious student."

The stocky young man and the young woman with looped braids bowed and curtsied.

"And last but not least little Princess Kishi, and our youngest, Prince Jomei. No, they are not twins, though many people think they are," the Queen said directing their eyes to the two youngsters in the center of the sitting area.

The little girl's hair was somewhat more curly than wavy and held back from her face by a ribbon. The little boy blinked at them shyly. Despite their young ages they both preformed perfectly. Omi and Ken bowed in return as they had each time and then turned to face the King and Queen once again.

"There," King Renjiro said in his authoritative voice, his frame betraying a hardiness at odds with his age. "Now that's out of the way let's adjourn to supper. I'm half starved."

The King led the way across the hall to a large, but comfortable dining room. Like the drawing room it was done in warm inviting shades of rose with yellow and green accents. The table in its center was quite long but not as formal as the one Ken had seen at his uncle's house. It reminded him of the private dining room where they'd had tea with his aunt.

The table was set for dinner and six servants stood ready to serve the food contained in silver lidded serving pieces which were arranged on the long sideboard.

The Queen directed the seating before taking her own chair at the opposite end of the table from her husband, arranging her family and their guests along the sides of the table. Ken was grateful to find himself seated next to Ran, but awed that the Queen had placed him on her left. He gulped and studied the dizzying array of silverware before him. There were a lot more forks and spoons than he'd seen even at his uncle's table, and he carefully watched Ran for clues to what to use.

As soon as everyone was seated several conversations seemed to start up at once. Questions came at him from every direction and he did his best to answer while choosing utensils, and trying to eat. After a while he found his focus fading in on his plate and those things that were spoken from very near him. A few times he'd thought he heard some jokes made at Ran's expense but Ken found he was too tired to pay much attention. The royal family proved to be a lively and energetic group of people, and not at all what he'd expected.

Several courses later the company adjourned to the drawing room again and took up seats in one of the many sitting areas. The Queen and Chiyo, her eldest daughter, produced embroidery as if out of the air, and Hanako pulled a book off a shelf and settled down to read. The King, Keiji, and Yohji all settled near one another with Michio, the stocky lad, and Omi not too far off. Ran and Ken followed Aya over to the group and watched as she shoed Kishi and Jomei into places on a long settee. Before they could move to take seats Ken yawned loudly.

"S-sorry," he muttered when he found everyone's eyes on him.

"Forgive me," Chiyo said suddenly from her position next to her mother, "but would you prefer to retire? We would understand, you know."

Ran looked from her to Ken who was slowly turning red.

"Um...uh...n-no, that's okay. I'm..."

"You do look a bit worn," the Queen commented, studying him closely.

"Mother, he's completely exhausted," Chiyo said sternly. "How is he to preform during his trial tomorrow?"

Ran's head snapped around to stare at her. Ken looked confusedly between them.

"Trial? What's that?" Ken asked.

"His trial is tomorrow?" Ran demanded, addressing the King.

"What's a trial?" Ken asked again.

"It's a test," Keiji answered. "To judge the extent of your potential."

"Its nothing to worry about, Dear," added the Queen.

"But why so soon?" Ran demanded of the King who was watching Ken closely and ignoring the angry red-head.

"Because I thought it necessary," King Renjiro stated.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," Ran said tightly, "but wouldn't it be better to let him rest for a few days? Give him a chance to settle in?"

"The seers have advised me to learn the extent of his power as soon as possible, and I intend to do just that," the King stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

Ran frowned and looked at his feet.

"It really isn't anything to worry about," Yohji said calmly, directing his statement to Ran as much as to Ken. "But you do look done in, Ken."

The former servant stopped looking from Ran to the King and met the Prince's eyes. After a moment he nodded.

"I am tired," he admitted. "I think I will just turn in. If that's alright?"

"Of course, my Dear," the Queen said, smiling gently. She picked up a little silver bell from the table beside her and rang it. The sound was light and pleasant.

Within seconds a well dressed servant in his later years entered the drawing room and waited at attention.

"Bertrand, Master Hidaka is retiring for the evening. Be so good as to show him to his room," she requested.

The elderly servant nodded severely and glanced down his nose at Ken who bowed to the whole company.

"Thank you for dinner," he said. "Oh, and for inviting me...it was nice to meet you all."

"Sleep well, young Ken," the King called from across the room. "I'm afraid tomorrow will be another busy day for you."

Ken nodded and glanced briefly at Ran before turning and following Bertrand out of the room and back down the hall. The stoic Lord watched him go.

"Well, I was hoping to hear about Ken from his own lips," said the King, "but I'll have to prolong that pleasure until tomorrow. So, I shall have to be content with your tales, Ran lad. Enthrall us."

Ran turned carefully emotionless eyes back on the King and slowly took the seat nearest where he'd been standing. For some strange reason he felt vaguely ill at ease, and wanted nothing more than to follow Ken and ensure the former wood boy was alright. Silently pushing the thought aside he cleared his throat.

"I gave Aya full reports on every House I visited, Sire," he said. "Surely she passed the information on to you."

"Indeed she did, but a simple report can't convey your personal impressions. And I know you, Lad. I'm quite certain you observed plenty that you didn't see fit to tell your sister," the King smirked.

A few giggles were heard from the younger members of the family, and the Queen smiled. Silently Ran met Aya's eyes. She blinked and nodded.

"_I'm sure Ken will be fine, Niisan. Indulge his Majesty. We can check on Ken later if you want to," _she thought at him.

Ran sighed.

-

Ken followed Bertrand back down the wide staircase. He'd been mildly disappointed when the servant had led him out of the royal apartment, but not really surprised. He was just a guest after all, and would of course be staying in the guest wing. But he had to admit that secretly he'd hoped he'd be nearer to Ran. He couldn't explain why, but he liked being near him. He trusted the red-headed Lord, and as nice as everyone had been Ken just didn't feel safe or even completely comfortable with anyone else.

Bertrand led him down three flights then along the wide hallway. Absently Ken counted the doors of the rooms until the elderly servant stopped before one and opened it.

"Here you are, Master Hidaka. Will there be anything else before I return to their Majesties?" the tall man asked stiffly.

Ken glanced into the room and noted that the small bag containing his few belongings was placed inside the door on a small table.

"No, thank you," he said.

"Then good night, Sir," Bertrand said, bowing.

"Good night," Ken said and watched the elderly servant walk away before closing his door.

Once inside the full weight of everything he'd been through seemed to suddenly catch up with him. Ken sagged against the door for a moment then slowly staggering toward the bed. He managed to get his top coat off before falling onto the soft feather mattress, fast asleep.

-

Hours later Ran was finally released from the "quiet" family gathering. It had been far from quiet, and part way through the evening the card game had resumed. The royal family made it very clear they were glad to have him home again, and were equally welcoming to Omi. The young seer had entertained them with songs until his voice gave out and he'd staggered with fatigue. The entire family listened avidly to everything he, Yohji, and Keiji had to say about Ken and the Thirteenth House. Everyone expressed a keen interest in knowing the former wood boy better.

Ran entered his rooms with mixed feelings. He wasn't unhappy that Ken was with them, but he wasn't happy either. He felt completely ambivalent about the former servant, and wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. Shouldn't he care one way or the other? His lack of feeling concerned him, but as he closed his door and allowed himself to feel his own weariness, he realized it could very well be fatigue.

Still, the King's insistence that Ken go through his trial the next morning did bother him. Under normal circumstances a trial wasn't anything to worry about. Something every magic user went through before they could begin their training. But Ken had been through a lot in the last few days. Ran didn't think it was fair to spring the trial on him so immediately.

Also, Ran hadn't prepared him at all. The stoic red-head had yet to discuss their pairing with the former wood boy, and he was almost certain Ken had no idea what a pairing was let alone that he was in one. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought.

"Maybe I'm not so ambivalent," he sighed.

Ran glanced up and felt himself smile despite his fatigue. He was home. And it did feel good to be home, in his own little room. He paused by the door to take in the tiny room he considered his private library. It was really his drawing room, but over the years he'd filled every available wall space with book shelves, and they were packed with well read volumes. In the center was his little table and two arm chairs. Still smiling he moved slowly past them toward the door across the room.

It led to his bed room and again he paused in the doorway to take in his personal space. His room was quite large and long, and was cut almost in half by his monster bed. It was the largest bed he'd ever seen and he loved it. Sticking more than half way into the room from the left hand wall its massive four posts supported its sturdy wooden canopy. Heavy curtains were pulled back on both sides and the end, and Ran could see that the bed warmer had been tucked under the heavy quilts and blankets.

His luggage was stacked neatly just inside the door to his left where he had a dressing table with a mirror. On either side of the entrance stood his wardrobes, and to his right was his tall dresser. Ran had to admit he probably had more clothes than he'd ever need, but then one could never tell what he'd be called upon to do next.

The room's one fireplace was just past the dresser and across from the bed. A cheery blaze lit and warmed the room, causing the rich, red walls to glow deeply. Like he were inside a rose or, more morosely, blood.

Just past the head of the bed was the door to the water closet, and the screen hiding his tub and wash basin. The curtains along the far wall were closed against the draft. The view was toward the ocean and in the summer he greatly enjoyed the balcony beyond the concealed tall glass doors.

Ran sighed expressively again and nearly jumped when he felt a gentle grip on his arm. He looked down into Aya's bright eyes and open face. She was smiling up at him, knowing at once that he hadn't heard her enter his rooms. After a moment though her expression changed to one of concern.

"Ran, I'm not sure you're aware, but you're projecting," she said softly. "I've been catching your thoughts all evening. You worry too much, Niisan."

Ran smiled wearily in response and squeezed the hand she still had on his arm.

"Come on," Aya said, holding his hand and leading him back out of his rooms.

"Where are we going?" he asked tiredly.

"To check on Ken, of course," she replied. "He's been on your mind all night."

"Has he?" Ran blinked in surprise.

"Yes, silly. I'm sure he's fine, but I know you. You'll only lie awake wondering if we don't go check."

When they exited the royal apartments and headed down the stairs Ran looked around in confusion.

"Just where_ is_ Ken's room?" he asked.

"Down three floors in a suite on the Dignitary's floor. The Queen insisted on nothing but the best for the man who'd been paired to you," she said smirking sideways at him.

Ran frowned in thought. For some reason it didn't sit well with him that Ken was so far away. He'd become accustomed to having the former servant nearby. It unsettled him to think of there being three floors between them. Silently he allowed his sister to lead him onward. Not long after they arrived outside Ken's door. When their soft knocking was met with silence Ran eased open the door and they slipped inside.

The room was good sized and well lit by the fire which blazed in the fireplace. Someone had been keeping it up and when Ran glanced toward the bed the reason became obvious. Ken was sprawled across the top of the bed covers still fully dressed and fast asleep.

Ran crossed the room, stopping to retrieve the crumpled coat from the floor before moving to the bed. Ken was on his stomach, breathing deeply and evenly into the quilt top. Absently Ran set down the discarded coat on the foot of the bed and began to pull off Ken's boots. Aya came to stand beside him.

"_Poor thing. He didn't have enough energy to change for bed," _she thought to her brother.

"_Shhhh," _he shushed her thoughts.

Ken groaned and mumbled something in his sleep as Ran gently rolled him to remove his waistcoat. Then he pulled over the bedclothes and covered the slumbering man. Motioning for Aya not to say anything else he led her from the room.

"What is it?" she asked aloud once they were back in the hall and walking toward the staircase.

"I forgot," Ran said, slightly annoyed with himself. "When we last communicated I think he heard us."

"What!" Aya asked, shocked.

"After we spoke Ken woke up and asked me if I'd been talking to someone. I think he could hear us," Ran explained.

Aya's mouth fell open but no words came out. After a moment she shut it. They continued up the steps in silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts.

"That's...very interesting," Aya said at last. "Are you sure?"

"No. I didn't press it," Ran admitted.

"We'll have to test this tomorrow."

Ran held in his sigh, but couldn't prevent his eyes from rolling. Aya had a definite note of determination in her voice so there was no talking her out of it. Great. That meant he had to explain the trial, pairing, their pairing, and his and Aya's gift to Ken in the morning before sending him off to face his trial. Suddenly he could feel a headache coming on.

-

Author's Note: Well, they're at the First House now. What did you think? I know there's a crap load of royal kids. Sorry. My muse made me do it! Please, please, please REVIEW!

Missing Review: Umm, I seem to remember reading a review last time that said something about Ken's mother still being alive and part of the evil plot. When I answered reviews I couldn't find it and I forgot about it until later. Anyway, I thought that was really cool, and would've made a great twist, and I wish I'd thought of it. Sorry I lost your review! Thanks for reading:)

Mondtanz: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it and caught that little detail. ;) I was originally going to write the meeting between Tris's parents, but I realized it would be very depressing and I wasn't sure what the point would be in including it. The most important thing to know about Tris is that he was Ken's friend, and that we already know. And you are not alone in your dislike of Ken's uncle. Makami doesn't like him either. And the pairing thing will come up...big time, so hang in there. All will eventually be revealed! Thanks for reading:)

Akimoto Kin: My cold is better thanks. How's your fever? O.O I hope you're feeling better:) Really? Weston's name made you shiver? Cool. Of course, it was probably the fever. -nods- Yes, Weston is detestable. At least he's dead...again...or would it be, some more? Yes, Takashi is definitely more pitiable than detestable, at least for me. It was so much a filler chapter as a wrap-up chapter. Some things needed to be put to bed for the rest of the story to continue. What'd you think of the First House? Maxfield Parish enough for you? Thanks for reading:)

Krysana: Yay! It was supposed to wrap things up...a bit. And yeah, everywhere one goes the other follows. Hee-hee, I like that too. It is coming up soon...um, not next chapter but the one following I believe. Is that fast enough for you? Thanks for reading:)

Shikigami-kun: Heh-heh-heh! I forgot the Superbowl was on, can you believe that? Keith and I aren't sport people at all! Well, there are twists coming, I don't know if they're storm worthy, but they're coming. That chapter was a little wrap up and this chapter was a new beginning, but can we ever really leave our pasts behind-salutes- Writing almost finished! So no worries! Thanks for reading:)

Snowgirl that melts only in honey: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. The story's actually twenty chapters long. Feel better? But it was sort of a wrap-up. But action...hmmm...let's see...there's some in chapter twenty! ;D Just hang in there, okay? Thanks for reading:)

The Invisible Fan: They met Aya-chan! What'd you think? Her feelings are explored, don't worry. She's a pretty main character in this, and all those royal children too! Man, why'd I do that to myself? Thanks for reading:)

RoseRed5: That's right. Life isn't always rainbows. -nods- Thanks for reading:)

Seph Lorraine: Yeah, he's been dead for all those years. Ick! But what did you think of the First House? And Aya-chan? Well, there won't be Ran/Ken per-se, not in this story anyway. Did anyone pay attention when I said it would be in the sequel? However, there are some sweet, fluffy moments coming up. Hence the warning about Ran OOC-ness. Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I'm flattered. Hopefully it'll continue to be interesting all the way to the end. -crosses fingers- Thanks for reading:)

O.bi.Sess: Hee-hee-hee. There were two new chapters because you missed one week! I know it is dragging a bit, because I'm wrapping certain things up so we can all move on. The story continues in the First House but I didn't feel I could leave the Thirteenth until stuff was taken care of. Funerals and such. Now its full steam ahead, but there still won't be a lot of action. Here's where the plot gets twisty and we start revving up for the conclusion. I hope it won't drag too badly. O.O Thanks for reading:)

Makami: I'm mostly Scottish and English and one quarter German. Hey! I tried logging on so I could read someone's chapter that was posted yesterday and it still won't let me! Do you think its my dial up? Actually, its not six weeks...I miss counted...sorry! Its two weeks. Heh-heh-heh, will you get off his uncle already? You've got an uncle obsession! Actually, I may use him later...there is a sequel, ya know. ;P I felt bad for Takashi too. I'm also a sap. His name was Weston. And don't worry I'm almost finished writing it. I'm at the end of the last chapter. Two more scenes to write, so never fear! But I will be taking a week off in March for vacation. Sorry! Thanks for reading:)

Tinkerhell: WOW! Thank you so much! I hope you weren't too tired after staying up until 2am! I've done that before too. Heh. Actually, the story was meant to be read as a whole, or at least the parts were. I only divided it into chapters for posting. So you got the full effect. Glad to see it works. And no, I'm not a writer, except for here, but thank you! As to your questions about the story, stay tuned. Answers are on the way. And I update every Sunday afternoon, but its usually available for people on Monday. I'm a once a week author. ;) And thanks for the long review! I'm honored! Thanks for reading:)


	14. Part Three: Ran and Ken e

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (later).

Author's Note: More and more Ran OOCness, but hopefully I adequately explain why. And this is where the fluffiness starts, well...its not SO fluffy. Not compared to other fics. I apologize in advance! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part Three: Ran and Ken ( e )**

Ran awoke early the next morning. He rose, bathed, and dressed quickly. After his talk with Aya the night before he'd decided in order to have enough peace to talk to Ken he'd need to be alone with him, and he cursed himself for not taking advantage of their long coach ride the day before. A quiet breakfast together in Ken's room would work best, and it probably wouldn't be a bad thing for the former wood boy either. The last few days had been hard on the younger man and he was beginning to show signs of the strain.

Ran left his rooms as quietly as possible and made his way out of the royal apartments. Later, when his sister awoke, he could explain his absence and request that she make apologies for him.

On his way he ran into Bertrand. The elderly butler never seemed to retire and Aya harbored the idea that he was actually mechanical like a clock. He and Ursula, the head house keeper, were on top of everything that went on in the First House despite its size and the number of people living and working within it. Shaking the idea out of his head Ran explained his departure to the servant, and requested that some breakfast be ordered and sent to Ken's room. Bertrand merely nodded and saw him out of the apartment.

Snuggled deep in the bed clothes Ken awoke suddenly. He was warm and comfortable, but he felt alone and confused. Struggling to sit up he looked around blearily at the room trying to remember where he was. At a sound from the doorway he stiffened in apprehension and expectation.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

The voice was deep and soothing. It was Ran. He was at the First House. Ken sagged in relief and shook his head as the red-haired Lord entered his room.

"No. For a second I couldn't remember where I was," Ken muttered in apology.

The tall Lord moved gracefully to the fireplace where he stoked the flames back to life.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Ken answered without enthusiasm. "You don't have to do that."

Ran stopped what he was doing so suddenly he almost dropped the poker. Instead he rose and carefully placed it back among the other fireside tools. He realized his initial reaction upon entering the room had been that it was chilly and he didn't want Ken to be cold. Without conscious thought he'd simply acted rather than summoning a servant. He shook his head and moved toward the windows.

"I've ordered some breakfast to be sent here for us," he said, pushing the thoughts of his behavior aside. "I thought perhaps a quiet meal would be best. Allow you to rest more before your trial."

"Sounds good," Ken said, watching as the red-head crossed the room and pulled open the heavy drapes.

Dawn was quickly approaching. A yellow glow was shining behind the mountains in the distance and spreading out onto the plains below them.

Ken cast off the bedclothes and joined Ran at the window. The view was magnificent as the sun slowly rose from behind the mountains. They watched together in silence as it began its climb into the sky.

"You weren't fine yesterday," Ran said, glancing sideways at the younger man.

Ken sighed and stared down at his feet.

"I was just tired," he murmured quietly.

"No," Ran said, "its more than that. You've been through a lot. You need time to rest and recover."

"Are you still worried about me?" Ken asked with a small smile.

"Yes," Ran answered earnestly.

Ken's large brown eyes widened as they met serious violet.

"Why?" Ken asked.

Ran opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in," Ken called, turning from the red-head to face the door.

A servant silently entered bearing a tray and Ran directed her to the circular table near the door that still held Ken's bag. Behind her came a small boy bearing a carrier full of wood. He bowed to them and then set about feeding the fire and filling the empty bin.

Ken watched, transfixed. Was that how he had looked? A small nobody preforming a thankless task. He moved over to stand beside the fireplace. The child blinked up at him, then flushed red and hurriedly finished his duties. When he rose and bowed Ken returned it.

"Thank you," he said softly.

The boy, clearly startled, bowed again and scampered away. Ken watched his flight then turned his eyes on the fire.

"Shall I stay and serve, my Lord?" the young woman who'd brought the tray asked Ran.

Reluctantly he pulled his eyes from the exchange between Ken and the wood boy.

"No, thank you. That'll be fine," he said.

"Very well, my Lord," she replied then curtsied and left.

Once she was gone Ken joined Ran at the table.

"So, tell me about this trial thing," Ken said, sounding a bit more energized and more himself than he had the day before.

"It's a test. All magic users, or possible magic users such as seers, have to go through before their training can start," Ran explained. "Basically it's a way of measuring your potential. And determining the best uses for it."

"What's it like?" Ken asked.

"Three professors will use their own gifts to test your's. Rather like Yohji did that first night," Ran said.

"Hunh?" Ken asked his brow darkening.

"Never mind. Its painless," Ran stated.

"Where is it?"

"The oldest part of the Palace is carved out of the mountain it sits on. Those floors are used as a sort of school for magic users. There's class rooms and exercise halls. The stone is naturally resistant to the magic, and defuses its power. I suspect the underground chambers of the Thirteenth House were similar," Ran said as he ate.

"So, how long did it take you to learn?" Ken asked almost hesitantly.

Ran noted the worried look in his companion's large eyes and resisted a smile.

"Years," the red-head answered archly, giving into his urge to tease.

"Y-years?" Ken repeated, gulping audibly.

"Don't worry," Ran said, again unable to resist smiling at the younger man's expression. "I'll be here to help you. Also, you're far more powerful than I am. Most of my struggle was due to my weak potential."

Ken blinked at the smiling Lord and felt himself compelled to offer a small smile in return. His nervous apprehension faded away at Ran's calm and reassuring words. The feeling of safety and contentment he'd experienced at the start of the week returned.

"You're going to help me?" he asked, pleased. "Thanks, but...well...why?"

Ran hesitated, then cleared his throat.

"Because..."

Once again a sharp knock at the door interrupted him. This time he silently cursed whoever it was and glared daggers at the door.

"Come in," he growled.

A footman entered and bowed.

"Forgive my intrusion, my Lord, but I bring word from the professors assigned to Master Hidaka," he stated. "They are anxious to begin and request his presence as soon as he is ready."

Ran pressed his lips together to resist sighing in exasperation. Another perfect opportunity missed. The Gods must be against him.

"Very well," he said. "We'll be there within the hour."

The footman bowed again and backed out of the room.

"Have you eaten your fill?" he asked Ken, who nodded in response. "Then you should wash and get changed."

Ken nodded again, stood up, and disappeared behind the dressing screen with his small bag. The sound of sloshing water could be heard as Ran summoned a servant to remove the tray of food.

"So, how long will this trial take?" Ken's voice asked from behind the screen.

"Not too long. An hour perhaps. Maybe less," Ran answered, moving to gaze out the window once more.

"So, afterward would you...would you show me around?"

"It would be my pleasure," Ran replied, smiling slightly.

"You don't have to, ya know," Ken said. "I mean, if you're busy and have other things to do."

"I'm not busy."

"Ran?"

Ran turned as Ken emerged from behind the screen still buttoning his leggings with his coats tucked under one arm. It was the fastest wash in history, and Ran felt himself frowning.

"You're done?" he asked skeptically.

"I washed yesterday," Ken explained.

"Well do it again. Now," Ran commanded, "or I'll do it for you."

Ken pouted.

"Yeah, you're mister nice guy one minute and then look out," he scowled, disappearing back behind the screen.

"What were you about to say?" Ran asked, stepping closer so he could hear what was happening in the tub area.

"Nuthin," Ken muttered.

"Ken," Ran said softly, "do you know what it means to be paired?"

"What?" the younger man called over the sounds of sloshing water.

"Paired," Ran said louder. "Do you know what it means?"

"No."

"Well..."

A slight knocking interrupted him this time, and he did sigh, loudly.

Ran went to answer the door, intent on lecturing whoever was on the other side, only to find Omi standing there. The youth was standing unmoving with one hand raised as if to knock, his large blue eyes staring blankly straight into Ran's chest.

"Omi?" Ran asked gently shaking the young seer's shoulder.

He started and blinked up at the red-haired Lord.

"Oh, good morning, my Lord," he stammered, trying to sound cheery. "Is Ken up?"

Ran's brow furrowed in concern, marking the youth's pale complexion and nervous glances past him and into the room.

"He's in the tub," Ran stated.

"Oh. I thought I'd come check on him before breakfast and see if he's ready to come upstairs," Omi said. "The Queen issued an invitation to the two of us last night."

"We've eaten," Ran said.

"Oh?" Omi asked.

"Yes. Ken has been summoned to his trial. We're leaving as soon as he's ready," Ran replied, watching the younger man carefully.

"Oh," he squeaked, his eyes getting very big.

Ran stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What is it, Omi?" he asked.

The young seer's arm shot out and his hand caught Ran's sleeve in a vicelike grip. Serious blue eyes met surprised violet.

"You will have a choice," Omi whispered. "For your own sake do not fail him."

Ran blinked down at the younger man. After several tense seconds Omi released his arm and stepped away.

"I shall see you later then," he chirped cheerily and sauntered off down the hall.

Ran stared after him for a moment and then slowly shut the door.

"Who was that?" Ken asked, peeking from behind the screen.

This time his hair was wet and dripping, and he was rubbing himself off with a towel.

"It was Omi," Ran replied absently, replaying the conversation over again in his head.

"What'd he want?"

"To accompany you to breakfast," Ran answered. "Are you ready?"

"Just have to get dressed," Ken smiled and disappeared behind the screen again.

Moments later he was dressed and they were on their way.

-

Ran sat on the bench in the hallway outside the examination room. He was a little put out that he couldn't be present during Ken's trial, but then again no one had been present for his. It was something every magic user had to face on their own, but he was still bothered by it. He still didn't like to have Ken out of his sight although he was at a loss as to why. They were in the First House now, and both perfectly safe after all. Weren't they?

Ken hadn't seemed nervous when he'd been led into the large room, but he hadn't been thrilled either. Ran could tell from his expression that Ken had felt the same trepidation as he had himself. Only his main response was anger. Ran wasn't sure whether that would be helpful to him or not during his trial. Probably not.

The former servant had looked curiously around the large room with solid stone walls, floor, and ceiling. His ire had begun when the three professors had entered in their long hooded robes. It had spiked when they had politely but pointedly asked Ran to leave, and Ken had scowled darkly.

Ran found himself scowling down at the cold, stone floor of the hallway. Why the men and women who devoted their lives to the study of magic chose to dress in such a ridiculous manner he'd never been able to fathom. Probably an effort at intimidation, but as Ken had just demonstrated it didn't always work. His scowl deepened.

He'd been waiting for quite a while, and the longer he waited the more nervous he became. He couldn't rid himself of the feeling that something wasn't right. He glanced down the length of the hallway. It was empty of any other living creature and he felt disturbed by it. As though he were utterly alone.

Rising, he began pacing the stretch of hall before the door. His fingers drumming unconsciously on the hilt of his sword. This was taking too long. Omi's words were replaying themselves over and over in his mind. He raked shaking hands through his hair and glanced at the door.

Suddenly Ran was seized with the overwhelming feeling of dread. In that instant he understood what Omi had told him. He had a choice. He felt it deep inside. If he walked away now he'd be free of the pairing, but if he entered the room he was committed forever and there was no going back.

Without hesitation he turned to the door and the dread was replaced by a violent rage. Ripping his sword free of its scabbard he kicked the door open and charged into the examination room. His battle cry rang through the large empty space startling the three professors. They were standing over Ken. The former servant was kneeling on the floor bent double, his forehead pressed against the cold stone of the floor.

Ran never paused until he was standing over his huddled friend, forcing the professors to retreat across the room. He glared death at them as he held forth his blade, ready for blood. They stared at him in shocked surprise, looking slightly bewildered as if he'd woken them suddenly from a deep sleep.

"**Well!**" he demanded, wanting an explanation.

"He is...very powerful," the shortest of the three professors answered somewhat shakily.

"We shall have someone prepare a soothing bath," the tallest added, motioning the other two to follow him out the door at the far end of the room. "He'll need it," he added as the door began to close behind them.

Ran waited until they were gone before he sheathed his sword and knelt by Ken, whose breathing was ragged and labored, a sheen of sweat shown on his skin. Ran realized his instincts in the hall had been correct. Something was seriously wrong.

"Ken? Can you hear me?" He reached out and tentatively gripped the younger man's shoulders. Ken whimpered and tried to pull away. "Ken, its me. Its Ran."

At his words the former wood boy relaxed, allowing Ran to pull him up and support him. He looked terrible. Normally tanned skin was chalky and clammy to the touch. Large brown eyes were almost completely shut, and he didn't seem able to open them.

"What happened?" Ran asked softly, unable to disguise his concern.

"N-n-not s-s-sure," Ken answered, his voice little more than a raspy whisper. "Th-th-they w-w-were m-mad a-a-about s-s-someth-th-thing. T-t-tried t-t-to k-k-kill m-me."

Ran felt himself scowl in confusion. Taking a steadying breath he used their connection to look inside of Ken. He gasped loudly in shock at what he found. Where the former servant's magic should be was an empty hole. They had stripped Ken of every bit of magic. Pushed him to the very edges of his limits, perhaps even past them. They could only have had one intention. But why would they want to kill him?

Ran was once again engulfed by rage but forced it aside. Ken had to come before revenge. He had to get him to that soothing bath and summon a healer.

"_Aya!" _he called.

"_Not now."_

"_W-what?" _But there was no reply.

Without explanation his sister had cut him off. Gritting his teeth in frustration and anger Ran refocused on the younger man sagging against him.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

Ken nodded and Ran hauled him to his feet. Slowly they made it out of the room where they found a servant waiting to assist them. With his help Ran dragged Ken into the nearest lift which carried them up two levels to the bathes set aside for use after magic lessons and trials.

The bath master was waiting for them as well, and directed them to the one that had been prepared on the professors' request. Once there Ran took Ken and sent the servant after a healer.

He looked into the milky water as he pulled off Ken's boots and coats. There were bits of greenery and some colorful flakes floating in it. There was a comforting woodsy scent rising with the steam. Ran only hoped it would do some good as he dumped Ken in still dressed in his shirt and pants. The former servant had begun trembling in the lift and didn't seem able to stop.

Ran crouched by the tub's side and pulled Ken against him, letting the former wood boy rest his head against the Lord's shoulder. Never had he seen anyone leave a trial in this condition and he wasn't exactly sure what to do about it.

Fighting back his anger once again Ran dipped a cloth into the water and brushed it gently over Ken's face. The younger man's trembling hadn't abated and the red-headed Lord could feel his muscles bunching reflexively.

"Th-thank you, R-Ran, f-for h-h-helpin' m-m-me," Ken breathed, his voice barely a whisper.

"Shhh, there's no need for you to thank me," Ran said softly. "I should've stopped them sooner."

"H-h-how d-d-did y-y-you know?"

Ran sighed.

"I'm paired with you," he said.

"P-

paired?"

Before Ran could explain Ken cried out. He began convulsing uncontrollably, causing the water to slosh from the tub. Ran cursed loudly and cast aside the cloth. Yanking off his shoes he jumped into the tub behind Ken and pulled the former servant against him. In desperation the red-head reached for his tiny bit of magic and quickly cast a spell that sent it circulating in a loop between them. Washing through the empty hole inside Ken before coming back to Ran himself. Ken calmed almost instantly and Ran found himself cradling the younger man against his chest. Holding him so that only his head was above the elevated water level. Belatedly he hoped that no one would walk in and find them like that.

Ken huddled against him and began to relax. His trembling subsided and his breathing calmed, becoming deeper and more even. The tiny bit of magic circulating between them was like a balm to his shocked and aching system. He sighed.

"W-why did they d-do that?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't know but I mean to find out," Ran replied darkly.

"Tell me when...I wake...up," Ken mumbled, slipping into a warm and welcoming slumber.

Ran blinked in surprise, clutching at the younger man before he realized that he too was feeling sluggish. He could feel himself beginning to nod off and struggled to remain awake. With the last bit of his strength he blasted through Aya's shield.

"_Aya, help...us..."_

-

Ran pulled himself from his blissful, dreamless sleep vaguely aware that he shouldn't be sleeping and that there was something he needed to see to. Blinking, he looked around him, still a little bleary eyed and heavy headed. He was in his room in bed, and Aya was seated beside him in a chair. Struggling slightly, he sat up.

"What happened?" he demanded, carefully enunciating each word.

"You were drugged," Aya stated calmly, giving him a small smile. "Silly, that tub was full of sedatives and healing herbs. Why'd you climb in?"

"Ken was in pain. I couldn't comfort him. He was..."

"I know. I called Ursula when I heard you. Well, the _second_ time I heard you. I'm sorry, Niisan. I was angry with you for not including me in your breakfast plans," she admitted, looking contrite and worried. "I didn't realize it was an emergency."

"You're forgiven," Ran said, thinking over what she'd told him, secretly relieved that she'd summoned the head house keeper. "Where's Ken?"

"Beside you."

Ran looked to his left and blinked. There, nestled deep in the bed covers and still looking pale and feverish, was the former wood boy. Ran could only sit and stare at him dumbly.

"Ursula says he needs to stay near you. Especially since you've cast a sharing spell," Aya informed him.

Ran could still feel his magic circulating between them. He nodded and faced Aya again to hear what else she had to say.

"I summoned Ursula and together we found you. The healer arrived just after us. She said you did exactly the right thing, Niisan. Ursula was mad as hornets and ran off to speak to Yohji. I stayed with you. We had to leave you in the tub. It was three hours before Ken was well enough to come out and he was laying across you. The healer said not to shift him. So, you've missed lunch. Are you hungry?" Aya stopped speaking abruptly and Ran shook his head.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair and glanced at Ken again, feeling just the slightest bit embarrassed at being caught in the tub with the former servant. Despite the extenuating circumstances it wasn't like him at all. None of the things he'd done or felt since being paired were, and he wondered whether he was even in control of himself anymore. He didn't feel like he was.

"Ursula says its unconscionable that you two were placed four floors apart since you're paired. She was very upset that she wasn't consulted and she intends to take it to the Queen. She said because none of the royal children are paired that the King and Queen have no idea what it really means. I didn't catch all of it, but I'm glad I'm not the Queen right now."

Aya paused again in her chatter to watch her brother watching Ken. She smirked and stood to lean against the side of the bed.

"You know," she said in a soft, teasing tone, "you two looked very sweet all cuddled up together in the tub. Sometimes people who are paired become _more_ than just friends. Sometimes..."

"Aya," Ran said in warning, giving her a cross look.

She pouted and shrugged, taking a seat on the edge of the bed so she could face her brother.

"What happened when Ursula spoke to Yohji?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"He was furious. The three professors have been called before the King. He should be seeing them now, in fact."

"Do me a favor? Go find out what happened?" Ran asked.

"Okay, but how are you feeling?" she asked, tugging on his long braid.

"Woozy," Ran answered honestly.

"Keep resting. I'll wake you when I come back," Aya said, hopping off the bed.

Ran watched her move toward the door before curling up on his side facing Ken. The younger man was very pale. His face tight with discomfort. Tentatively Ran reached out and touched his forehead causing Ken to whimper as he had in the exam room.

"Shhh, Ken, its me. I'm here," he said softly, hoping his words would reach the former servant and bring him some comfort.

The red-headed Lord left his hand resting lightly on Ken's arm to give him what reassurance he could, and it wasn't long before he too slipped back to sleep.

-

Aya left her brother's rooms and passed silently along the halls and down the small staircase back into the main rooms of the royal apartment. Although she'd put on a cheery countenance for Ran's sake, deep down she was worried. No one ever left a trial in the condition Ken was in now, and her brother's actions to help the former servant were completely out of character for him. And although Ursula had told her that Ran would be changing, the proof of that change was startling to behold. And worrying.

For as long as she could remember it had been just the two of them. Yes, they'd been adopted into the royal family and treated as equals, but still it was her brother she'd turned to, always. Could she cope with sharing his affection and attention with another? Already Ran had unintentionally hurt her feelings by excluding her. And her reaction shamed her. She regretted not answering his first call. What if things had been far worse than they were?

The thought brought her mind back to Ken and she glanced up as she neared the King's private study. She could just make out raised voices within, and she didn't have to wait long before the three professors, looking slightly haggard, exited and moved past her down the hall. She watched them briefly before approaching the door and knocking.

The three men inside looked up at her and tried to hide their worried and confused expressions.

"Come in, Aya dear," the King called from behind his desk. He was seated in the large chair there, but leaning heavily onto the desk top as though weighted down.

"Is Ran awake?" Yohji asked from where he stood near the windows on the right side of the room. He looked almost as haggard as the professors had, and it scared her a little.

"Yes," she answered, forcing her voice not to waver. "He asked me to come here and find out what happened."

"How is he? And Ken?" Keiji asked. The Crown Prince was leaning against his father's book shelves, almost directly behind his father and outwardly looked as calm and collected as usual, but there was worry in his eyes.

"He said he felt woozy and I told him to go back to sleep. I said I'd wake him once I knew what had happened," she answered. "Ken has not yet regained consciousness. Ursula seems to think he won't, not before tomorrow morning."

The King sighed and nodded, slowly leaning back in his chair.

"And they are both now settled in Ran's room?" Yohji asked.

"Yes," Aya nodded.

"Good," the Prince said, then scratched at the back of his head. "Ursula's right. We should've consulted with her about them. We're surrounded by people who're paired, but not being so ourselves we failed to consider what it meant."

"We do apologize, Aya," Keiji added. "Please pass this on to Ran."

"I will," she said. "Although, I'm not sure all the blame should be your's. I helped pick out Ken's room. I had no idea people who are paired prefer to be physically near one another. I'm not even sure Ran knew it himself."

"Well, anyway, that's one thing we can rectify," Keiji said, smiling softly.

Aya almost felt herself blush, but shook it off.

"What about the trial?" she asked.

The King sighed again, attracting her attention.

"The professors learned a great deal, but what they learned has only served to create more questions," he stated.

Aya looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"And what was that?" she asked.

"You'd better have a seat, my dear," the King said seriously. "There is a lot you need to know and none of it will be easy to hear."

-

Author's Note: I'm trying to wrangle these chapters back down into a manageable size. The next few will be kind of fluffy, and then the action should pick up again. Have to deal with some of these pesky emotional issues of Ken's, and Ran's too. Not to mention plot points. Everyone hang on, here comes the twist! Oh, and do you think I should've included the trial? I didn't because what happened during it wasn't as important as what happened afterward, to me anyway, but it would've been a bit of excitement for you guys. Maybe. Okay, please, please, PLEASE review!

Precognition74: Heh-heh...well, now the trial is over. Was it as interesting as you hoped? Sorry I didn't included the actual trial part but I wasn't sure what that would serve. And his accent is a little better. It comes back when he's frustrated and angry. He's calmer now so its not so prevalent. That's my excuse anyway. Thanks for reading:)

Mondtanz: Ha! Two names! I'll have to go and find your fic. Sorry I haven't done it before now. I did try and find the site where your research is, but when I typed in the address you gave me nothing came up. O.O Ah-ha-ha! No, I wouldn't have embarrassed him that badly. Not in this fic anyway. What'd you think of the trial? Or the consequences actually. Are you filled with anticipation or are you making guesses? The royal children are fun. For some reason I like writing large families. Perhaps because I'm from a small one. A book of aby names from around the globe came into the library and I used one of my breaks to copy out all the Japanese names and their meanings. I keep that list to choose names from. That's how. Thanks for reading:)

Shikigami-kun: Thank you! Ran sure does have a lot of 'splainin' to do, and he'll be doing it next chapter...mostly. He'll also be explaining things in the following chapter too. Lots of explaining. And yes, poor Ken is totally drained. Actually, I like the royal litter. They all become somewhat regular characters in the story so I hope people like them. And more long chaps on the way! The longest is the last one. Thanks for reading:)

RosefaerietaleRed: Hi! Yeah, his family is large...again. I made him have a large family in my other fics as well. I wonder what that's all about? Yeah, Ran's a sweety. More of him being a sweety on the way! Thanks for reading:)

Rapunzel4: Hmmm...good question. And it'll be answered in the sequel. ;P Actually, it was your question that reminded me to include that when I started writing it last week. Thanks! I agree, poor Ken and bad Ran! But Ran tries to make up for it. Don't worry. Thanks for reading:)

Cat in the web: Hi! Hee-hee-hee! Its so funny you don't like Bertrand! He's a typical British butler. Nose in the air and everything. I lifted him from Wilky Collins' "The Moonstone". I just couldn't help myself. But its not that he doesn't like Ken, he's just not sure what to make of him. He's a Lord's son but his manners and dress are horrible. Not up to snuff, as it were. Hmmm, the King likes Ken, but he's a King. What I mean is he has too much responsibility to put any one person ahead of the kingdom as a whole. In some sense everyone who works for the King is an instrument for him to use. Including his own children. And yes, they will be surprised by Ken's power. Thanks for reading:)

RuByMoOn17: Thanks! But, no. I'm not going to make one of the Princes fall for Ran. It was bad enough that Yohji was playing with him like that. Ran/Ken is never boring! NEVER!...Sorry, I've watching a lot of "Invader Zim" lately...but Ran/Ken is my favorite and there's just not enough of it to suit me. Thanks for the idea though. And thanks for reading:)

Swtjemz: Woot? Woot! I haven't seen anyone say "Woot" since "Bloom County"! Ha! I love it! Yeah, there are a lot more people. I like it that way! Ken didn't do so well though, those lousy professors! Yeah, the sequel, just started writing it and already it needs rewriting. Please don't hold your breath for it. And the royal family will be assisting Ran in the manners learning...in the sequel! I'm evil! EVIL! Er...yeah...Thanks for reading:)

Akimoto-Kin: Thanks, I'm glad you liked all the details. And I'm glad you liked Aya too. I went with a more traditional version of her this time. She's not nearly as independent and free spirited. Much more sweet. And the trial is over and now, finally, Ran will explain what pairing is all about. The next two chapters should satisfy everyone on that score, and the plot twists too! So the next couple of chapters, though void of excitement and action, should be pretty interesting. At least I hope so. O.O Thanks for reading:)

Seph Lorraine: Merci! Merci! I had a reaction like that to the Coliseum in Rome. We were in a taxi (which was very scary) and suddenly BAM! The Coliseum! That's when I knew we were actually in Rome. I was thinking of Maxfield Parish when I described the First House. His sunset paintings with all there golds, pinks and blues. Yay! You like Aya! She and Ran are very close in this one, so she'll be close to Ken too, but no flirting this time. Sorry. I have otehr plans for her. Oh, thank you, thank you! Too much-blush- Thanks for reading:)

O.bi.Sess: Actually, there are seven royal children. Yeah, but Yohji's oats are wild. Heh-heh. Thanks for reading:)

Nikki: Oh, thanks for the reply! And I'm really glad you're liking this story too! I need to start working on the third one of the other series. I know what's going to happen I just haven't started writing it yet. Its better! Thanks! I was trying to be better. The explanation for the whole pairing thing is coming right up but I'm not sure people will like it. The person behind the plots will also be explained soon and then it'll all be over. My husband is a very patient, understanding man who doesn't like yaoi himself, but puts up with it for me:D Lucky me! (He's sitting behind me and reading this as I write it, by the way.) ;) Thanks for reading:)

Krysana: Yeah, Ran is cute when he's worried, but it is very out of character for him. More cute worrying Ran on the way! And lots of Aya too. I do have them very close in this one. And Yohji is a very good older brother, although not as attentive as he could be, but he's very busy. Thanks for reading:)


	15. Part Three: Ran and Ken f

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (nuthin' but sweet moments until...)

Author's Note: Way more OOCness for Ran (but no one seems to mind ), and the beginnings of explanations. Hopefully I won't confuse people even more than I already have. If I do, I'm SO SO SORRY! Oh! And here's the plot twist! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 3: Ran and Ken ( f )**

Ran almost growled. Someone was shaking him and calling his name. Too tired to respond he'd just curled tighter into the warmth next to him, but the shaking had become more insistent. Finally he gave up and rolled to peer at whoever was bothering him.

Aya was sitting on the far edge of the bed and leaning over so she could grasp him by the arm.

"Are you awake?" she asked. Her voice held a hint of desperation and there was deep concern in her eyes. "Ran?"

"M' wake," he mumbled.

"I doubt it. Let go of Ken please, so I can talk to you," she said.

"What?" Ran turned to look at the former servant who was also in the bed only to discover that he had the younger man wrapped in his arms. He was cradling Ken against his chest much like he'd done in the tub. Ran felt his eyes widen and his cheeks heat up in a blush. "Sorry, Imoto," he muttered, more than a little flustered. Carefully, he unwound himself from Ken and sat up a little so he could face Aya.

"Niisan," she said softly, her eyes wide and luminous, "you haven't called me that since we were children."

Ran felt himself blush again, unsure of exactly what he had said that had so affected his sister.

"S-so what happened?" he asked, trying to regain his composure and some control over himself.

Aya's face became etched in concern once again.

"Those three professors aren't allowed to work with you and Ken. They've been reprimanded," she said with a frown.

Ran stared at her, unable to hide his shock and anger.

"**What**! That can't be **_all_**!" he demanded fiercely, his exhaustion forgotten in the face of his outrage.

"Shhh. You'll wake Ken," Aya cautioned sternly.

"Is that _all_?" Ran asked a little softer.

"There was a reason they did what they did," Aya said.

"What reason could possibly warrant..."

"He's a twin,"Aya stated, effectively ending her brother's tirade.

"W-what?" he asked, stunned.

"He's a twin, Ran. A twin," Aya repeated more gently.

Ran shuddered. Reflexively he scooped up the former servant and clutched him to his chest as if at any moment someone would charge in to take him away. Aya reached forward instantly, laying both her hands on his arm in an attempt to calm him. She'd been prepared for his reaction.

"Its okay, Niisan," she said calmly. "No one's going to take him. He's safe. You are both _safe_. Do you understand?"

After a few minutes of Aya's repeated assurances Ran nodded and forced himself to relax his grip on the younger male. Sighing when he realized that once again he'd lost control of himself. Would he always be this volatile when things concerned Ken? Would he always be this...open? He relaxed his grip, but continued to hold the former wood boy.

"H-how...," he cleared his throat and tried again. "How is this possible? Twins aren't allowed to be First Born. Matches that create twins aren't allowed. The seer..."

"According to Omi the Thirteenth House was without a seer for a long time. It appears that it was then that the late Lady Hidaka conceived and gave birth," Aya explained. "If one of the twins were positioned over the other in the womb then no one would've known. Not until they were born."

Aya watched in concern as her brother's usually pale complexion grew even whiter and his eyes became glassy. She gripped his arm tighter.

"Is his twin alive?" he asked unsteadily.

Aya shook her head.

"The professor's said his energy signature was doubled from just seconds after birth, so the other infant only lived a moment or two," she answered.

"Which explains why he's so powerful, and why his magic has dual properties. We thought it was his lack of being paired with anyone, but really he inherited the other infant's power which gave him double the potential," Ran muttered, glancing down at the peaceful face of the man in his arms. He looked almost angelic. Ran gulped. "Aya...what does this mean?"

She almost cried at the look on her brother's face. Suddenly Ran seemed more like the frightened child he'd been nine years ago than the strong, unemotional man he'd become.

"Nothing," she stated firmly, trying to reinstate his confidence. "Its only the reason the professors attacked. They read it in his energy. The law _is_ very specific regarding twins as First Born."

"But..."

"The King says since his twin died shortly after birth it'd be foolish to waste his potential now. And he's paired with you. His Majesty is unwilling to risk losing you. Personal affection aside our abilities have been _very_ beneficial to the crown," Aya said confidently. "He sees even greater potential now that you're paired with Ken, and since it appears our connection hasn't been weakened by it."

Ran nodded his understanding and relaxed further, allowing Ken to slip back down to rest against the pillows at his side. Aya smiled softly then bit her lip wondering whether she should continue. Once he'd resettled Ken beside him she reached over and took her brother's hands.

"Ran, Ursula said your pairing was already strong, whether due to your ages or his need she doesn't know. But the healer told her," Aya hesitated then took a deep breath, "she said it can not be safely undone."

"I know," he said, giving her a small smile. "This morning Omi told me I'd have a choice, and I've chosen. There's no going back."

"Is this..._truly_ what you want, Niisan? I know you'd do it just because the King and Keiji and Yohji want you to, but...is it what _you_ want?" she asked.

Her eyes looked so full of worry and love.

"Yes, Imoto. I do want this. I want to be paired. I didn't know it until I almost lost him," he whispered. "Now the question is can I do it?"

"How can you doubt it?" she asked.

Ran chuckled softly and released one of her hands to rub at the back of his neck. When he did so he pulled his braid forward and looked at its disheveled condition.

"Easily," he said, dismissing his tangled hair. "We've only been paired...what? Seven days? I feel like I'm playing catch up, learning the rules as I go. And he's been so abused, so alone. Forgive me if Ran the incompatible doubts his partnership abilities."

"You're doing fine," Aya said with certainty. "Ursula says that so far you've done everything right. And Keiji and Yohji don't doubt you. Or the King. They all believe in you," Aya stated. "And you're _not_ going to tell me Omi's visions are faulty?"

Ran smiled softly at his younger sister.

"They can't _all_ be wrong. And I believe in you, and as you know _I_ am never wrong."

Ran chuckled softly at that. Once again his sister had come to his emotional rescue. He had the feeling he'd need her help quite a bit more before things settled down into normalcy.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since breakfast. Ursula said I should ring once you were awake and make you eat. You need to keep your strength up while your magic is circulating," Aya said. "If you eat I'll brush out your hair for you."

"Thanks, but...I think I'll cut it," Ran said, ducking his head.

Aya's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"But...you haven't cut it...since mother and father died," she said in a small voice.

"I know," Ran said, avoiding her eyes by studying the hand that remained clasped with his. "That was a life changing event and...so is this. I feel different, Aya."

She studied her brother for a minute. The man who tried so hard to be cold and indifferent to everyone and everything, except for her. And now Ken. He wouldn't be able to lock himself away like he had before. Suddenly she realized that when it came to her brother she hadn't lost him at all. She'd gained an ally.

"You are different. You're more you than you've been in nine years," she stated softly. "If you want...I'll cut it for you," she said almost shyly. "I'll brush it and rebraid it."

"All right."

Aya threw herself into his arms and hugged him fiercely. She had the sudden feeling that everything would be fine. The resistance she'd felt in Ran to his pairing after his arrival was gone, replaced by acceptance and a spark of determination. The knowledge that this was his fate, what he was meant for, solidified in her mind.

Releasing him she hopped off the bed, dashed to the bell pull and yanked on it. Then bounded back again, grabbing up a brush off the dressing table on the way. When she arrived back at the bed Ran moved closer to the side and sat forward so she could sit behind him.

As his sister undid his hair and began brushing it he looked down at the quietly slumbering brunet. His magic was still circulating between them, the spell still in place. He'd never sustained a spell for this long before and was surprised at its constancy. It hadn't weakened, as far as he could tell. But he could feel the stretch when he moved physically further away from Ken. So, somehow distance was a factor. He'd have to look into that.

The only major side effect seemed to be his exhaustion, and his lack of control over himself. The exhaustion was contributing to that he was sure, but he knew his emotions were raw when it came to Ken. Although he still wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was just the newness of the pairing, or the treatment the former servant had received from the professors. Just the thought made him burn.

Aya finished brushing out his hair and braided it again, tying it at both the top and the bottom.

"I'm done. Are you ready, Niisan? There's still time to change your mind," she said, leaning against his shoulder.

"Go ahead, Imoto. I'm ready."

She returned to the dressing table and retrieved a pair of scissors from a drawer. When she came back to the bed she paused to look at her brother for a moment, then leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Niisan," she whispered. "I'm glad you're home. I'm glad Ken is here. And I'm glad the two of you are paired."

"Thank you, Aya," he said softly. "I'm relieved you feel that way. Truly."

Aya took hold of his long braid and cut it. The long strands of woven hair fell against the bed and she gently picked it up. It was heavier than she thought it would be. Carefully she handed it to Ran who sat and looked at it.

He could feel the ends of his hair tickling his shoulders where his night shirt slipped back. His head felt lighter. Things would definitely be different now and in his hands he held the proof.

"This is for you," he said to his sister. "I want you to have it."

Smiling, Aya took the braid back and pressed it to her heart.

He stood among the flowers and watched them. His parents and Tris. His family. He watched as they laughed and played, sat and talked. The sea of yellow blooms almost making the air look golden around them. He stood and watched and despaired.

No matter how hard he punched and kicked the wall of glass would not weaken. No matter how loud he yelled or screamed or pleaded they didn't hear him. They were locked within the shining field of gold and he was locked without...alone.

He placed his tiny hands against the glass and leaned against it. Why was fate so cruel? To keep him from them but allow him to see them so clearly as he slept? He knew that when he awoke the memory of their faces and voices would fade. He would be left without even those to comfort him.

Leaning on the glass he began to cry. Suddenly strong, slender arms wrapped around him and a deep soothing voice spoke quietly in his ear.

"Its okay, Ken. I'm here. You're not alone anymore."

Turning from the scene visible through the glass he looked up into a kind pale face framed by rose red hair. Beautiful impossibly violet eyes were regarding him with a serenity he hadn't seen there before. Sniffling loudly he threw himself into the embrace of the newcomer and allowed his presence to sooth away his sorrow.

Gradually the scene around him faded, but the arms holding him remained solid. He began to be aware of his body, of aches and something passing through him. Magic that wasn't his but that soothed the burning of the empty hole within him. Sighing softly Ken forced his eyes open.

He was stretched out in bed, but not the bed he'd woken up in before. Ran was beside him in the bed and holding him, watching him silently. That was strange but not unpleasant. Ken blinked up at the red-head while memories of their arrival and his trial filtered through his mind. If he'd had the energy panic would have set in, but he was too tired. His body felt heavy and he didn't want to move.

Ken tried licking his lips but found his mouth was cottony and dry.

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice raspy and weak.

"My room," Ran answered softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak 'n achy," Ken answered. "'N hungry, and..." he blushed suddenly. "I have ta use the water closet."

Ran smiled softly and shifted away from the former servant and climbed out of the bed. The younger man sucked in a breath as he felt the magic moving through him weaken slightly. As Ran moved around the bed the magic flexed and stretched, strengthening again when he came up on the side of the bed Ken was on.

"Is that you? The magic?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Ran answered. "Is it helping? The healer said your's would start to rebuild itself in a day or so. Until then we'll just have to share mine, little as it is. Magic is like blood. Losing some weakens you for a time."

The red-headed Lord helped Ken sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed, but they had to stop when a wave of dizziness washed over him. After a moment it passed, and Ran pulled Ken to his feet, supporting his weight as they moved toward the door beside the bed. Minutes later Ken was back in the bed propped up against the pillows with a glass of water, and Ran had summoned a servant to request some food be brought.

Ken sat nestled in the quilts and pillows of the bed, quietly sipping his water, watching Ran dart from the bellpull to the fireplace to the window and back issuing orders to the servant. Absently he noted the absence of the long braid and wondered what had happened to it, and how much time had passed since his trial.

After several minutes Ran appeared to visibly wilt and wearily returned to the bed to sit facing Ken.

"Breakfast should be here soon," he said.

"Breakfast? How long was I out?" Ken asked.

"Your trial was yesterday," Ran answered, sighing. "I slept most of the day too as well as all night."

"Is it hard? Sharing your magic?"

"No, just tiring," Ran smiled.

Ken blinked.

"Why are you doing it? Why are you taking care of me, Ran?" He needed to know. A Lord caring for a servant was absurd. Coming to his aide and now healing him, sharing his bed? Unheard of. All the things Ran had done for him defied explanation, even considering his true identity as a Lord's son.

Ran sighed.

"Because we're paired," he answered. "I've been trying to tell you for...well...days, but I couldn't find the right time, the right way to tell you."

"Paired? What...?" Ken started in confusion.

"Our magics are bonded together. Permanently," Ran stated softly. "Every First Born, with the exception of those of the First House, are paired at birth or shortly afterward with an infant or child from a lesser house whose magic is compatible with their own. It ensures that the First Borns of the other Houses won't surpass in power the royal family and threaten the hierarchy of the Kingdom."

Ken's hands tightened around the glass he was holding and he swallowed reflexively.

"Is that...was Tris paired with me?" he asked.

"Yes."

Ken wasn't sure what to think and stared unseeing into his glass. His mind was frozen. He met Ran's eyes again when the red-head reached over and rested a hand on his arm.

"Ken, your magic called to mine," he said. "It chose me, and in return I chose you. There isn't anything I won't do to help you or protect you. _Nothing_ can change that. Understand?" Ran asked firmly.

The former wood boy nodded in reply, then his attention was drawn to the door and the tiny, buxom woman who was pushing a cart full of food through it. Behind her came Aya who smiled brightly when she saw Ken was awake.

She dashed past the little woman with the cart and ran around to the far side of the bed where her brother and Ken were sitting. The young woman was dressed in a navy gown and had her hair down. The dark strands blended and disappeared against the color of her dress. When she reached them she surprised Ken by wrapping him in a tight hug. Then released him to look him over.

"You definitely look pale, but better than yesterday. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired and hungry," he answered, eyeing the cart which had made it to the foot of the bed.

"Well, that sounds good," said the tiny figure beside it. Her voice was like dry leaves crunching underfoot. Her eyes were sharp, almost black dots in her face. Black hair streaked with silver was pulled into a tight knot on the top of her head. "What would you like, young Master Ken? Eggs? Ham? We have fried potatoes as well and toasted bread. Perhaps some fruit?"

"Just fill a plate for him," Aya suggested. "And one for Ran as well, please. He's practically drooling."

Ran looked at her crossly, but his glare lacked any true malice.

"Well, what do you think of Ran's hair? Looks better don't you think?" Aya asked Ken cheerily.

The former wood boy eyed the red-head briefly before nodding. From the front it didn't look any different.

"Why'd you do it?" Ken asked.

"It was time," Ran said softly.

"Here ya go. Now eat," Ursula commanded, thrusting the filled plates at them.

Soon both young men were eating quietly under the watchful eyes of the women. Ken ate slowly but steadily, thinking over what Ran had said to him. He wanted to know more, much more. And despite Ran's assurances he still wasn't sure how he felt about everything. At least now he had an idea about why he felt safe and trusted the young Lord so implicitly. But was that a good enough reason? Was everything he felt dictated by his magic? Ultimately did he control his magic or did his magic control him?

Three days later Ken sat in an armchair before the long glass doors in Ran's room. Despite the fact that his own magic had begun to come back, and the Lord's magic had been removed the day before, he was still staying in the red-head's room and beginning to feel a little trapped. He was still weak and could feel his own magic slowly rebuilding itself, but at least he could move about without assistance. Ran had barely left his side and Ken had tried unsuccessfully to hide his annoyance. He still instinctually trusted the red-head, but now that he understood why, that feeling angered rather than soothed him.

They'd been able to talk. Mostly about being paired and what it meant. What it meant to Ken was control. An effective way for the throne to collar any Seat family with enough power to challenge them. Although Ran readily admitted that was true, he didn't see the harm. He'd never been paired before. He'd never been told that the one person he'd completely trusted and relied on was with him to control him. That's what Tris had been. His best friend. The only brother he'd ever known was actually little more than a chain for his potential.

Ken doubted that Tris had been anymore aware of their pairing than he had, but it didn't change the fact that they weren't friends for any of the reasons he'd always believed. And Tris had been killed because of it.

The former servant sighed and shook his head. He couldn't shake the thought that he was being used. That Ran, Aya, Omi, and the royal family were only interested in him because he was powerful. The thought was extremely depressing but he couldn't get past it. And he knew Ran was still hiding something from him. Oh, he'd finally confessed that he and Aya shared a gift he'd never mentioned. They'd even demonstrated it, but Ken knew there was something else.

He had asked a few times about why the professors had attacked him and each time Ran inferred it was his potential that had startled them. But Ken knew he and Yohji had each assessed his power themselves without incident.

Sighing dejectedly the former servant continued to stare out at the court yards and ocean.

From just outside the bedroom door Ran watched Ken sitting and staring out the window. The red-headed Lord wasn't sure what had happened, but over the last few days as the former servant's health and strength had returned with his magic he'd sunk into an angry depression. Ken had become taciturn and sullen, often not speaking for hours on end. Ran tried to get him to talk about it with no results. The former wood boy had barricaded himself back behind the wall he'd constructed immediately after discovering his mother's body. But why?

"Ran? What are you doing?"

He jumped before he could stop himself and turned to face his sister who was approaching from the hallway.

"I was watching Ken," he admitted.

"Is he any better?" she asked, joining him in peeking through the crack in the door.

"Physically he gets stronger everyday, but emotionally I think he's gone backwards," Ran said. "I thought he would be happy to be paired again. He and Tris were so close."

"Its not the twin thing is it?" Aya asked and Ran cringed.

"I haven't told him yet. I'm afraid of what it will do," he muttered.

Aya quietly closed the door and turned to face her brother. She studied him in silence for a moment. Since he'd stopped sharing his magic with the former servant Ran had resumed his mask of cold indifference with everyone but herself and Ken.

"Perhaps a change of scene is in order," she said. "He's been here four days and he hasn't left your room in three. He's seen none of the Palace's true grandeur or pleasures."

"Aya, he's not well enough for that. He still spends most of his time sleeping, and I'm worried about the rumors that are going around. I don't want him to be set upon by curiosity seekers as soon as we're outside the royal apartments," Ran said, hoping he didn't sound whiney.

"Well, I'm not sure that can be avoided, Niisan. You two are the talk of the House," Aya chuckled softly. "But I think I have an idea. Leave it to me."

Author's Note: Phew! Well, so Ken's a twin and there's some info on pairing. Man, what a week. Sorry, I meant to put this up early this morning, but my whole plan for the day was blown about five minutes after I woke up. Oh well, it may turn out to be for the best. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews! They really are wonderful. And Thanks for reading!

Firey-icicles: Well, those naughty professors were going to kill him, but Ran stopped them. Go, Ran! Yay! Thanks for reading:)

Bine: Hi! Oh, I'm glad you like starting your week with a FBTH chapter! Thanks! Yup, its all written. The once a week updates make it possible for me to edit and not go insane. Omi gets an actual vision, like a scene or picture. Not unlike what's his name from Legal Drug. Oh, thank you! I'm glad it was such a visual image. I was hoping it would be. Thanks for reading:)

Constantine: Hello! Heh-heh-heh! Thank you! And thanks for reading:)

Shikigami-kun: Sorry, no I'm not trying to give you a heart attack...but did you have one? 6.6 Thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. Was there enough fluff for you in this one? There's a little more next time, and more revelations too. Thanks for reading:) P.S. Sorry I didn't update early. I thought it would make answering reviews into too much of a nightmare, and I do so love to answer them. :)

Marsupial: Hi! I didn't realize it would be taken as such a cliff hanger. So that was sort of a surprise for me too. Did you get any answers from this chapter? Don't worry, there are more coming. Thanks for reading:)

Ranny Boy: Hi! I'm glad you like it! And now you know what the professors learned, but there's more to come, so hang in there. Thanks for reading:)

RuByMoOn17: Oh! I agree with you. Unfortunately this chapter and the next one are mostly them by themselves. I needed to get through some stuff with them before I could move on. But after next chapter all the characters come back in force, so hang in, okay? Thanks for reading:)

Cat in the Web: Ha-ha-ha! Because I'm evil! Hee-hee-hee! No, actually I stopped there because that was the best place to break it. Sorry. Well, but now you know what the professors learned and why his magic is special. I hope it was worth the wait. Was it? O.O Thanks for reading:)

Elfgoddess00: Hi! Heh-heh-heh, everyone is asking me that question. Well, what'd you think of what happened next? Thanks for reading:)

Beautiful-alone: Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you! I'll try to. -bows- Thank you for reading:)

Krysana: He's not? Okay. Did you enjoy the extra gratuitous snuggling? I think there's more in this chapter actually. ;P Thanks for reading:)

RosefaerietaleRed: Thanks! I'm happy they have each other too, although it looks like there's trouble in paradise, ne? Thanks for reading:)

Silverfrost: Thanks! I hope you liked this one. Sorry you had to wait. Thanks for reading:)

Seph Lorraine: Hee-hee-hee! Thank you, Seph-San! I'm glad you like Aya. She's not as independent as my other Aya, but rather more sweet. Oh, you caught that line did you? Did I mention she's a tease? And, of course, she's right. ;P You shall soon have all the answers to who was controlling what, and you may even be able to guess after this chapter, ne? Thank you, I'll try to stay awesome! You too! But, hey, where's more of "Somewhat Damaged"? Hunh? Hunh? I want more! Thanks for reading:)

Jo-9tails: You don't sound like a dork! I said I'd build it slowly, and I am. I know everyone's anxious for things to really begin, but I'm serious when I say it'll be in the sequel! Well, were the professor's actions explained/justified enough? Don't worry, there's more coming. Yeah, I used the Gluhen Ran...well, the Gluhen Ran's hair on the Side B Ran's body. I do love the new illustrator! Oh, oops! Sorry, I cut the braid off. Er, I guess you could fight Aya for it. O.O Sorry! Thanks for reading:)

Akimoto Kin: Sorry that was frustrating. I was trying to make it seem that way, glad it worked. Women are always the first to notice such things. Especially if its someone they're close to. -nods- Fluff enough for you? Thanks for reading:)

O.bi.Sess: Thank you! Sorry! Sorry! But all the lovey dovey stuff is in the sequel! Thanks for reading:)

Makami: That's okay, everyone is busy these days. Me too! Thank you, and I like that phrase as well. Shonen-ai just sums it up so beautifully for me. Thanks for reading:)

So sorry if the last few answers to reviews seem rushed! My hubby is calling me to lunch and I have to pee and I want to post this! Sorry! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	16. Part Three: Ran and Ken g

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: There maybe some personality swapping going on here, at least in the beginning. Just bear with it. And now, will the plot twist you've all been waiting for sign in please! Please enjoy! Oh! And please read the important announcement at the end of the chapter. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 3: Ran and Ken ( g )**

Early the next morning Ran woke Ken and made him get dressed. After a quick breakfast he led his brooding companion from his room and out of the royal apartments to the nearest lift. Ken just went along silently. He didn't seem to care where they were going and didn't express any interest in finding out. Ran for once didn't enlighten him, but left him to brood in silence.

Once on the main floor Ran led him off the lift and back the way they had come the evening they'd arrived. Wrapped in warm coats they climbed into a waiting coach where Ran tucked a heavy travel blanket around Ken. Within moments they were airborne headed away from the First House and through the Gate.

After an hour or so of travel Ken did have to admit to some curiosity. He glanced sideways at Ran who had his funny looking spectacles perched on his nose which was stuck in yet another book. Ken had hardly seen the red-head without one over the last few days. He turned to look out the window again and then glanced back at Ran.

"So...where're we going?" he asked at last.

"Oh, you can talk," Ran said with a slight smirk. "I thought you'd lost the ability to speak."

Ken pouted and faced back out the window, but after a minute or two he looked back.

"Well?" he asked tersely.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. Aya's planned a treat for us and we're just supposed to relax and enjoy it," Ran answered, meeting his eyes. "She's trying to cheer you up."

"Oh."

Ken looked down at the blanket, then at the wall of the coach, then out the window again. Ran watched him for a moment then returned to his reading. Not too much later he glanced down when he felt a pressure against his arm. Ken was asleep and leaning on him. Ran smiled softly and readjusted the blanket around the younger man. In sleep Ken was as he'd been in the Thirteenth House, completely trusting and comfortable in his presence. Ran wasn't sure what he had to do to get the former servant to open back up to him, but he would try just about anything.

Two hours later their carriage landed and Ran shook Ken awake before climbing out into the bright sunshine. The former servant struggled to the door and peered out blinking and shielding his eyes from the brilliance outside of the dark of the coach interior.

"Perfect weather, and it looks like we have it all to ourselves just as Aya predicted," Ran commented from a few feet away where he stood stretching the kinks out of his back and legs.

Ken stumbled from the coach. They were on the crest of a little hill. As far as the eye could see in every direction were fields and hills of bright golden-yellow flowers waving in a light breeze. It was the field from his nightmares. The one he had vague memories of picnicking in as a child.

Beside him he was aware of Ran turning to address the driver and two servants who had accompanied them, but he was too overwhelmed to pay the red-head any mind. The sweet smell of the flowers filled his nostrils and took him back to that magical afternoon so long ago. He breathed it in and felt tears sting behind his eyes.

"What do you think?" Ran asked.

When he failed to answer the red-head leaned down and took in his expression.

"Have you been here before?" Ran asked quietly.

Ken nodded dumbly. Smiling gently Ran moved off a little way and began directing the servants where to set up the table and chairs they'd brought. The food followed, laid out in covered dishes. Aya had thought to include a second basket lunch for the servants and they spread a blanket out for themselves on the far side of the coach. When everything was ready Ran approached Ken again. The younger man was still staring out at the view. Enraptured.

"Ken?" Ran addressed him and waited until the former wood boy looked at him before continuing. He looked more than a little dazed. "Are you ready for lunch or would you prefer to take a short walk first?"

"Walk?" Ken asked softly.

It sounded as though he were asking for permission. Ran nodded readily and smiled, motioning down the gentle slope of the hillside. Ken moved ahead slowly. He looked about him as if he wasn't sure he was actually awake.

"Where are we?" he asked quietly once they'd reached the bottom of the hill.

"Nohara Kin'iro," Ran answered. "The Golden Grasslands. This is the last battlefield of the Great War, the war that ensured the monarchy and allied the Thirteen Great Houses. This very field was the site of the warriors of the First House's victory, and where the other Houses swore fealty to them. Afterwards it was named as a memorial to those who had fallen and to the First House that they would be charged with the care of the Kingdom forever after. It was enchanted so it would only know springtime. The season of rebirth. Rather ironically its become a favorite location for picnicking."

Ken nodded in acknowledgment and took a step forward. When he did the air was suddenly filled with the buzz of wings as hundreds of flutter bugs took flight. The delicate white wings and feathery tails glistened in the sunlight as the insects flew upward. Ken blinked at them in awe, reaching out to them. Several landed on his hand before flying away to resettle on the golden blooms a few feet away.

He released a deep sigh and swayed a bit on his feet. Ran was beside him instantly. The red-headed Lord rested a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should eat," he said.

Ken nodded again and allowed himself to be guided back up the hill to the little table where once seated Ran served them both from the covered dishes. They ate quietly. Although he appeared to be enjoying the views and his book Ken could feel Ran's eyes on him every few minutes. He wasn't sure how to react. After years of searching he'd finally found the golden field, and it had been Ran who'd brought him there. Ran, who he wasn't sure he wanted to trust.

The stoic red-head ate and tried to read, but every few minutes he found himself watching Ken. The younger man had definitely had a reaction to the fields, but was it a good one? At least it wasn't angry. Ran had to admit he'd been surprised that Ken had been there before. Although he shouldn't have been. As he'd said the fields were popular, and Ken had lived as a First Born for five years before the tragedy that befell his family.

Catching himself about to glance at the former servant once more Ran sighed and set aside his book. But when he looked to Ken he found the young man laying back in his chair fast asleep. The healers had said he'd need a lot of rest while his magic replenished itself, but Ran was still surprised by the amount of time Ken spent in slumber. Sighing again Ran sat back and reopened his book. He'd just have to be patient with the former wood boy and hope that he could do the one thing that would bring Ken back out of his shell.

He wasn't even aware he'd fallen asleep. One moment he was watching the golden flowers wave in the breeze and the next...he was watching the golden flowers wave in the breeze only his perspective had changed. He was no longer sitting in a chair on the little hill looking across the fields. He was seated among the flowers, their light, sweet scent filling his lungs and making him dizzy. Shutting his eyes Ken breathed deep lungfuls of the air. He couldn't remember ever being able to smell the flowers in his nightmare before.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around him. There was no wall. Stretching out an arm he sought its presence, but his hand made no contact. He tried both arms. Still nothing. The wall was gone.

"Now you're here and I can finally tell you."

Ken blinked in surprise as he found himself suddenly standing atop a little hill. Tris was beside him. His brown tightly curled hair blowing in the soft breeze, and his cheeks dimpling as he smiled brightly.

"Tell me what?" Ken asked, his dream-self not at all surprised to find Tris beside him.

"Tell you that I'm sorry," Tris said, his smile fading into a pout. "I...regretted, Ken. I regretted being paired to you. That night...that night I was so scared. I regretted it for just a second. Can you forgive me?"

Ken stared at him.

"I forgive you," Ken stated adamantly. "And when you were pushed and fell and I heard you scream...I didn't know what to do. And you wouldn't come back."

"I heard every word, Ken," Tris said seriously. "Every word you said to me for all those years. I heard everything."

"Can I stay here?" Ken asked softly.

"No. We're not the ones you need now," Tris said. "But we will be waiting here."

"Hunh?" Ken asked, but in the distance over Tris's shoulder he could just make out a figure standing and watching them. He was tall and his hair looked like flame as the breeze tousled it about his head. Tris turned to follow Ken's line of sight, leaning into his side.

"Its Ran," Ken murmured and suddenly he was running. As he dashed across the field he could feel his muscles expanding as he grew taller, became stronger. Ahead of him the red-haired man stood waiting. Ken could feel the violet eyes on him and he put on a burst of speed. Long, elegant arms unfolded and opened toward him. He reached forward, ready to throw himself into their strong embrace.

A slight shake to his shoulder woke him and he found himself still in his chair on the hill top. Ran was crouched beside his chair, one hand resting on his shoulder. Violet eyes met his.

"Its getting late. We should go. Are you ready? We could take another quick walk if you want to," Ran said softly.

Ken felt himself tentatively smile as he sleepily met Ran's violet gaze. He felt as though a tightness in his chest was gone and he could breath easier. He felt freer.

"No, let's go home," he said.

Stunned, Ran could only nod stupidly in response. Ken had smiled at him. And he'd referred to the Palace as home. What had happened to cause such a sudden change?

"Are...are you alright?" he asked.

The former servant stood slowly and glanced around, taking note that except for his chair the coach was packed and ready. He looked around at the fields then smiled at Ran again.

"I'm fine, thanks," he answered and meant it.

"I'm glad," Ran said, tentatively smiling in return.

Without another word they climbed aboard the coach and began the flight home.

"Can we go back there again?" Ken asked after they'd gone through the Gate directly above the golden grasslands.

"Of course," Ran answered, watching him carefully. "So...you had a nice nap?"

"Yeah. I dreamed I was talking with Tris," Ken said. "Before every time I tried to reach him or my parents there was this wall in the way, but this time it was gone. I'm not sure why, but maybe bein' able to see the fields again helped somehow. Thanks for bringing me there, and remind me to thank Aya too."

Ran stared. He couldn't help it.

"What?" Ken asked.

"I'm sorry, its just...well, you've hardly said three words in a row to me for days now," Ran said.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Ken said, fidgeting with the edge of the travel blanket. "I wasn't sure if I should trust you. After what you told me about being paired I felt like you were tryin' to control me, or use me. And it made me doubt Tris. I thought he only liked me because we were paired."

Ran blinked at him then bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Ken," he said, his voice low as he studied his hands. "That was not my intention. I probably worded it badly. I'm not sure if you could tell, but I'm not very good with people. This is all very new to me."

Ken watched him for a second before elbowing him lightly.

"That's okay," he shrugged. "I feel a little better about it now."

Ran looked at him again.

"It is a form of control, but really it's in everyone's best interest. Without being paired a magic user's potential can grow beyond their ability to control it. Before pairing was sanctioned by the crown after the Great War there were countless bids for power by those driven insane by their potential. For almost two thousand years it was House against House."

Ran stopped speaking when he realized Ken was staring at him.

"Sorry. I'm rambling in an effort to defend myself," he said.

"No. Its interestin'. Why aren't any of the royal family paired?" Ken asked.

"Well," Ran cleared his throat, "the King can't share his throne, and anyone of them could inherit if something were to happen. So..."

"So they have to remain all powerful," Ken muttered, still annoyed.

"Essentially," Ran said. "We're not sure what it is, but there is something about the First House which stabilizes their magic so it doesn't overwhelm them."

"But everyone else gets paired to keep their magic from gettin' outta control," Ken stated.

"Yes. Particularly in your case," Ran said.

"Hunh? Why?"

Ran fidgeted for a few seconds and looked out the window.

"Because," he said at last. "Because you were born a twin."

"So?" Ken asked.

"You know?" Ran asked, turning startled eyes on the younger man.

"Yeah. Kase was born a few minutes before me but he died," Ken answered, shrugging.

"Kase," Ran repeated the name cautiously. "Twins are not allowed to be First Born. It's the law. Twins double the potential of the Seat magic and make it even harder to control. The reason you're so powerful is that you inherited Kase's potential the moment he died."

Ken stared his brow darkening.

"Ancient texts say that pairings with twins were rarely successful," Ran continued. "When Yohji judged your potential he thought your power came from being unpaired, but at the trial the professors followed your potential to its source."

"And that's why they attacked me?" Ken asked. "Because I was born a twin?"

"Yes," Ran replied, frowning. "That's one of the reasons every House must have a seer. They judge the potential of every possible match when a marriage is arranged. They see the future of the children that could be born. If they see twins then the match isn't allowed. The Thirteenth House had no seer."

"So, if Kase had lived...what would've happened?" Ken asked looking Ran straight in the eye.

Ran met his gaze. The Lord's eyes looked sad.

"I can't say for sure," he said honestly.

Ken knew he looked upset. He wasn't at all sure he liked what he was hearing.

"You said pairings with twins aren't successful, but Tris and I were always close," Ken said almost desperately. "And...well...I chose you, right? So we won't fail. Will we?"

"I sincerely hope not," Ran said softly with a small smile. "I doubt we'd survive."

"Hunh? W-what'd ya mean?" Ken asked wide eyed.

"The healers who saw to you told Aya that our connection was very strong and couldn't be safely undone," the red-head replied. "We're stuck with one another."

"Were they...were they going to try to undo it?" Ken asked nervously.

"No," Ran answered firmly. "I would not have let them. I chose you as well."

They exchanged a silent look before both turning away, slightly embarrassed. Ken breathing out a silent sigh of relief.

"So," he said after a few minutes. "You've never been paired before?"

"No," Ran answered studying the cover of the book in his hands. "I was incompatible. My father and mother tried to find a match once my potential was discovered, but they were not successful."

Ken studied Ran's sullen expression and down cast eyes.

"Was that bad?" he asked.

"Not really. When a child from a lower house is born with potential it is a great honor to the family when that child is paired to a First Born. Or even a Second, Third, or Fourth," Ran explained. "Before you came along I'd assumed it was because of the gift I share with Aya, but you've disproved that theory."

"You were just waitin' for me," Ken declared smugly. "If you were already paired to someone then you couldn't be paired to me, could you?"

"No," the red-headed Lord said.

"See?" Ken grinned.

Ran was once again taken aback by the sudden change in his companion. He felt himself smile in return. Then slowly Ken's smile faded.

"Maybe that's why...naw, no one knew," he muttered. "Never mind."

"What?" Ran asked.

"Well, I c'n remember that just before the murders I noticed people were lookin' at me funny. Tris said they were worried because I didn't have any magic, but I just thought maybe it was because of Kase 'n me," Ken said then shook his head. "But no one knew about Kase. Just me 'n Tris."

Ken shrugged and glanced out the window. Ran stared at him trying to process what he'd just been told. The former servant yawned loudly and turned back with sleepy eyes.

"I'm tired again," he said. "How long 'til I'm back to normal?"

"A few more days," Ran answered blankly as his thoughts replayed what Ken had just said. "Ken, when did your potential manifest?"

"A couple of days before the murders. Okasan pricked her finger and I healed it. But she'd been tryin' for a long time to get me to do something and nuthin' ever happened," he said lazily, resting his head back against the seat top and sighing. "At first I hardly had any magic. Less than you."

"And it just developed over time?" Ran asked.

Ken shook his head.

"It was there...when Tris died. I could feel it," he answered.

"What did you mean only you and Tris knew about Kase?" Ran asked carefully. "You mean your parents told you two?"

"No. Only we could see 'im," Ken said and began squirming in an effort to get comfortable. He missed Ran's eyes widening in shock. "Tris didn't like him. Said he was a liar and I shouldn't trust him. He was right."

Ran felt his brow furrow and his mouth twist downward in a puzzled frown. Ken didn't notice. He wiggled himself into the corner and closed his eyes, one knee braced against Ran's to hold him in place.

"You mean you could see him? You and Tris could see your dead sibling?" Ran asked carefully.

"Yeah. He was a ghost," Ken answered bluntly. "We could see him and talk to him too."

"Was he an infant?" Ran asked as the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise.

"No, he was always a few inches taller than us. Always dressed the same as me. Even that night. The night we were thrown in the pit. He was wearin' a nightshirt same as me," Ken mused.

Ran tried to keep his breathing deep and even in order to remain calm. He swallowed reflexively and glanced nervously around the interior of the coach before shaking his head violently. Ken sensed the movement and opened his eyes.

"You saw him that night?" Ran asked, his mouth dry.

Ken nodded.

"He spoke to me," he said.

"What'd he say?" Ran asked quietly.

"He said, 'It should've been me.'," Ken replied, watching Ran curiously.

"Have you seen him since then?"

Ken shook his head, then narrowed his eyes when he saw Ran relax a little.

"Why? What're you thinking?" Ken asked, sitting back up.

"I'm thinking how unusual it is that a ghost should grow and change," Ran said, frowning once more. "Taken by itself it probably means his spirit simply had a connection to your's when you were younger. But coupled with the other odd occurrences in that House its very suspicious. If you're up to it I'd like to tell Omi and Yohji about this when we arrive home."

"Okay," Ken shrugged. He snuggled back into the corner once more and sighed. "But I don't see any reason to panic. I haven't seen Kase in fourteen years, and he _is_ dead."

Author's Note: Well, now you know about Kase. What do you think? Shocked? Surprised? Knew it all along? Anyway, please leave a REVIEW! Please! Thanks for reading!

Important Notice: Okay, here's the bad news...a-hem...I'm going on vacation, so no update next week. I'm sorry! Sorry! But I want and need a vacation! I'll be back with the next chapter on the 20th. And it'll rocket toward the end. This was the last of the "fluffy" chapters and the last of the mostly Ran & Ken chapters too. Sorry again!

Fiery-icicles: Yay! You like the fluffy moments! Well, this one had some plot too. Thanks for reading:)

Shikigami-Kun: Thank you! You didn't see that coming? Did you guess who it was after you knew? Things will start to work out for them now, but of course all smooth and clear is no fun. So there will be little bumps and hurdles. This week was both better and worse, but now I'm off to Miami, so I really have nothing to complain about. Thanks for reading:)

Precognition74: Gees, the adventure's coming! Soon...maybe...next time I'll just post all the fluffy chapters together so people can read them in a clump and get past them. What'd you think of the twin thing and Kase? Can you "see" where its going? Thanks for reading:)

RosefaerietaleRed: Was it unexpected? Yay! Success! Did you know it was Kase? Thanks for reading:)

Krysana: Yay! Worrying and snuggling. I like it too. Subconscious snuggling. Yeah, I had the Gluhen scene in mind. Weeeell, technically he isn't in love with him...yet. Thanks for reading:)

Celeste1: Oh, good! I'm glad! Oh, and thanks for the "Imouto" advice. I'll keep my eyes out for it in future chapters. I'm not sure I used it again. It was sort of a slip on Ran's part. Thanks! And thanks for reading:)

Makami: Oh, thank you! The sequel, so far, isn't as slow, so I'm glad I took my time in this one. Thanks for reading:)

RuByMoOn17: Hee-hee-hee! Thank you! I hope so! Thanks for reading:)

Constantine: Yeah, he's got some issues, but who wouldn't? Ummm...indoor plumbing? O.O Thanks for reading:)

Akimoto Kin: Oh, thanks! I liked that too! Yep, he's a twin. What Ken's powers will be ultimately used for remains to be seen, but he does have many special gifts which will be revealed much, much later. ;) Thanks for reading:)

Nikki: Oh, thanks! There will be many conflicts between Ken and the First House. He is tied to them because of his pairing and not really because of conscious choice. I'm hoping that will remain a device for tension throughout the sequels. Are you getting an inkling about the real mystery now? It is just out of reach at this point, but will be explained BIG TIME when I come back from vacation. I swear! Thanks for reading:) P.S. You can say that again! ;)


	17. Part Three: Ran and Ken h

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (its sorta slowly startin ;)

Author's Note: I'm back! And I had a great time, but I have some advice...if you go for a ride on the Everglades and forget your sun-block, don't say to yourself, "Oh, its only a half an hour. I'll be okay." Yeah, half an hour over open water on a reflective metal airboat! Ouch! Needless-to-say we still had a great time, but we're glad to be home with our kitty. Okay, enough about that and onto the story! The last chapter of Part 3! Please enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 3: Ran And Ken ( h )**

"That's the creepiest thing I've ever heard," Aya stated.

They were all sitting in the King's study within the royal apartments. Keiji, Yohji, Aya, Omi, Ran, and Ken who was currently the focus of everyone's attention. He shifted self consciously, not entirely comfortable with their combined scrutiny.

The study was surprisingly relaxing despite the grand desk that sat at the back of the room in front of a wall of full book shelves. There were two official looking chairs placed before it, but the small group was currently seated in a comfortable nook created by a large bay window. The curtains were closed against the dark and cold, and the lit candles and fire in the fireplace across the room made the light dim and cosy.

Despite the serious nature of their conversation Yohji thought the more informal setting would be helpful in getting Ken to open up to all of them. Ran had notified Aya about what the former servant had told him in the coach, and she had gathered the others, but there was no guarantee that Ken would be of a mind to repeat the conversation once they arrived back home. He'd been surly of late.

However, the former wood boy had surprised them all by being not only willing, but even cheery. A vast change from the sour and sullen young man who'd left that morning. And until now he'd been very open, but he seemed to shrink a little under their collective staring.

Ran cleared his throat.

"Aya, that isn't helpful," he said.

"I'm sorry, Niisan, but its true," she stated and looked at Ken again.

"And for fourteen years there's been no sign of him?" Keiji asked and Ken shook his head.

The crown Prince sat and scratched his chin in thought.

Yohji, who sat to his brother's right, caught Ken in his gaze and studied him hard. The younger man tensed in his seat as he felt the Prince's magic pass through him, searching. After a moment Yohji withdrew and Ken slumped against Ran.

"Yohji," the red-head said, scowling, "was that necessary?"

"Probably not," the Prince answered. "My apologies, Ken. There is no connection that I can find. That is, other than his connection to Ran," he informed his brother.

"As it was at the Thirteenth House," Keiji stated.

"Yes," Yohji replied.

"Ken, who told you you were a twin?" Omi asked from his seat beside the former servant. "Your parents?"

"Kase did," Ken answered and glanced to his left when he felt Ran stiffen in his seat.

"Kase did?" Keiji asked as though he needed clarification.

"Yeah. I don't remember when, but I must'a been pretty small," Ken answered. He scratched the back of his neck thinking. "He was just...there. Ya know?"

He almost blanched when he glanced past Ran and saw the size of Aya's eyes.

"All the time?" Omi asked, attracting his attention again.

"No. Just...once in a while. Like...like he was checkin' up on us," Ken said.

Yohji leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and staring intently at the younger man.

"Checking up on you?" he repeated.

Ken nodded.

"I find it more than a little suspicious that he disappeared the very night your family were murdered. Only weeks before Weston, who we know was possessed, rose to his elevated position," Keiji said. "That the spirit of your deceased twin would come to you at all is more than a little remarkable. That he would grow and change as if he were alive is very intriguing, and is at least an indication that at that point he was connected to you."

"Ken was believed dead by everyone," Omi commented almost absently. "Including Weston. Perhaps any connection they had ended when Ken was pushed into the pit. After all, if he were to die then anything or anyone connected to him would surely risk their existence as well."

"Indeed," Keiji said. "And this Kase...if he were using Ken as a host then he'd need to use someone else after Ken's supposed demise."

"Using me as a host?" Ken asked, confused. "What'd ya mean?"

"But that would mean this Kase would've had to be extremely powerful," Yohji said, ignoring the former servant. "To be a spirit and utilize Ken's power to exist, then to switch to Weston, and without any available magic use the man's life force to survive...," the Prince shook his head, "that would require a rare gift."

"We know Ken inherited his twin's magic," Omi reminded everyone, "so where would Kase get all his power from?"

"That's all supposition," Ran stated. "All we know for certain is that Ken was visited by a spirit who claimed to be his brother."

"There must've been a connection, Ran," Yohji insisted. "Otherwise this Kase wouldn't have been able to appear to them. Neither he nor Tris had the gift of mediumship."

"Being his twin would 've formed a bond," Omi stated. "But would it have lasted past death?"

"Omi," Keiji said. "What do you know about Ken's birth?"

The young seer straightened in his seat and glanced nervously at Ken who looked back curiously. The youth cleared his throat and redirected his eyes to the crown Prince.

"Well, I did ask Lord Hidaka before we left what he knew," he said hesitantly. "He confirmed the fact that there wasn't a seer present in the House at the time, however he wasn't present either. When Ken's father Ascended to the Seat his uncle was sent here as an embassador. The official version says that the birth was normal and without incident, but...well..._after_ Ken was born his parents were paired...to one another."

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"My parents were paired?" Ken asked with a small smile.

"Y-yes," Omi answered. "After you were born they were."

"Oh, what great bloody fools we are," Yohji muttered.

Keiji didn't say anything but clasped his hands together into one tight fist.

"Which means that before Ken was born his father was paired to someone else," Keiji stated.

"Yes," Omi said, nodding. "It seemed to me that there must've been some problem with the birth or something else that happened around the same time for a successful pairing to be broken. Pairings aren't just undone. Not successful ones. And...and according to House records the marriage of Ken's parents wasn't always...amicable. So, it struck me as strange, and I...well...I dug around until I found a name. Mareo Nobu. He's mentioned often in House records right up until after Ken was born and then his name disappears."

"Mareo Nobu," Keiji repeated.

"But there must've been a record of who the late Lord Hidaka was paired to," Yohji stated. "Those things are usually part of the family register and House log, aren't they?"

"Indeed," Omi stated. "Which is another reason I found it so odd. The information wasn't there. As if someone didn't want it known. I asked Lord Hidaka, and he confirmed that Mareo Nobu had been paired to his brother since they were children. He couldn't answer as to why the records were missing, but he remembered hearing of his brother's being repaired to his wife and thought it strange but was perhaps an attempt to improve their marital relations."

"Was he present, this Mareo Nobu, was he present at Ken's birth?" Ran asked.

Aya gripped his arm tightly and he placed one hand over her's.

"Yes," Omi stated. "As was Ken's father and two mid-wives. At least, that's what Lord Hidaka told me."

"And does Lord Hidaka know where to find him?" Keiji asked.

"Somewhere in the western isles near the Fourth House. Lord Hidaka remembers his brother mentioning in a letter the successful transfer of his pairing from Nobu to Akiko, Ken's mother," Omi answered.

"And the midwives?" Aya asked.

Omi glanced at her and frowned.

"Both dead," he stated. "They died shortly after the birth. Reportedly of illness."

Keiji snorted.

"I wonder," he muttered.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ken said suddenly. "Are you sayin' that Otosan and this...Nobu...covered up Kase's birth and murdered the midwives?"

Omi just looked at him. A slow red blush painting his cheeks.

"Are you sayin' that my parents didn't get along!" the former servant asked more hotly.

"W-well, a-according to...," the young seer stammered.

"They loved each other," Ken stated rising to his feet.

"Ken, sit down," Ran ordered.

"But he's sayin'..."

"I'm well aware of what Omi is saying," the red-headed Lord said sternly. "Sit."

Ken glared at Omi and huffed angrily, but sat.

"You're going to wear yourself out," Ran said more softly in Ken's ear. "Before they were paired your parents may not have been as close as they were afterward. Their marriage was arranged. They may not have even known one another before they were wed. Omi is merely stating what he knows from the House's official documents and your uncle's memory."

The former wood boy pouted and stared hard at the floor. Omi watched him worriedly.

"We should've known he was paired to someone else before his wedding. The arrangement of the marriage was common knowledge. It just never occurred to me," Yohji stated.

"You weren't alone," Keiji replied.

"I'll send scouts out immediately after this Mareo Nobu," the lanky Prince stated standing to leave.

"Do," his brother said still watching Ken. "I want to know the instant he's found. Perhaps then some of our many questions can finally be answered."

The crown Prince also rose and followed his brother out of the study. The silence that remained was tense.

"Ken," Omi said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Ken shrugged and shifted in his seat.

"Thanks," he said at last. "Sorry I got mad. I remember them lovin' each other. I never knew they were paired."

"Well, it is unusual for married couples to be paired since most upper class marriages are arranged in adulthood while pairings happen in infancy," Omi said tentatively. "It really is an unusual case. Successful pairings aren't undone. Ever. Well...hardly ever."

"Why do you think Ken's parents would've done this then?" Ran asked the seer.

"Ken's birth. It must've been very traumatic. Having twins, which is against the law, then losing one," Omi said softly.

"Your poor mother," Aya said glancing at the former wood boy.

Ken shifted again uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what to do with the sympathy Omi and Aya were showing him. He glanced at Ran for an idea and found the red-headed Lord studying him curiously.

"We thought you were the product of an affair," he said, smirking.

"You thought...what! Why!" Ken demanded staring at him indignantly.

Aya and Omi blinked in surprise, but the energy in the room felt clearer suddenly.

"Because you obviously had the Seat magic but the records said the heir was deceased and hadn't shown any indication of having potential when he was alive," Ran said calmly. "It never occurred to us that you had survived."

Ken glared at him but it lacked malice.

"We thought the heir was actually the second child. Second Borns can still have quite a bit of potential, but not as much as First Borns. Often they are paired as well which would've explained Tris," the stoic Lord continued.

"Well, technically I am second born," Ken said.

"No, you're a twin," Omi stated and everyone looked at him. "Twins are special. They double the potential. One is equally as powerful as the other, and when one dies the other inherits their potential making them twice as powerful. That's why they're so dangerous," he added more quietly. "In the past people have tried to harness that power."

The young seer blushed again as Ran and Ken continued to stare at him. Aya saved him by clearing her throat and jumping up to stand before them.

"So, you never told me," she said smiling cheerily, "how was your day? Did you have fun? Did you...frolic among the flowers?" she asked archly.

Ken blinked up at her and Ran scowled. Omi hid a small smile by turning his head.

"It was great," Ken answered his bright smile suddenly back in place. "I couldn't find that field anywhere. I thought I'd dreamed it."

"Dreamt it," Ran corrected.

"You mean you'd been there before?" Aya asked perching on the seats the Princes had vacated.

"Once," Ken replied.

Ran smiled at him quietly as he told the story of that long ago picnic.

"What was your mother like?" Ken asked later that evening as he lay curled on his side in bed waiting for Ran to climb in and blow out the candle.

He watched as the red-headed Lord went through his nightly bedtime routine. Ran seemed to have several routines for various times during the day, but it was his bedtime routine that Ken had memorized over the last few days.

Ran appeared to be considering the question as he set out his clothes for the next day on his clothing rack. After carefully choosing what to wear he inspected each piece for lint or dirt, and brushed it clean if he found any. When that was done he removed his heavy robe, folded it, and laid it across the foot of his side of the enormous bed before finally climbing in under the covers. He adjusted his pillows so he could sit up and retrieved his book from the bedside table.

"She was...serene," he answered at last, settling in to read.

"Serene?" Ken asked still curled on his side watching the stoic man.

"Yes. She was always calm. Nothing ever seemed to disturb her," Ran replied.

"Did she look like you?"

"More like Aya. I take after our father," Ran answered absently as he focused on his book.

"What're ya readin'?" Ken asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Hmmm? History of the Great War," Ran answered.

"History your favorite type of book?"

"Hunh?" Ran asked glancing down in slight confusion at the former wood boy. "Uh...no, philosophy. Why all the questions tonight?"

"I wanna get to know you," Ken stated. "We're paired, so that means we'll be best friends."

"Does it?" Ran smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Tris 'n me were," Ken persisted.

"That's true," Ran smiled turning back to his book.

Ken rolled onto his back and stretched his arms up over his head. He looked to his left toward the tall windows whose drapes were closed against the chill winter night. When he'd first come to Ran's room the bed's curtains had been pulled closed at night as well, but now they hung open near the four massive posts that held up the canopy. Idly he fingered the material, tipping his head back on the pillows to look at it.

"When'll they send me back down to my room?" he asked releasing the curtain and looking back to Ran.

The red-head glanced sideways at him once more.

"You're not going back to your room," he said simply.

Ken blinked at him.

"Ursula says people who are paired prefer to be physically close to one another. She suggested to the King and Queen that they refurbish the room next to mine," he explained.

"Isn't that Aya's?" Ken asked.

"No. She's a little further down the hall. The room behind this wall," he said indicating the one behind them, "is a sitting room we use in the summer. The King and Queen are planning to have it changed over sometime in the next few weeks," Ran said waiting for Ken's reaction.

"So...am I stayin' here until then?" he asked carefully.

Ran nodded.

Ken looked around the bed.

"Okay," he said shrugging. "The bed's big enough for eight, so it'll do for you 'n me. As long as you don't mind."

"Eight?" Ran asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. If you take the pillows off."

Ran glanced around the bed then cocked a skeptical eyebrow at his companion.

"Five across and three at the bottom," Ken explained.

"Tight fit," Ran commented.

"Yeah. This bed is about the size of the room I shared in the attic at the other House, an' there were eight of us in there. Course some were pretty small," he said then yawned.

Ran watched the former wood boy, his gut twisting. Ken's life had been so different from his own. With so many differences between them he wondered if they'd ever be good friends or even be able to really relate to one another. For a moment he allowed himself to feel worried and unsure again before he shook it off. He was committed and nothing would change that.

To his left Ken yawned again and snuggled back into his pillows, pulling the covers up almost to his nose.

"Mmmm, I like this," he murmured.

"What?" Ran asked.

"Bein' able to sleep in a bed," Ken replied sleepily. "Iz comfy."

"Will my candle bother you? If I read a little longer?" Ran asked softly.

"Nope," Ken answered. "Night, Ran."

"Good night, Ken," the stoic Lord said still watching him. "Sleep well."

Ran gasped and jerked awake when a heavy weight suddenly landed on him. Blinking rapidly he stared up at the shadowy figure crouched above him. In the dim light of the room chocolate brown eyes with a devilish twinkle stared back.

It only took the red-head a moment to realize it was morning and for some ungodly reason Ken was hovering over him on his hands and knees. He felt his startled expression change to one of confusion and annoyance. Ken just grinned and bounced in place causing the feather mattress to shake.

"Its morning!" he cried happily, rolling away from Ran and hopping off the bed.

Ran remained where he'd been, lying comfortably on his back, and stared incredulously at the former servant who was yanking open the bedroom curtains. Morning light flooded the room causing Ran to groan and cover his eyes. He silently thanked the gods they had an ocean view, which meant the sun was on the other side of the House in the mornings.

Ken turned from the window and beamed at the still reclining Lord. He looked grumpy but that didn't bother the cheery brunet one bit. Ran was his friend. Their being paired meant Ken wasn't alone anymore. For the first time in days he'd slept without nightmares and he'd awoken feeling refreshed and energized. In fact he couldn't ever remember feeling this good.

"Good mornin', Ran," he said cheerily, coming back to the bed to lean on it.

The red-headed Lord uncovered his eyes and glared at him.

"Good morning," he stated coldly.

Ken grinned.

"Am I to expect this sort of outburst every morning?" Ran demanded coldly.

"If I'm feelin' this good," Ken declared.

Ran groaned again and rolled over onto his side, turning his back on his bright eyed companion.

"I shall ask the King to hurry in the remodeling of the sitting room," he grumbled.

Ken climbed up on the edge of the bed and bounced again.

"Hey! I finished my dinner last night. Ya know what that means," he said smiling broadly.

"We can release you back into the wild?" Ran stated not turning.

"Are you gonna be this grumpy every mornin'?" Ken asked.

"Yes."

Ken's good mood remained undampened as they washed up and dressed. He was equal parts nervous energy and excitement about meeting the rest of the royal family again now that he was recovered enough to eat with them once again. But his eager anticipation turned to confusion as they departed Ran's rooms and headed out of the royal apartment.

The former wood boy glanced around uncertainly as Ran led them out to the main hall, back down one flight of the grand stair case, and along the hall on that floor. More than halfway down its length a second, smaller corridor branched off to the right. At its end Ken could make out a set of closed double doors with two guards standing along side them.

"Where are we? I thought we were having breakfast with the royal family?" he asked looking questioningly at Ran.

The red-headed Lord smirked at him.

"We are," he answered. "The _whole_ royal family."

"Hunh?"

Before Ran could answer they'd reached the doors which were pulled open by the guards. The room beyond them seemed bright and loud with lively conversations. As they stepped through every voice stilled and Ken felt many, many eyes settle on him.

He gulped.

The room was long and wide, ending in a row of windows like the drawing room in the royal apartments. Two long tables stretched the length of the space, connected on the right end by a third, smaller table so all together they formed a large "u". Chairs lined both sides of all the tables and each one had a place setting before it. There were over one hundred in all, and more than half of them were occupied by people of all ages in all manner of dress. Some even appeared to still be in their night clothes. And they were all staring at him.

Ken stumbled to a halt, but Ran caught his arm and dragged him along toward the head table.

Slowly, softly the conversations started up again. There were lots of whispers.

Ran led him around the head table to the far side where there were two empty seats. Aya sat beside one with Princess Chiyo, the King and Queen's eldest daughter, on her immediate left. That's when Ken noticed the King and Queen were sitting at the center of the head table facing the length of the room. Their eldest children seated at their sides the rest arranged by gender and age with the three youngest seated across the table in the center of the "u".

Ken couldn't remember all their names, but he nodded his head to them as he and Ran took their seats, Ran beside Aya and Ken at the end of the table. He noted that if he weren't present the sides would be balanced and wondered if that was a bad sign or not.

"So, young Master Hidaka, Ursula has given you leave to join the rest of us at last," the King boomed from his position down the table. The room stilled again to listen.

Ran elbowed Ken and motioned with his head that the former wood boy should respond.

"Y-yes, sir, your Majesty," he stammered leaning forward to see the King.

He found the King was also leaning forward over his plate and looking back at him critically.

"I must say you do look better than the last time I saw you," the monarch said.

Ken blinked at him.

"Uh...thank you?" he said uncertainly.

"The King and I visited you while you were ill," the Queen explained suddenly leaning forward.

"Oh. Thank you, your Majesties," Ken replied.

"A-hem," Ran cleared his throat, loudly.

"Let us eat," Prince Keiji said from his father's left.

"Very well," the King responded and sat back.

He rang a large bell beside his plate and footmen carrying trays entered from one of two doors at the far end of the room. Large bowls and plates containing a variety of foods were set along the center of each table, the same dishes repeating every four or five places.

The people at the table barely waited for the food to be set down before they started helping themselves. At the same time their conversations resumed at the volume they'd been at when Ran and Ken had entered.

"All these people are part of the royal family?" Ken asked quietly, watching the antics of the seated throng.

"Yes," Ran answered, also looking around. "Except Omi."

Ken looked up then followed Ran's gaze to the other end of the head table where Omi was sitting around the corner next to Prince Michio.

"There must be eighty people in here," Ken said incredulously.

"Eighty-six," Ran replied. "If they're all here."

"This is where we normally eat," Aya said leaning forward to smile at Ken past her brother. "We only have quiet family dinners once a week or so."

"Where do all these people live?" Ken asked as several plates of food were set before them.

Aya and Ran started helping themselves before answering, Ran also filling Ken's plate.

"They live here," Aya answered, smirking at her brother's unconscious actions. "This floor and the two above are all royal apartments. The wings too."

Ken's eyes widened. He'd realized the First House was large, but the scope was just beginning to hit him. If the people present only represented the royal family then imagining the diplomats, advisors, courtiers, chancellors, and guardsmen plus their families boggled his mind. And those numbers didn't include the staff, professors, magic and otherwise, tutors, healers, seers, and all of their families. The First House was more like a city than a home.

"But of course for special occasions we eat in the great hall," Aya was saying.

Ken blinked at her.

"There's room for everyone to eat in there, and room on the floor for dancing or entertainers," she said smiling brightly. "We'll be celebrating Ran's birthday in there this summer," she added leaning into her brother who was quietly eating.

"You'd better eat while its hot, Ken," Ran stated.

"R-right," he stammered turning to his food.

Ran had given him a selection of fruits along with eggs, toast and a soup he'd become fond of. Ken hurriedly dug in, all while trying to ignore the feeling of eyes curiously studying him.

"What are your plans today?" the King called down to them.

"If Ken is up to it I'd like to give him a tour of the House," Ran replied.

"Good idea," King Renjiro nodded. "How long before he begins his lessons?"

"The healers advised Ursula that he wait a few more days," Aya answered turning to face him.

His majesty nodded again in satisfaction and sat back.

"So, when's your birthday?" Ken asked Ran quietly.

"Mid-summer," the red-haired Lord answered without looking up from his meal. "Nearly half a month after the Solstice."

"When's your birthday, Ken?" Aya asked, leaning to see past Ran again, indicating she'd been listening in.

"Not sure," Ken answered, munching thoughtfully on his toast. "Some time in the winter I think. Omi prolly knows."

They paused and glanced at the seer who stopped eating and smiled at them. Aya smiled and Ken waved.

"Do they always...," before Ken could finish Aya called loudly down the table to Omi causing Ran to frown irritably and lean away from her.

"When's Ken's birthday?" she yelled.

Omi blinked in surprise.

"Two days after the winter Solstice," he called back.

"You're both Solstice children!" Aya said excitedly. "And opposites! You know what that means," she added winking.

"What does that mean?" Ken asked Ran.

"Nothing," the stoic Lord replied. "What were you about to say?"

"Hunh? Oh. Do they always celebrate birthdays in the great hall?" the former servant asked.

"Nope. Only twenty-first birthdays," Aya chirped up again. "Because that's the number of the two Solstices."

"They used to have Solstice parties at the Thirteenth House," Ken said leaning forward slightly to see her better since Ran wasn't answering his questions.

"We have them here too. I think they must at every House. They are how we mark our year, after all. And the Equinoxes. People born within a month of them are said to be gifted with the ability to influence the spirit, and the Solstices influence the world. The two of you coming together must be of great importance," she said adamantly.

"People are staring," Ran muttered darkly causing them both to realize they'd been leaning into him.

Ken glanced around and found the majority of eyes in the room trained on him. He could feel himself blush. He ducked his head and resumed eating.

"And this hall contains the school rooms," Ran stated as they rounded yet another corner.

He glanced briefly at Ken who nodded in response. They'd seen almost a quarter of the House, but the tour was going much slower than anticipated. Much to Ran's chagrin all seven of the royal children and Omi had opted to come with them.

Prince Keiji, Princess Chiyo, and Aya weren't too bad, naturally forming their own little group to the rear of the party. Quietly discussing whatever it was those three found to discuss.

And Omi and Yohji seemed to keep themselves entertained. Watching everyone and occasionally commenting.

Even Prince Michio and Princess Hanako followed along quietly. But Princess Kishi and Prince Jomei were turning out to be a handful. They were loud and hyper and orbiting Ken like little moons. Full of comments and questions and demands. And none of their elder siblings seemed in the least bit interested in corralling them.

Ran scowled.

Even more irritating was Ken didn't seem to mind. He patiently divided his attention between them and the sights and sounds of the halls they passed along. His enthusiasm hadn't left him, but Ran could see he was beginning to tire. They would have to stop and try again another time. Hopefully alone.

"All right," Ran stated loudly, "the tour is over."

Everyone stopped and blinked at him.

"What?" Princess Kishi cried, her curly locks bouncing as they came to a halt.

"Why!" Prince Jomei demanded, pouting fiercely.

"Because Ken is tiring," Ran answered firmly.

"Awww," the two youngest royals whined, each latching onto one of the former servant's arms.

"Besides," Ran added checking his pocket watch, "its well after the hour you should be in class. You as well, Hanako."

"Yes," the young woman with looped braids nodded.

"Awww! No way!" Princess Kishi cried again.

"Do we have to?" Prince Jomei whined.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Princess Chiyo answered from behind them. "Ran is correct. Go along now."

"Come on," Prince Michio said stepping forward. "I'll give you a ride."

"A ride! A ride! A ride!" the two youngest clapped, gleefully releasing Ken and dashing to their older brother who scooped them both up and settled one on each of his shoulders. He smirked and winked at Ken's look of astonishment before turning and marching off with his other younger sister following close behind.

"Wow. He's strong," Ken stated staring after them.

"You don't know the half of it," Yohji snorted.

"Indeed. He was aptly named," Keiji said with a small smile. "Man with the strength of three thousand," he explained.

"And what an effect you've had on Jomei," Princess Chiyo commented. "He has always been so quiet and shy."

"With everyone except the immediate family," Aya added.

"I've never seen him so animated outside of our rooms," Yohji nodded.

"I'm not sure I'd consider this an improvement," Ran muttered.

Everyone laughed but Ken. He yawned.

"Come on," Ran said motioning for them to head back the way they'd come. "Let's get you back to our rooms."

Ken pouted but didn't have the energy to argue. Nodding, he obediently began following Ran back along the hallway and wondered whether he'd ever learn his way around the enormous House. Or if he'd ever truly feel at home there, as if he belonged. But glancing up at the red-head just ahead of him he supposed it really didn't matter. As long as Ran was with him he'd be fine.

Behind the two their remaining companions exchanged smiles and followed.

Author's Note: Well, Ken's starting to settle into the First House. What'd ya think of all that Kase stuff? Am I confusing people or are ya still with me? Well, hang on there's definitely more to come! Next time the start of Part Four, the last Part of the story! Thanks for reading and please review!

Shikigami-kun: Yep, his twin died. If this chapter didn't answer any of your other questions then the next one will. Tris knew about Ken survival because Tris is dead, and the dead know all...I just confused you again, didn't I? Never mind, you'll see. And I had a wonderful time! I hope your vacation is just as great if not better! Thanks for reading:)

RosefaerietaleRed: Wow, nobody guessed that Kase was his twin. I guess I thought it was obvious, but after working on this for a year I guess I've lost perspective. Yeah, I definitely needed a break. I hope you have a good vacation too, even better! A lot of people are having their's in May...Hmmm. Thanks for reading:)

Snowgirl that melts only in honey: I know what you mean. I left Weiss ff for a week and when I came back most of the stories I've been reading had updated! I had a lovely night of reading fanfiction! Weee! Perfect way to end a vacation! Thanks for reading:)

Precognition74: What's nvm? I hate to admit this, but I have the hardest time unraveling all these little abbreviations. I just now figured out what "ttyl" means. I know, I'm slow. And did you mean did I name Kase, Kase? Nope, he's from the series. Thanks for reading:)

RuByMoOn17: Ha-ha-ha-ha! No. Hee-hee-hee. No, I'm not going to make another character pop out and fall for Ran! Silly! Hang on, there's only three more chapters! ;P Thanks for reading:)

Seph Lorraine: Ha-ha-ha! Your reaction was priceless! Priceless! I thought for some reason that you of all people would've figured it out! Hee-hee-hee! You will find out. The discussion in this chapter is only the beginning. Things will start to come out now, so hold on, okay? And there will still be some cute moments for our two heroes (one's another bath scene!) ;P Thanks for reading:)

Akimoto Kin: I'm glad you liked the dream sequence. That was a bugger to write. I had to rewrite it five times and then I ended up scrapping most of it. Heh-heh-heh. Yep, Kase is Ken's twin, and Keiji is thinking along the same lines you are. Does Kase EVER mean good news for Ken? Thanks, I had a great time. I relaxed, but its hard to rest with three kinds and a baby around. My sister's kids and they're great, but not very restful. Thanks for reading:)

Jo-9tails: Oh, I'm sorry I cut his hair. But my ideal Ran is in Weiss Side B, so I needed him to cut his braid. Also, I didn't know quite what to do with it. I kept forgetting it was there. Chapter 15? Hey! You're a whole chapter behind! Yes, Ken has a twin and I killed the baby...but its actually much worse than you think. Mwa-ha-ha! Thanks for reading:)

Fieryicicles: Gentle embraces, sweet kisses, words of love...hmmm? I say look to the sequel, but actually so far there aren't any in it either. I really am evil. :D Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading:)

Cat in the Web: Oh, I'm glad you liked that. That dream sequence was a killer. I rewrote it about five times, and I ended up cutting most of it out. It used to be a lot longer, but I felt like it was too sappy and that Tris was doing Ran's work for him. The reasons are being revealed a bit at a time, but in the next chapter there's quite a bit of info for you. Thanks for reading:)

Krysana: Heh-heh-heh! Ran should hurry up! That's too funny! "These things must be handled delicately." They are cute, and I agree that Ken is really hard to resist. Eventually Ran will realize his heart...but will he act on it? O.O Well, there will be more moments of Ran/Ken cuteness, so never fear. Thanks for reading:)

Chubby-King-Chocobo: Yeah, the plot's thickening alright! I'm glad you like it! And he is cute and pouty. Thanks for reading:)

Rapunzel4: Yep, Kase is his twin. Apparently nobody else saw it coming either. I actually thought it was so obvious, but I've know since almost the beginning. Thanks, I did have a lot of fun. And here's your break from finals! I hope you enjoyed it! Hey, um...what're ya doin' with my muse anyway? Care to spill? Thanks for reading:)

Sansele: Hi! Heh-heh-heh! Yep, he plays an important role alright, but I can't answer you question without ruining the next three chapters. Thanks, I'm glad you think they're cute! I like to stretch out their bonding, but I enjoy them together no matter how they get there! They're my favorite! Oh, thank you very much! I try. Thanks for reading:)

Nikki: Oh, thank you! I wasn't sure it would be such a mystery. I am really surprised by how many people didn't see it coming. Although my husband did read it and go, "Oh my God!" And then he totally figured out the whole plot in one shot. He's good. Lots more development in the sequel! Promise! I'm working on it now in fact. Thanks, I took a break from writing too. It was good, and no Ran/Ken either. I got internet withdrawl. O.O Thanks for reading:)

Mistskeeper: Hi! You reviewed me! Thanks! Oh, I'm so glad you like it. Hey, I like your story! Although...it did get a little gruesome in that last chapter. O.O I almost made you cry? Wow. I almost made me cry too, but I'm easy. I cry at commercials. Umm...no Schu, sorry. He will be in my next installment of my 18th Century stories though, but I haven't started writing that yet. I think Farf maybe in the sequel to this, but I'm still deciding. I've never written Schwartz but Elvengoddess has been giving me good advice, so I hope I do okay with it. Oh! But who can resist kitty eyes! Ooooohhhhh! Kitty, kitty, kitty! Watch out. I LOVE kitties. Thanks for reading:D


	18. Part Four: Kase a

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Author's Note: Well, this is the last part of the story. And I just want to say that this isn't a "angry dead baby seeks revenge story", so if you thought that it was then keep reading! It occurred to me that maybe some people thought that after the last chapter. So please enjoy! Oh! And Happy Easter for those of you that celebrate it, and Happy Spring to everyone!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss. (Man I hate having to write this every time!)

**First Born of the Thirteenth House**

**Part 4: Kase ( a )**

He awoke in the dark. His energy so depleted he couldn't even produce enough light to illuminate his own form let alone the area around him. But he was beyond the necessity of sight, so he sat in the dark and waited, feeling his location. He was safe deep in the bowels of the catacombs under the Thirteenth House. It would take some time, but eventually his strength and his power would return.

For a while he couldn't recall what had happened. How he'd come to be in this dark place, weak and alone. Then he'd remembered. Like a brilliant revelation he'd recalled being on the tower roof. Feeling the hands lay hold and heft him. Feeling the icy cold of the wind against his borrowed form as he fell.

And in one brief moment, one frozen second of time, he'd seen the face of the one who'd killed him. And in that moment he'd known he'd made a drastic miscalculation. A fatal error.

As he waited he thought. In his mind connections were made. Answers to questions asked long in the past began to become clear, and a long dormant anger began to boil.

He was moved to action when he felt his spell broken. The one he'd cast on the bricks cutting off access to the torture rooms. It was a simple spell designed for the purpose of notifying him if anyone broke through the wall. It was not very powerful but it was enough to give him the strength to move.

He could not move quickly, he hadn't yet returned to his full strength. Nor did he want to risk revealing himself to whoever had broken through the brick wall. Although he could not identify them from their magical signature he could sense their power. So he took his time, a lot of time, to reach the wide staircase and what remained of the bricks.

By then the intruders were gone. Days, perhaps even weeks, had passed. He couldn't be sure. He had no way of measuring time's passage. But their signature was cold, and he couldn't find its like anywhere within the House. Nor could he find a trace of the one he despised. The one who had destroyed all his careful plans and ambitions...twice.

When he reached the chamber he saw at once the damage that had been inflicted. He could imagine the reaction of his enemy upon entering, and the destruction seemed to support his suspicions. He had intended to visit the pit to confirm what his eyes had told him when he fell from the tower, but he realized there would be no point. Both bodies would be gone. The one who'd died, and the one who'd escaped.

From the hidden chamber deep below the House he tasted the atmosphere above. Things had changed. He could feel it. The Seat magic was invoked and active. That meant nothing to him except that the one he sought was no longer in line for Ascension, which meant there was nothing for him now at the Thirteenth House. Nothing for either of them.

"So where did you go?" he asked the air around him. "Where. Where. Where."

Perhaps he should risk a trip up into the House. There really wasn't any other way for him to get the information he required. But he could sense the animosity. The watchful presence. And he realized suddenly that it was the Seat magic itself watching him.

It had never occurred to him that the magic itself could be sentient. The idea intrigued him. That the deep well of natural magic below each of the Great Houses could be self aware had been unthinkable. But if it proved to be true then it explained much.

Cautiously he eased himself up toward the living areas of the House. Careful not to cause a reaction from the Seat magic which continued to silently monitor his presence. The Lord, who was now in full possession of the power, had not become aware of him and he hoped to keep it that way. His strength had returned but he was no where near powerful enough to take on the Seat. At least...not yet.

After a short time he found that the closer he got to the household the closer he was being watched. Finally he decided to try a different tactic, and left the catacombs and the House entirely. He learned everything he needed to know listening to the gossiping servants inside the barns and stables.

"So, you have escaped me once again," he said to the cool, crisp air he couldn't feel or taste. "Well this time, little brother, I shall follow."

"How can you stand this place?" Prince Yohji asked looking around the tall book laden shelves surrounding them.

"I like it here," Omi replied turning the page of the book he was studying, or trying to study.

They were in the library. Tucked away in a back corner at a quiet table which Omi had covered with books. He'd been reading quite contentedly until the Prince had found him. Something that seemed to becoming a habit for the tall, lanky royal although the reason was beyond the seer.

"Dust covered fire trap," the Prince muttered and Omi sighed.

"You don't have to stay if you don't like it," he said somewhat crossly, then glanced up at the Prince with narrowed eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," Yohji said, flashing his most brilliant smile.

"You wanted something from me, you mean," Omi corrected.

Yohji pouted.

He'd been completely unable to figure the young seer out. They got along well, very well, and enjoyed each others' company. But there had never been anyone who didn't fall for his charm or wasn't interested in him for his rank or privilege, or intimidated by it. Until Omi. And that made the Prince nervous, but it also drew him to the young seer. As did Omi's ability to read him like a book.

The youth was not unlike Ran in that. But unlike the fire haired Lord Yohji's flirtations could unnerve Omi. Ran simply accepted them or didn't, and he wasn't adverse to putting Yohji in his place. But Omi had the most delightful reactions. He was very amusing and Yohji found himself wanting to trigger those reactions more and more each day.

"Well?" Omi prompted when the Prince failed to answer.

"We've been unable to locate Mareo Nobu, and I was just wondering if you'd had any visions lately," Yohji answered suddenly completely serious.

"No," Omi answered. "And I can't force them. But I would've told you if I had. I have to report them now that I'm registered."

"I know. I was just hoping," Yohji replied flopping down in a chair and pushing aside a stack of books so he could see Omi sitting across the table. "The man who was paired to Ken's father is proving most elusive. Its almost as if he knows we're coming. Our scouts just seem to keep missing him."

"Well, it could be that he does," Omi said, then leaned forward. "From what I've read there could be a residual amount of Seat magic left from his pairing. They were paired for many years."

"How many?" Yohji asked.

"Well, if it was the standard arrangement then from infancy to whenever it was undone. Thirty years or more," Omi said. "Even if Nobu's potential were the size of Ran's any residual Seat magic would enhance his abilities. Not greatly, but enough to cast mid-level spells at least. Higher than Ran and Ken can do now."

"Don't be too sure," Yohji muttered.

"Eh?"

"According to the professors training them their connection has surpassed any they've ever encountered. So far they are only teaching them low level spells, but they feel those two could easily handle the hard stuff," Yohji confided.

"Have they told them that?" Omi asked.

"Not yet," Yohji answered. "They're afraid Ken is still too angry and volatile."

"Heh. Well, they'll have a long wait if they're holding off until he cools down," Omi snorted.

Yohji smiled and nodded, but his smile faded as he watched Omi's laughing eyes grow wide and blank. The young seer's hands curled violently around the edges of the book they'd been resting on, and his whole frame began to shake.

"Omi?" Yohji asked in concern.

He reached forward and gripped one of the youth's hands only to find it deathly cold.

"Omi!" he cried and dashed around the table. Grasping his friend's shoulders and shaking him.

Omi gasped and fell bonelessly toward the floor. Yohji caught him. Dropping to his knees he cradled the young man against his chest.

"Omi?" he asked more gently.

The youth blinked up at him.

"He's coming," he whispered.

"Did you hear me, Ken?" Ran asked as he and his brooding companion strolled down the main hall toward the stairs.

Ken merely nodded.

They were on one of the lower floors and on their way back to the royal apartments after a long practice session with one of their magic professors. It had been nearly three weeks since they'd arrived at the First House and in that time Ken had learned very little beyond the fundamentals of being a magic user, and he was getting sick of it. He wanted to advance but for some reason no one would let him. And Ran wasn't much help.

He'd learned several things about the man he was paired to. First he was almost as stubborn as the former servant was himself. Second his taciturn nature could be extremely intimidating. And third he loved his sword almost if not more than he loved books. He was an amazingly skilled fighter and he wasn't adverse to using those abilities to back up a point. Something the former wood boy had learned not long after he'd recovered from his trial. And the big problem for Ken at the moment was that Ran agreed with the professors about the pace of their lessons.

Today he'd floated a candlestick for half an hour. Woopy. He could've floated it all day, it didn't tax him. Besides that they'd gone over, again, the importance of self-shielding, and made Ken do it. Repeatedly. Boring. And now Ran was lecturing him about it. Again.

He sighed.

"It is important," Ran muttered.

"I know, I know," Ken scowled. "I get it. If you don't shield yourself from the magic you get the backlash. Got it. Can we move on now!"

"The backlash is dangerous," Ran stated crossly. "Its what weakened you so badly after you healed me. Remember?"

"Yes," Ken sighed again. "And after I healed myself, put out the fire, healed Omi and all the other kids. I get it, Ran."

As he spoke he unbuttoned his waistcoat and began pulling it off. His topcoat was already tucked under one arm.

Ran watched him, frowning.

Another bone of contention. The amount of clothing he had to wear often made him uncomfortably warm, but Ran thought it was unseemly to go anywhere without being covered from head to toe. He didn't approve of Ken "stripping in public" as he called it.

"For most magic users self-shielding is the first spell they learn. By the time they're old enough and skilled enough to move forward in their lessons they've been doing it for years and its second nature to them," Ran commented, deciding to ignore the fact that Ken was now wandering through the halls in his shirt sleeves and attracting quite a bit of attention. He was trying to pick his battles without much success. "It is not second nature to you. Half the time you forget, and the other half your spell isn't strong enough to protect you."

Ken sighed again.

"Can you please put your clothes back on?" Ran asked giving in to his ire.

"I'm hot," Ken commented.

"I know, but..."

"Don't say it!" Ken cried angrily. "I don't care if its "unseemly", 'n I don't care if people're starin'."

Ran sighed.

"If you wear them you'll get used to them," he said softly.

"That's what everyone keeps sayin' bout everything," Ken whined. "When? When will I get used to wearin' too many clothes? An usin' my magic to float candles, an fightin' with swords, an eatin' with all those...things!"

Ran didn't reply.

"An why do I have ta do all the changin'? Why can't people just get used to me the way I am?" Ken continued, swinging his clothes as he gesticulated. "What's so wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Ken," Ran stated calmly. "Its just that you were a servant before and now you are recognized as a Lord's son, a Lord's nephew, paired to a Lord who's ward to the King and living in the First House. Certain things are expected of you. That is all. You don't have to change _who_ you are, just _how_ you present yourself. And as for the backlash it can effect me now too, so I'd appreciate it if you would shield yourself properly."

Ken blinked at him then resumed frowning at the carpet. Finally he sighed and nodded.

"I am trying," he muttered.

"I know you are," Ran replied.

"Its just not what I expected," the former servant said pouting. "I mean, I wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't this. I guess I'm just bored."

Ran looked at him sidelong for a moment, thinking.

"Well, perhaps I could speak to our professors," he said. "After all, I do have quite a bit of experience and have studied the higher forms of magic use even though my own potential limited my ability to apply them."

"Really? You'd do that?" Ken asked in surprise.

"Certainly. I've seen your abilities at close range and I know you're beyond floating objects," Ran said not meeting the large brown eyes that were trained on him. "I have to admit that it is getting rather...old."

Ken grinned and grabbed Ran in a tight bear hug before letting out a loud whoop of delight. It attracted much more attention than his state of dress and Ran hastily shoved the former wood boy away from him.

"Shhh," he shushed Ken. "Behave yourself. Put your clothes back on."

Ken's grin broadened at Ran's flustered orders but he complied. They were almost at the grand staircase that would take them up to the royal apartments, and the stairs were always colder than the hallways. He shrugged back into his waistcoat and topcoat.

By the time they reached the royal apartment he'd shed them again and was once more carrying them under one arm. Ran didn't say anything, contenting himself with rolling his eyes.

Bertrand met them at the door and handed Ran a folded piece of paper.

"From Prince Yohji," the elderly servant said bowing then eyed Ken up and down.

"What's it say?" Ken asked ignoring the servant's disdainful glance.

"Omi had some kind of attack," Ran answered still reading.

"Is he okay?" Ken demanded.

"Yohji doesn't say. He wants to see us in Omi's room once we're washed and changed," Ran said.

Ken dashed down the hall towards his new room.

"Thoroughly wash with soap, not just water," Ran called after him. "And hang up your clothes don't...," the sound of Ken's door slamming shut interrupted him, "...just drop them on the floor," Ran finished, sighing.

Bertrand sniffed and exchanged a scowl with the stoic Lord.

Ken bolted into his room and heaved his coats in the direction of his bed as he sped by. They didn't quiet make it but he ignored them as he dashed behind the screen that concealed his wash room. The tub was half full of steaming water and he quickly began pulling off his boots.

He'd been in his room now for about a week and he definitely enjoyed it. It was a mirror image of Ran's, although not quite as tidy, and enjoyed the same ocean view. He didn't have as large a balcony, or the little library room Ran had, and his bed wasn't nearly as large, but it was still the first room he'd had all to himself in fourteen years and he loved it.

But as he started to unbutton his shirt after pulling off his cravat he paused. Something didn't feel right. The air in his room was cooler than it normally was. Ken leaned out and checked the fire in the fireplace. It was well up and blazing cheerily.

Cautiously he stepped out from behind the screen and scanned his room as the hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle.

At first he didn't see anything, but then there slowly emerged a familiar figure from out of the shadows in the corner beside the door. The figure chuckled maliciously.

"Hello, KenKen," he said. "Its been a long time."

"Kase," Ken breathed then he acted.

The former wood boy charged the figure of his long dead brother, and fell straight through him. He rolled into a crouch in front of the hall door and turned to face his twin.

"What's this? No heartfelt hello for your long lost brother?" the apparition sneered at him.

"It was you wasn't it?" Ken spat as he rose slowly to his feet. "You were controlling Weston."

Kase's pale colorless form smirked.

"Just figured that out didn't you?" he asked. "You never were overly bright."

Ken clenched his fists.

Suddenly the side door next to the bed flew open.

"I knew it," Ran said marching in and pointing accusingly at the two coats quietly resting on the floor. "Why won't you..."

"Ran," Ken cried in warning.

The note of panic in his anger laced voice instantly caught the red-head's attention. The Lord glanced up and stared incredulously at the tall figure before him.

The apparition was about his height and dressed exactly as Ken was. Right down to his undone cravat and bare feet. But he was completely colorless and lit from some internal source that almost seemed to absorb the light from the room. The creature turned to face him and Ran found himself gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Ran?" the apparition said as his black eyes settled on the red-head. "And who are you to my brother, Ran?"

The stoic Lord narrowed his eyes and looked the creature up and down.

"Kase, I presume," he said darkly. "But we have met before, haven't we? In your former life?"

"You are well informed," the apparition said studying Ran more closely. "Ah, I see. My little brother is paired again, but I can see you are very different from the other one."

"Kase," Ken growled from his position near the door to the hall. "What are you doing here?"

"Why checking on you, of course," he answered, turning once again to Ken. "I thought you were dead. Was sure of it, in fact. Imagine my surprise when I find your magical signature all over our dear father and mother's tomb. I really should've made sure all those years ago, but I didn't think you could possibly survive that fall."

Ken's clenched fists tightened and he scowled darkly.

"Of course, now I can see that it makes perfect sense," Kase continued. "It explains everything."

"You'll pay. I swear I'll find a way to make your soul rot in Hell!" Ken snarled.

"Better be quick," Kase smiled.

"Get out," Ken growled.

Kase smirked at him.

"Get out of here **NOW**!" the former wood boy cried.

"Ken," Ran called.

He held out his hand toward the younger man who smirked darkly at the apparition before obediently trotting to Ran's side. When he was within reach Ran rested one hand firmly on Ken's shoulder and fixed Kase with his cold violet eyes.

"Just as I thought. Nothing like the other one," Kase said.

Ran drew up Ken's power but before he could unleash it the apparition faded away. Cautiously he used the magic to scan the room, then the hall, and then the apartment.

"Is he gone?" Ken asked, looking around.

"I believe so," Ran answered, releasing Ken's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"He sensed what I was going to do," Ran answered still gazing around the room.

"Dammit!" Ken swore angrily, turning on Ran. "If you people would show me how ta use my power I could'a taken him out before you came in!"

Ran nodded.

"I'm beginning to agree with you," he said then walked over and pulled the bellpull beside the bed.

Ken stood where he was and raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Seconds later a knock sounded on the door.

"Come," Ran called.

"My Lord?" Bertrand asked as he stepped inside.

"Summon the Crown Prince. The House has been breached by a hostile entity," Ran stated.

"At once, my Lord," the elderly butler said and bowed out of the room.

Ken looked at Ran wearily.

"Take your bath," the red-head said softly. "I'll see to this and meet you down in Omi's room."

Ken nodded, but after Ran departed he looked nervously around the room. Suddenly it seemed cold and lonely. Shivering slightly he stepped back behind his dressing screen.

Author's Note: Ba-Bam! What'd you think of that? Is everything starting to become a whole lot clearer? I hope so. We're really into it now. Only two chapters left! I hope everyone is still enjoying this...O.O. Thanks for reading! Please, please, please leave a review!

Fieryicicles: Well, hopefully the bit of excitement and plot distracted you. Did it? Thanks for reading:)

Precognition74: It's the same Kase, and he's up to the same stuff, he just wasn't Ken's best friend in this like he was in the series. I made up some characters, but in Kase's case (ha-ha) I just lifted him from the series and used him. Ooohhhh, "never mind". I'll have to remember that. I think "ttyl" is "talk to you later". I still have no clue what LOL means and everyone writes that to me all the time. Thanks for reading:)

Shikigami-kun: Thanks! Good to be back! Well, my hubby's a spring babe and I'm a winter. I was actually looking at their birth dates and that whole thing just occurred to me. And guess how many days after the Solstice Ran's birthday is! OO Mareo Nobu will show up and explain himself, so don't worry! I'm just glad you're finding it so exciting! Thanks for reading:)

RuByMoOn17: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading:)

Mistskeeper: Sorry for hurting your head! O.O Well, by now you've seen that your guess was halfway to the truth of the matter. What'd you think? Yeah, no Schu, sorry. You're not the only one who's been after me to write Schwarz. I am going to eventually. Right now I'm reading some Schwarz stories to help me get a handle on them. I actually hated them before seeing "Gluhen" and didn't want to have anything to do with them. Now I'm more open minded! No, don't hide Mist! Here, kitty-kitty! Thanks for reading:)

Silverfrost: Thanks for the glomp! Yep, I'm back and so is my story! Well, at least for two more chapters anyway. Thanks for reading:)

Swtjemz: Hi! I'm actually more like Ken if I've been allowed to get enough sleep. Oh, thanks. I wasn't sure whether to include that or not, but its got foreshadowing for the sequel, so I needed to include it. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reading:)

Makami: Naughty slacker! Actually, I can't say anything. I didn't pick up a pen except to write post cards while I was in Florida, and I was off the internet the whole week! Really? You're not the only one to say that, but I assure you it was unintentional. I thought the development of their relationship slowed with this chapter, but everyone else seems to think otherwise. Cool! There's actually one more bath scene. ;P I LOVE "Only the Ring Finger Knows"! So far that's my favorite of the "yaoi/shonen ai" comics released so far. Its so sweet! I wish there was more to it! Thanks for reading:)

Seph Lorraine: I promise that ALL your questions about Kase WILL be answered in the next chapter. I swear! And Mareo Nobu will come along and introduce himself in the last chapter. Actually, I kinda can't wait for it all to be revealed to see what people really think of it. I'm just a little excited. You know, I never thought of Harry Potter when I wrote this, but I suppose there could've been an unconscious connection. Then again, evil spirits using people as hosts is hardly a new idea. Yeah, Ran the grammar nazi! He's trying to change Ken, as you saw in this chapter too, or actually help him to adjust to what's expected of him at the First House. Sorta like my other story, actually, hmmm...? I knew you'd like the "release you back into the wild" part! Well, I hoped you would! Hee-hee-hee! Aya is very wise. And a tease! Thanks for reading:)

Akimoto Kin: I'm back:D He's the easiest Mr. Nasty when it comes to Ken, that's why he's still being a pain in the butt! Oh, I'm glad you liked that part about him and his folks. Thanks! He's determined to be best friends! Yeah, Ran'll be doing a lot of correcting with Ken, but according to my spell checker you could actually use either one! O.O Yep, 86 royals, so that doesn't even count all the other people. I'm still working out all the logistics for getting their food, shoeing their horses, repairing weaponry, clothing...you get the idea. :P I always forget half of what I want to say whenever I review someone! I hate that! Then I think of it later, and FFnet won't let me back on. :( Oh, well. Thanks for reading:)


	19. Part Four: Kase b

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (we're getting closer and closer by the minute!).

Author's Note: Phew! Okay, there's a lot of plot revealed here, as well as some quieter scenes that serve to further the relationships and hopefully build up the tension again. Please enjoy!

Okay, this is really starting to piss me off! Suddenly they don't take Wordperfect! Sorry if this is screwed up!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

First Born of the Thirteenth House

Part 4: Kase ( b )

"Omi?" Ken asked softly.

He waited anxiously for a response from the pale, still figure in the bed. He was reminded of the first time they'd met. Omi still closely resembled the small, frail child he'd been then. Especially now.

After a moment the young man's large blue eyes fluttered open.

"Ken-kun?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, its me," Ken said smiling softly.

"Did you see him?" Omi asked, struggling to rise.

"Yeah. Ran saw him too," Ken replied pushing his friend back down onto the bed. "Don't worry. He's gone now."

"He'll be back," Omi cried weakly, latching onto Ken's hand. "He's gonna come back with an army. I saw an army."

"Its okay, Chibbi," Yohji said coming along side the bed and pulling the youth's hand gently from Ken's. "Just relax. We know what you saw. We'll stop him. You just rest."

Omi looked up at the Prince with haunted eyes.

"Just rest," Yohji repeated. "That's a royal command, got it?"

Omi's eyes swung onto Ken who smiled broadly and nodded.

"Okay," the seer agreed with a soft sigh, but glanced back up at Yohji. "They'll have to learn the hard stuff."

The Prince nodded and watched as Omi shut his eyes and began to relax. Then he motioned for Ken to join him by the fireplace.

"Will he be okay?" the former servant asked nervously.

"The healer said he would," Yohji answered. "She gave him something to make him sleep, but he's been fighting it waiting for you."

"What happened to him?"

"He had a powerful vision. Much stronger than he usually has," Yohji answered. "The healer seemed to think it was sent to him rather than coming from within his own mind. Where's Ran?"

"Upstairs with your brother," Ken said. "Omi's right. Kase was just here."

"Kase? Kase, your dead brother?" Yohji asked, eyes widening.

Ken nodded.

"What happened?"

Ken told him. By the time he'd finished Yohji was frowning darkly, but before he could comment the door opened and Ran entered followed closely by Keiji. They glanced briefly at the bed then moved to join Ken and Yohji.

"How is he?" the crown Prince asked softly.

"I believe he's finally asleep," his brother answered. "The healer says he'll recover."

"Damn odd," Keiji swore as Ran moved to stand beside Ken. "No other seer saw his coming which gives weight to what the healer said, but who would've sent such a vision? And why didn't any of the defensive spells keep Kase out?"

"Well, if he truly is an apparition then they wouldn't have," Yohji muttered. "They're not set up to defend against spirits."

"Omi said he'd be back with an army," Ken said quietly. "What're we gonna do about that?"

"First, you and Ran are going to move from the basics to the more advanced magical practices," Keiji stated. "While you do that we're going to make sure when he comes back we're ready for him."

Ken glanced at Ran with a glint in his eye and smirked.

"Finally," he said looking inordinately pleased.

Ran frowned and his eyes narrowed. He leaned into the former servant and sniffed, then pulled back scowling.

"I've done it once," he stated darkly, "I'm not above doing it again."

Yohji and Keiji watched curiously.

"S-sorry," Ken said, abashed. "I wanted to see Omi. I swear I'll bathe after dinner."

Ran continued to glare at him silently.

"Okay-okay, I'll go now," Ken huffed irritably, stomping out of the room with a scowl.

Ran pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed while the two princes endeavored not to laugh.

"How goes the war?" Keiji asked with a smirk.

"Its an uphill battle," Ran muttered. "At least he's stopped picking food off the trays left out for the servants to return to the kitchens."

Both princes eyes widened then they flinched.

"Forgive me, I probably don't want to know this, but why...?" Keiji asked.

"Apparently, that's how he got enough to eat at the Thirteenth House," Ran muttered.

Yohji cleared his throat.

"I guess I don't need to ask whether you miss my attentions," he said huskily.

Ran glared at him.

Without a word he turned and exited the room. Behind him the two royals burst into quiet laughter.

* * *

The elderly wizard sat in his study and carefully read over the star chart he'd just finished. It was a commission from a prominent business man and would bring him enough money to stave off starvation. At least for the rest of this winter. Times were hard. He was lucky to have gotten the commission, and had hopes of it leading to more work.

Picking up his quill he dipped the tip into the ink well and added one more flourish to the last entry inside the margin. Extra embellishments couldn't hurt. Especially since this particular merchant was due for a windfall. The chart predicted the death of a wealthy relative and a handsome inheritance. Good news in these times of hardship. Perhaps he might feel inclined to share his good fortune with the one who forecast it.

Setting his quill aside once more the elderly wizard rose and stretched as best he could. His joints were stiff and aching. There was a chill in the air that worked its way through his robes and the blanket he had draped around his shoulders. Turning to the fire he frowned. It was still well up and burning brightly.

Slowly the old man turned to survey the rest of his study, seeking out another cause for the chill.

A dark, quiet laugh filled the space and he frowned.

"You're not as quick as you used to be, Origen. Time was you'd have felt me coming long before I got here."

"Kase," the elderly wizard spat the name like a curse, his mouth twisting in distaste. "Its been almost thirty years, and time has not been kind to me. I can only assume that your presence here is an indication that you have failed."

"Unfortunately you are correct," the apparition said emerging from the shadows and coming to stand in the center of the room.

"Well, and now you've returned. Come for your body I suppose," Origen harumphed. He slowly lowered himself into an arm chair beside the fire and looked up at his uninvited guest. "It isn't here. I warned you what would happen if the order discovered what you were up to."

Kase moved soundlessly around the room looking over the old man's books and charts.

"Its been dispersed," the elderly wizard continued. "Destroyed by fire, the ashes flung to the four winds. There is no home for you here now."

Kase chuckled.

"I do not intend to stay," he said. ""And I did not come seeking my body. I am quite satisfied in my current state. The spells I used to transfer my magic with me into spirit are holding. I am as powerful as ever I was, and traveling is much easier not to mention quicker."

Origen snorted.

"But surely it can't be pleasing to have lost the senses of touch, taste, and smell? I would not welcome such a fate," the old man stated.

Kase smiled.

"Those are not entirely lost to me," he said. "All I need is a host body."

Origen scowled in distaste.

"Look at yourself, Kase," he said crossly. "You were once one of the most powerful wizards in our order. Now you're little more than a parasite. A spirit feeding off of the living. And for what? A little power?"

"No, Origen, not a _little_ power," Kase said shaking his head and turning to face the elderly wizard, moving to stand by the chair opposite him. "A lot of power. If it had worked I would've been the most powerful being on this planet. Even their King wouldn't have been able to stop me. Their Seats would have fallen and the wells would've been mine to drink from!"

Origen shivered from the glint in the apparition's eyes as he ranted. The elderly wizard had little patience for madness and frowned to think how far Kase had fallen. Whatever the cause it was a good thing his ambitions had been thwarted. No good would've come from the destruction of the neighboring kingdom.

"What happened then?" Origen asked giving way to his curiosity. Kase had been gone for nearly thirty years and many had assumed he'd succeeded. "Were you discovered?"

"Yes, and by a most unexpected source," Kase replied fixing the old man with his black gaze. "The Seat magic itself."

"How's that?" Origen asked interested despite himself.

"It's sentient," Kase answered smiling darkly. "I'm not even sure whether they're even aware of it themselves, but those wells of magic they live over have a consciousness."

"So that would mean that you were doomed from the start," Origen stated nodding in satisfaction. "All for naught. What a waste."

Kase's eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't as complete a failure as you seem to believe," Kase said coldly. "The marriage took place, twins were conceived and born, and I was able to inhabit the body of the eldest just as I'd intended."

The elderly wizard's brow darkened and he stared at the apparition with intense distaste.

"The power was doubled. I could taste success but...I was robbed," Kase continued, his smirk fading to a scowl. "I died and _he_ inherited the fruits of my labor. But how could I give up then? All that power just lying dormant inside him. Ripe for the taking."

Origen shifted in his seat, the intensity of Kase's gaze making him uncomfortable.

"When I couldn't enter his deceased body I thought it was his father..._our_ father shielding him somehow," Kase muttered then he snorted out a caustic laugh. "How could I have guessed that he'd survived a second time? So ultimately what it comes down to, Origen, is that _I've_ been used. All my carefully executed plans...having their seer killed, finding a suitable match, convincing the old Lord to arrange the marriage...all of it and _he_ is the result!"

"And what do you intend to do?" Origen asked. "Your body is gone. Even were you to borrow another and seek revenge you can't honestly think that you're powerful enough?"

Kase studied the old man with his cold dead eyes and smiled softly.

"As I am now my power is only useful in none physical manifestations, and I have spent many years inside a none magic user with most of my power locked away from me," he said off-handedly. "No, Origen, I need a magic user's body. A powerful magic user. Then we'll see who has more power than who."

Origen frowned nervously.

"So tell me, dear friend, just how did our order discover what I was up to?" Kase asked stepping closer.

* * *

"Dammit!" Ken swore.

He bent over, resting his hands on his knees, and breathed heavily into the cool air of the practice room. Beside him Ran released the magic he'd been using to block the energy waves Ken had unleashed, sending it back into the former servant. Ken stood again and eyed the still standing straw dummies angrily. He'd only managed to destroy about half of them.

"When I shield myself I limit the amount of damage I can cause," he bit out. "Look at those things! I barely touched 'em!"

Ran sighed and glanced to the professor who'd been observing them from the side of the room, safely concealed inside his own shield. He too dropped his protection and stepped more fully into the room.

"Back at the Thirteenth House I blew away all those torture devices without even thinkin' about it," Ken muttered running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What you did there was simply release the destructive side of your magic with no purpose or destination," the professor said approaching the angry young man. "And if Lord Fujimiya hadn't interfered you'd have done to yourself what the three professors at your trial did to you."

Ken huffed and glanced sideways at Ran. The red-headed Lord didn't look so well. His normally pale face was pink and he was breathing heavily.

"Ran, you okay?" Ken asked worried.

"Fine," the stoic man answered shortly, but Ken continued to regard him and he sighed. "Containing your magic inside myself, even for a short time, is just a little...painful. It will pass."

Ken watched him for another minute before redirecting his attention back to the professor.

"As you have learned magic has two forms, creative and destructive. You, Master Ken, have both. Lord Fujimiya has helped you make solid advances with the use of your creative abilities since he too has creative magic, but he can not help you learn to control your destructive magic. Even so you have made an incredible amount of progress in just a few short days. Do not feel discouraged by what you consider a failure," the professor said gesturing toward the remaining dummies. "It was not. You simply have to realize that you have more to learn."

Ken frowned.

"But we're running out of time," he said. "I can feel it."

The professor sighed.

"We'll end here for today," he said. "You're both exhausted. We shall resume tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Ken pouted.

"Thank you, Professor," Ran said bowing.

"Until tomorrow, gentlemen," the robed man said bowing. He turned and left them.

Ran and Ken looked at each other then moved toward the edge of the room to collect their cast off clothing. Even Ran had taken to removing his two coats since their practice sessions had become more intense. They were in a neatly folded pile next to Ken's which were in a heap.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Ran answered fighting a small smile, but losing. "My capacity for magic is so small that when I take on some of your's it...well, it stretches me somehow. Its just a little uncomfortable and requires more concentration than I am used to."

Ken returned the smile and chuckled.

"Well, will a good, long soak help?" he asked.

Ran nodded and the two left the practice room behind.

* * *

"Here's the two volumes you asked for," Yohji said setting the two large books down on the table.

"Thank you," Omi muttered without looking up from the text of the book he had before him.

They were in the library again, where Omi was trying to find information on evil spirits and how to dispell them. He'd only been out of bed for a day and had come to the library against the healer's orders. So far the trip hadn't proved worth the effort. All he'd been able to dig up was either too basic or didn't fit their circumstances. Most of what he'd found were legends and stories designed to teach moral lessons or frighten children.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes and glanced up at Yohji.

The lanky Prince had hardly left his side in the last few days. While stuck in bed the tall playboy had entertained him with stories of his conquests and adventures as Keiji's personal guard.

He'd even told Omi a tale or two about Ran which the seer wasn't sure he should believe or not. Yohji had taken a great deal of delight in telling him and Omi wondered whether he should caution the Prince against sharing the stories with Ken. He wasn't sure what effect they would have on the former servant, and he didn't want to see a rift develop between Ken and Ran now that things seemed to have smoothed out between them.

He did have to wonder though just why the Prince was spending so much time tending to him. Despite Yohji's opinion of the library he'd accompanied Omi without complaint, and had been fetching books for him all afternoon.

"Need anything else?" the Prince asked.

Omi shook his head and Yohji took his seat across the table from the seer.

"I'm not sure I'll find anything here," the young man sighed. "I'm not even sure if I'm approaching this the right way. What if we're missing something here? What if Kase is...I don't know...still _alive_ in someway? Or what if it isn't Kase at all? What if..."

"Breath, Omi, breath," Yohji said reaching across the table and grasping the seer's arm. He shook it a little to make his message get through.

"Sorry," the young man said.

He pulled his arm free and rubbed his eyes again. Yohji moved his hand back.

"I just feel like we have limited time here, and we're not getting anywhere," Omi said noting how defeated his voice sounded.

"It hasn't even been a full week, Omi. As an apparition Kase may be able to travel great distances quickly, but in order to raise an army he'll have to take a body again, and that will slow him down," Yohji said, his tone and demeanor more serious than Omi had ever seen it.

"Yes," the seer said shifting his large blue eyes away from the Prince. "I know. But...I've been thinking about what I saw and...something wasn't right about it."

"What do you mean?"

"The army. I can't explain it. Maybe its nothing," he muttered ducking his head.

"If you think it then it isn't 'nothing'," Yohji stated.

Omi looked up at him and sighed again, closing the book he had been studying and reaching for one of the two Yohji had brought.

"Omi, I think you may be pushing yourself too hard," the Prince said. "You're not the only one trying to figure this out, you know. Keiji and I have our best scholars..."

"I know, I know, but...I guess I feel that I should be the one to solve this," Omi stated adamantly. "I'm the one who received the warning."

Yohji sighed and leaned back in his seat observing the younger man.

"Have you had any visions since then?" the Prince asked.

Omi seemed to shrink with the question and shook his head.

"I'm...I'm almost afraid to," he said so softly that Yohji had to lean forward in order to hear him. "I've always had visions, but none like that one. It was so...dark, so cold. I felt so much ill will, so much evil. I don't want to feel that ever again."

Yohji watched him for a minute, his green eyes filled with concern. Then he reached forward and ruffled Omi's blond hair.

"I don't think you will," the Prince said soberly. "That vision was sent to you as a warning and we have heeded it. There is no need for another warning. When Kase, or whoever is behind this, returns we will be ready."

The young seer stared up at him trying to gain strength and hope from the Prince's words. Suddenly Yohji flashed his most dazzling smile.

"I know," he said winking with good cheer, "you need to relax and enjoy yourself. What could be better than a quiet dinner with your's truly? I'll have the kitchen fix up something special, some delicacy. A good meal with my wonderful company and you'll be able to start fresh tomorrow."

Omi's expression turned skeptical as Yohji laughed loudly, but he couldn't resist a smirk when the Prince was shushed by a passing librarian.

* * *

Ran sighed in quiet ecstasy and sank into the soaking pool up to his chin. He'd finally figured out that the easiest way to ensure Ken's getting fully clean after their practices was to watch him. The best place to do that was in the bathing rooms just above the practice halls.

Along with the individual bathing rooms there were also several facilities set up for groups of people to use. Stools to sit on and buckets of water for rinsing were set up along the walls at one end of the rooms where shelves containing soaps and shampoos were hung within easy reach. The other end of these rooms were large, steaming pools designed for soaking after you were clean.

When they bathed there Ran could watch Ken soap up and rinse off as he himself got clean. Ken didn't seem to mind the change in their routine or bathing with him, and they both enjoyed the soaking pools. An added bonus for Ran was that the former servant no longer shed his outer clothing on their way back upstairs. Since he was no longer sweaty Ken was no longer getting hot and kept his coats on.

Ran sighed in contentment and thanked the gods for the servants that made sure they had fresh changes of clothes ready after each bath.

Closing his eyes he allowed himself to relax and his thoughts to drift. But after a few minutes he opened them.

"I've been thinking," he said looking across the pool at Ken.

"About what?" the former servant asked pausing in his efforts to squirt high streams of water through his clenched fists. He looked like a little boy and Ran shook his head to clear it.

"What if Kase isn't really a spirit?" Ran asked.

Ken's brow furrowed and he lowered his hands under the water.

"Then what is he?"

Ran shrugged.

"Well, what if he was a wizard? A wizard powerful enough to transform himself...place himself in a spiritual state without actually dying?" the red-headed Lord muttered.

Ken drifted closer.

"Could he do that? I mean, is it possible?" he asked.

"If you're powerful enough anything's possible,"Ran answered shrugging again.

Ken smiled darkly.

"That would mean he's still alive, right?" he smirked. "And if he's alive then I can kill 'im."

Ran arched an eyebrow but nodded.

"Basically," he said. "We just need to figure out how."

"I think Omi was planning on going back to the library today. Maybe he's found something," Ken said resuming his squirting of the water. "If we can figure out how to kill him then all we need to worry about is the army Omi saw, 'n I've been thinking about that."

Ran wasn't sure he wanted to know what Ken had been thinking. Some of the former servants ideas were beyond bizarre, and his thoughts did little more than make the Lord's head spin. Ran had begun to wonder whether it wouldn't be prudent to enter Ken in a few classes. He could barely write and his reading skills were almost nonexistent, he was bright just uneducated.

The red-head looked at his companion who seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"What?" Ran asked giving in.

"Well, have you ever measured just how much of my magic you can hold and how for how long?" Ken asked dropping his hands once again and drifting closer.

Ran blinked at him in surprise.

* * *

Author's Note: How was that? Well, we're almost done, and I'm sick again, so I'm updating early so I can go relax and watch movies. -sigh- Thanks for reading! And thanks for reviewing! Next chapter's the last one!

Precognition74: Oh! "Laugh out loud"! Thank you so much! Ken had nice memories of Kase? When? Where was I for those memories? I don't remember them. Maybe I should reread this. Hmmmm...6.6 Thanks for reading:)

Fieryicicles: Yay! I'm glad you're liking it. I know, not too much fluff right now, but at least there was another bath scene! Well, sort of. O.O Thanks for reading:)

Mistskeeper: What do you think of Kase now? I didn't like them (Schwarz) in the anime, but in "Gluhen" I did like them, so I've warmed up to them. I'm just not sure I can write them, but we'll see. Can I pet Mist now? O.O Thanks for reading:)

Seph Lorraine: Heh-heh-heh...I'm glad you liked that. I wasn't sure about him bursting in. I originally just had Ken calling for him, or Ran sensing something was wrong, but when I wrote it I saw the chance for some giggles. Glad it worked! Yeah, keeping Ken clean is proving quite a challenge for our red-head. More fun for us though! ;P How about this chapter? Understand Kase better now? I hope so, because I'm not sure what else I can say about it. There's only one chapter left. Maybe I was too slow with the info, but that's just the way it worked out. O.O I'm so happy this fic brings you joy! Thank you! Thanks for reading:)

Shikigami-kun: Thank you! Well, now you know about Kase, ne? I hope so anyway. And Ran and Ken will be dealing with him next chapter. Count on it! Thanks for reading:)

The Weaver Atropos: Thank you for reading and for reviewing every other chapter or so! Wow! When I opened my mail and saw all those reviews I wasn't sure what to think! Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it, so far! What do you think of Kase now? And there are a few more hints of Omi/Yohji, but I'm still undecided. I like playing with them. Thanks for reading:)

Krysana: Yay! I'm glad you're finding it so interesting! I hope it still is after all the revelations in this chapter. Yeah, Ken stripping in public seems really "Ken" to me, and I think it would annoy Ran where such a strict dress code exists. Thanks for reading:)

RosefaerietaleRed: Creepy, hunh? Still creeped? I'm glad you like their moments! There'll be a sweet one next chapter! ;) Thanks for reading:)

Cat in the web: Any clearer now? I hope so! Yeah, the sentience on the wells just came to me while I was writing. I'm hoping to do more with that in the sequel. I've been thinking about it a lot. Thanks for reading:)

Makami: I love the art and the story of "...Ring Finger..."! And I LOVE "Fruits Basket" too! My favorite! Can't wait for #8! Yep, something about Kase in this one too, ne? But was it enough to clear things up? Well, the bath scene wasn't really romantic, but it was there! What'd ya think? Give ya a giggle? And there were Yohji/Omi moments here, but I'm still undecided on that issue. We'll just have to see what develops. Now its just one week 'til the end! Thanks for reading:)

Akimoto Kin: Yep, its all Kase, and by "all" I mean ALL. O.O When it comes to Ken Kase is the perfect villain, ne? Well, Ran may not be there to do his magic for him, but be sure Ran will be by his side! They're paired after all! Did this chapter help to clear things up? I hope so! Thanks for reading:)

Rapunzel4: Sorry to make you wait for the action! After Kase fled he knew Ken was safe, and he wanted him to get clean while Ran knew he had to talk to Keiji. That's why he left him...but he didn't get clean, did he? Heh-heh! Thanks for telling me about my scene breaks. I put lines in this time. Hopefully they're still there! I never use quickedit, so I don't know unless someone tells me. Thanks! Thanks for reading:)

Jo-9tails: Yeah, their relationship is deepening bit by tiny bit. And Aya is always scheming! I'm glad Kase is creepy. That means I wrote him right! I'm not sure what's up with Omi and Yohji...yet. ;) Thanks for reading:)


	20. Part Four: Kase c

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken (a smidgen).

Author's Note: Here it is! The last chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for reading this! And all my wonderful reviewers, you make it all worth while! Thank you! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

First Born of the Thirteenth House

Part 4: Kase ( c )

Keiji sat opposite Aya in the private drawing room in the royal apartments. He watched her carefully as she studied the cards she held and those laid out on the table between them. Her deep violet-blue eyes were intense as they focused on the cards but her expression didn't give anything away. Even after all the years they'd spent being raised in the same household he was no closer to being able to read either one of the Fujimiya siblings.

He sighed and Aya looked up at him.

"Aya, either you have the card or you don't," he said.

"Go fish," she said smiling widely.

Keiji cringed and reached for the pile of face down cards, then he cringed again when he saw what he'd drawn.

"You seemed to be enjoying watching me," Aya said with a smirk. "I didn't want to interrupt you."

The crown Prince snorted.

"You can be as bad as Yohji sometimes," he commented and she stuck her tongue out at him. "I was trying to read your expression."

"Any luck?" she asked still smirking.

"None at all. You can look as blank as your brother when you wish to," he said studying his cards.

"It's a gift," Aya smiled.

"Your Highness," Bertrand said, suddenly appearing in the door way. "Forgive the intrusion but there is a guardsman here with urgent news."

"Send him in at once, Bertrand," Keiji stated.

He and Aya both set their cards aside and rose to face the flustered young man who entered.

"Pardon, your Highness, Lady Fujimiya," the guardsman said. "I went to the King but he said I should come to you."

"Yes?" Keiji prompted.

"The gate opened not ten minutes ago, but naught came through but an old man. The seers say he's a wizard, your Highness," the guardsman said, his eyes wide with trepidation.

"Kase," Keiji said with certainty.

"He came through alone?" Aya asked.

"Aye, my Lady."

Keiji and Aya exchanged glances.

"Send someone for my brother and Omi," Keiji ordered and the guard bowed in response. "Where are Ran and Ken?"

"On their way to their lesson," Aya stated.

"Have them meet us on the battlements at the front of the House," the Prince said. "This wizard, you're tracking his movements?"

"Aye, your Highness," the guardsman said and bowed again.

Keiji nodded tightly.

Within moments they were standing out in the bright light of a cold winter morning. The sun glared off the snow and the white marble of the terraces behind and above them.

The crown Prince glanced briefly at Aya and marveled that she'd somehow managed to get her heavy cloak and find a pair of field glasses, which she was peering through. Keiji stepped to the powerful telescope mounted to the wall and gazed down the long snow covered field at the figure standing at the far end of it.

"He is alone," Aya commented. "And he's just standing there."

Keiji pulled back from the telescope and sighed.

"Perhaps its not Kase," Aya said.

The crown Prince frowned at her.

"Where are Ran and Ken?" he asked.

"On their way. Ken is full of anticipation. He's eager for revenge," she stated quietly.

"You can hear him?" the Prince asked, surprised.

"No, I can feel him. He's like an echo, a shadow beside Ran in my mind, but he's easy to read," she said smirking and glancing at the Prince. "He thought he'd killed the man who was responsible for murdering his family. He's not been happy since he learned otherwise."

"Keiji, we're here. Is it him?"

Yohji and Omi came jogging to a halt beside them and peered out over the field.

"We're not sure whether its him or not," Keiji answered.

"What's he doing?" Yohji asked squinting into the distance.

"Just standing there," Aya answered watching the still figure through her field glasses once again.

"May I?" Omi asked indicating the telescope Keiji was standing in front of.

The crown Prince stepped out of the way and allowed the seer to look through the lens. It gave a clear view of the elderly man wearing wizard's garb, standing in the snow at the end of the field just under the gate.

"Its him," Omi stated, his voice filled with certainty. "He's the one I saw in my vision."

Yohji and Keiji glanced at the seer and then at each other. Before either one could comment the sound of pounding feet made them turn in time to see Ran and Ken burst from the Palace out onto the battlements followed closely by the rest of the royal children.

"Where is he?" Ken demanded and then took Omi's place at the telescope. "Ha! He's got a new body alright."

"He's taken the body of a wizard this time," Omi said. "He's managed to double his power." He glanced worriedly at Ken, "He could be a match for you."

"What are you all doing here?" Keiji demanded, looking from one to the others of his brothers and sisters.

"Papa sent us," Princess Kishi chirped excitedly.

"What?" Yohji asked.

"I think he means this to be a test for them," Princess Hanako replied indicating Ran and Ken.

"Great," Yohji muttered.

"I wanna see Ran and Ken fight the wizard!" prince Jomei cried hopping up and down.

Keiji, Yohji and Ran frowned, and Prince Michio came up behind Jomei and Kishi and scooped them up onto his shoulders where they could see out over the wall.

"Where is he?" Princess Chiyo asked shielding her eyes and peering into the distance.

Scowling darkly Ran took the telescope from Ken and peered through it.

"He's alone. No army," he stated.

"No army means its just gonna be easier," Ken smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Wait!" Aya cried suddenly, leaning forward against the wide marble wall. "Something's happening down there."

Everyone fell silent and leaned forward trying to see. Ran peered back through the telescope.

"Where?" he demanded.

"The ground! Under the snow...look!" his sister pointed below them at the field of white.

Through the intense glare they could just make out some movement. A ripple under the smooth expanse of white. As they watched black dots began to appear across the plain. Slowly growing larger and taking on shapes.

"What is that?" Ken asked squinting.

"Its...its men!" Aya exclaimed. "Men made of...dirt."

She lowered her field glasses and looked at her brother.

"Let me see," Keiji said and Ran relinquished the telescope to him. He peered through it scowling.

"That's his army?" Ken asked looking from Ran to Omi.

"You did say something was funny about them," Yohji said coming to stand behind the seer.

"Indeed," Omi nodded.

"What can they do?" Ken asked. "They're just clumps of dirt."

"Begging your pardon," Princess Hanako spoke up softly, "but if he were to create enough of them they could present a problem."

"Its winter," Yohji stated, "which means they're frozen. Arrows and swords will have no effect."

"Look at them all," Aya breathed, the awe in her voice causing the others to redirect their attention below.

The field was entirely brown and gray with no more white to be seen. Its length a twisting mass of thousands of bodies slowly advancing on the First House.

"We could take them out easily enough with magic," Keiji said eyeing the still growing throng. "But unless we get Kase as well he'll only make more."

"He won't stop until he has Ken," Omi muttered.

"Then let's go," Ken said looking at Ran.

The red-headed Lord nodded.

"Ran?" Aya asked uncertainly, clutching at his sleeve with her free hand.

"What do you intend to do?" Keiji asked.

"Ken has a plan," Ran stated.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the former servant who grinned proudly. Then they all looked to Ran, their faces skeptical.

"I think it will work," the red-head stated coldly. "You did say this was a test," Ran said addressing Hanako.

The young woman with looped braids nodded.

"We won't fail," Ran said and he cast his violet gaze above and behind them.

As they all turned to follow his gaze they saw that most of the household had emptied out onto the many terraces and balconies, and were avidly watching the proceedings. The King and Queen stood on the one immediately above them. Their countenances contemplative and expectant.

"Right," Ken agreed. He turned and tugged on one of Aya's braids. "Don't worry, Sissy," he said with a smile.

She nodded.

"We'll need a travel spell," Ran muttered to Keiji.

"You!" the crown Prince called to the nearest guardsman. "Call down to the professors. Tell them Lord Fujimiya and Master Hidaka are on their way and require a travel spell."

"Yes, your Highness," the man barked and was away.

"It should be ready by the time you get there," Keiji said turning back to Ran.

"They're scaling the cliff-face!" Aya cried suddenly.

Everyone looked over the edge at the ground below. The dirt figures were climbing over each other, their progress slow but steady up the side of the mountain.

"There's more than enough of them to reach us," Yohji muttered.

"You two, get going!" Keiji commanded Ran and Ken.

They bowed and ran back into the House. The Prince met his father's eyes. The King merely arched a questioning brow.

"Then its to be a test for us as well, is it?" Keiji murmured. "So be it."

He turned from his father to his siblings.

"Michio, put them down," he commanded. "My brothers and sisters, our father wants to see what we can do to protect this House," he said loudly.

Without another word the royal children fell into a line with Keiji, Yohji, and Chiyo in the center. They clasped hands and focused their attention in the air above the outer wall. Aya grabbed Omi by the shoulders and pulled him back from the wall.

"What are they doing?" he asked curiously.

"They're going to shield the House," she answered.

"Shield spell on my mark," Keiji commanded. "Ready...Now!"

The air suddenly thrummed with the release of power and Omi blinked at the seven young people unleashing it.

"But they're not chanting," he said in awe.

"The royal children don't need to chant to synchronize their magics," Aya answered turning back to the view of the field. "That is one of the gifts of the First House."

Omi turned as well and together they awaited Ran and Ken's appearance below.

"Man, this thing is takin' forever!" Ken cried as he paced around the inside of the lift.

Ran continued to lean silently against the back wall. His arms were crossed over his chest and he appeared to be concentrating on the floor.

"Next time I'm just 'gonna run down the stairs," the former servant growled.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Ran muttered. "Are you sure about this?"

Ken stopped his pacing and met the steady violet gaze of the stoic Lord.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said. "Besides I get the feeling the King wants to see what we can do, so we should show 'im."

"Hn," Ran grunted his agreement.

_"Ran," _Aya's voice invaded his mind suddenly. _"Keiji and the others have created a shield around the House."_

_"Good," _he thought back. _"Do me a favor. Use the telescope and cue me when Kase gets within reach of Ken."_

_"Within reach? What do you plan to do, Niisan?"_

_"Just watch, okay?"_

"We're here," Ken said as the lift came to a stop.

_"Aya?"_

_"I'll do it. Take care, Niisan. Be careful!"_

_"We will," _Ran thought. "Let's go," he said aloud as the lift doors opened.

They ran down the hallway to the first practice room they came to. A robed apprentice was standing outside and ushered them in where Ken pulled up short, staring. In the center of the room, in a wide loose circle, stood ten professors chanting.

"What are they doing?" he asked Ran.

"Casting the spell," the stoic Lord replied. "The words help them synchronize their magics."

"Gentlemen, hurry please," the apprentice said urgently. She looked a little flustered.

"Can they aim for the center of the field out front?" Ken asked her.

"They will do their best," she said. "Traveling spells are usually used for objects not people."

"Oh," Ken gulped.

Ran dragged him into the center of the circle and nodded at the nearest professor. Before Ken could blink they weren't in the room anymore but out on the field.

Hard, cold bodies pushed and shoved against him, and it took Ken a few seconds to realize they were in the throng of dirt men steadily marching on the Palace. The creatures were much larger than they'd appeared from the battlements, and they showed no awareness of him at all as they continued to plod past, occasionally bumping him into another one of their number.

Ken fought to gauge their location, but he couldn't see over the heads of the massive creations. He could feel Ran struggling against their onward flow directly behind him.

"I can't tell where we are," he called back.

"Does it matter?" came the reply. Ran sounded annoyed.

"I guess not," Ken said. "Well, if you're ready then do it."

"Fine."

He felt Ran's hand land with a smack between his shoulder blades.

The fire-haired Lord opened the bond between them and pulled. As quickly as he could he drew out Ken's magic and took it into himself, gritting his teeth against the discomfort. He drew in as much as he could stand and then drew some more, until he was gasping and dizzy with pain then he released his companion and fought to remain on his feet against the crush of frozen solid bodies and his swimming vision.

"Ken," he bit out as he lost his footing and dropped to his knees.

"Right," Ken said.

The former servant opened himself fully to his magic. He brought the sounds of his parents dying and the visions of their remains up from the depths of his mind. He focused on Tris's face as he was pushed crying and screaming into the pit. As his vision swam red he reached inside himself and released his rage.

Aya and Omi gasped as a ring of energy ripped through the advancing figures of dirt, obliterating them. It spread outward toward the edges of the field leaving nothing behind it but dust falling gently to the ground. It washed up against the side of the mountain and engulfed the tower of climbing figures, brushing against the shield. A few yards shy of the edge of the multitude of dirt figures it began to fail, and rapidly faded to nothing. Leaving a few of the creatures struggling onward from the sides of the field.

"By the gods," Aya gasped.

"That was Ken," Omi stated. "Look."

He pointed to where two figures were just visible in the heart of the newly cleared field. Aya looked through the telescope.

"What's wrong with Ran?" Omi muttered watching through Aya's discarded field glasses.

"Niisan," Aya murmured.

Ken dropped to his hands and knees breathing heavily. He hadn't used everything but damn near it. Raising his head he looked around blearily but with satisfaction.

"Heh...see? No...self shielding," he panted.

"Hn," came the strained reply.

Dropping his head again Ken tried to look behind him at Ran. He could just see one pale hand, the fingers gripping clawlike into the frozen muck covering the ground. He could hear labored breathing and the occasional groan.

Ken forced himself into a more upright position by bracing his hands against his thighs. The army was all but destroyed, but where was Kase?

"And what do we have here?"

The voice came from directly in front of him and Ken blearily looked around trying to focus on something. Suddenly all he could see were robes and he peered up into cold, blue eyes that held a certain amount of twisted glee.

Ran, lying prone on the ground, grit his teeth and increased his shield when he heard Ken gasp in surprise. The red-headed Lord dug his fingers harder into the soil in an effort to focus. He had to hold on just a few minutes more.

_"Ran, he's standing about two feet in front of Ken," _Aya's voice spoke into his mind.

"Kase," Ken said blinking up into the old, wrinkled face of the wizard. "Nice body you've got there. Looks better on ya than Weston's."

"Go ahead and laugh, little brother," the elderly man said taking a step closer. "What it lacks in aesthetics it makes up for in potential. Old Origen here, like myself, was a master in the magical arts. Animating lifeless matter was a specialty of his."

"Didn't seem to help you much," Ken muttered, trying to stay focused. His mind was beginning to wonder as his body went into withdrawal.

"It helped me enough," Kase replied coming nearer another step. "It drew you out. Look at you now, little brother. Almost powerless. Impressive as it was you've wasted it all on my mindless minions and you've yet to deal with me. Even your silent companion had to shield himself against your attack and used up his pitiful little droplet of magic doing it. You make this almost too easy."

Kase took another step forward.

_"Ran, now!" _Aya cried.

"Ken," Ran muttered trying to rise from his sprawled position on the ground. He was afraid Ken hadn't heard him. His voice was weak and his head was swimming.

_"Ran, Ken's grabbed him," _Aya said into his mind.

Rolling onto his side the red-headed Lord reached out blindly and grabbed.

Ken's hand fisted into the material at the front of Kase's robes. His own power surged back into him and he released it into the startled wizard. Bright blue claws of solid energy erupted from Ken's knuckles and hooked into the spirit inhabited form.

The old man gasped.

"Hey, Kase, I guess I forgot to tell ya," the former servant said with an angry smirk. "I've learned a few things since I been here."

The old wizard scowled and tried to twist free. Behind Ken Ran shook off the remains of his discomfort and rose shakily to his feet. He pinned the old man in his violet glare, putting his entire focus onto the frowning figure. In one smooth arc the fire-haired Lord unsheathed his sword and cleaved the wizard's head from his body.

Ken didn't let go but tightened his grip as the body fell away and revealed the spirit inside it. The apparition still caught and held by the former servant's claws.

Kase continued to struggle but could not break his hold.

"Ya see," Ken said almost lazily, "Omi 'n Ran, they figured out what you are. Once we knew it was just a matter a me learnin' how to do this."

Ken squeezed the blue claws tighter and Kase hissed.

"Just end it," Ran said wearily as he sheathed his sword.

Kase grimaced in useless rage.

"Everything...everything I did has been for nothing," he rasped.

"Go to Hell, Kase," Ken said darkly.

"I'll be waiting there for you, little brother," the apparition spat.

Ken squeezed his claws together and tore free the glowing heart of the spirit. Kase didn't even have time to cry out and he was gone.

"Just stay dead this time," Ken muttered as he retracted his claws, pulling what little magic was left back into himself.

He sat heavily on his knees and swayed a little. Ran came around him and dropped to the ground one leg on either side of Ken's as he wearily pulled the former servant against him and cast the sharing spell, then leaned forward to rest his head in the crook of Ken's shoulder as Ken's head rested on his.

The former wood boy sighed as Ran's tiny bit of magic washed through him.

"Told ya it'd work," he mumbled.

"I feel like crap," Ran responded and Ken snickered tiredly.

"Ya know ya grabbed my butt," he muttered, his drowsy smirk evident in his voice.

"Hn," Ran snorted. "It's the only thing I could reach."

They both fell silent then, totally spent. Within moments they'd slipped into the welcome dark of slumber.

"He's gone," Omi stated lowering Aya's field glasses. "Are Ran and Ken alright?"

He looked to Aya who didn't answer for a moment. She was still peering intensely through the telescope.

"Yes, I think so," she said at last. "They are very weak. Ran is casting the sharing spell again, but Ken is conscious or was."

"Yohji, get down there," Keiji spoke from behind them.

"On my way," the lanky Prince responded smartly.

Aya and Omi turned to find the royal children had released each others' hands and were once again looking out over the field.

"Ran and Ken aren't moving," Jomei said, his and Kishi's eyes wide.

"They're okay. Just very tired," Aya said smiling softly at the youngest royals.

"Gods, the gate!" Princess Chiyo cried suddenly, pointing. "Something's coming through!"

Keiji stepped forward and took the telescope from Aya and looked through. Omi raised Aya's field glasses again.

"It's a horse and rider," he said anxiously.

"He's cloaked. I can't identify him," Keiji added.

"He's heading down toward Ran and Ken," Aya said, a note of panic in her voice. "I can't get them to answer me!"

The rider emerged from the gate and rode toward the House. As he approached he looked down at the field and noticed the churned up soil and two figures huddled near the center of the muddied area. Turning his mount he changed course and descended quickly toward the unmoving forms in the field.

As he drew nearer he could pick out the brilliance of blood-red hair contrasting with dark brown. The two figures were obviously male and leaning on one another for support.

His horse landed heavily and he climbed gingerly from the saddle as though he were no longer in his youth. After digging in one of his saddle bags he drew out a round weight, and fastening the reins to it he dropped it on the ground almost absently.

Turning from his horse the heavily cloaked figure cautiously approached the still unmoving young men and crouched down next to them. It was clear they were both either asleep or unconscious. Glancing out to the edge of the field he could just make out the remains of what appeared to be figures made of dirt. They were unmoving, as if frozen in the midst of an afternoon stroll. His gaze came back to the two young men and for a moment he simply looked at them before slowly reaching forward.

"And who might you be?"

At the softly spoken question his hand paused, just short of the brunet's shoulder, before slowly withdrawing. The man sighed and rose to his feet, turning to observe the well dressed, lanky man behind him.

The young man was holding a sword.

"Would this happen to be Ken Hidaka of the Thirteenth House?" the cloaked man asked in a rough, weary voice.

"I'll ask once more, who are you?" Yohji asked again, leveling his sword at the new arrival.

The man pulled off his hood to reveal a head of wild gray hair surrounding a scarred face deeply furrowed with age or hard living, and surprisingly bright aqua-blue eyes.

"My name is Mareo Nobu," he answered.

Keiji walked wearily into his father's study. A servant was pulling the drapes to block out the fading light of the sunset and the oncoming chill of evening. A wood boy was stoking the timbers in the fireplace back into a healthy blaze. Behind his desk King Renjiro sat and stoically watched his son who took a seat and waited for the servants to depart.

"Are Ran and Ken recovering?" the King asked.

Keiji nodded curtly.

"They are back in Ran's room. The healers say Ken did not drain himself as severely as before, but Ran pushed his own limits. They should be fine in a few days," he answered coolly.

"Good. And our guest? Is he comfortably installed?"

"Yes, and more than willing to answer our many questions," Keiji said.

"All in good time," the King said leaning back in his seat.

"And you, father? Were you satisfied with the results of the "test"?" Keiji asked with a slight scowl.

"Indeed. More than I expected, in fact," King Renjiro answered smugly.

"Alright, father, what was that all about?" the crown Prince demanded. "You and I both know you could've taken care of Kase and his dirt army without leaving your office."

The King studied his son before sighing.

"What I learned, Keiji, is that not only is young Master Hidaka considerably more powerful than I suspected, but that his pairing with Ran has yielded a closer partnership than I thought possible in such a short time. I also learned that when it comes down to it Ken is willing to risk himself to protect this House and those that dwell within it," King Renjiro stated, then winked. "And if I'd used my own considerable power I wouldn't have had the pleasure of watching my own children in action."

Keiji shook his head unable to fight a smile.

"Someday, my son, you will realize that a monarch must put aside personal feelings. Sometimes small risks must be taken, and sacrifices made," the King said softly.

"I do know it, father," Keiji said. "But I have to wonder whether it was more about our protection or his own revenge."

The King smiled knowingly.

"Another thing to consider, Keiji," he said, "is that what we saw today was not a show of skill. It was simply a release of power, destructive power. In other words, Ken should not only become capable of much more than that with hard work and study, but due to the dual nature of his magic, he should also be capable of an equally powerful demonstration of creation."

A short time later Yohji, Omi, and Aya had joined Keiji and his father in the King's study. They were awaiting the arrival of the man who'd been paired to Ken's father. His sudden arrival had been more than a little startling considering the timing of it, and the prospect of finally having some answers to their many questions had them all on edge.

When a butler knocked to admit the man more than one of them jumped.

"Come in, sir, and make yourself comfortable," the King said from behind his desk.

The wild haired man entered and bowed formally before taking the empty chair in the loose circle set before the massive desk. He'd changed his patched travel clothes for a worn and well used formal jacket in heavy red velvet with wide gold cuffs and collar, and a plain pair of brown leggings. The red velvet seemed to highlight the gray of his hair and the strange aqua hue of his eyes.

"So, you are Mareo Nobu, formerly paired to Lord Makoto Hidaka," the King stated.

"I am, your Majesty," he answered in his gravely voice.

"Are you aware, sir, that we have had people seeking you for several weeks now? And today you're arrival seemed most well timed," the King said.

Mareo smiled. It deepened the lines around his mouth.

"I was not aware that you had people looking for me, and my timing was purely accidental. I've been trying to get here for the last few weeks," he said. "I had a dream, a very clear dream, and so I set out. My horse, unfortunately, is almost as old as I am and she is not fond of traveling using the gates."

"So, you are saying it was providence then?" the King asked.

"No, your Majesty. I'm saying it was the Seat magic of the Thirteenth House."

The declaration caused a startled gasp to escape Aya and several glances were exchanged around the room, but Mareo's eyes never left the King's.

"Please do continue," the King said sitting back in his seat.

"I was paired to Makoto when I was three. He wasn't even out of diapers but even so our pairing was solid, and we grew up together in a close and confiding friendship. We shared a love of adventure. Often we'd be away from the House for days or even weeks hunting and fishing. As you can well imagine this did not sit well with Makoto's father. He felt his heir should take a healthy interest in the affairs of the House and have an active roll in running it. That did not sit well with Makoto," Mareo sighed and shifted a bit in his seat. "When Makoto was in his early twenties he went to his father and argued to be freed from the line of succession, and that the Seat be passed to Jiro, his younger brother, instead. After much discussion and deliberation the Lord Hidaka agreed and preparations were begun to pass the Seat to Jiro."

"Ken's uncle was meant to inherit?" Keiji asked, stunned.

Mareo glanced at the crown Prince and nodded.

"Lord Hidaka saw the reason behind Makoto's arguments, and I agreed with them as well," he said. "Makoto was not made to govern. He had no interest in taking the Seat."

"But he did inherit," Yohji stated. "So what happened?"

"Although we could never find any proof of it, we always suspected an outside influence acted upon Makoto's father to change his mind. But with the seer gone there was no way to confirm our suspicions and any spells we cast to try to find such an influence came back to the well under the House," Mareo said sighing again.

"Yes, the dead seer," Omi said suddenly. "The House records say he was found dead after the marriage of Makoto to Akiko."

"No, that's wrong," Mareo said. "He was found dead before. Long bfore. The records must have been altered."

"We have confirmed that they were indeed altered as your name doesn't appear in them as Lord Makoto Hidaka's partner," Keiji stated.

"My name?" Mareo asked, then shook his head. "The seer was found in his room. It appeared to be a natural death, but most seers are able to foresee their own passing and prepare for it. In this instance that was not the case. After the seer's death Lord Hidaka began talking about prophetic dreams. He claimed that he himself was the seer's replacement and therefore we needn't send to the First House for another one. He also claimed that Makoto was destined to Ascend to the Seat, and that if Jiro were to Ascend instead the House would be doomed to disaster. He stopped the preparations for Jiro's Ascension and began insisting that Makoto do his duty. And he arranged the marriage."

"The marriage to Akiko," Omi said.

"Yes," Mareo nodded, his eyes drifted to the floor and for a moment he was silent. "Poor sweet Akiko. The Lord learned about her in one of his dreams. The supposed perfect match for his son. She came form a lower House in the southern regions of the Kingdom. Her family was wealthy but held no real power. They were influenced by the Lord's assurances and swayed by the idea of a connection with a Great House. So the marriage was agreed to, the contract written, and the approval of the First House sought. All before Akiko and Makoto had even seen each other."

"And we approved it," the King stated and everyone looked at him. "I had my assistants find the documents. Ken's Grandfather assured us that a seer had been witness and that no complications were foreseen."

"The old Lord believed he was the seer," Mareo stated, shaking his head again. "We could never convince him that what he saw in those dreams maybe no more than a fantasy. He believed he was seeing the future and couldn't be persuaded otherwise."

"Did Makoto ever have any of those prophetic dreams?" Omi asked carefully.

"No," Mareo answered. "And he sent for a replacement seer but one never came."

The wild haired man sighed deeply.

"His father was old and he was ill. He was worried about the future of the House," he said.

"He was ripe for deception," Keiji muttered.

"Yes," Mareo agreed.

"And so she was sent to you? Ken's mother?" Aya asked, prompting the man to continue.

"Yes, she was sent along with only her lady's maid to accompany her. Makoto was not pleased with the idea of marriage. Jiro had married quite young, a love match, and had at that time six children to show for it. Makoto saw it as an end to his freedom and one more thing to tie him to the House," Mareo went on. "When she stepped from the carriage I knew the whole thing was doomed. She was truly lovely, a vision, but she was also very delicate and very proper. It was immediately obvious that she was used to the manners of a gentler climate and had never been exposed to the rougher things life can offer. I didn't think she'd last her first winter. From his expression I knew Makoto was having the same thoughts, but there was nothing to be done. The arrangements were made. We all just followed along and played our parts as dictated by the old Lord."

Mareo sighed again and shifted once more in his chair.

"Thinking back on it I realize I should've attempted to reach the First House and advise you of the wrongness of the match, and the dissimilarities of the couple. Let you know that no true seer was consulted," he shook his head.

"Why didn't Makoto and Akiko express their own disinclination to wed?" Keiji asked. "Surely they wouldn't have been forced."

"As far as Makoto was concerned he didn't want to marry anyone but knew he'd have to, so why not the bride found for him by his father? And Akiko's family was very pleased with the match. Her refusal wouldn't have been looked on favorably," Mareo said. "While Makoto's father was alive things were...alright. Not smooth or amicable by any means, but the old Lord doted on Akiko and she was very fond of him. Also, at that time Jiro's wife, Florentine, was a great friend to her. However, things changed after the old Lord died and Makoto Ascended the Seat. The old man's support and favor were gone and Jiro and his family were sent here as ambassadors to get him out of Makoto's hair, they didn't agree on the running of the House. For my part I always felt Jiro's ideas were sound, but it'd be Makoto's job to carry them out and that didn't sit well with his pride."

"So the brothers didn't get along? Do you think Jiro could've had a hand in the murders?" Keiji asked.

"Absolutely not," Mareo stated coldly, fixing the crown Prince with his strange eyes. "They did get along in every other instance. The problem was Makoto had no real interest or talent in the running of the House and no desire to learn, but he'd been trapped into the position. He was frustrated and angry and unwilling to take the advice of a younger brother with more understanding and more skill. Besides, hasn't the Seat accepted Jiro? I assumed because Ken was here that his uncle had Ascended the Seat."

"Yes, his Ascension was completed some weeks ago," the King said. "The Seat would never accept an individual responsible for a Lord's death."

"Please, Sir Nobu, what about Akiko? And the twins?" Aya asked.

"Ah, yes, the twins," Mareo sighed. "Akiko and Makoto had been married for four years when she finally conceived. Despite their lack of mutual affection they both agreed that the line of succession should be secured, but none of their attempts bore any fruit. Makoto was getting more and more frustrated and letting more of his duties slide. Akiko was sinking into depression with her only means of support the maid she'd originally brought with her. I think they were both getting ready to give up when suddenly it happened. She was pregnant. The whole household was filled with anticipation, and despite being ill a great deal of the time Akiko herself made sure everything was ready for the arrival of the babe. Even Makoto rallied and applied himself to his duties with new energy. He had me collect wood which he fashioned into a small bedside cradle for the infant. And then the fateful day arrived. Akiko went into labor."

Mareo shut his eyes for a moment as if preparing himself. When he opened them he looked very old and tired.

"Makoto and I were not present in the room, we waited without while two midwives saw to Akiko. Although we had been present at many a birth in the stables and barns none of those prepared us for the sounds coming from that room. Akiko's moans and cries shook us. Makoto was a tall, broad man and she was a small delicate woman. He was cursing himself, supposing the babe was too large for her to handle. But all worry was forgotten when we heard the cry of an infant. One of the midwives called through the door that it was a son and then Akiko started moaning and crying again. Before many minutes had passed we heard a second baby crying. Twins. Twins had been First Born," Mareo said with a shake in his rough voice. "We couldn't even fathom what that would mean before Akiko started screaming, not in pain but in horror, and that's when we entered the room."

Mareo stopped speaking and swallowed against a lump in his throat.

"Akiko was on the bed with the younger of the midwives beside her resting one of the babes on Akiko's stomach. There was a great deal of blood but the two woman were looking at the third. The other midwife was at the end of the bed...she was holding a pillow over...," Mareo raised a hand to his forehead and clutched it. "We knew. We knew instantly. I really thought Makoto would kill that woman. That was my first thought in that room, with all that blood, and Akiko screaming, and the one babe crying. But he didn't. He turned to me and said, 'you take care of it,' and then he went to his wife. For the first time he was gentle with her. He put the crying babe in her arms. She kept saying, 'my baby, my baby,' and he said, 'here is your baby.' I removed the elder midwife while the younger continued to see to Akiko. And I took the poor dead babe away to the chapel. The midwife had suffocated him, but afterwards she couldn't recall doing it. Makoto and I buried the lad in the family crypt. Poor little thing never even had a name. The midwives were sworn to secrecy. The one who'd done the deed was so distraught she gave up the practice. I expected Makoto to have her imprisoned or executed but he surprised me again and let her go. That's when I asked him why, and he told me...it was the Seat. The magic of the Seat had possessed her and for some reason it chose one babe over the other. That might've even been what happens when twins are born, we didn't know. But Makoto was convinced that his living son was special and meant for greatness. The Seat itself had chosen the lad, his destiny must be important. But Akiko was in a bad way. After the birth she refused to let the babe, Ken, out of her sight or let anyone near him."

"So, that's why your pairing was undone?" Omi asked.

"Yes. The babe needed his mother, and she needed help. It was all we could think to do. Makoto was desperate and I hoped it would do the trick," Mareo said.

"A miracle it worked," Yohji snorted.

"Indeed. The chances were slim at best, but it did work. Akiko and Makoto acquired a deeper understanding of each other through the pairing which led to the mutual affection they'd lacked before," Mareo said. "Shortly after that I left. I just couldn't bear to stay with them after the pairing was undone. Inside me there was a terrible hole, a jealousy. As long as I stayed with them I couldn't get past it. There was a flu going around and I used the excuse of trying to get healers to the outlying towns and villages to leave. I think Makoto could see through it, but he let me go. After that I returned briefly to my parents' home and from there headed west. Eventually I ended up in the islands where I attempted to build a small life for myself. When I heard about the murders I almost returned to the Thirteenth House, but I couldn't face it. Makoto had been like a brother to me. I'd sacrificed our bond for his wife and babe. I couldn't bear the thought that it had all been for nothing, that his certainties about his son weren't true. That he'd been wrong about Ken's destiny. Why would the Seat choose the babe for life and then allow him to be murdered? Then a few weeks ago I had a dream, a powerful dream. A young man with Makoto's coloring and Akiko's fine looks climbing out of darkness and coming into the light. I saw this House and that fire-haired lad. I knew at once that Ken was alive. That he'd survived the attack on Makoto and Akiko, that the Seat had somehow saved him, and his father was right about him. That's when I began my journey here."

Ran sighed deeply and opened his eyes. He blinked against the golden haze of the many swaying yellow blooms all around him. He was still holding Ken, still resting his head on the younger man's shoulder, but somehow they were seated among the sweet scented flowers of the Nohara Kin'iro. He jerked up straight in confusion and discovered Ken was awake and smiling at him.

"Are we...dreaming?" Ran asked, noting that their clothes were the same ones they'd been wearing out on the frozen field.

"Yes," Ken answered. "This is where my parents and Tris wait."

Ran followed Ken's gaze when he turned and looked into the distance. There he could see three figures standing on a hill watching them. Suddenly filled with an unreasonable fear Ran reached out and clutched onto Ken's coat. The former servant's smile widened into a grin and he met the red-headed Lord's eyes.

"Don't worry, they're patient. They know they have a long wait," he said chuckling.

Ran relaxed a little, but couldn't bring himself to let Ken go.

"Is this a memory?" he asked.

"Yes," Ken answered. "Its thanks to you that we're here."

"Me?" Ran said, surprised.

Ken leaned forward tiredly and rested his head against Ran's shoulder again.

"I could see the field, but I couldn't reach it. You helped me reach it. Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome," Ran replied softly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Sitting quietly, listening to the gentle breeze. Then Ken leaned back again, just slightly, enough to peer up into Ran's eyes.

Tentatively the red-headed Lord reached up to brush long brown bangs away from warm chocolate. Slowly, shyly, blushing madly they began to move closer together until their lips just touched.

Quite suddenly Ran found himself wide awake in his bed. Blinking rapidly he looked around his room. The curtains were drawn indicating that it was night, and a hearty fire was crackling away in the fireplace.

Sighing he glanced to Ken who lay beside him. As he watched the former wood boy's eyes fluttered open and met his.

Ken smiled and rolled over to him.

"You woke up," he accused sleepily and pressed a soft kiss to Ran's lips. Then he sighed and snuggled in. Within seconds Ken was fast asleep again.

Ran felt his cheeks flush and gingerly touched his lips. Had that been real? It had felt nice and surprisingly natural. Smiling slightly he shifted to a more comfortable position, cuddled up to Ken, and was asleep within minutes.

The Middle

Author's Note: I admit it, I'm evil. ;) But I did warn you! Thanks again for reading and please, please review! If you'd like a response please leave your email or log on when you review! Thanks!

Fieryicicles: Hee-hee-hee! He is a mother-hen isn't he? Sometimes. Thanks for reading:)

Constantine: (From 18) I have ISSUES with Kase too. -nods- But I don't think the others were being mean per-se, just getting to the end of their ropes. But its all good now! Thanks for reading:)

Shikigami-kun: Yep, an early update, and another one too. Can't help it lately. I hope the battle was okay. Keith didn't think it was long enough, but when I asked him to help me elaborate it he couldn't. 9.9 Oh, well. At least I'm feeling a little bit better now. Thanks. Hey, where's MMH? O.O Thanks for reading:)

Sansele: Yeah, Kase is pretty bad in this one. Much worse than he is in cannon. Guess you know what happens to Origen now. Poor old guy. Yes, I plot everything out well before hand. I write little outlines (which can change) and refer to them as I write the stories out in single subject notebooks. I hope that kiss wasn't too quick for you. Its in the original outline, but now that I'm here I'm wondering if it isn't a bit too quick. Hmmm. Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far anyway! Thanks for reading:)

Precognition74: Actually, as you probably now realize Kase wasn't Ken's twin at all. Kase set everything up so there would be twins and so he could possess the eldest of them, and then later at his leisure kill the other. That way all the power would be his. But he was foiled by the Seat magic which had him killed, and later healed Ken when Kase tried to have him killed so he could possess him. The Seat magic healed Ken in the pit and protected him from Kase. Are you thinking of Tris? Ken remembered Tris fondly from his youth. Hmmm. Oh well, thanks for reading:)

Mistskeeper: Thanks. I do feel a bit better. That's absolutely correct. Sorry to make you think so much. I'm preparing mentally for tackling Schwarz. And just let me know if I can pet him, okay? I just love kitties! OO Thanks for reading:)

RuByMoOn17: (From 18) Thanks! (From 19) Thanks again! Thanks for reading:)

RosefaerietaleRed: Yeah, I twisted. Couldn't help it. Oooo, I'm glad you liked the ending of the last chapter. I needed to end it and I didn't want to explain. I guess I was thinking of it as a teaser, so I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading:)

Cat in the web: You're welcome! Yep, Kase is definitely Mr. Nasty in this one. Yeah, Ken's actual twin is the second victim after the Seer. Poor babe didn't have a chance. I felt kinda bad about writing that, but that's where my muse went. What can you do? O.O Yep, you're right. The warning vision Omi received was from the 13th House which has been very busy, and will continue to watch over Ken in the future. After all, it allowed his creation. Thanks for reading:)

The Weaver Atropos: Hee-hee-hee! Closer and closer... Well, now you know about the army. Not too impressive, hunh? I had a much larger plan for them, but it didn't pan out in the writing of the chapter. There was just too many other things I needed to include and the chapter was growing beyond control. Something needed cutting and that was it. And poor you! I get sinus infections once or twice a year, but I still eat chocolate. -pats your head in sympathy- Thanks for reading:)

Makami: Well -blush- you're welcome! I only have the first three DVDs of Fruits Basket, but all the manga. I also read Gravitation and a bunch of others. Too many to list. Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too. The final round up...for part one anyway. Yes, more Ran/Ken in the sequel, more Omi/Yohji teasing, and some adventure...hopefully. Still writing! Thanks for reading:)

Krysana: Thank you so much! I enjoy reading your work too! Yeah, Kase turns out to be THE bad guy here. You are more than welcome for the break. I remember school as being exhausting. Thank goodness that's over with! ;P Thanks for reading:)

Swtjemz: Good, I surprised you! That was my plan all along! Wha-ha-ha! You're the only one to mention all the other royal kids! Yep, you did get to see them in action. A little anyway. Thanks for the hug! I won't give you my germs! And thanks for reading:)

Elfgoddess00: Thanks! I'm glad you were on the edge of your seat! What'd you think of the end? Did I ruin it for you? Actually, Kase was bad but not even close to the King's power. His power rivaled Ken's at the end which was as strong as Keiji by himself as Crown Prince. Normally only the first in line for the thrown would be that powerful. So, we'll see what happens in the sequel, hunh? Thanks for reading:)


End file.
